


A Heart Still Made of Gold

by MyStarShine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Attempt at humor and happiness, Depression, Eventual Smut, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Non descriptive vomiting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial beta, Pining, Post Brotherhood Pregame, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secondary victim blaming, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Trauma, poor communication, really piss poor communication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 154,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyStarShine/pseuds/MyStarShine
Summary: Noctis just wanted to live his life with as many freedoms as he could. He had a normal job, an apartment of his own, and amazing friends. He could roam the streets and just be normal in some small capacity. That was all he wanted until he was stolen from the streets of Insomnia.Now all he wants, is to feel like himself. Not a stranger stretching out his own skin, spreading himself too thin.He still has his friends, and they'd do anything to help Noctis rediscover himself and his worth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a recovery fic. I am doing my best every step of the way to treat this subject matter with the seriousness and sensitivity that it needs, and I hope that I'm accomplishing that. This is a serious fic and meant in no way to romanticize, condone, or sensationalize any of the darker aspects of the content. 
> 
> This has also been decided to become an OT4 fic in theend. I wasn't sure in the beginning, but I am now. 
> 
> Please note that there may be untagged triggering content in future chapters. That's not my intent and I've tried to cover everything I can think of thus far. Please take care of yourself if you choose to read.

“You're late,” Ignis voice sounded from inside Noctis’ apartment.

Noctis jumped when he heard it, he couldn’t help it really. “Oh. The car wasn’t there when I got off my shift. I thought you were going to be here later, so I hoofed it,” Noctis said. Gods he was freezing.

“It isn’t I who’s late, Noct. It is ‘later,’ as you say,” Ignis didn’t even look up from the pan he was tending to over the stove.

Noctis pulled out his phone and took a look at the screen for the time, “Oh, I guess I am,” he said apologetically. He immediately started to strip from his wet clothes and grimaced at how his feet squished around in the soaked soles of his shoes. What he would have given to be in the shower 20 minutes ago.

“Care to share why your late?” Ignis sounded a little annoyed. That tone had become a common occurrence over the years. Honestly, it rarely bothered him anymore.

“I missed the bus?” Noctis offered like Ignis should have been able to come to that conclusion on his own.

When Ignis finally looked up, his eyes widened. “Noct, you’re soaked to the bone,” he said and reached for the cloth that rested on his shoulder with the intent to put it down and rush over.

“Astrals, Ignis. I’m fine. I can clean myself up, don’t stop on my account,” Noctis said waving his hand in front of his face in dismissal. Ignis was always too quick to stop everything for Noctis. It was nice, but sometimes Noctis wished he’d have some confidence that Noctis could sort things out on his own.

“If you’re sure?” Ignis said, still paused over the stove.

“Yeah, Sorry. I missed the bus, so I walked to the next one and it started pissing down rain,” he said as he finally divested himself of his coat and hung his bag up. They would dry fine on their own.

Noctis could hear the long deep breath that Ignis sucked in and was confused until he opened his mouth again. “Noct…Language, please,” he said calmly.

“Oh, uh, sorry?” Noctis said as he yanked off his socks before he attempted to dry his feet on the doormat at the front before finally allowing himself to walk into his apartment. Prompto swore a lot and it had definitely rubbed off on him over the last couple of years. For all of Ignis' nagging, it didn't really do much to rectify the situation.

“I still have around 20 minutes until I’m done,” Ignis said calmly as he returned to what he was doing before Noctis had interrupted him.

“Oh yeah, sure. I’ll go grab a shower really quick,” Noctis couldn’t tell whether or not sleep or food sounded better. The pre-fall temperature outside and state of his wet clothes forced him into the shower.  He was sure he’d be more awake by the end of it.

“See that you do,” Ignis said and continued cooking.

When Noctis exited the shower, he was blissfully more relaxed. Work had gone well, but getting caught out in the rain had been completely exhausting. He was pleased when he walked out into the dining area to see Ignis setting their meal down. A smile spread across his face and he moved to sit down with a towel still around his shoulders. “It looks so good Iggy,” Noctis said and waited for Ignis to seat himself.

“Come now, it’s nothing,” Ignis said as he sat and prepared to eat.

“So modest, Ignis. How do you manage?” Noctis snorted with a laugh. He relished in the light dusting of pink that spread across Ignis’ high cheekbones.

They spent their meal in comfortable conversation for the most part. When they were done Noctis stood and gathered their plates then brought them over to the kitchen and began to fill the sink. “Don’t,” Noctis pointed his finger at Ignis when he started walking toward the kitchen island.

“What are you on about, Noct?” Ignis asked clearly confused.

“Just don’t worry about it. You cooked, and I’ve got this. I promise,” he said and offered a smile as he felt the water come to temperature.

Ignis just shook his head and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Don’t be silly,” he insisted.

Noctis just snorted, “Never. Just let me do something for once?” 

Ignis raised one elegant brow and reached for a towel, “I’ll dry,” he said.

Noctis sighed, “Fine, be a kind individual. See if I care.”

“I’m afraid I can’t help myself,” Ignis said as Noctis began to wash the dishes.

Noctis groaned, “Of course you can’t. I don’t know why I bothered, I’ve known you long enough to know better,” he laughed.

"My apologies," Ignis said. The smile on his face was evident in the tone of his voice.

“Don’t lie, you're not sorry at all.” Noctis rolled his eyes and passed Ignis a plate.

Between the two of them they finished up quickly. Noctis was drying his hands when he felt the towel on his shoulder shift. He turned to look at Ignis, but instead of seeing Ignis, all he saw was the towel as Ignis flipped it over top of his head. “Your hair is taking a stubbornly long time to dry,” Ignis observed.

“Hey!” Noct protested, but that was all he got out before Ignis began to dab the towel carefully against his hair.

“You’re absolutely frigid Noctis,” Ignis said as the towel slowly moved toward the back of his head while Ignis worked. His hand brushed against Noctis’ cheek.

“It’s almost fall,” Noctis said as if that was all there was to it.

“That it is. How about you go grab yourself a blanket. I’ll make us some tea and we can watch that show you’ve been droning on about?” he said.

“Tea?” Noctis frowned.

Ignis sighed, “Hot chocolate then?”

Noctis smiled, “You have a deal.”

“A deal would suggest I got anything out of the bargain Noct,” Ignis said with the hint of a smile on his face.

“You love it,” Noctis said as he finally pulled back and Ignis' hands fell from where they were holding the towel still draped over Noctis’ head.

“Of course,” Ignis rolled his eyes.

Their night ended with the pair of them asleep on the couch. At some point they’d both ended up under the same blanket with Noct’s head on Ignis shoulder.

* * *

 

Noctis found himself at the mall the next day. He spent a lot of time at this particular mall, in no small part due to the fact that Prompto worked there. He had a day off from both work and royal duties, so he figured that he'd look around. He wasn't looking for anything particular, it was simply one of those activities that helped Noctis feel a little more grounded, a little less like an outsider. He received a hefty honorarium for attending council meetings, and for the paperwork he filled out, but he only ever used his part time job's income as his spending money. It was a small practice, but it made him feel more responsible for himself. As much as he could be at any rate. He also liked taking public transportation. Sitting in worn seats, hearing the gentle hum of strangers talking, and seeing the city slowly pass him by was calming. It was a little piece of normalcy and was often a point of contention with Ignis and Gladio, but his father sided with him to give him his freedoms.

Noctis wandered the mall for a half hour. He was exiting an old beloved bookstore empty handed when someone fell in step beside him. Noctis didn't think too much of it until the stranger began to speak to him.

“You know what I can’t believe?” the man asked.

“Uh…what?” Noctis wasn’t sure if he was responding to the question, or responding in confusion to the sudden conversation. He looked at the man. He was pale, and his brows were light, eyes grey. He wore a beanie that covered his hair and a wind breaker that was much too big for his frame.

“Somebody stole my bike this morning. I can’t believe it, can you believe someone would do that?” he asked.

Noctis looked over his shoulder and then around and everyone in the mall was bustling around them like there was nothing out of the ordinary. “That sounds...terrible?”

“It is. It’s incredibly terrible. I was even late for work this morning. Fortunately my boss is really understanding. Do you think yours would be?” he asked.

Something felt wrong. Noctis was immediately uneasy, and tension began to spread throughout his body. “I guess so? Uh, I’m sorry about your bike. That’s a tough deal.”

The man put his hands together and nodded while mouthing a thank you to him. “You’re too kind. What kind of an asshole does that though, just steals a bike? I need that to make my living.”

Noctis frowned and shook his head while he fought to think of something to say. “The biggest of assholes.”

“The grandest of assholes,” he laughed.

“Right. Um...this is my stop,” Noctis pointed toward the store they'd arrived in front of, he wasn't even paying attention to what store it was.

The man’s face went back to neutral before he shifted and rubbed at his nose. “Of course, of course, go ahead then,” he said and nodded him off like he was allowing Noctis to leave or something.

Noctis took the opportunity to slip inside the kitchenware store. He glanced over his shoulder once he was inside and worry washed over him when he realized that the stranger didn’t keep walking. All he did was seat himself on the benches in the middle of the walkway. Wrong, it all felt wrong. Noctis walked slowly through the store's aisles and remained quiet. He observed the other people in the store. There were only a couple, as well as two store workers. He tried not to linger too long. After what seemed like an appropriate period of waiting, Noctis glanced toward the benches. 

He was still there. He hadn't moved. He wasn't even pretending to look anywhere else but at Noctis.

“Astrals…” he breathed out, unease not letting go of his body. He grabbed his phone and quickly texted Prompto that he was going to visit him in the small coffee shop where he worked. It seemed like the best immediate plan. He pretended to browse for a few minutes longer before he breathed in deeply through his nose. It was time for the moment of truth. He stepped out of the store, feigning disinterest, and prayed to whatever god was listening that the man would just leave him alone.

He could hear footsteps, and his suspicions that the man decided to follow him was confirmed when he spoke. "So you didn't buy anything?"

“They didn’t have what I wanted,” Noctis lied before he intentionally slowed his pace so that the man was forced into his peripheral and he could keep an eye on him. Not having a stranger tailing behind him where he could easily get the drop on him sounded like a good idea.

“What were you looking for?” he asked.

“A knife, for my friend. They cook,” he said.

“Oh, are they any good at it?”

Noctis huffed and he came to an abrupt stop. "Do you mind?" he asked in irritation. He was definitely at least 5’10…

“No?” The man wore a confused expression.

Noctis clenched his fists and kept walking and the man kept following. He did his best to converse with the man who just kept talking, talking, talking. He dug out his phone and decided to call it since the guy didn’t seem to realize what personal space was, or worse, didn’t care.

 **Noct:**  You there?

 **Gladio:** Busy but what’s up?

 **Noct:**  Some guy’s following me at the mall.

 **Gladio:** Are you being serious? If you can’t safely get to Prompto head into a store, stay there and I’ll be there ASAP.

Noctis huffed when Gladio asked if he was serious, but the fact that he immediately gave him a plan of action made him feel a little better. He could tell Ignis about the situation later, Gladio could handle it for now.

 **Noct:** Looks 5'10 ishpale blonde blue eyes stubble and he looks like he’s late 20s maybe.

Gladio didn’t immediately respond but Noctis just assumed that meant he was on his way. Noctis was glad that over the years Cor had told him to pay attention to the people who spoke to him, because if anything ever went wrong he should be able to identify probable suspects.

“Talking to a girlfriend?” the stranger asked, pulling Noctis from his thoughts.

“Do you have a name?” he asked instead, trying not to sound half as irritated as he actually was.

“Of course. Do you?” he responded without missing a beat.

Noctis’ heart dropped a little. He didn’t know what to do with that information. Either the guy didn’t know who he was, or he did, and he was pretending. He didn’t know that either gave him any comfort. “Luca…” he frowned as his mouth testing out the half assed name.

“Luca. Nice, I like it. Name’s Marc,” he said.

Noctis just nodded and felt a small relief when he saw the coffee shop come into sight. He would have ducked into a store, but he’d already told Prompto he’d be there, if only to give someone he knew a timeline in case something happened. When he stepped inside he didn’t give any warning like he had the other store. Sure enough, when he stepped inside, Marc or whoever he was, didn’t follow. Noctis looked down at his phone when he walked through the door. He didn't pay attention to Prompto, who was smiling and waving at him, at least not immediately.

 **Gladio:**  Inform a store clerk!

Shit…that would have been a good idea. He shook his head and walked over to the counter. It was relatively empty in the shop for the time being.

“What’s up bud?” Prompto’s voice didn’t sound anything like the smiling fool he'd been when Noctis first stepped in.

He swallowed as he walked up to the counter and without looking over his shoulder he said, “Do you see the guy sitting on the benches out there?”

Prompto glanced over Noctis' shoulder and nodded.

“He’s been following me from store to store for the last twenty minutes…Gladio told me to come see you and wait for him here,”

“No way,” Prompto sounded panicked, but before he could do anything Noctis spoke up.

“Don’t stare, I don’t want to tip him off. Hopefully Gladio’ll be enough to freak him out when he shows up,” he said.

“He is kind of…terrifying if you don’t know him,” Prompto agreed.

“Yeah, he is,” Noctis agreed.

“Shit, that’s scary though. You know what he’s after?” Prompto asked as he started preparing Noctis' usual drink without him having to order.

“Not really…he doesn’t seem to know it’s me, but he could be lying?” he said unsure.

“Uh, I’ll write down his description here in a sec and I’ll see if maybe we can put security on alert or something after you’ve cleared out,” Prompto said and Noctis agreed before he gave Prompto some of the smaller details he’d noticed.

“He said his name is Marc,” Noctis said before he was interrupted.

“Is that guy out there bothering you?” it was a male voice, another unfamiliar male voice.

Noctis and Prompto both turned to look at the man. He was tall with ashy hair and green eyes. “Hey guy, private conversation,” Prompto said defensively. His face pulled into a pout of sorts.

“Ah, sorry. It wasn’t my intention to eavesdrop,” the man assured them.

“Yeah...” Noct said. His entire upper body felt numb, he didn’t really know what to say because the panic was beginning to finally settle inside him.

“I could walk you to your car if you want? Or are you even old enough to drive?”

“I’m an adult,” Noctis said absent-mindedly and he looked back to Prompto who was watching the stranger with a wary side eye. Prompto set the prepared drink down and Noctis reached for it. The warmth was comforting in a way.

“Or I could grab a security guard to walk you to your car instead? It’s just that your friend obviously has to work,” he offered.

Noctis teeth began to worry at the inside of his lip and he frowned. “Um, I don’t think…” he was trying to decline, but words were starting to fail him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the man still sitting there patiently waiting. He wasn't staring at Noctis like he did last time, but maybe that was because he had people paying attention to him now.

“Thanks, but no thanks, guy. He’s got someone coming to get him anyway,” Prompto said. His angled brow was drawn together in annoyance. For someone who was just as awkward as Noctis could be, Prompto had one hell of a protective streak in him when he felt he needed to be.

“Prom, it’s fine,” he tried. It wasn’t fine though, none of it was fine.

The man put his hands up trying to quell the tension between the three of them. Just then, a group of people walked in and Noctis tried to shuffle out of the way. “Right, you have someone coming to get you. That’s good; however, Your friend’s busy now. How about you come sit and have your drink? I’ll keep you company while you wait.”

Noctis looked at Prompto who was frowning and trying to split his attention between the new customers and Noctis at the same time. He sucked in a shaky breath and spared one more glance toward his stalker. “Uh…yeah, sure,” he said. He didn’t know how good of an idea it was, but he was beginning to stress out and maybe just talking would help.

The man led him toward a table near the window and he sat down. “There, you’ll be able to see when your friend shows up,” he said with a smile. Noctis couldn’t shake the sense of familiarity he felt.

“Thanks…actually, I should text him,” he said quietly and pulled out his phone to let Gladio know where he was.

“My name’s Pax,” he said holding his hand out.

“Noct,” he replied and reached out for Pax' hand. The handshake was firm, but brief. He probably should have used the fake name again.

Pax laughed, “Almost like Noctis."

Noctis had brought his hot chocolate up to his mouth and took a sip when Pax had drawn the comparison. He choked a little on his drink and once he regained his composure he let out a nervous laugh. “Uh yeah. Popular name after the prince was born or something like that. Not quite though, just Noct,” he lied, a little taken aback.

Pax smiled and he took a sip of his own drink. “I’m afraid I’m a little old to know many,” he said.

“Hardly? You don’t look very old,” Noctis said starting to feel a little more comfortable.

“You might be surprised. I’m Older than the prince at least,” he smiled.

Noctis glanced over at the counter. Prompto was still working, but he continued to glance between Noctis and the man still sitting outside the shop. “If you say so,” he murmured.

“Hey,” Pax’s voice was gentle and compelling enough to draw Noctis’ attention.

“Yeah?”

“I understand that you’re shaken up in light of this whole thing, but you’re safe here. I don’t think your friend over there would let anything happen to you. If I’m being quite honest, he looks as if he’s ready to put me in a headlock and drag me away. You’re going to be just fine,” he said and then reached across the table to cover Noct’s hand with his own.

Noctis stared down at where their hands met. Pax’ hand was narrow and impossibly long and covered his almost perfectly. “Say that loud enough and you’ll give him ideas. But yeah, couldn’t ask for a better friend,” he said trying to decide if he should take his hand back or not. Would it be rude? Or would it be wrong to admit it felt kind of nice?

“I’m sure. So, don’t look so down alright?” Pax’s voice was calming and Noctis found himself feeling better and better.

“Thanks,” he said and finally took his hand back letting it settle around his warm cup. “You’re good at that."

“I’m afraid I don’t follow?”

“Comfort, I guess? You know the right things to say,” Noctis confessed.

“Just stating facts and observations. It’s nothing really.”

Noctis snorted, “It’s really that easy?”

“That easy,” Pax nodded, the smile was still on his face and Noctis found himself admiring just how attractive the man actually was. “Oh…my,” he said after a moment passed.

Noctis followed his line of sight back to the counter. Prompto was done with his customers and finishing up writing on one of the several chalk boards on the wall. In bright blue letters read:  **Your barista does NOT approve** , and Prompto was frowning in their general direction.

Noctis groaned, “That’s not embarrassing at all.”

“Do you think they’d ever find my body?” Pax asked in a hushed tone as he leaned over the table top.

Noctis bit at the inside of his lip before he chuckled. “Mmmmn, maybe not. You better be nice to me,” he said. Apparently, he didn’t need his Crownsguard. All he needed was Prompto.

Pax let out a laugh, “Have I not been well behaved?” he asked.

Noctis looked back to him and shook his head, “No, you’ve been perfectly…” what? Lovely? “gentlemanly,” he finished weakly.

“Mother did raise me right then,” Pax said, sounding relieved.

He glanced out the window and saw a black vehicle pulled up front. It wasn’t an official Lucian royal car. There were no flags on it, nothing to identify it other than the sleek curves of it’s design. He recognized it though. Pax had eased some of his nerves, but he didn’t realize just how tense he was until the full weight lifted off of him at the sight of Gladio stepping out. “My ride’s here,” Noctis said, a little surprised to feel the barest hint of disappointment. Had their chat not been on the tail end of a disaster, he might have wanted to stay.

“I’d say shame, but at least you’ll get home safely,” Pax smiled before glancing down at his phone.

“Small mercy I suppose,” Noctis said.

“Much larger than that, I assure you,” Pax nodded.

“Hey kid, you alright?” Gladio’s voice rumbled into the store, filling it so anyone could hear.

“Better now,” Noct said as he stood, gathering his things.

“Who’s your friend?” Gladio asked and nodded his chin toward Pax.

“Are all your friends this cautious?” Pax asked, not missing the wary note in Gladio’s tone.

“You have no idea, I told you. Y’gotta be nice to me,” Noctis said lightheartedly before turning to look at Gladio. “Pax offered to keep me company while we waited when the shop got busy.”

“Did he now?” Gladio said before he placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder and looked over his own at the counter where Prompto was.

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Noctis said to Pax.

“My pleasure.”

“Yeah, mind if we move this along?” Gladio said.

Noctis rolled his eyes and offered a small wave before he turned. “Fine, let’s go big guy,” Noctis said and waved goodbye to Prompto as well.

Noctis inhaled deeply and when he looked outside ready for the shit storm that he was sure was going to unfold, he realized that the bench outside the shop was empty. “He’s gone…you didn’t see someone there when you came in did you?” Noctis said.

“No, I would have talked to him if I had,” Gladio said.

Noctis looked down the hall and then out toward the door but saw nothing. “Shit…”

Gladio’s expression softened and he placed his hand on the small of Noct’s back and urged him toward the door. “Put your coat on, we’ll talk more in the car,” he said.

Noctis nodded demurely and slowly slipped his arms into his dress coat. He kept an eye out from the inside of the mall to the car, but it seemed that the man had disappeared entirely. “I should have kept an eye on him. I got distracted,” Noctis said as he slid into the car.

“Maybe. Let’s take this from the top. What happened?” Gladio said. Noctis clipped his seatbelt on and settled down before he told Gladio how everything had played out.

* * *

 

 **Prom:**  Wth was that???

 **Noct:**  Nothing  
**Noct:**  He was good looking

 **Prom:**  What abt Ignis?

 **Noct:**  People are allowed to be nice to me

 **Prom:**  Don’t make me the bad guy!  
**Prom:**  u ok?

 **Noct:**  Get back to work. I’m fine  
**Noct:**  You’re coming over for dinner I’ll get someone to pick you up

 **Prom:**  FINE >(

“Are you paying attention?” Gladio asked, sounding irritated with him.

“No,” Noctis said and chose not to look up from his phone.

“Brat. I said that we should assign someone to chauffer you around while Ignis is busy training. He’s only got a few weeks left before he’ll be back, but today wasn’t a good sign.”

Noctis finally looked up at Gladio and his face twisted into a frown. “Fine…”

They were both silent. It stretched almost uncomfortably long before Gladio finally spoke again, “I was kind of expecting more of a push on that, especially with how whiny you were when Iggy and I didn’t want you roaming the streets.”

“Today was shitty. I like my freedom, but I’m not stupid,” Noctis muttered and lightly smacked Gladio’s shoulder with the back of his knuckles.

“Could’a fooled me, Princess,” Gladio smirked.

“Sure thing 6th in his class."

“Can’t all be number one like Iggy,” Gladio grumbled.

“Or me,” Noctis said, sure to sound as cocky as possible.

“Yeah, alright. Whatever you need to tell yourself,” Gladio snorted, but the amused note in his tone was obvious. “I’ll talk with Iggy about it then and we’ll find someone to drive you to work for the time being.

“You’re the boss,” Noct said in agreement.

“Can I get that in writing? I feel like I could really capitalize on this. I’m sure Iggy’d give up his car to me if I could get you to eat your veggies,” Gladio said.

“You wouldn’t dare! Besides he loves his car more than he cares about me. Do you even know how to drive?” Noctis smacked his arm again.

Gladio threw his head back with a laugh before his arm came down at ruffled at his hair. “Alright, we’re almost at your place. I’ll get you inside and we’ll check the perimeter to be safe,” Gladio said and after everything was checked the pair found themselves in Noctis’ apartment.

“Done?” Noctis asked.

“Everything checked out. Would you consider staying at the citadel?” Gladio asked as he turned his attention from the device he was using to communicate with the guard scoping the perimeter of his apartment.

Noctis scrunched his nose. “And spend my entire day around stuffy politicians and care givers? No thanks, I choose naps and comfort.”

Gladio rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I didn’t think so,” he muttered.

“I mean it was an isolated incident as far as we know. If you’re that pressed about it, guest room’s yours,” Noctis said.

“I might. Iggy get back to you yet?” Gladio said.

“Yeah, he said he’ll be back around supper. I also may have told him you and Prom are gonna be here for that,” he said.

“I get any say in it?”

“You’re already thinking of staying anyway,” Noctis shrugged and started putting his things away.

 

* * *

 

“What exactly happened then?” Ignis asked as he started unpacking the groceries he had picked up. Prompto had showed up sometime before Ignis. He quickly rushed over and started helping before Noctis could move to do the same.

“Not much in retrospect,” Noctis shrugged.

“Don’t downplay it,” Gladio said gruffly.

“Some guy was following Noct from store to store. He sat outside the coffee shop until just before Gladio got there,” Prompto supplied.

“Thank you Prompto,” Ignis said and it wasn’t clear if he meant for the groceries or if it was for finally divulging the proper info.

“Convenient timing if you ask me,” Gladio said.

“You can’t prove anything Gladio,” Noctis muttered and leaned up against the kitchen Island.

“He was probably scared off by your giant man muscles,” Prompto said absentmindedly before flushing red when he realized he’d said that out loud.

“I mean, wouldn’t anyone be?” Gladio said and arched a brow, taking the comment in stride.

“They'd probably be more scared of your mean face,” Noctis teased and ducked when Gladio swiped at him.

“I don’t buy that he didn’t know who you were,” Gladio said crossing his arms as he leaned his hip against the counter too.

“The other guy didn’t know who you were either,” Prompto said.

“What other person?” Ignis frowned.

“Noct had a small date while he was waiting for someone to come save him,” Gladio said before reaching over to grab some of the veggies Ignis had picked up and ran them under the water in the sink that was just in front of him.

Noctis smacked Gladio for what seemed like the tenth time that day but was sure to make it harder than the rest of them. “Shut up, Gladio. It wasn’t a date at all,” he muttered.

“He was holding your hand, bud,” Prompto said when he finally turned around from the fridge. All four of them pretended like Ignis hadn’t completely paused when he was grabbing the cookware when he heard.

“Was he now?” Ignis cleared his throat and resumed gathering what he needed until it was all laid out on the counter in order of what he needed.

“Look. I wasn’t doing great. Would you say I was doing great?” he said looking at Prompto who just shrunk back from the question. “I was starting to freak out and Prompto was busy working. We sat at a table and he talked me down. Say what you want, it really took the edge off. So what if he was flirting? Is that a crime? Because you’re gonna have to detain a lot more people than just him,” he muttered and refused to look at any of them when he did.

“A lot? Flatter yourself much?” Prompto mumbled.

Noctis flashed his middle finger at Prompto and stuck his tongue out, but it was short lived because Ignis reached across the island and clasped Noctis’ hand in his own, forcing his finger down. “What?”

“Need I remind you how a prince should act?” Ignis sighed.

“Good luck on that,” Gladio said with a half assed laugh.

“Point is, I know I’m good looking, as good as the rest of you anyway. It isn’t uncommon for people to flirt with me so you’re gonna have to get over it,” he muttered and managed to stick his tongue out at Prompto one more time.

Prompto just mirrored his actions, taking the opportunity to flip him off in a playful manner while Ignis wasn’t looking at him.

“Attractive as the rest of us, hm?” Gladio said.

“Shut up,” Noctis rolled his eyes.

“Yes, well, moving on then. Gladio would you mind terribly dicing these for me?” Ignis pushed his glasses up and began to delegate the three of them into helping finish dinner a little faster.

\--

When they were all done pitching in they sat around the dinner table bickering amongst themselves for the most part; however, much to Noct’s chagrin the topic kept steering toward the incident.

“I think that’s an excellent idea Gladio. I’ll put together a list of people best qualified to escort Noct around while we’re both busy. All this would be made a lot easier if you’d just quit that infernal job of yours,” Ignis said after finishing another bite of fish.

Noctis sighed, “I like my job,” he muttered.

“Don’t lie, no one likes their…job…I didn’t mean that,” Prompto trailed off realizing who he was talking to and who he was surrounded by.

Gladio just shrugged and leaned back in his chair and smirked. “Could be worse. Could be babysitting a spoiled…oh.”

“I hate you,” Noctis frowned and Gladio just laughed.

“We don’t hate our jobs Noct,” Ignis said.

Noctis offered a smile and just waved his hand. “Yeah, sure."

“Truly,” Ignis continued.

“I’ll let Gladio decide after he moves out of my place, how much he likes the job,” Noctis said.

“What?” Prompto asked, breaking his embarrassed silence.

“Gonna stay here for a few days, make sure everything’s peachy keen,” Gladio said with a shrug.

“It’s gonna suck, he takes up so much room,” Noctis knew from previous experience. “You wouldn’t believe the amount of beauty products he carries with hi—Gladio No!”

Gladio reached over and hooked his arm around Noct’s neck and placed him in a firm headlock, “We can’t all be heathens like you, washing your dumb face with a regular bar of soap. The gall of this kid,” he said.

Noctis struggled against his grip and yelled, “Let go, jerk!”

“A regular bar of soap…everything’s starting to make so much sense,” Prompto grimaced.

“Gladio, we’re eating,” Ignis sighed.

“Y-yeah, we’re eating!” Noctis yelled, there was a distinct click of a camera from Prompto’s side of the table.

Gladio decided to release him, “Fine, fine, you’re lucky I like you,” Gladio said.

“Count me Astral blessed then,” Noctis rubbed at the back of his neck before slapping at Gladio’s hand when he reached over to flick his ear.

“Oh hey,” Prompto said quietly.

“Hm?” Noctis looked over. Dinners together were relatively new since they’d graduated. Prompto was still a little awkward sometimes, but he was trying and Noctis appreciated that.

“I talked to the security team and they’re going to keep an eye out for that guy. I got a picture of him too if you guys want it,” he said looking between Ignis and Gladio.

“Why didn’t you say something before?” Gladio said in disapproval.

Noctis just waved Gladio off so Prompto didn’t have to answer. “When did you do that?”

“When you were making heart eyes at Parker or whatever his name was,” Prompto shrugged.

“Pax,” Noctis corrected, “and there were no heart eyes,” he grumbled.

“There were heart eyes,” Gladio said.

“You’re all the worst,” Noctis muttered.

“Anyhow. Yes, Prompto. I think Gladio and I would appreciate if you forwarded the image. I can distribute it to the Crownsguard as early as tonight,” Ignis said in a clipped tone.

Prompto flinched a bit, the smile on his face from the teasing dying down at Ignis’ tone. He nodded a little slowly. “Oh, of course Ignis. Uh, hold on I can do it now. It was just on my phone, I didn’t want it to be super obvious or anything. I’ll send it to Noct and he can send it to you guys,” he said.

“Good thinking, kid,” Gladio said. The affirmation cut the awkward atmosphere almost immediately.

“Truly. Noct, feel free to forward our numbers to Prompto if he’s amenable. It’s likely be better to say connected anyhow,” Ignis offered.

“Yeah, sure. Well…today sucked, but dinner was great Iggy. What do you say Prom, dishes then Kings Knight?” Noct said as he stood.

“Heck yeah!” Prompto perked up immediately and reached for Ignis’ empty plate since it was within his reach.

“Prompto plays Kings Knight? I’m in,” Gladio said as he sat up straight.

“You’re both going down,” Noctis said cockily.

“Ah, well you have fun. Gladio, maybe we should have a chat over security measures while these two take care of the cleanup?” Ignis said.

Noctis left his retainers to it and headed off to the kitchen with Prompto. Dinner had been a good idea. The anxiety from earlier was already behind him with the banter from those he held closest.

* * *

 

Gladio stayed with Noctis for a total of three days before he deemed things safe enough for him to move back to his own apartment. Another three weeks of absolutely no indication that anything was wrong, and Noctis’ protective detail was dismissed at Noctis’ own urging.

Ignis and Noctis were holed up in his apartment late one evening. They were both sitting on the couch at opposite ends looking at various reports together. “Mnn, I think we need to renegotiate some of our supply roots from outside the wall and rework how we maintain the roads to make it safer,” Noctis murmured mostly to himself.

“Your father said much the same thing,” Ignis said, not looking up from his own documents.

“You’d know better than me.”

“Better than I, Noct, and that isn't fair. Your father’s a busy individual.”

“Believe it or not, Ignis. I’ve had 18 years to learn that,” Noctis said with a sigh.

“He speaks of you often,” Ignis finally looked up.

“Yeah, if only he’d speak to me often. The only time we speak at length is in meetings or when one of us is in a hospital bed,” he muttered.

“Let’s not hope for the latter. I shouldn’t spoil the surprise, but he’s been talking about taking a weekend to himself. I’m sure he’s planning something for the two of you,” Ignis said.

“Really? You’re not just saying that to get my hopes up?” Noctis said shifting in his seat so that his feet were tucked under himself.

“Would I lie to you?” Ignis asked.

“No, you hide things, but you don’t lie,” Noct frowned.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ignis cleared his throat.

Noctis mockingly cleared his throat as well, “I’m sure you don’t, Specs.”

Ignis let a heavier breath out through his nose in amusement and smiled almost to himself. There was a brief period of silence between them before he spoke again. “You’ve been working steadily all evening. Perhaps it’s time for a break. I know these reports aren’t due for another few days.”

Noctis’ brows shot up, “You, suggesting a break? What’s next? A ride on a roller coaster?”

“Hardly,” Ignis said as he placed his own documents down.

“Oh hey, actually—I got some tickets to a play thing. I thought you might like to go?” Noctis said while he rummaged through the side table for a pair of tickets. Once he found them, he handed them over to Ignis.

Ignis took them and looked down, “Noct, this is an opera—about the Six no less,” he said.

“Oh, well Opera then. I don’t know, I just thought you’d like it,” he said and rubbed the back of his neck. He hoped that Ignis would like it. He'd been waiting for a production that sounded interesting enough for the both of them.

“You hate the Opera though?” Ignis said.

“So? You hate a lot of stuff I like, and yet you put up with me. Is it that hard to believe that I want to spend time with you?”

“Are you certain?” Ignis asked, concerned.

Noctis rolled his eyes, “It’s a gift Iggy, it’d be rude to refuse.”

A small smile spread across Ignis’ face and a weight lifted off Noct’s chest, “Very well, then.”

“Good,” Noctis said.

“Come now, I’ll make us something to drink,” Ignis said and made his way to the kitchen.

“I’ve already booked off work for that day, and you’ve got my full permission to take the day off too...obviously,” Noctis said as he put his own work down and stood up to follow Ignis.

“Speaking of your job, I really wish you wouldn’t do that,” Ignis said.

“We playing the pronoun game? I don’t know what ‘that’ is, Iggy,” Noctis said with a frown.

“Apologies, I was thinking it rather than speaking. I meant that, I wish you would simply allow someone to drive you home. I fear for your safety.”

“This again? It’s fine Ignis. It’s not that far from here, I don’t want to waste everyone’s time forcing them to drive all the way here for a ten minute drive.”

“More like five minutes, actually,” Ignis mused.

“I’m careful. I promise,” Noctis tried to reassure Ignis.

“I’m sure you are, but you have to remember who you are Noctis,” Ignis tried to reason.

Noctis twisted his lip between his teeth and let out a sigh as anxiety flared in his chest. “Who I am…of course,” he muttered. It was foolish of him to think that Ignis' worry stemmed from something other than duty.

Ignis cleared his throat. “Noct. It cannot hurt to be more cautious given the events that occurred at the shopping center. I’m still not happy that you’ve dismissed your protective detail.”

Noct rubbed at the corner of his eye while he shook his head. “That happened weeks ago Ignis. It was just something weird that happened. It wasn’t a brilliantly orchestrated plan to fall the Prince of Lucis. The guy didn’t even know who I was, and the mall hasn’t even seen him again. They've got CCTV hooked up everywhere and a giant command center, they would have seen him by now.”

“Even so…”

“You know it’ll all go back to normal when your course has ended. Then you can keep your eyes on me whenever you want,” Noctis said trying not to make that sound so suggestive, honest.

“Of course, but that won’t be for a few weeks yet. You know I’m being sent outside the wall, correct?”

“Yeah, you’ve mentioned. To Accordo for academic experience,” they were facing one anther now. Any pretenses of tea or whatever else was gone.

“It will still be some time before I return back to my full schedule, even though I’ll only be gone for a week.”

“Ignis, I’m fine. I’ll keep being fine. Hanging out with Prompto or catching the bus every once in a while’s not going to change that. I took the train and walked around all the time in high school.”

Ignis let out a heavy breath in defeat. “I’m not winning with you tonight, am I?” he said, sounding frustrated.

Noctis stepped forward and rested his hands on Ignis’ elbows. His fingers barely made contact since he was hesitant to do much more, but it was strangely grounding. “I’m careful, I promise,” he said while his lip quirked upward.

Ignis stared gazed down at him and his glasses fell down his nose just the slightest. The pair were quiet for a while before Ignis sucked in another deep breath. “Very well. I suppose that will have to suffice.”

Noctis’ breath hitched when Ignis hands closed around his wrists. He prayed to the Astrals that Ignis hadn’t heard. “See, is it that hard to trust me?” Noctis said trying to lighten the mood.

No, it isn’t,” he said and cleared his throat. When Ignis’ eyes stayed trained on him he thought for the briefest of moments that the other man might close the distance between them. He found himself leaning forward only for Ignis to take a step back, his hands bringing both their arms down and in front of them. “Your highness,” he said.

“Oh…right,” his heart had fallen at the sound of his title and he pulled his hands back. “So we’re back to your highness?” he murmured. He didn’t know what he’d been thinking, the moment was hardly ideal to begin with.

Ignis stared down at him for a long moment and Noctis was sure he was going to run away from the conversation, because Ignis could handle everyone’s problems but his own. “I am your advisor,” he said.

“You’re my friend,” Noctis countered.

“Of course…Noctis, we can’t,” Ignis said quietly.

Noctis’ chest tightened. He’d been so hopeful. Here they were on weeks end of flirting. Had he misread everything? “Can’t what?” he didn’t know why he said that. He didn’t need confirmation, he didn’t need a second proverbial boot to come crushing down on him.

“Noctis. It would be inappropriate given our stations for us to pursue any romantic involvement,” Ignis lifted his chin and trained his eyes somewhere behind Noctis.

“Inappropriate. If that’s how you really feel,” he’d known that might be the answer he’d get. It was partly why he never asked. It still felt worse than he’d expected.

“It doesn’t matter what I feel, your highness.”

“Gods, could you not call me that right now,” Noctis said angrily. He heard it a million times a day. He heard it from Ignis a million times a day. Right then? it stung like nothing else.

“I’m afraid it’s entirely the right moment to remind you of what our working relationship is. In fact, it might be a good idea that I take a rain check on the opera.”

“Ignis, it was a gift,” Noctis couldn’t believe this was how the conversation was playing out.

“Even so. I’m afraid I must decline. Thank you, for being so considerate,” Ignis took a step back.

Noctis frowned and stepped back. “I guess that makes one of us. So over a decade of friendship, and this is how you want to discuss this? You can leave Ignis. Have a good night,” he said, his heartrate was steadily climbing as he took whatever stance he could to protect his pride.

“That’s unfair,” Ignis said finally looking at him again.

“I never suggested that we entertain the idea of a romantic relationship, you could at least do me a favour and talk to ‘me’ about it. Not Prince Noctis, just me. If you want to play it that way, fine. Goodnight, Ignis. You’re dismissed,” he said. He swallowed a swell of emotion down. It was an order, but Noctis couldn’t sound authoritative if he tried.

Ignis was quiet. He opened his mouth to speak a few times, potentially to argue, before he finally conceded. “Sleep well…your highness,” Ignis said, his voice deeper than the normal honeyed tone. Ignis straightened his glasses before he turned to gather his things and vacated the apartment.

Noctis had turned away and didn’t dare chance a glance to Ignis’ retreating back. He’d thought of this moment a thousand times. He’d fought with himself, because he wanted to refrain from putting Ignis in an awkward position…but he’d still hoped that maybe there was a possibility they could work. Over the last few months he thought he’d seen hints that Ignis could possibly want him back. It was always a small chance. So much for that.

Noctis slowly came back from his thoughts and realized that his nails were digging firmly into his palm. He breathed out long and through his teeth before he robotically prepared himself for bed. Gods, he just wanted to sleep. Forget it ever happened.

Noctis grabbed his notebook and flopped down on his bed before opening to the latest blank page.

Maybe he could salvage a little pride the next time he saw Ignis. 

* * *

 

There wasn’t a next time.

He was walking home from the mall with Prompto and they were just talking about nothing after Prompto’s shift at work. “Yeah, no it was mad weird. I mean all I do is get coffee for people. I don’t even get to wear anything nice and yet she walks up to me and hands me a rose of all things?” Prompto said.

Noctis looked at the rose in Prompto’s hands and he smiled, amused. “So what, you gonna tuck it into your hair now? I haven’t seen you so love struck before,” he said. That was a lie, Prompto was love struck every other week with some girl or another.

“Noctis, my guy. I love you, but shut up,” Prompto frowned and he reached over and shoved Noctis’ entire face backwards with the palm of his hand.

Noctis just laughed and batted at Prompto’s arm. “Do you even know her name?” he asked. Spending time with Prompto never failed to lift his spirits.

“Nooo, she didn’t even give it to me for her order. I’m distraught, absolutely heartbroken, I don’t know how I’m going to go on, bud,” he said and before Noctis knew it, Prompto was slung over his shoulders completely dead weighting on him.

“Prom, shove off,” he grumbled and he dipped his shoulder causing Prompto to completely fall to the ground.

“Ow, ow, ow! Some friend you are,” Prompto whined before he picked himself back up. All his feigned anger was gone when he stood, a wide smile on his face.

“Yeah well call me when the wedding’s on or whatever, I’ll pay for the hall or something,” Noctis rolled his eyes.

“I’m holding you to that, I can’t afford a hall with what I make,” he muttered.

“Great, maybe something by the water. Yellow flowers, obviously…but first, I’ll have to do a background check,” Noctis gestured with his hand as he went through the imaginary list.

“Like the one Ignis had placed on me?” Prompto whined.

“I had nothing to do with that. Besides, you’re allowed to give my potential suitors the evil eye, but I can’t do the same? At least I have the resources to do it properly,” Noctis snorted, trying to ignore the mention of Ignis.

“Hey! Are you ever gonna let me live that down? I had every right to be suspicious,” Prompto said.

“Mhmm, sure” Noctis hummed.

“What about your love life then?” Prompto asked.

Noctis’ steps nearly faltered when he processed the question. So much for forgetting that disaster. The ‘whatever’ between Ignis and himself had been a well discussed topic between the two of them, but there had never been any real developments to report on. “Uh, we talked?” Noctis said.

“No way. And? Y’gotta give me more than that Noct,” Prompto said before he nudged him with his elbow clearly excited about the answer he was hoping for.

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sort of half laugh. He’d been trying not to think about it. In truth the entire reason he went to visit Prompto that day was to forget about how disastrous the night before had been. “He said it’s never gonna happen,” he shrugged. He didn’t really want the pity party that was oncoming. He should have just stayed in bed.

“He did not say that,” Prompto said and stopped walking. Noctis had no other choice but to stop too and meet his friend’s gaze. Prompto’s brows were wrinkled in concern and he reached forward to cuff him on the shoulder.

“I’m pretty sure he did. It would be ‘terribly inappropriate,’ as it were. I’ve just gotta resign myself to the fact that I’m probably going to have an arranged marriage and live out the rest of my life miserable,” he said with a forced laugh.

“Oh, bud. Want me to beat him up for you?” Prompto asked before he hooked his arm around Noctis’ shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“Not really? I mean I knew that was going to be his answer. Besides, you’re scared shitless of Ignis anyway, where in the world would you even start?”

Prompto pulled away and he flexed his thin arms. “Are you kidding me, with these guns? Uh…probably throw something non-threatening at him and run,” he said sheepishly.

“He was the star of his track team in school, you know that right?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah well, so was I,” Prompto stuck his tongue out and Noctis let out a sad laugh.

“Anyway, I don’t really want to think about it. It’s shitty enough that I gotta see him all the time. I should have just left well enough alone,” he shrugged.

“That’s not true. He’s into you and it’s painfully obvious. I’m sure he just needs a little time, and if not, the jerk doesn’t know what he’s missing out on,” Prompto said.

Noctis breathed in deeply and put on a smile, “Its’ fine Prom, I’m used to it,” he said on an exhale and waved his hand to indicate he was firmly finished with the conversation. They were at their fork in the road anyway.

“Want me to walk you home?” Prompto asked when they came to a stop at the corner.

“I’m fine, and you’ve had a long day, and you’ve gotta cover another shift later, right?” he said.

“You sure? You said that things have been busy at the citadel lately, so you’re often on your own? So no one’s been driving you around?” he asked.

“Not anymore. We knocked down security last week since we haven’t seen hide nor hair of the guy at the mall. Go home and pass out. I’m super busy tomorrow otherwise, gotta work and go to a thing, but if you want you can crash at my place after. We can do the game marathon when we wake up or something,” Noctis said before waving Prompto off.

“If you’re sure…I’ll text you later then,” Prompto said before he started walking with a wave over his shoulder, but not before snapping a quick unnecessary picture of Noctis as he retreated.

“See ya,” Noct said and watched as Prompto jogged down the road toward his house before he dug out his cell phone and headed toward his bus route home. He made sure to take a moment to text Ignis that he was on his way back to his apartment. He was still so angry, but life was going to go on and there was nothing he could do about it. He was conditioned to check in as often as possible anyway.

* * *

 

It didn't take him long to reach his bus stop, but he knew he had just missed his bus seeing as it had driven past him short minutes before. He’d already cursed under his breath but resigned himself to what he always did in that situation, he headed for the next one.

There was part of him that kind of missed being driven around. He was tired and honestly wanted to hide away in bed for a few hours and just forget everything Ignis said and everything Noctis refused to say in the wake of the attraction he knew was there. When he finally saw the bus stop he sighed in relief, then he looked over his shoulder to see if the bus was in sight. It wasn’t. He knew it wouldn’t be terribly long, so he jogged forward and checked the schedule and noted he still had a few minutes to wait. He dug out his wallet and sifted through it for his bus pass. Noctis could hear the engine of a vehicle approaching but didn’t pay too much attention to it, the area was busy at least half of the time depending on the time of day and it didn’t sound like the bus, so he didn’t lift his head.

The relief he felt when he finally located the pass was short lived when he felt someone’s hands on him. Noctis tensed immediately and was quick to thrust his elbow back at whoever dared to grab him, but the hands moved to his shoulders then an arm coiled around his neck. “Wha—let go of me!” he yelled loudly. He tried desperately to turn his head and catch a glimpse of whoever had him, at whoever was standing around, at anyone who could possibly be witnessing this, but the arm wrapped tighter around him. He felt the pressure around his neck cut off his airway and no matter how hard he tried to draw in breath, he couldn’t. It was the middle of the day.

It was the middle of the damned day…

Noctis struggled harder against the arms that held him tightly and he tried to remember everything Gladio had taught him, everything that Cor had taught him. The struggle made it impossible to concentrate. He was beginning to feel completely helpless until he caught sight of the person’s feet. Noctis tried to get his wits about him and hook their ankles together. He grasped at the arm around his throat and thought that maybe if he could get a decent hold he might gain enough control to position his hips properly and flip his attacker onto the ground. “Hurry it up before someone sees us!” he heard someone else say. He tried to catch a look at his face because if he got out of this, he’d need to describe something to the guard. His eyes were forced closed just before he could make anything out. His throat was being crushed and his lungs were on fire and the things that Noctis was able to focus on were dwindling as he felt a haze creep over his consciousness. The sky was overcast, the road was empty, there was no one around.

The weight of the pair was jarred suddenly and Noctis’ foot lost its hold on the other person’s. They ducked behind the bus stop seating and just as Noctis thought he’d finally regained his balance and could work on overpowering the other man, his head exploded in white hot pain as his head crashed into the bench.

His entire body went slack for a moment. He could breathe again, and it took him too long in his daze to figure out that his assailant had lost the hold on his throat. He couldn’t really tell where anything was. He could feel a pulsing pressure around his skull, his heart was hammering in his chest, and his fingers were frigid. It was all he could manage to put his hands up and catch himself on the back of the bench. “Sta-stay back…” he stuttered. His chest was heaving as he tried to regain his breath. He could hear footsteps drawing closer and with each step, the panic inside him grew stronger. He just needed something, anything, and maybe he could warp away. He just needed enough distance to regain his footing, so he could escape. He clenched his hand and made a move to throw his wallet, only there was nothing in his hand. Fear ran through him, like electricity seizing his muscles.

He was losing.

He’d been so studious in his training. He’d learned everything he could and stood to learn more in the years to come. This wasn’t training though…The arm was around his throat again. He felt his breath escape, and not return. He was far too dazed, too frozen, too useless to do anything but frantically claw at the arm that stole his breath. Suddenly, everything was out of focus and the last thing he remembered was hearing Ignis’ voice in his head telling him to stop taking the bus.

His vision faded.

It was the middle of the day…

* * *

 

Ignis would usually grab Ebony and head right back to Noctis’ apartment after the day was done. That night, he wasn’t in any particular rush to get back after the discussion they’d had the night before. In all honesty he hadn’t actually planned to end up at the small coffee shop that Prompto worked at either. He’d been recently conditioned to show up here rather than his previous café. Noctis had insisted he drop in and visit every once in a while. Ignis had his own sneaking suspicions as to why, but to a much lesser extent, bonding was likely the root of it. So, there he was, waiting by the counter in the nearly empty shop.

“Oh, Ignis,” Prompto said when he looked up from cleaning one of the trays. It was just him behind the counter. There was some noise from the back room, but nothing indicated that Prompto had any help out front.

“Prompto,” Ignis dipped his chin in greeting as he stepped up to the counter.

“I haven’t seen you here in a while,” Prompto said.

“I haven’t had a spare moment to myself. I figured a drink might be refreshing before supper,” he said. He and Prompto weren’t really friends, but the other man was an important person to Noctis. After his and Gladio’s initial reservations at allowing a regular civilian so close, they’d fallen into some sort of comfortable coexistence.

“Sure thing! Usual?” Prompto asked with a smile. He turned to prepare the beverage as soon as Ignis had given a non-verbal affirmation, already knowing Ignis’ order.

“If I’m being honest, I wasn’t expecting to see you here. Noct mentioned he was visiting you at work just this afternoon,” he admitted.

“Ah well…y’know, picking up shifts for other people and all. The joys of being on call,” Prompto said over his shoulder.

“Ah yes, that, I can somewhat relate to,” Ignis said. Days off were a foreign thing. It was in the past few years that he’d really learned to take meals with Noct as a social gathering as opposed to his job. Sitting and having a meal with loved ones wasn’t a draw back to the job. If he were to ever be honest with himself, he valued their time together greatly…at least when things were normal.

“I guess so, huh?” The smile on Prompto’s face held steady when he turned and placed a tall cup on the counter for him.

“Of course,” Ignis nodded as he reached for the cup. He was dreadfully anxious to have some caffeine in him again.

“Hey…I’m overstepping here, but I’ve gotta say something,” Prompto said. He leaned over the counter, firmly resting on his elbows with his fingers loosely clasped together.

Ignis studied the other man’s face for a long moment before he lifted his cup in an affirming gesture. “By all means, overstep,” he agreed and took a sip, not reacting to the heat as it spilled over his tongue.

“I don’t know what happened between you and Noct. Not really, but I know that he’s head over heels for you, yeah?”

Out of everything that Ignis had been anticipating, Prompto knowing about the night before wasn’t on his radar. “Mr. Argentum, I think overstepping might be putting it a little too lightly,” he said.

“Yeah, well, Mr. Scientia, tough. Look, Noct’s never gonna ask you to do anything you don’t want to do, and he swore he was never going to bring it up because power imbalance, blah, blah, and that if it were in the stars…or uh…cards? that it had to be from your side. Look, I’ve never seen him feel this way about anyone else, and anyone with eyes can tell that you feel something for him too. If you wanna be stuffy about it, you’re going to lose him for good. I don’t think either of you want that,” Prompto said. His tone was surprisingly forceful for someone Ignis had known to be shy, a little foolish, and perhaps a bit helpless.

“Yes, well,” Ignis put down some money on the counter. “Until next time, whenever that will be,” he said, fully intending for it not to be any time in the near future.

“Just think about it Ignis,” Prompto said with a sigh as Ignis walked away not waiting for his change.

* * *

 

Noctis’ eyes opened maybe a half hour after the attack. The light outside was blinding, and his vision was hazy and out of focus. He could feel his head throbbing, painfully. His heart was beating so loud in his ears that he almost missed the two voices bickering in the front. He turned his head, trying to observe his surroundings. The best he could tell was that he was in an SUV with all the seats folded down.

He blacked out a second time.

When Noctis came to fully for the first time, he wasn’t sure what had happened. All he knew was that pain was curling up around the back of his head and the front. He was cold, he was sore, and incredibly confused.

It was when he opened his eyes that the panic truly set in. He was laying on a mattress in the middle of a dimly lit concrete room. “Where…” he croaked out, unable to say much more when his eyes met familiar green, no longer accompanied by a charming smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis walks into Noct's apartment and discovers his disappearance.
> 
> Everyone tries to adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags. Things get a little darker this chapter.

Ignis shook his head as he returned back to his car. They didn’t understand that it was Ignis’ job to care for Noct, to grow with him and help him become the king he was supposed to be, and to aid him when that time came. It wasn’t his job to abuse his position, to abuse their time together to steer it into something romantic. It would be a disservice to everything his position stood for and he refused to pervert it.

Prompto couldn’t understand, furthermore, it wasn’t his business to understand.

When he opened the car door and sat down inside he was hardly expecting his phone to ring. “Ignis speaking,” he said when he put his phone up to his ear.

“Iggy, you at Noct’s yet?” Gladio’s voice sounded over the speaker.

“I’m afraid not. I was just stopping to get coffee. I’m about to head there now. Might I ask why?” Ignis asked.

“No reason. Kid’s just not answering any texts. I’ve gotta run a few security details by him before the charity event discussions tomorrow. Make sure everything’s up to snuff for when the events take place.”

Ignis was quiet for a moment. He knew Noctis well enough to know what was going on. “I’m afraid that’s probably my fault. His highness is likely ignoring your calls, as well as mine, as well as anyone else’s.”

“What did you do?” Gladio sighed. It wasn’t completely unheard of over the years for he and Noctis to argue. In fact, it wasn’t unheard of for Noct to argue with several people, Gladio included, then lock himself away. It was his primary coping mechanism to shut himself off from the world. Just because he was freshly 18 didn’t mean he handled things as maturely as he could.

Ignis leaned back in the driver seat and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I may have broached the subject of his feelings last night,” he admitted.

“Just his feelings?” Gladio snorted.

“Yes, his. I was very adamant that my own were not the matter at hand,” Ignis said aggravated.

“So, you let the kid spill his guts to you and you let him think that it was all one sided? You were supposed to let him down easy. Shiva save you Ignis, because she’s the only one that will,” he said derisively. Letting him down easy had been Gladio’s suggestion during one of their many late-night chats, not one that Ignis had ever agreed to. Honestly, he’d planned never to have the discussion at all if he could avoid it.

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business, Gladio. For that matter, I should like to see you fare better in a similar situation,” when had he leaned far enough forward to rest his forehead on the steering wheel?

“You made it my business when you wouldn’t shut up about it. Deal with it. Besides, what do I have to do better on? It ain’t me he’s in love with, and I’ve got no problems with my feelings, it’s you that’s emotionally constipated.”

“Heavens don’t say things like that. He’s simply infatuated. He picks up post secondary courses very soon. He’ll meet someone, and he’ll forget all about me,” it was just a crush. Noct was still figuring himself out and had no idea what he wanted.

“Sure, if you say so.”

“I’m afraid Mr. Argentum is quite upset with me as well. Should I go missing, I think you should know where to look first,” Ignis mentioned.

“Dark, Ignis.”

“Yes, well. It was what it was at any rate. Noct knows now, and hopefully it will all blow over in time.”

“Alright, but if you’re going to sit here and be saying that, then you’ve gotta stop getting jealous every time someone else pays attention to him. You’re so obvious and everyone knows it. You’re the one who decided to walk away. If his dad doesn’t care who he’s with, then you don’t get to care,” Gladio…always saying exactly what he was thinking. Saying exactly what Ignis needed to hear, or at least that’s what Gladio would claim.

“That’s enough, Gladio,” Ignis said weakly.

“Whatever, fix it, and tell the brat to get back to me. I don’t have all night,” Gladio said and hung up, not even bothering with goodbyes.

“Of course…” Ignis muttered into his empty car. He finally picked himself up off the steering wheel, placed the key in the ignition and turned it. The car roared to life. He supposed it was better late than never. He pulled out of the parking space and continued on to meet whatever unpleasant fate Noctis had decided for him.

* * *

 

Noctis’ eyes remained wide as he stared at the man seated on a crate at the foot of the mattress that he was currently on. He breathed in deeply and the sound of it almost echoed off the concrete walls that surrounded them. He clenched his fists tightly only to realize that they were in fact bound in front of him, not only that, but his shoes were missing. “You…” his voice was hoarse, but he couldn’t force it anymore than that. It felt as if he’d been screaming, but he didn’t remember screaming at all. Noctis struggled but soon righted himself and tried to ignore the wave of dizziness that overcame him.

“Me,” Pax? Said calmly. His eyes were pinned on Noctis.

“What do you want?” Gods he wished that he sounded just a little more awake, a little stronger, a little less terrified.

He leaned forward from where he was perched, and the light fell behind him, darkening his face and made him look even more menacing. “Just a little of your time,” he said calmly. He reached forward and his long hand caressed Noct’s face and sent a tremor through him.

“I don’t understand…you…” he told him not to be afraid. He told him that he’d be safe…but for what? He hadn’t seen him again after their short time at the coffee shop. What was the point of approaching him at all?

“I had to be sure you were right. I’m afraid some of us have poor taste sometimes,” he said. Noctis didn’t understand any more than he had a moment ago.

His head was still throbbing, and he could feel nausea creeping up on him. “I think…I’m going to be sick,” he murmured. It’s not at all what he thought he’d be saying in a situation like this. He was sure he’d be spitting venom and doing whatever he could to free himself. They’d trained for it, whatever that meant, because Noct sure as fuck didn’t know what to do then in the moment. He was bound, with no way to warp out of the room, and he’d yet to learn how to properly access his own armoury. He had been assured there would be plenty of time to learn. He’d started, but he’d had a terrible start of things. He had managed to drop something in there but had been unsuccessful in all his attempts to fetch it back out. He should have tried harder.

“I should hope not, because you’ll have to come up with some creative ways of cleaning it up if you do,” there was nothing comforting in his smooth voice, not at all like there had been when the man comforted him as they waited for Gladio to collect him. He was such a gullible fucking fool.

“He’s probably scared,” another voice echoed in the room and Noctis vaguely recalled hearing a second voice at the time of the attack, and two people bickering…at some point? He couldn’t remember when or where, just that he’d heard the voice before.

Noctis looked up and when he did he felt his stomach drop again and he pulled back with a far more visceral reaction than he had with Pax. “You were working together…” Oh six, none of it made sense.

“He is a smart one, isn’t he? What was his name again?” Pax asked the other man. If Noctis remembered correctly, it was Marc.

“He said Luca,” Marc said. He sounded so normal, not frantic, not cold, nothing like how he had at the mall, just—normal.

“I could have sworn it started with an N,” Pax said.

Noctis hadn’t stopped staring at Marc since he realized who he was. Regardless of that fact, he hadn’t noticed that in his hands was a bottle of water. “I have the good memory, you don’t,” Marc said.

“Fair enough,” they spoke as if he wasn’t there, as if they hadn’t concussed him and abducted him, as if they had no clue who he was, and it was just his luck that he had caught their interest. Civilians went missing all the time, didn’t they?

“You…corralled me like a farm animal. You played me,” he said quietly.

“Rather unsuccessfully at that. You were supposed to walk out the front door,” Pax said.

“Sorry to disappoint…” he felt like he couldn’t even speak properly.

“No matter. It wasn’t hard to wait for you to show up again since you knew that flighty thing in the café. Then all we had to do was wait a little more for a pretty little thing like you to walk home all alone.”

Gods they’d been watching out for the wrong person. Prompto and Gladio were right, but they still missed him.

“Your head must be hurting, right? You took a nasty hit back there,” Marc crouched down before settling onto the mattress and Noctis tried to use his legs to scramble backwards. “Hey! Hey, it’s just painkillers, look,” he popped one in his mouth and dry swallowed it.

Noctis breathing began to pick up rapidly. His chest was heaving, and he thanked the Astrals that he could move his bound hands and cradle his own face as the escalating terror made it impossible to breathe. “You’ve gotta let me go. I don’t think you-you…re—” he couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“If he’s going to be a problem we will have to dispose of him,” Pax stated as if it were as easy as taking out the trash.

“You promised we could keep him. We spent all that time waiting, why waste it?” Marc said in anger. The mattress dipped beside Noctis and he leaned away as far as he could manage, but another wave of dizziness hit him, stopping him in his tracks.

“I make a lot of promises. It makes my life easier,” Pax said.

Noctis looked back down at his hands and then surveyed the room as they argued. There was a small vent in one of the corners, and in another a small electric lantern that emitted a surprising amount of light. There were a few cartridges beside it for when the current one died. There was a small window, but it was too high, too small, and scratched up to see through. There were two doors, one appeared to lead to a bathroom and the other he deduced was the exit. The construction of the room was crude.

“You said you weren’t feeling well right? Please take the pain killer,” his voice was different…it was still normal, but Pax’ voice had been too.

“Fuck off,” Noctis finally spat out and he began to yank at his wrists. He could hear Cor’s voice in the back of his head at the age of 15 telling him that compliance would lengthen his life. How could he just let them win?

It was short lived. He felt a hand shove itself under his armpit and start hoisting him upward. “Up you go. I’m not asking this time,” he said. Noctis had to scramble to get his legs under him before he was dragged to the corner of the room.

“Don’t touch me!” Noctis tried once more but was ultimately ignored.

“Look…” Marc’s voice was low as he crowded them into a pathetic little bathroom and closed the door behind them. At least it was clean. Noctis fell back to his knees, unable to stay standing. “I’m just trying to make this a little easier. Just breathe…in…out…and in,” he said, his voice rumbling low in his throat as he attempted to be soothing.

“Please don’t,” Noctis whispered. Prompto had said those very same things to him when he was panicked about things so trivial. Nothing like this. Gods, he’d go to whatever public function they wanted if it meant getting out of there alive.

Maybe if he was lucky they’d laced the water with something and he’d pass out again. “Between you and me? He’s ready to get rid of you if you keep misbehaving,” the way he said it was like he was doing Noctis a favour.

Noctis felt the bile rise in his throat and short moments later he grasped desperately at the toilet and released the contents on his stomach. This couldn’t be happening.

The man held his hand out again the tablet smack dab in the center of his wide palm. Noctis finally looked him in the eyes when he’d settled back down to the ground. “Why?”

Marc just smiled and after a long moment of Noctis trying to stare at his mouth instead of his eyes. He took the pill and placed it on his tongue. “Good boy,” he said, and he tipped the bottle to Noctis’ mouth and allowed him to take a long drink.

When he’d finished he took a breath. His head still hurt, of course it did, but the refreshing taste of water felt almost otherworldly. He finally looked at the other man who was crouching down in the bathroom with him. “Are you going to kill me?” he asked quietly.

Marc just continued to stare at him. He reached forward and his hand brushed Noctis’ hair out of the way. Noctis pulled back, but the hand just followed him forward. “I’m sorry about that,” he murmured quietly, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. His thumb brushed up against his forehead and he could feel the tender ache at the barest amount of pressure. He’d hit his head, he knew that much. So it had been Marc he was fighting.

“Then why’d you do it?” he could hear his voice trying to break, but damned if he was going to give them the satisfaction of breaking down now no matter how overwhelming everything was.

“You fought so hard,” he said it with a twisted sense of admiration, like he was proud, like Noctis had accomplished something, like he hadn’t lost.

“Your eyes are hazel? You look different,” Noctis could have sworn they were blue? Grey? He couldn’t remember.

Marc cleared his throat and he pulled away. Much like he had a moment ago, he grabbed Noctis from under the arm and pulled him up, flushed the toilet and carted him back out. The place had plumbing…if it had functioning plumbing then maybe it was traceable. “Try not to make him too mad. I’d hate to lose you before long,” he said.

Noctis felt sick again as he was dropped back on the bed. He caught himself and found himself staring down at his bound hands. Zip-ties…he could work with that.

“We really can’t stay any longer,” Pax said looking down at his watch.

Marc sighed and nodded before he leaned over Noctis, “Get some rest,” he said before he pressed his lips against Noctis’ own.

His eyes widened, and he pulled back with a gasp. They didn’t say anything more before they headed to the door and it fell shut heavily behind them. Noctis had an idea why he was here. If it wasn’t political then…he had refused to let himself think about it, but there it was staring him down in the face and he had nowhere to hide from the connotations of the action.

He struggled to stand up on his own. He faced another slight wave of dizziness and recognized the remnants of his concussed state, but it didn’t matter. He pressed his bound hands to the wall and followed along side it, avoiding the slight mess on the floor of things they’d left for him. He got to the door and clenching both his fists he started to bang on it. “Let me out!” he bellowed. The words echoed back to him. He tried to hit the door a few times, but it ultimately surmounted nothing. He bit at his lip and he stared down at his bound wrists, angry and red from the strain that had been put on them. He breathed in and out, his lips puckered as he exhaled, and he readied his arms. He brought them over his head and then brought the stress point of the ties down on his knee, once, twice, and nothing happened. His brow furrowed, and he tried to remember what he knew about the situation before it finally clicked and he grabbed at the long tail with his teeth and pulled them tighter regardless of how much his wrists protested. The pain didn’t matter, he had a better chance of getting out if his hands were free. He lifted his hands again and brought them down against his knee.

They snapped open.

He was immediately back at the door. He hit it, he kicked at it and after some time he eventually started yanking at the handle wondering if he could maybe dismantle it.

Nothing seemed to work.

Had he stood there screaming at the door for minutes? Hours? He had no idea. He didn’t know how long it took for him to lose hope and slowly slide down to his knees, finally allowing the first tear fall and he began to sob at the tail end of a curse, dread never fully escaping his bones.

* * *

 

Ignis grabbed his bag as he exited his car. It was a short walk from the parking lot to the front door of the apartment. Letting himself in was part of a two-year routine. It was an unspoken thing between Noctis and himself that they’d have dinner together most evenings, if not every night of the week. Ignis would stay and do some work, and then go home to sleep. On the rare occasion he’d stay over, but only if work had gotten out of hand. Noctis was a barely passable cook at this point, but still was much better than he had been when he’d first moved in at the tender age of 16. He could handle his own breakfast and lunch, it was dinner that usually tripped him up.

Ignis keyed himself into the complex and let himself into Noct’s apartment. He was a little irritated when the first thing made obvious to him was that Noctis hadn’t even left on the hallway light on for him. He flicked the switch and stared off toward the darkened entrance to the open concept living area. It wasn’t until he was slipping off his shoes that he noticed just how cold it was. It was nowhere near the 23 degrees Noctis liked to keep it at.

“Noctis, are you awake?” he called out as he started turning lights on until another thought hit him. Something wasn’t quite right. He turned to look over his shoulder and didn’t see Noctis' shoes in the apartment entrance, nor his coat, nor was the day’s mail tossed on the small shelf it was usually on. Had he not returned? Or had he left to spend his time elsewhere?

“Noct?” he called out again and he made his way down toward his bedroom. His bed was unmade, but that didn’t really prove anything. He pulled out his phone to check his messages and all he found was the text that Noctis had sent to him earlier indicating he was on his way home, but there was no real indication that he had returned at all. Maybe the messy bed, but he also knew that Noctis rarely made his bed in the morning, always mentioning that he was just going to mess it up by nightfall anyway.

It didn’t feel right. He grabbed his phone and thought of how he should approach the situation. He quickly dialed a number and put his phone to his ear. The phone rang longer than Ignis would usually wait for. “Hello?” the voice sounded confused.

“Prompto...Has Noctis indicated to you that he was going to stay at your house by any chance?” he asked, opting to use his first name despite his feelings on their earlier conversation. He’d completely forgotten that he’d yet to contact Prompto to let him know this was his number.

“What? Ignis? No. Last time I talked to him he said he was going home. I even offered to walk him, but he said no. I literally just got off work,” he said.

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose and he paced around the apartment. “Very well. May you please do me a favour and if you get home and for some reason find him there, can you let me know as soon as you can? He’s not at home and hasn’t indicated where he’d be otherwise. I’m not positive he’s not just…upset with me and is just trying to avoid me,” he admitted quietly.

“Um…sure I can do that. Do you think something’s wrong?” Prompto asked. The nervous tone in his voice was something Ignis was more familiar with than how he’d been acting at the café.

“That remains to be seen. It wouldn’t be completely out of the realm of possibility that he’s just acting out. If I discover anything important I’ll be sure to let you know,” he said.

He walked over to the kitchen and immediately put on the kettle before he turned the heater on. Maybe Noctis would show up before bed…perhaps he’d gone to spend his time somewhere else to get his mind off of things? Ignis couldn’t be positive.

He sucked in a deep breath and held it, counted to ten and exhaled slowly before he opened the screen on his phone again. He dialed a number and put it to his ear. “What? The kid can’t talk to me himself? You underplay just how explosive your fight was or something?” Gladio said immediately.

“Gladio, Noctis isn’t at his apartment,” Ignis said, trying to be a vision of calm.

“The fuck do you mean he’s not home? He with Prompto?” Gladio asked.

“He was the first person I contacted. I wanted to be sure I wasn’t jumping to conclusions. Mr. Argentum said he’ll contact me once he gets home and let me know if he’s there. In the event that he’s not there I didn’t want to waste any time,” Ignis said.

Gladio sighed on the other end of the phone, “Give me a sec,” he said. Ignis wedged his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he grabbed a cup. In reality he shouldn’t be moving things around, but he needed something to drink, anything to keep his hands busy. There were a few distinct clicks of finger nails hitting a screen before Gladio spoke again. “Ignis—His phone isn’t hitting. GPS isn’t picking it up. His phone is either off, dead, or—”

“Or destroyed…” Ignis finished and swallowed audibly. Noct’s phone was never off.

“Yeah. I’ll be right there. You need to get Cor on the line. I’ll call my father. He’ll have immediate access to his Majesty. If he’s not at Prompto’s you get him to Noct’s apartment as soon as you can,” Gladio’s voice thundered.

“Of course, Gladio,” he said.

“I swear Ignis, if he’s just fucking pissed at you because you said something stupid,” Gladio trailed off.

“I would rather he be upset with me than something actually be wrong Gladio. I’m afraid I’d gladly accept that,” Ignis said angrily.

“Yeah, fuck’n same,” Gladio sighed and hung up, again without goodbyes.

* * *

 

Gladio was there in record time. There was a small subset of people that had access to the apartment, being one of them he just let himself in. Ignis would have been anxious to see who it was when he heard the door open, but Gladio’s heavy footsteps revealed it was him from down the hall. “Nothing?” he asked when he stepped in, unzipping his boots.

Ignis had taken a seat at the dining table. His head was resting on his hand and he simply shook his head. “Nothing, I’m afraid…” he said quietly.

“And Prompto?”

Ignis’ phone rang. “Ignis speaking.”

“Noct’s not here Ignis. No one’s seen him around here either. What’s going on?” Prompto sounded like Ignis felt inside.

“I’m afraid his highness is unaccounted for, Mr. Argentum. Seeing as you were the last person we know of to see him, I think we’d appreciate it if you came over. We’ll send a car for you, if you’re amenable?”

“Yeah, of course. Anything you need,” Prompto said.

“Very well, someone will be there shortly,” he said before hanging up and looking at Gladio.

“Nothing then…shit,” Gladio ran his fingers through his short hair before cursing.

“Nothing…I’ve alerted the Marshal. He’s on his way now along with some investigative members of the Crownsguard. The likelihood of this being a political move is too great to ignore,” Ignis explained.

“So no police involvement then, is what you’re trying to say,” Gladio said.

“We have far better resources; however, they are likely to interrogate us both, and Mr. Argentum as well,” Ignis supplied.

“Iggy, we’ve been through the same training. I know what to expect,” Gladio said before he started moving around the apartment.

“I didn’t detect any signs of a break-in, and you can see there were no signs of a struggle,” Ignis said as he sent Prompto’s address to a royal driver.

“Just…let me do my job Ignis,” Gladio said dismissively as he wandered the apartment, checking windows, checking fixtures and baseboards for any signs of distress. Chances were Cor would do the same.

The door opened a short time later and both Ignis and Gladio looked up, hopeful that it could be Noctis. “Ignis, Gladio. Bring me up to speed,” Cor’s voice sounded and the pair of them all but deflated in their seats. The Marshal was ever silent as he moved. They began to explain the situation to Cor.

“I haven’t found anything out of the ordinary, I’m assuming you haven’t either?” Cor asked looking at Gladio who just shook his head.

They were interrupted again as a light knock sounded on the door. The guard had been informed to let Prompto in when he arrived. He poked his head around the corner. “Oh…there’s a lot of people here,” he said quietly.

“Who’s this, and why is he here?” Cor asked, almost aggressively.

“Noctis’ friend Prompto Argentum, Mr. Argentum, this is Cor Leonis,” Ignis offered.

“As in Cor the Immortal?” Prompto said. He had been walking over to the table, but his steps faltered at that.

“Why is he here?” Cor reiterated.

“We believe he may have been the last person to see Noctis…if nothing else, he can help establish a timeline,” Ignis said before leaning back in his seat and crossing his leg over his knee.

“Oh, of course,” Prompto said before he skirted around Cor to sit down at the table.

“He won’t bite you,” Gladio mentioned, but any playfulness that might have been in his voice was completely non-existent.

Prompto just nodded and stared down at his lap where his hands were fidgeting.

“Do we have more guests to look forward to, or can we get on with things?” Cor said.

“Other than his majesty? No,” Ignis said.

“I’ve spoken with him, he’ll be here in a half hour at best,” Cor said looking down at his watch. “Clarus is making sure his Majesty is secure before he’s allowed to travel. If this is a political power play, there’s a chance that Noctis wasn’t the true target.”

“Um…you’re making it sound like someone kidnapped him. Is that true?” Prompto said, sounding alarmed.

“It’s getting more and more likely the longer he’s missing, now if you don’t mind,” Cor said and Prompto immediately shrunk back into his chair. “Mr. Argentum, if you would please go with one of the guards and tell them what you know. Ignis you’ll follow afterward. Gladio and I will go over the apartment officially and then you can speak with the guards after that,” Cor said delegating everyone through the proceedings.

“Of course, Marshal,” Ignis said regretting that he hadn’t been able to tell Prompto just what he was in for. Cor was nothing but efficient.

* * *

 

The three of them went through their interrogations one at a time. When Ignis and Gladio weren’t being asked stupid questions from the guard, they were speaking with Cor who was fleshing out things that had likely happened in the last 24 hours. It was pretty bare.

“You’re all in agreement then. You figure that he likely woke up around 10 AM, we have reports that a guard dropped him off in the down town area and…Prompto? He spent an hour at your place of employment,” Cor said. He hadn’t sat down the entire time and instead was leaning over the dining room table, one hand flat on the table top as he looked over a few sheets of paper between the lot of them.

“Yes…uh, yes sir. He was there for an hour, then we headed over to the department store because I needed some things for home,” he offered.

“Then you walked back to your home, which is located in sector 15,” Cor pointed down to a map.

“Uh, if that means around block 42, then yes…”

Ignis looked at Prompto when he spoke and noted that the young man was breathing in very deeply, and exhaling just as slowly. Ignis stood and he went to the kitchen and grabbed a few mugs as Cor continued to work before he brought them back over along with a small container of sugar. “Here,” he offered. The tea he had made earlier was still hot.

Prompto looked up at him and his neck immediately flushed red before he grabbed for the cup, “Thank you,” it would seem that he was just trying to keep himself together. He lacked the training that the rest of them had.

“Do you have any more information to give us?” Cor asked.

“I can’t really think of anything,” Prompto said.

“He could probably leave then,” Cor said.

Prompto didn’t make any movements though he just clutched his cup tighter and stared down into it.

“What is it, kid?” Gladio asked gruffly.

“Oh...Um, I’d like to stay if I can?” he asked.

Cor looked around the table at all of them, “We’re already risking a media explosion by including a civilian for so long,” Cor said.

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Ignis assured him.

Cor looked at him and on an exhale, shook his head, “Fine, wait on the couch then we have some things to go over.

“Right!” Prompto stood and carried his cup with him, but not until after he’d dispensed a surprisingly small amount of sugar into his drink.

“He probably doesn’t want to be alone,” Gladio observed quietly.

Ignis hadn’t thought of that. “You're likely correct,” he agreed after he considered it.

“So, they split ways and then he walks this way. You figure he caught the bus?” Cor asked.

Ignis nodded, “He’s been quite adamant about liking the experience, regardless that we’ve both protested several times,” Ignis said.

Gladio began to draw invisible lines across the map. “So we talk to his co-workers, and find the schedules of every bus driver on this particular route. Doesn’t matter what bus number they drove, and we’ll see if anyone saw anything out of the usual. Most buses have cameras at the front, we should be able to tell very easily whether or not he boarded one. It might be difficult but maybe one of them also caught sight of him at the bus stop. The only thing is I don’t know how encompassing their cameras are,” he said.

“That sounds like a plan. We can subpoena for his phone records as well, see who the last person he was in contact with was. It seems like it was Ignis, but we can’t be 100% certain. The roadblock we’re going to run into is that it could take weeks for them to get the information to us, even with a royal order. What we can get, maybe a little faster, is a summary of where his phone was when it was last on,” Cor said.

“Weeks? You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Gladio said, pulling back in his seat like he was offended.

“This is why some members of the council have been pushing to localize our own cell phone service,” Ignis mused to himself.

“Something like that,” Cor said. “You know the council, a bunch of tightly wound old men, usually with no idea how the world is actually running.”

“I wouldn’t put it in so many words,” Ignis said as he leaned back and took a sip of the tea he had poured himself. He spared a quick glance to Prompto who was staring intently down at his phone, but he wasn’t moving…just staring, not even moving to scroll or press any buttons.

The door opened shortly after and in walked Regis. The moment he was in sight the collection of guard in the room had all stood, placed their hand on their chest and bowed. Prompto made a similar attempt, looking more than a little out of his element.

Regis put his hand up. He looked disheveled, completely unlike the regal vision he had always been up on the screen, in the council chambers, at the throne. “Please, now’s not the time,” he said grimly. Clarus was behind him. The pair were in casuals.

“There’s nothing to report at the citadel. There are still guard and even glaive performing extra tasks, but if this was a ploy by Nifelheim then they were very thorough and careful. As it stands, it would appear that his Majesty is safe,” Clarus reported.

“Please tell me you have some idea where my son is, Cor,” Regis said.

The two stared at one another and Cor didn’t make any physical affirmation. “We believe we have an idea of where he went missing. We have just solidified our plans and are about to contact those we need to for records,” Cor said.

Regis nodded and he looked up to Ignis and then to Gladio. “Do you have any idea how this could have happened?” he asked.

“There was an incident that occurred maybe a month ago,” Gladio started. He was looking down at his drink as much as Prompto was now that his father was hovering.

“The stalker incident,” Cor provided. Everyone had been briefed, his Majesty included.

“Yes, sir. We distributed the photo. Should this investigation last until dawn, I would suggest we release it to the media,” Gladio said.

“Good thinking,” Clarus said calmly.

“The Media,” Regis said and he lifted his hand to his mouth, spreading it across his beard, pulling at his own flesh until it stretched out.

“I’m afraid we have no other choice. Noctis is the prince, not only will his absence be noticed within days, if not hours, the longer he’s missing. His neighbours are in the process of being questioned as we speak,” Cor said.

“I know the implications, Cor,” Regis said.

“Of course,” Cor nodded.

“There was another man, Pax, I believe his name was,” Ignis said.

“There’s no real proof he had any relation to the incident other than being a bystander, but we should see if we can find him for questioning,” Gladio finished.

“Add it to the list, though it sounds like something the police would have an easier time accomplishing should we get to the stage of including them,” Cor said. They had an incredibly complicated set of procedures to go through. “I’ll get everything finalized and get everything underway. Gladio, I’m putting you on the case with me, but for right now take some time to get your head on properly.”

“Yes, sir,” Gladio nodded.

“I’ll go with you,” Clarus said and followed after Cor as he walked toward the guard he brought with him, but not before resting his hand on Regis’ shoulder for a long moment in comfort.

“Go, find my son,” Regis said simply, placing his hand over his Shield’s for a short moment.

“Would you care for some tea, your Majesty,” Ignis offered.

“Regis is fine,” he said.

Ignis frowned and nodded, unable to actually call his king by his name despite knowing him since he was a small child. “Of course…”

“How are you doing, my boy?” he asked as he walked over and he placed his hands on Ignis’ shoulders. His brow was wrinkled in concern.

“As well as one can be,” he offered.

Regis nodded quietly, “Yes…I suppose that would be accurate, and you, Gladio?”

“Determined to bring Noct home, sir,” Gladio said formally.

“I have faith in you, son,” Regis said. They’d both known his Majesty since they were children, but it was rare since they’d become adults that they’d actually conversed with him.

“How? I’ve failed him,” Gladio said with an underlying anger.

“You’re not required to spend all your waking hours with him. Placing blame on anyone but those responsible would be unwise. Astrals, you’re all still children,” Regis offered.

“Hardly,” Gladio said as if the ripe age of 20 going on 21 made him wise.

“Your father’s first diplomatic incident didn’t happen until he was in his thirties. It’s part of the job, but neither of you should be going through this, let alone at this age,” Regis said.

“You shouldn’t be comforting us, your Majes...” Ignis trailed off when Regis gave him a stern look for not using his name.

“Forgive an old man his worry,” he said calmly before he lifted his head and looked past both of them. “And who is this?”

Prompto hadn’t sat back down since the king had entered. In fact he was standing straighter than normal. “Ah…Prompto Argentum,” Ignis stated as Regis walked past them.

“Noctis’ friend. He speaks very fondly of you, let me see you,” he said and he offered his hands out.

Prompto stared at him for a long time before he reached forward hesitantly and took the king’s hand. “Your majesty,” he stuttered out.

“I hope you’re doing well?” Regis asked.

Prompto’s face twisted into something sad once more, “Doing what I can to help, your majesty.”

“I’m sure you are,” he looked over Prompto for a long moment before he turned back to Ignis. “He’s a good one, I can tell,” Prompto flushed red from his neck upward.

Regis smiled, anyone within distance could tell just how strained it was. He turned and looked back to Ignis and Gladio as he let go of Prompto’s hands. “I trust you’ll bring my son home,” he said then, his voice wavering for the first time since he’d arrived.

Ignis and Gladio both nodded, “Yes, your Majesty,” it was nearly in unison.

“Good,” he said before he followed after Cor and Clarus.

Ignis turned to Gladio and he tipped his head toward the couch and they both headed over and sat down. “They’re going to tell us to head home and sleep,” Ignis said.

“Bullshit, we need to work this case and find him Iggy,” Gladio said. Despite Regis’ words, he was still angry.

“They have people here to pick up where we leave off. We’ve told them everything we can. We’ve been working all day, you can’t run on nothing,” Ignis said.

Gladio just snorted and looked out the window. “What about you, kid?”

“I don’t know…I don’t really want to go home, but I guess I’ve gotta work tomorrow,” he said quietly.

“Perhaps you should take a personal day,” Ignis said quietly. He didn’t know Prompto well, but he could tell that he was unravelling.

“Maybe…” he frowned, and he looked down at his torso for a moment.

“What is it?” Gladio asked.

“I completely forgot,” he said as he dug into his coat pocket and he pulled out his camera. “I took a picture of him before I left,” he said.

“Again? Were you ever thinking about coming out with that information?” Gladio asked clearly aggravated.

Prompto stared at him and frowned and his voice took on another forceful tone that had only become familiar to Ignis that very night. “Don’t talk to me like that!” he said. Gladio shifted his jaw but didn’t say anything else. “I took a picture of Noct in what he was wearing last. That’s like important info isn’t it?” he said as he turned his camera after fiddling with it and showed them the photo of Noctis in his double-breasted winter coat.

“Yes, it is important,” Ignis said as he reached over, and he looked at the photo. Noctis looked so tired, with dark bags under his eyes. He placed a hand over his mouth as he stared at it and his brow wrinkled, suddenly overwhelmed.

“Iggy?” Gladio said quietly.

“Nothing…heavens, it’s nothing,” he said waving his hand and he cleared his throat. “Please send that to me and I’ll forward it,” Ignis said. The last thing he had said to Noctis had been so cruel. If he hadn’t been so busy, if he hadn’t said those things maybe none of this would have happened. Six, he had done absolutely everything in his power to delay his return to Noct’s apartment. He took on several extra assignments just so he wouldn’t have to face him. He was a coward, and this is what it had cost them.

“Maybe you should get some sleep,” Gladio said.

“Maybe…you said this was just before he headed off toward the bus?” Ignis asked and Prompto nodded. The damned bus…Ignis stood then and he looked to the door.

“Ignis?”

“Shh,” Ignis hadn’t really meant to hush the other man. He said it without thinking as he headed toward the door in a rush. He grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes and was out the door before anyone could stop him. Of course it was the blasted bus.

He was in his car all but speeding down the roadway when his phone connected to the car and the ringer filled the small space. Ignis answered but didn’t say anything.

“The hell has gotten into you Ignis?” of course it was Gladio.

“Apologies, I had a thought…” he said.

“Care to share with the rest of us?” Gladio asked.

“Noctis has been catching the bus for some time. There’s one right outside the store he works at, you already know that; however, he mentioned something to me a couple of months ago when he came home late. He said that if he misses his bus he’ll walk to the next stop because by the time he reaches it, the bus is only a few moments away…” Ignis said.

“You think that’s what he did? So we’ve gotta survey at least two stops then?” Gladio said and he began to speak with someone else, likely the Marshal or his father.

“Yes, I’ll retrieve the numbers while I’m there,” he said.

“The fuck you run off for, you could have looked that up on your phone?” Gladio asked.

“A feeling as it were,” he said.

“Six, Ignis you aren’t a part of security. This isn’t your field, you should let us do our job,” Gladio said angrily.

“I’ll apologize later Gladio, I’m already here,” he said as he grabbed his phone and placed it to his ear as he got out.

“You still there?”

“For now,” Ignis said.

“Thank the six for that. What are you seeing?” Gladio said.

“Not a whole lot, I’m afraid. Wrappers, a dried out condom that’s probably been here for about a century,” Ignis grimaced. He’d thrown the light on his phone on and now had it on speaker since there was no one around.

Gladio sighed on the other end. “His Majesty and my father are taking their leave. Cor’s going to relay information to them directly, so you don’t have to worry. Investigators are still here for now. They’re telling us to get some sleep,” he said.

“Gladio…” Ignis frowned as he saw something tucked away underneath the bench.

“Y’got something?”

“Hold on,” he bent over and he saw a folded flap of leather. He reached forward.

“Don’t use your hands,” Gladio said.

Ignis rolled his eyes “Of course,” he had his gloves on but he reached for the pen in his front pocket anyway. He pulled the wallet out from under the bench. He couldn’t quite remember what Noct’s wallet looked like, he was always changing them. He flipped it open and his Prince’s face stared back at him. He inhaled sharply and he took a few steps back covering his mouth.

“Ignis? What is it?” Gladio asked.

“Gladio, get the guard down here now. I’ve found Noct’s wallet,” he said.

* * *

 

The three of them were back at Noctis’ apartment, all sitting on the couch again. Gladio was staring down at the documents the investigative team had put together while Cor was formulating their game plans. Prompto was curled up with the same mug that Ignis had given him two hours prior, and Ignis was hunched over, one arm resting on his own knee and his forehead resting in his other hand, just wondering how it had all gone so wrong. The guard had moved back to the citadel now that any evidence in the apartment had been exhausted. They had better equipment there and Noct’s apartment was never intended to be HQ.

“It’s late, guys,” Gladio said quietly.

Cor had moved the team to the bus stop after Ignis had struck gold on his hunch, but they didn’t find much of anything else. Surveillance, witnesses, and the media would have to wait for the morning. “How did this happen?” Ignis said quietly, not lifting his head. That had been the question everyone had been asking themselves.

Prompto’s nails clinked against the mug as he anxiously tapped out a small tune. “I should have gone with him…” he said quietly. “I was right there, but I was too tired because I agreed to take on another shift. If I’d just walked him back, then maybe he’d be fine…”

“Or maybe you’d be dead,” Gladio said, not pulling any punches.

“At least he wouldn’t have been alone!” Prompto yelled, though there wasn’t a ton of force behind it.

“You’d still be dead,” Gladio said.

“Enough, Gladio,” Ignis said and he finally sat up and looked at the other two men. Prompto had tears welling up in his eyes, though Ignis didn’t have to look at him to know that. Gladio was reacting as well as he could be.

“You guys are going to find him, right?” Prompto asked, turning to Ignis like he had any answers.

Ignis ran his fingers through his hair. After the long day it was losing its battle with gravity, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. “Historically…very few children of politicians are kidnapped for ransom. Often, it’s a personal vendetta. Sometimes it’s a spouse, sometimes it’s someone else entirely. Far less return home than those that don’t,” Ignis said.

“Six, Ignis. The fuck did you pull that from?” Gladio said as he stood up, finally yelling again.

“Morbid curiosity. I searched it some years ago, but I looked again tonight and it’s as I remembered,” he said not phased by the other man at all.

“We’re gonna do everything we can Prom,” Gladio said, using the nickname Noctis usually did. “Don’t listen to this asshole, too busy thinking about the job than anyone else.”

“Is that what you think?” Ignis said, anger slipping into his voice.

“If last night is anything to go off of, what am I supposed to think?”

“You weren’t there, Gladio,” Ignis stood and Prompto stood right after him looking very unsure of what to do.

“I didn’t have to be. You’ve got some real nice fuck’n timing, now he’s out there, who knows if he’s even alive?”

“The six wouldn’t let their chosen fall so easily,” Ignis countered. Surely there’d be some sort of sign if Noctis had passed on?

“They sure as hell didn’t protect him from being taken, did they?” Gladio yelled back. They hadn’t protected him from harm all those years ago when he was a small child either.

“Stop!” Prompto said sharply as he put both his hands up in a stop motion between them. “It’s been a hard day. You guys are stressed and hurting. We should all go home and sleep. Let’s just all go home and sleep and maybe we’ll hear some news in the morning,” Prompto said quietly.

Ignis stared Gladio down regardless of the hands that separated them, Gladio did much of the same. “There’s a reason you didn’t tell the Marshal about your argument. Don’t think I didn’t notice that,” Gladio said as he finally stepped back.

“Don’t say things you’re going to regret. If today’s anything to go by, you don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow,” Prompto said.

Ignis finally let his staring contest with Gladio break and he turned to look at Prompto and he breathed in deeply. “You’re a lot more vocal than I had originally thought,” Ignis said.

Prompto let out a weak laugh, “You miss the part where I hide in a back room or a bathroom and cry afterward,” he admitted, probably thinking that Ignis would dismiss it as a joke.

Gladio just grumbled under his breath and shrugged. “Yeah, whatever. We better get out of here,” he said.

“I might stay. Should Noctis return home for whatever reason, it might be best that someone’s here,” Ignis said.

“By yourself?” Gladio said.

“I’m quite capable,” he said.

“So was Noct,” Gladio countered. It was true. Noctis was still learning, but he picked up combat quickly and was going through different weapons and styles as fast as he started them sometimes. His biggest weakness besides being young and brash, was that even after building muscle he was still barely an acceptable weight. He had always been a particularly thin child.

“I’ll take my chances,” Ignis said.

“Fine. We should try to sleep, c’mon kid I’ll drive you home,” Gladio said.

“See that you’re careful,” Ignis said. He knew Gladio had a worn-down car, but he also knew that Gladio hated driving and preferred to avoid it if he could.

“I wouldn’t mind staying and helping clean first,” Prompto said hesitantly.

“Cleaning can wait for morning. Go, I’ll be fine,” Ignis assured him.

Prompto’s eyes darted between Gladio and himself as Gladio headed toward the front door. He seemed lost for what he was to do and that’s when Ignis found the young man’s arms around his torso. He tensed briefly, but when he realized what was going on he relaxed and placed his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Sorry. Try to get some sleep, Ignis,” he muttered before he followed after Gladio muttering something about being stupid on his way out.

Ignis didn’t say anything more. When Gladio turned back to look at him they simply nodded at one another.

* * *

 

Exhaustion had taken over Noctis quicker than he could have anticipated, and before long he had fallen asleep curled up against the door. He had been so overcome with the frantic need to escape that he forgot how tired, hungry, and cold he was.

He received an abrupt wake up call when the door shoved open and he was forced back. He put his hands out to catch himself and drag himself backwards. He was almost too disoriented to realize that this was his chance.

“What the?” he heard one of the voices speak and was unable to identify which one it was as the door swung open.

Noctis sucked in a shaky breath and getting his good leg underneath him as quickly as he could he sprung forward and tackled Marc around the waist and sent them both flying back. Noctis didn’t hear the sound of a plastic container clattering to the ground as he fought to straddle the man. He lifted his fist and was about to bring it down on the man’s nose. Something, anything to daze him before he took off bare feet be damned.

He felt arms around his chest before he could make any contact and suddenly Pax’ arm was looped around his torso and he was in the air. “Let go of me you son of a bitch!” he yelled as he struggled and tried to slip his arm around Pax’ neck to immobilize him. He was very quickly manhandled and his back slammed into the ground. The breath was forced out of him.

“Naughty,” Pax said angrily.

“Oh, I fucking hate you,” Noctis said once he could think again. The door was closed and he wondered if they locked it from the inside. He hadn’t seen them unlock it last time. He moved to sit up and once he was, the knuckles of a firm backhand forced his head to the side. pain blossomed across his cheekbone. He didn’t move and instead tried to focus through the pain to regain his breath.

“You and what you think don’t matter here,” Pax said before he reached to grab Noctis and force him to stand.

That had been a colossal failure. He tried to keep the despair from weighing too heavily. “You fucking cowards,” he could take them if he hadn’t been at a disadvantage.

He let out a grunt and he tried to get his legs underneath him, but the cold in the room did him a grand disservice. “I can’t!” he bit out, most of his weight relying on the hand the forced him upward and shoved him into a wall. “My leg,” he bit out.

“Quiet, no one’s touched you. Get the ties, we’ll have to get something else next time we come back,” Pax ordered and Noctis found his arms being bound with two straps instead of one. Fucking joke was on them, he could figure his way out of this too.

Pax finally stepped away and with a hand on Noct’s neck he shoved him toward the bed. Noctis stumbled and limped the last two steps forward before he felt Marc’s hands on him guiding him down to the mattress. “You shouldn’t have done that,” he said. He didn’t sound angry at all even though Noctis had firmly knocked him to the ground and was completely ready to bash his face in.

“You shouldn’t have stolen me off the street, but here we are,” he breathed out before he was settled down.

“You should consider doing yourself a favour and shut your mouth,” Pax said.

“He’s just scared,” Marc had said that yesterday too. He appeared to have some sort of empathy, but then why was he doing this? “He’ll come around…” he said, he was looking at him with admiration again.

“You’ve made a big mistake here. You aren’t getting out of this as free men,” Noctis said.

“Hmm, familiar,” Pax looked down at a newspaper of all things. They were on day two, weren’t they?

Noctis turned his head when he heard a distinctive pop to see Marc holding a container of food. He fussed with it for a moment before he held up a forkful to his face. Noctis frowned at it. “What is it?”

“Does that really matter?” Pax said.

“I’m glad it didn’t spill,” Marc said and continued to hold it in front of him. It looked like meat, likely poultry.

“We should just let him starve. He doesn’t deserve a meal,” Pax mused as he turned the newspaper to the front and paused.

Noctis bit at his inner lip and the hunger won over his shame and he opened his mouth. “There we go,” Marc smiled.

Noctis stared at Pax. If that was the day’s paper, there was no way he wasn’t on the front. He’d been in and out of the media all his life. Normally his face was only plastered on things when there was an important event going on, his father had put a cease and desist order on all marketing the moment people had started to sexualize him. This obviously outranked all of that. He took another bite, but there was no reaction from the other man at all. Pax sat back after a moment and sighed, “Grabbed the wrong day,” he muttered to himself.

Noctis didn’t know if he was relieved or not. Noctis took another bite and swallowed. “You know I could do this myself if you left my hands free,” he said.

“After that stunt? You’d just fight back and then there’d have to be an equal punishment. You’re being spoiled,” Pax said. The man seemed like he didn’t even want anything to do with him. Noctis didn’t understand.

“Doesn’t feel like it,” Noctis muttered. He had around 7 bites and he was starting to feel a little nauseous, but he had been so hungry. Pax simply began to ignore him, and Marc continued to feed him and eventually tip another water bottle to his lips.

It all felt wrong.

Marc reached forward and pet his hair back and offered a small smile when Noctis refused to eat anymore. “You’re doing good,” he said. Noctis looked away.

“Hold him up for me,” Pax said suddenly. Noctis felt the mattress shift and soon he was sitting in the V of Marc’s legs with his back against the other man’s chest. He looked at Pax and began to struggle. His forearms were too close together for him to get any leverage.

Pax knelt in front of him and he grabbed Noctis’ jaw with a firm hand. Noctis grunted as it squeezed and pressed the tender skin on the inside of his mouth up against his canines. “Hurts,” he bit out.

“No one cares,” Pax’ thumb forced its way between his lips and Noctis immediately bit down on it. Pax let go of his face immediately slapped lightly against the side of his face. “I wish you’d just settle down, your face was perfect before it ended up all bruised,”

“Fuck you,” Noctis spat. The man hadn’t even reacted to the bite, granted Noctis had bitten down on the nail.

Pax just smiled, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Noctis took one look at it and he shoved his head back hoping to hit Marc in the face, but he was prepared. The arms held him tighter. “Shh, just relax” Marc whispered into his ear.

Pax leaned forward and Noctis scrambled with his good leg he curled it to his chest and managed to get his legs between them before the other man closed the distance. With a firm foot on the man’s chest he pushed him back. Pax grunted, but regained his balance quickly. The moment of separation had given Noctis enough time and enough space to shove his foot right into the man’s face. “You fucking shit,” Pax ground out and clutched at his face. Noctis was very disappointed that he’d missed most of his nose.

“You’re fucking sick!” Noctis yelled. Marc struggled to get a hold on him as Noctis shifted in his lap.

He was ready for him this time and when Noctis kicked at him he pushed his leg to the side and reached down to his other leg, gripped it tightly and forced it down to the bed. Noctis couldn’t help the groan of pain as his knee protested the strange angle. “You will regret that,” Pax said calmly.

Noctis grated his teeth together. He was pissed that he’d revealed his leg was hurting at all. “I doubt it,” he said, shaking with adrenaline.

“You’ll see,” Pax said and picked the knife back up once he was close enough that Noctis couldn’t dislodge him. It clicked open and the sound of his shirt tearing open in a clean swipe filled the room. Noctis was still shaking, but he couldn’t attribute it to the adrenaline.

“Shh…” Mark kept trying to soothe him, but it really did nothing more than make him more uneasy.

“I suppose not all is lost, a little too much muscle perhaps,” Pax said, and his hand pressed flat to his stomach and glided upward admiring Noctis’ body.

“Stop,” Noctis ground out.

Pax proceeded to wrestle Noctis out of his clothes until he was bare and pressed between them. Noctis tried to wedge his hands between them and push him back, but ultimately accomplished nothing. “Gods, stop fucking touching me!”

“Hush now,” Pax murmured and every time Noctis became too rowdy he’d press down on his knee to still him. Before long the man’s cock was settled up against Noctis’ thigh.

Noctis waited for the assault and waited for any opportunity to strike back. It took entirely too long for him to realize the man had his hand between them as he stroked himself slowly and Noctis was left with soft sighs and groans in his ear as he lay cradled between them. He shook his head and began repeating the Six’ names like a prayer that might actually be met. They kissed over his shoulder and Marc pet at his ribs when he stopped struggling. Noctis eventually closed his eyes and waited for it to be over.

When Pax spent himself across Noctis’ thighs he climbed off, patting his cheek again. The sound of running water started from the bathroom shortly after. Noctis didn’t open his eyes until he felt hands begin to wander down his stomach toward his soft member.

“Don’t!” he spoke hoarsely into the room. He tensed up once again and realized that the man behind him was hard and his erection was pressing into his back. Having someone getting off on top of him was sleezy and wrong, but their hands? Gods…

“It’ll make you feel better,” Marc said.

“Stop…” Noctis bit his bottom lip and shook his head.

It would do the opposite.

A pause. “Okay,” it wasn’t a disappointed word, it wasn’t angry. Instead, it was accepting. Marc’s hand pulled away from his groin, but his hand trailed up his abdomen before he urged him forward. “Let’s get you cleaned up then,” he said.

Please.

Gods, the only thing better would be clothes and freedom.

Marc helped lift him and did his best to carry both their weight. Noctis limped to the bathroom and couldn’t help the shake in his legs. It didn’t take long to clean the cum from his thighs, and only a little longer to get him settled back on the bed with his pants back on, this time laying on his side. Marc wiped the tear trails from his face before he began to pet his hair gently. Noctis didn’t even know he’d started crying. The realization brought more shame.

“Are you going to kill me?” Noctis asked him again. He didn’t look at him, he just stared at the door. Too tired, too weak to even try and overpower the other man again.

“Get some rest,” Mark said and just like the last time, he pressed a kiss into Noct’s mouth.

He was so tired.

When the door fell shut with a heavy click Noctis let his head fall back against the mattress. He was still shaking and Marc’s every attempt to soothe him had just made him feel worse. He stared down at his chest, now exposed. It was already uncomfortably cold in the room and now he had no shirt. “Six…Please let this be over,” he said to himself. He was exhausted and now? He’d never felt as disgusting or worthless as he had then, and it scared him that any of it could get worse.

He struggled to sit back up, but managed eventually. It didn’t take much to crack the ties open a second time. It hurt, his wrists were raw, and his knee felt like it was going to shift out of its socket, but after a little force against his hip this time, the first one snapped. He slowly shimmied the second one down farther, tightened it with his teeth and snapped that one too. Noctis let out a heavy breath and he rubbed at his wrists. The flesh was open even though it wasn’t bleeding and in the conditions he was living, he really hoped they wouldn’t get infected.

“I need to get out of here…” he whispered into the empty room.

His breathing became deeper and was growing more and more frantic. Noctis tried desperately to control himself. Crying just made his head hurt worse. It didn’t alleviate anything. He sniffed loudly, and he brought his hands up to his face and rubbed at his eyes. He wasn’t strong enough to do this by himself. When had he ever been strong enough to do anything by himself?

For the first time he really let himself think. Remember what it was like to walk the halls of the citadel. Remember what it was like to wander the winding maze to the dining room where his father sat dressed in casual clothing with a smile hidden under the expanse of his beard. “There’s my favourite son,” he’d say and extend his hand to the seat across from him. They’d eat, and he would tease him about his eating habits and they’d talk about what their life had been while they were apart. When it was time to leave he’d place his hands on his shoulders, press his lips to the crown of his head and give promises of meeting again soon.

Noctis really didn’t want to die without seeing his father again.

His breathing had regulated, but he’d been unsuccessful in stopping the tears from falling. He wiped at his face before he stared out at the wall in front of him. He pulled the blanket over his front and curled his knees to his chest trying to warm his knee up as best he could. He’d eaten, he’d have at least a little energy, and maybe his next meal would come sooner.

Noctis reached out with his hand and searched through space. He tried to envision the handle of the ornate dagger he’d dropped inside when he was 16. He closed his hand around it.

Nothing happened.

Noctis’ teeth pinched at his inner lip and he tried not to react physically in anger or despair. He breathed in deeply and he envisioned it again and grasped air. He tried again, and again, and told himself he wasn’t going to give up in frustration this time. Maybe if he hadn’t been such a child about it at 16, he’d know how to do it by now. But he had given up then, more intent to study and have fun. Everyone just let him.

Noctis kept going, only pausing when he really needed to get up and move around. He always returned and by the end of the night he could have sworn he’d seen a flicker of blue.

Maybe he dared to hope.

* * *

 

Noct’s face was everywhere by the next day. It wasn’t what the crown wanted, but it would have only been a matter of time before a civilian had gone to the media with the news. They had canvased so many people in their hopes of bringing Noctis home swiftly. The stalker’s photo and info had been released, and Ignis had gotten a report that all of their lines were ringing off the hook with sightings.

It was unnerving to see Noct’s face while he was missing, Ignis found. He was staying at Noctis’ apartment. He stood with a mug in his hand as he stood on the balcony looking out over the small sector of Insomnia he could see. Sleep hadn’t come easy and Ignis suspected it would be some time before it would. Waking hadn’t come any easier the next day either. Noctis hadn’t returned home, hadn’t lost track of time, lost his way in the city. Noctis wasn’t just staying away to spite Ignis for being too harsh with him. He was simply gone with hardly any trace.

The thought was that Noctis would eventually return. There were no signs from the gods that their King of Kings had passed. Until then, there was hope. At least that’s what they told everyone. Ignis was meant to return to his diplomatic training within the next few days, learning history and customs from other sectors. He was to firmly stay out of the way.

“I should be helping in whatever way that I can,” Ignis had yelled hotly at Cor.

“You are too close to this Ignis. I can’t let you do that,” Cor had told him.

“And yet Gladiolus on your team,” Ignis countered.

“Gladio has been training for this all his life. I will not say it again. You have your duties, I suggest you return to them,” all sympathy had left him in wake of his lie…

No one was trained for this.

He’d moved back into his own apartment the next day.

* * *

 

On the fifth day the news reported on finding the body of a young male. Dark hair, anywhere from 17-20 years old and Ignis heart fell. Prompto hadn’t stopped texting him for information all day. Ignis found himself back flashing his ID badge to get to Cor and his team.

Gladio was there in front of him before he could even get close to the doors. “Whoa, Iggy, slow down,” he said. The other man’s giant hands caught his ribs and forced him back a few steps.

“I saw it on the television. It can’t be, can it?” Gladio was still walking him back past the guard that had let him through, until they were around the corner in an abandoned hall.

“Shit, Iggy. Fucking no…no it’s not him,” he said a hand moving to his arm.

“Oh, thank Shiva,” he breathed out and he felt himself go weak. He pulled his glasses from his face and he put his hands over his eyes. He couldn’t even muster empathy for the poor young man they had found.

“Hey…you’re okay,” Gladio said. The normal growl in his voice settled in a low rumble. His hold on Ignis became firmer as they shifted closer together.

“I’m afraid that I am very much not,” he whispered between them.

They were quiet for a long span of time before Gladio spoke again, “Yeah…”

Ignis crumbled. It had been five days, and the tears were finally falling freely down his face hidden behind his hand. “I thought for sure they’d found him. That they found him, and he’d spent his final days alone.”

Gladio’s grip tightened even more. “I know it’s hard being on the outside, but have a little faith in us. We’ll bring him home, and so help me I’m not letting him out of my sight again,” Gladio muttered.

“You and me both,” Ignis felt like his voice was small, inaudible.

Gladio gave him a weak laugh before his arms looped around his back and he held him there. It was awkward, but it was something. “We’re doing everything we can,” he said.

Ignis let himself stay in the embrace for entirely too long before he pulled back and wiped at his eyes. “How are you so together?”

Gladio snorted and let his arms fall. He adjusted the cuffs of his sweater and looked over his shoulder. “Who’s telling you those lies?”

Ignis stared at him, too overwhelmed to be ashamed of his appearance for once in his life. “Gladio.”

“I’m too focused and too angry to be sad,” he confessed.

“Have you slept?” Ignis asked.

“Ignis, turn off the tv. Don’t pay attention to any of it. If something happens, you’ll be the first person I call,” Gladio said.

Ignis studied his face. “That wasn’t an answer,” he said.

“Have you?”

“Dirty tricks,” Ignis muttered.

“Same to you. Some fucking Crownsguard we are,” he muttered.

Ignis didn’t voice any disagreement. “Come to my place for dinner,” Ignis said.

“You moved back to your place?” Gladio asked.

“Something of the sort,” Ignis admitted.

“You should go stay with your uncle or something. It’s not good to be on your own,” Gladio said. Something in that told Ignis that Gladio was likely back home with his sister. Clarus hadn’t left the Citadel since Noctis had gone missing.

Ignis felt a buzz in his pocket and he jumped. “Oh, heavens…Prompto,” he said holding his phone up in a quick gesture before he made to relay the news.

“He’s taken an odd shine to you,” Gladio observed.

“He’s afraid to bother you since you’re actually working on the case. He’s been inquiring about your welfare for some time now,” Ignis admitted.

“Noct is his only friend, huh?” Gladio said.

“And vice versa…in a way.” They were friends. He and Noctis had almost always been, but it was different than being a regular civilian. Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis were destined to remain together to whatever end. Noctis kept Prompto by choice.

“I guess so. Look, let’s go get something to eat, they can spare me for a half hour,” Gladio said.

Ignis sniffled slightly and wiped at his eyes again, “I don’t know.”

“Come off it, your eyes aren’t red,” Gladio confirmed.

“Very well,” Ignis agreed after a pause, then followed after Gladio as he headed to the closest exit.

* * *

 

They invited Prompto to have dinner with them. It was awkward, the event that hung between all three of them. They tried to be normal, act normal, for whatever that meant. Prompto sat on his chair with his knee drawn up to his chest and he stared at his phone. It appeared he couldn’t keep his eyes off of it for more then a few moments. He piped up sometime near the end when they were ready to clean up.

“I just keep expecting it to tell me he’s writing a response,” Prompto said quietly and he scrubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand.

If it was quiet before, it was dead silent then. Gladio glanced down at his phone. They’d been responding to so many messages in the wake of the investigation, but it was impossible to ignore the one recipient that was missing. “You shouldn’t let it consume you,” Ignis said, as if Noctis wasn’t his entire life and now Ignis was drifting out at sea with no waypoint.

Prompto kept fussing with his eyes, running his fingers along the lash line and he sniffed to himself. “I saw that guy at the café…maybe you should have someone watch it if you want to talk to him,” he said.

“Which one?” Gladio asked, alert.

“Uh…the one he was talking to at the table, Parker or whatever,” Prompto said. Ignis had to wonder whether Prompto really couldn’t remember his name, or if he was using the name out of some sort of spite.

“First time you’ve seen him since?” Gladio asked.

“I think so? Hard to keep track. My co-workers think he looks familiar, but they don’t really know either. He had a big bruise on his face, said he’d gotten in a nasty accident at work when I asked,” he said while circling the area of his face that was bruised.

Gladio reached out and he rested a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, completely covering it just like he would with Noctis. “Thanks, kid,” he said.

“Sure thing, big guy,” Prompto said and patted his hand.

Ignis caught the confused look on Gladio’s face at the nickname. Something Noct called him. He ended up smiling in the end. “I suppose it’s time to clean up,” he said as he made to stand.

“Sit back, I’ll do it,” Gladio said and stood instead.

Prompto just sat there, not jumping up out of his seat like he had every single gathering prior, as few as they were. He opened his phone screen again and simply kept staring.

* * *

 

Noctis woke to the sound of the door closing. He could only guess that it had been a couple of days since the last time he’d seen them. He’d been working himself hard trying to access his arsenal. He was hoping to get another jump on the door, but clearly that wasn’t happening until next time. He saw the bruise that was spreading across the Pax’ nose and nearly felt proud of himself, that was until he opened his mouth.

“Prince Noctis, how good of you to join us, unbound I see. That’s fine, we expected as much,” he said as he walked toward the bed with two cups in his hand.

His eyes widened. Fear was so common place in his breast, he didn’t know how it could feel so much sharper as he heard his own name for the first time since he’d seen Prompto. He probably shouldn’t have been as shocked as he was. It wasn’t impossible to not know what Prince Noctis looked like, but it was very strange when they hadn’t heard any news about him the day after. “You haven’t done much to me…you could let me go and maybe you’ll get out of this without too much trouble,” he offered them. He’d tried to warn them before, but he’d been in such a panic that he hadn’t gotten his point across.

“After committing Treason?” Pax’ gaze was unwavering.

“Could be worse. Maybe you could let me go and make your way for the gates to Leide before there’s time to close them down,” Noctis said.

“I believe that we’re officially invested now,” there was an unspoken ‘whether we like it or not,’ somewhere behind that sentence.

Noctis hung his head a fraction before he turned to look at Marc. He was watching Noctis with an unsure gaze. His hands were wrapped around his own cup. He said nothing. “It would be so easy just to open the door and let me walk out,” Noctis tried to negotiate.

“Your father looked simply heart broken on the television,” Pax said, ignoring him.

Noctis felt his heart break just a little more. “Please…’

There was another long silence between the three of them. “I’m going to fuck you,” he said firmly.

Noctis felt an involuntary shudder. “The hell you are,” Noctis said. Anger bubbled up in his chest and his body tensed as he got ready to fight again. He was starving, he was exhausted, but he couldn’t give in. He wouldn’t let himself. He had pushed himself up to his knees, his legs were spring loaded and ready to jump forward when the moment was right.

“Oh, calm down,” Pax didn’t sound annoyed. He simply held a cup out to Noctis. He wasn’t going to take it, in fact he had solid plans of staring the cup down indefinitely until he noticed something off about it. He reached forward and took it quickly, too anxious to notice how blissful the warmth felt on his fingers.

He stared at the cup with a messily scribbled ‘Parker’ on the side. His thumb brushed over the writing.

Prompto…

He looked back up at Pax and then to Marc and back again. “What does this mean?” he asked, afraid to know.

“It means that if you won’t play nice, maybe we’ll find someone who will.”

Noctis didn’t look away from the cup. A glassy sheen was visible over his eyes and he let himself fall back to the mattress and place the cup off to the side even though he didn’t want to let go of it. “Fine…” he whispered.

“Fine we should go out and find someone else?” Pax asked facetiously.

Noctis recognized it in his voice. He wanted Noctis to say it out loud. He wanted complete control over him. Something Noctis had known Pax wanted, something Noctis had refused to give up.

Prompto was more important than his pride.

“Do what you want to me…leave him alone, please,” he murmured quietly.

“There’s a good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind words and support so far, I really do appreciate all of it.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this installment.


	3. Carry me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days keep passing.  
> Nobody knows how to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there was ever a time to heed the warnings/tags. This is the chapter to do it my friends. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves, because this could be a difficult read.  
> 

Prompto threw his keys on the table by the door. He turned the deadbolt and slid the chain lock in place before he walked inside. “I’m home,” he called out. He knew full well he wasn’t going to get a response. His parents let him live there. Told Prompto they were proud he was going to school and that they’d help him until it was over.

The financial support was fine, he guessed. They still weren’t there though. He figured he’d be used to it by now. They’d always made sure he was fed, and warm, and had a roof over his head. Since he graduated they’d gone on one business trip after another.

He wouldn’t fucking care so much, but it was so damned lonely with Noctis gone. He felt guilty about it. Noctis was gone somewhere, and Prompto couldn’t even imagine how he was feeling, or what he was going through. Yet Prompto sat there in his own home, upset that he didn’t have someone to say hello to when he got back from work.

Prompto sighed and he shrugged off his coat, made sure the heat was on and went to start cooking for himself. He was half way through a real meal when he shook his head, pushed the vegetables off the counter and went for a simple cup of ramen instead. He stepped over the ingredients that had scattered across the kitchen floor. He pretended they weren’t there at all and eventually sat at the table eating. Not an egg or slice of meat to make the experience any better.

He stared down at his phone. A habit of his now. His most unfavourite pastime. He and Noct had been planning for a marathon of gaming with a new release of one of their favourite games. Fall was always good for that. Their favourite time of year.

 **Noctis:** I don’t know, bring whatever I don’t care. I’ve got more than enough food.

 **Prompto:** Ugh UGH Ur so annoying sometimes D <

 **Noctis:** :P deal with it.

 **Prompto:** Fine! I’m bringing veggies Fight me

 **Noctis:** sure, but you know I’ll win.

 **Prompto:** You’re a jerk I'm changing your im name to Prince of Jerks

 **Prince of Jerks:** Good one. You're already chocoface in mine anyway. 

 **Prompto:** At least chocobos are cute

 **Prince of Jerks:** I’m like half way home. I just thought that we should check out that movie with that actor you like too.  
**Prince of Jerks:** I’ll see you tomorrow.

Prompto sighed and he tossed his phone down. He’d read it over a million times now. Prompto had responded at some point that same night. There wasn’t even a message to indicate Noctis had seen it.

“It’s too quiet,” he muttered, and he made his way around tidying up before he threw some music on and wondered briefly what the other guys were doing. It had to be pretty tough for them, Ignis especially. He’d been laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling when he had a thought. He rolled and grabbed his phone on and turned on his alarm.

\-- 

 

“Get him ready,” Pax ordered calmly.

Marc’s weight caused the mattress to dip and Noctis’ breath grew irregular as he felt the man inch closer. “Lift your hips,” he murmured. Noctis had to convince himself to comply, had to remind himself what was at stake if he didn’t.

When his pants were gone and thrown to the side, Noctis let his arm fall over his eyes and he sucked in a shaky breath. It wasn’t until he felt a slick finger pressing inside of him that his breath faltered, “Please,” he whispered, high into the roof of his mouth. The finger paused, but only for a moment before Marc continued. Then a second and then a third.

At least it wasn’t violent.

Like that mattered.

“It won’t be so bad,” Marc murmured between them.

“For who?” Noctis answered unable to hide the emotion building in his throat. He regretted it when he felt an almost affectionate caress down his hip to his outer thigh followed by a gentle pat.

“He’s ready.”

Never.

He felt movement around him but didn’t move his arm from his eyes. He wasn’t here. This wasn’t happening. This was some horrible nightmare, even though he rarely dreamed unless the gods deemed it necessary. He jumped when he felt a hand slap his ass. “Turn over,” Pax said.

Noctis rolled and before he could do much more, hands were on his hips lifting him to his knees. He groaned lightly as his knee took a moment to adjust. “This is the last time I let you choose. Notoriety and scarring,” Pax said, annoyed as he always was. Noctis didn’t process the words and what they really meant, not in full. The understanding he could glean came when he felt Pax’ hand move diagonally across his spine, and his back arched trying to escape.

“I think he’s perfect,” Marc muttered, now somewhere off to the side.

“Such an ugly thing,” Pax muttered as he prodded at the faded scar tissue on his back.

“Get it over with,” Noctis ground out.

“I’ll take you at whatever pace I want,” Pax muttered.

Noctis felt something wide and blunt begin to press into him. He clenched his eyes shut. It was just sex. It didn’t have to be a giant deal…it really didn’t.

It didn’t have to matter.

It didn’t matter.

Noctis tried to ignore everything. Just close his eyes, and clutch tightly at whatever he could and ride it out as the man seated himself fully and too soon, began to thrust. Ride it out as Pax’ panting breathed into his ear and his hands grasped at the back of his neck keeping his head down…not that he was going to move. Ride it out as he felt the mark of betrayal as his member twitched in interest as the man’s cock brushed up against his prostate clumsily.

Noctis was breathing into the mattress and could hear his breaths in his ears louder than he could hear the meeting of their skin, louder than Pax’ disturbing groans above him. “Titan, Ramuh, Leviathan, Shiv—”

He felt nails dig into his neck and shove him farther into the mattress. “The gods don’t care about us,” he muttered.

Noctis kept chanting their names in his head all the while his hands slid down and he gripped at his own thighs tightly.

It wasn’t until it was over and Pax’ weight had left him that he realized he was crying again. It was a pathetic low whine in his throat. When the firm hands on his hips let him go, he slowly slid back down to the mattress. He curled into himself, held his breath, and hoped that when he breathed out again he’d be back home. Back home in his own bed and Ignis, however pissed he was with him would be moving around in the living room…his phone would vibrate, and he could look forward to plans with Prompto, Gladio’s griping, or maybe even a message from his dad.

If only.

He had no idea how long he lay there before he heard their voices again. “Don’t take forever,” and the door fell shut with a familiar heavy click.

“Please just let me go,” he whispered after a long stretch of silence. He didn’t know how much more he had in him. Spending his days alone, starving, cold, and wearing himself out trying to access old Lucian magic only to have everything end in this.

Marc didn’t respond to him immediately. Instead he urged Noctis to move until he was seated in his lap. He smelled clean. “Shh, arms here,” he instructed and moved Noct’s arms to his shoulders.

Noctis gasped when he felt Marc’s hand close around his half hard member and began to move. “Please don’t,” he whispered against his face and an involuntary shiver spread through him. He didn’t stop like he had the last time. Instead he continued to stroke him slowly but firmly in his slick hand. Noctis let out a stifled moan and dropped his head, hiding it in the man’s shoulder as he was coaxed to full hardness.

He bit his inner lip as he felt the pleasure build inside him. He panted heavily and as Marc’s thumb massaged the head of his member he let out a low whine in his throat. “There you are. So good for me,” Mark pressed a wet kiss into his throat.

Noctis hands fisted into the man’s sweater and he groaned, not fully realizing that he was canting his hips up into his grip. “You looked so lovely underneath Prae.”

Noctis shook his head, “Don’t,” he rasped between them and he felt his leg begin to shake at holding his weight for so long between his captors in the cool room.

“Even better, I bet when you come,” he said, and he pulled back. Noctis refused to look at him, but he could tell the man was watching his face none the less as he continued to pump him in a steady rhythm.

Noctis panted and clung tighter until he came with a groan, spending himself between them. “Please…no more,” he murmured when he’d finally ridden the unwanted orgasm away. The message was muffled into Marc’s clothed shoulder.

It didn’t matter.

“See, beautiful,” he spoke into his ear.

Noctis wanted to sluggishly stay where he was. Just close his eyes and fall asleep and pretend none of this was happening. As much as he wanted that, he wanted his own space more. He let go of Marc’s shoulders and tried to pull himself out of his hold. “You got what you wanted, just go,” he muttered.

“Don’t be that way,” Marc pleaded.

Noctis tried to pull away harder. “Just fucking go,” he sniffed and saw Marc’s face up close for the first time. Close enough to notice the bruising on his face and the split of his lip. All he could think was ‘good’. Finally, he felt his back hit the bed again.

Marc didn’t move though, he simply pulled Noctis’ leg up and looked down at him. “You hurt yourself,” he murmured as his hand brushed along his thigh where he had been gripping himself tightly. He must have ripped the skin. Noctis couldn’t really bring himself to look and confirm it.

It was never ending.

Marc’s hands lightly caressed over the skin of his thighs and he could feel a dull burn of minor scrapes. His leg twitched, and he held his breath again. “It will heal,” Marc said, but it sounded like he was talking to himself. He was quiet for a long stretch of time. Noct had thrown his arm over his eyes again, trying to will everything around him away. “It’s better this way. It’s less painful for you, I promise,” he said, like he’d done Noctis a favour.

Noctis didn’t really understand what he meant. He didn’t really know if he was just speaking nonsense or if there was an actual purpose behind those words. It didn’t really matter. “Just do it,” he didn’t want to wait any longer, if he was going to rape him again the sooner he started, the sooner it’d be over.

He felt hands on his wrists then and Marc gently moved his arms, so they were outstretched over his torso. He kept them there and looked down at him. Noctis shifted uncomfortably under his gaze until Marc decided he was finished and he began to clean Noctis slowly. Too slowly. “There’s a few water bottles and some non-perishable food for you in the corner. You probably don’t feel like eating right now, but you should anyway,” Marc said calmly all the while using what felt like disposable wipes to clean him up instead of the sink like last time. The water didn’t heat up, the must have known that.

“When are you going to kill me?” he asked quietly.

The hands on him froze momentarily. A falter in the pattern that was taking shape. There was no soft, terrible, eerie, compassionate smile. There was just the brief meeting of their eyes before Marc continued on with what he was doing. “Try to eat,” he said again. He leaned back, his hand lingering and dragging down his outer thigh before he grabbed his things and headed for the door. His pants were still tented in the front, Noctis tried to pretend he didn’t notice.

When the door fell shut with that heavy click Noctis reached around for his pants. His hands were shaking fiercely no matter how hard he told himself he was fine. It was fine. It didn’t matter. It didn’t have to be a big deal.

He was half way through sliding his pants back up his legs when he let out a pitiful whine. It was easier not to get angry and waste his energy attacking the door, but it was especially hard not to just fall apart. He had no idea what time of day it was, he had no idea how long he’d been locked away, he had no idea how long he had left. It’d be so easy to just give up.

He had to be focused.

He really did.

He should eat and try and grab for the dagger.

Instead he moved to the other side of the small mattress, curled up in the blanket and pretended he was in his own bed. Pretended that he wasn’t aching. Pretended that when he woke up again that everything would be okay.  

* * *

 

Nothing was okay.

Hours later Noctis remained curled in the blankets on his side. His eyes were half mast as he stared into the dim room. The cup remained by the bed. The familiar pattern around the side of the cup was comforting. Had the writing said anything else, it might have been comforting too.

He wondered briefly what everyone was doing in his absence. When the familiar sense of sadness began to build inside of him, he forced himself to stop. He had to get out of there. Planning an ambush on the door didn’t work the first time. His energy and strength were fading more each day. Noctis bet it wasn’t an accident that they fed him so infrequently. Both of them were taller than him, and both of them were fit. He may have had skill, but in his current state and with each passing day he was becoming less and less of a threat.

He reached forward to the cup and brushed his thumb over the writing again. He wished it had said something else because he couldn’t help the small voice inside of them that was telling him to keep it. He sniffed to himself and reached up to rub at his eyes for the millionth time and found the strength to sit up. His muscles ached, and he tried to ignore the feeling of long fingers on his hips, on his thighs, anywhere they could reach, and he pulled himself to his feet.

Noctis limped over to the washroom and decided to set to work. He was running out of time. There was no way that they were going to keep him much longer. They knew who he was, and he had to be the most recognizable person in Lucis with the field day the media was likely having outside. He dumped the cup out in the sink and made another attempt at cleaning himself up as best he could and then went to settle on the food they left him. He didn’t want to eat. In fact, he feared nothing would really stay down, but he needed the energy to try and grab that blasted dagger. It was the only thing that would give him a fighting chance.

 

\--

 

Prompto stood in Ignis’ kitchen staring over all of the things he owned. It wasn’t the first time he’d been in there. Things were so different without Noct. Prompto knew that their friendship was basically his life, but to really be faced with how much he relied on their friendship to function was jarring. Hearing Noctis’ dumb jokes or seeing his small dumb smile when Prompto said something equally stupid was so commonplace.

“You’ve got so much stuff Ignis,” Prompto said. How did people function when their most important people were gone?

“Do I?” Ignis had just finished fixing his hair when Prompto came in. Ignis seemed almost normal. Almost.

“I mean, maybe it’s just because I’m poor or something, and like…I can’t really cook, but look at all your cooking knives,” he said.

“You never did mention why you were here so early,” Ignis said then.

Prompto winced and rubbed at the back of his neck with a bit of a laugh. “Oh, I dunno…Gladio said you were working yourself ragged. I thought maybe I could offer some help?” he said.

“I wasn’t aware I was spending enough time with Gladio for him to know how hard I was working,” Ignis mused.

Prompto looked around the apartment. It was untidy. He’d been there only the one time before, but it had been spotless then. From what he knew about Ignis, he figured that he’d be super prim and proper. “Has he come over at all, because it kind of shows?”

Ignis sighed as he slipped his belt through the loops of his pants. Prompto for just a moment felt guilty that he’d come over so early, and unannounced. Gladio and Ignis weren’t really his friends. They’d always been the two terrifying presences that hovered over Noctis…but Noctis loved them, so they couldn’t really be as scary as he thought they were.  “You caught me I suppose. I’m trying to manage the media circus as best I can from behind the scenes. It seemed like a better use of my time than what I was doing,” Ignis said.

“Oh…so like what happened a few days ago,” Prompto looked at the kitchen knives and he started pulling some of them out just for something to do. It had been a terrifying day, thinking that maybe Noct was really dead. Prompto didn’t sleep. He barely held it together at work. Hell, he barely held it together when he’d received the surprise invite to dinner that same day.  

Ignis breathed in deeply and he walked over to the kitchen and placed his hand on Prompto’s to stop him from playing with the knives. Prompto muttered an apology before Ignis spoke again. “Something of the sort. The potential for riots is a very real thing. The sooner and better the crown handles info, the easier it will be when Noctis returns home. At least, that’s the idea.”

Prompto pulled out another knife anyway. “This one has texture on it, Ignis. That’s gorgeous. It looks like water drops, Ignis, water drops,” he said before he pushed it back into the slot. He held up his hands and offered a slight grin at Ignis’ annoyed expression.

“Is that all?” Ignis asked.

“Nah, I get it though. I think. You get more info too, right? If you handle the press and stuff. But you should really give yourself a break,” Prompto said.

“And what about you and your multiple jobs?” Ignis was getting mildly defensive.

“Quit one of em,” Prompto shrugged and started to roam around the house. Normally he’d be a little too nervous to overstep any bounds, but they’d all been a little weird lately. “Noct never told you? I started school. Saved enough for a year. Dunno what I’m doing really. Their dumb photography course is only available to art students, but I wanted to do something,” be better, maybe.

Ignis went to the fridge and he fished out some things and started making himself a bagel of all things. “He might have—apologies if I’d forgotten. That’s…good to hear if that’s what you want,” Ignis offered.

“Yeah. The ‘rents were concerned if I took a break, I’d end up with a kid or something…Noct was supposed to start too, huh?” This wasn’t how things were supposed to be. They were supposed to go to school and see each other in between because Prompto couldn’t afford whatever the hell place Noct was attending. Then they were supposed to complain. Oh, all the complaining. It was supposed to be good.

“Yes—he was. I don’t know how keen he’ll be when he returns,” Ignis put everything back.

“Yeah…I guess so.” _When_ he returned. It had been so long already. He didn’t want to ask the question that wouldn’t stop screeching in his ear.

“I’m afraid that I should be off shortly, Prompto. I’d offer you a coffee otherwise,” Ignis said.

“Oh! No, coffee now, then working with coffee later? No thanks. But right, I forgot. I was just wondering if maybe I could help you clean up maybe?”

Ignis frowned after he’d taken a bite of his bagel. He lifted his hand to wipe at his mouth and chewed a couple of times before he chose to speak, “Please, don’t concern yourself with me. I’ll get to things eventually.”

“Ignis, I just want to help,” he said quietly.

Ignis looked at him, studied him, really made him feel like he was being judged harshly for something bad. Gods, had he always been this intense? “How many visits might I expect from you like this, if I say no?”

Prompto felt his chest heat up a little and he shrugged. “Hard to say? I know you’re having a hard time, and you’re here all by yourself. That’s bad, yeah?”

Oh gods, he was studying him again. “I imagine you’re all by yourself as well?”

Ouch. Prompto stopped poking at the things on the coffee table and he stood up. “Maybe. Sometimes,” most of the time. He looked back down at the coffee table to avoid Ignis’ eyes.

“Fine. If you’re so offended by my messy living quarters, feel free to swing by tomorrow around dinner if you’re free. I can at least repay you in a meal,” Ignis said.

“Oh! Of course,” Prompto looked up, but Ignis was clearing his breakfast mess up and not looking at him.

“I do have to head to the Citadel though. What time do you end your shift tomorrow?”

“Around 4,” Prompto said.

“Very well. How does 6 sound to you? It’ll give you some time to relax in between,” Ignis offered.

“Sounds good,” Prompto said and stood up straighter with a smile, as forced as it felt.

“Alright, I’d offer you a ride, but I’m afraid I’m going in the other direction,” Ignis said as he grabbed for a dress coat.

“Nah, don’t worry about me. See ya later!” Prompto said as he headed toward the door with a slight bounce in his step that was gone the moment he closed the door behind him.

He looked down at his phone again for the millionth time. Opened his conversation with Noctis and stared down at it. A simple ‘I’ll see you tomorrow’ stared back at him. It never changed.

* * *

 

Prompto was two hours into his shift at work. The morning was always the worst, but he had some luck and was only scheduled for the end of it. It was the same old thing as it was every day until Parker walked in and stood in line.

Prompto nearly panicked when he saw him. The bruise was still on his face, granted he’d only seen him the day before. But after how long without not seeing him at all? Now twice in seven days…twice in seven days since Noctis had gone missing? There was no way. “Hey Sali. I can’t explain, but take over for me for a minute,” he said and left without hearing her reply.

He rounded the corner quickly and dug his phone out of his coat pocket that was hanging in the back room and quickly dialed Gladio. When he didn’t pick up he dialed Ignis and let the phone ring, because apparently, he didn’t have his answering machine set up. “Prompto, something else in my personal life that you don’t approve of?” he asked with a tired sigh.

Prompto didn’t have time to feel inadequate or anything, “He’s here, that Parker guy. He’s at the coffee shop right now,” he said.

“Got it,” that was it. Ignis hung up and Prompto looked down at his phone. He knew that Ignis had to be mobilizing something, but he still had this voice in the back of his head hoping that Ignis took him seriously. Prompto took a moment to breathe by himself. He was holding his phone with shaking hands and needed to calm down if he were to go back out there. He slid his phone into his front pocket. It wasn’t really allowed, but Noctis was more important than his stupid job. There would always be someplace else to work if he got caught.

“What in the world was that about?” Sali said when he returned and Prompto swallowed then shook his head.

“I’ll explain later. It was important though,” he said quietly as he took over work again. He tried desperately hard not to do two things. Cry, and stare at the guy. He was tall, the bruising on his face looked worse than it had the other day. How did you get bruising like that anyway? It straight up looked like a foot print. Who kicked people in the face in a fight and then did nothing else?

“If you say so,” She said with a frown and proceeded to finish the drink she was working on.

Prompto continued to work, and might have slowed down to stall. It wouldn’t buy much more than seconds, maybe a minute or so, but it made him feel better. The few people before him slowly filtered through the line until he was faced with the tall man that Noct had sat with all those weeks ago. Prompto tried his best not to stare at him, not to do anything stupid as to tip him off if he were really involved. Prompto was just a civilian, he didn’t have fancy training like Ignis and Gladio did, he didn’t know what to look for. “What can I get started for you?” Prompto asked. He just knew that the guy felt wrong. More now than he did then, but still wrong.

“Two Accordo blend. Medium I suppose,” he said not even attempting to look up from his phone.

“Right!” Prompto ignored the fact that he stuttered a little as he keyed everything into the system. He flicked his gaze up to the other man for a moment. He hadn’t really looked at him. The first time he was too concerned with what Noctis was going through. Admittedly, all of his focus had been on the other guy. The day before, he was still reeling from the body they’d found. Looking at Parker, he was surprised. His face was long, eyes green, and his hair a sandy colour. There were a lot of small similarities between him and Ignis. They didn’t really look like one another, but there was enough that Noctis showing the slightest bit of interest in him was reasonable, especially since Noct didn’t really show interest in anyone, ever. Prompto could talk and talk about girls, usually girls, but guys too, and Noct just shrugged it off. This guy though, Prompto could tell Noct found him attractive.

“Thanks,” he said, but didn’t look up.

“Your name was Parker, right?” he said as he grabbed one of the cups.

“What? Oh, yeah, Parker,” he said as he put his phone down onto the counter face down and looked at him. Prompto knew his name wasn’t Parker. The guy didn’t even correct him. 

“Your face looks even worse than the last time I saw you,” he breathed in through his teeth, causing it to hiss in feigned sympathy. “All yellow and purple now. Lucky your nose didn’t break,” he said.

“I guess I am lucky,” he said with a shrug. “Are you going to start my drink, or?”

Prompto opened his mouth silently for a split second before he spoke again, “Oh, right, sorry. I hope you don’t have a headache or anything,” he started working on the drinks.

“Just one headache. Unfortunately, he’s harder to deal with than this,” he mumbled. “Two pumps of vanilla in one of them.”

“Sure thing!” he said and tried not to look at him again at that comment. There was no context. It didn’t really mean anything. Could it?

Prompto shut his mouth as he tried to make the drinks. His hands were shaking kind of bad. He didn’t really have to fake like he was going slow. He was now incapable of going quickly. He did finish before anyone arrived though. He placed the lids on the cups and made sure to add stoppers since he didn’t see anyone with the guy, and he ordered two. “Order up for Parker,” he said as he placed the drinks at the far end of the counter. Farther than he should have.

The guy walked over to get his drinks. That was when Prompto saw Gladio walk in the mall doors, with Cor the Immortal of all people. Prompto knew on some level he was working the investigation, but he thought for sure they’d send whoever was closest. But…Noct was important, that probably made all the difference. Prompto took a few steps back and tried to busy himself, pretend like he didn’t know what was going on. Cor, Gladio, and several very obvious Crownsguard walked into the mall. Many of them stayed outside.

Cor was the one who actually walked up to the Parker. He started explaining who he was, and what the Crown wanted with him.

Gladio came over to the counter before Prompto could hear much else. “Hey, kid,” he said, lifting his hand in a motionless wave, just the side of his hand really.

“Oh, hey,” Prompto said. He shook his hands at his side quickly enough that his wrist cracked.

“Glad we got here before he took off. Good call, phoning Iggy,” he said offering a half smile. Gladio looked as tired as the rest of them.

“Yeah, of course,” Prompto frowned and glanced over at the man. There was no change in his face, not really. He sounded annoyed, but there was almost no expression there.

“We’ll ask him some questions. We can keep him for a bit through the crown without a proper warrant. Long enough to figure out who he is and ask a few questions. Hopefully this leads us somewhere. It’s a huge break, bigger than anything we’ve found,” Gladio said while looking around and over his shoulder.

Prompto looked around the shop. Everyone was staring. “Hey Gladio?”

“What’s up?”

“Bruise on his face. Kind of looks like a foot, don’t you think? But he’s got nothing else on him. How do you get kicked in the face just once? If someone’s trying to stomp your face in…”

“It’s usually a lot more violent?” Gladio offered.

“Maybe? Dunno, never seen someone get stomped on before. Just, seems weird is all. ‘sides, he said it was a work accident yesterday, but that’s gotta be a foot.” Prompto shrugged.

“Me neither. Not really into breaking up civilian fights in the guard. Shouldn’t really be saying too much. You on the other hand, see anything or did he say anything we should know?” Gladio asked.

“Noct said his name was Pax. I mentioned his name was Parker, and he just agreed with me. Didn’t correct me or anything,” he said quietly. He didn’t want anyone to hear, that guy none the less.

“Fake name, huh? Could be nothing, but…” Gladio crossed his arms.

“I mean, none of us saw him for like a month. Then Noct goes missing, and he shows up again? Not once, but twice? Could it just be a coincidence?” Prompto asked.

Gladio hummed, “Cor says you can’t afford to think things are just coincidence. Not right now,” he said.

Prompto reached to fiddle with his wrist band, forgetting they weren’t allowed at work. It left his fingers grasping at made up skin. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense…” the thought that whoever the guy was could actually be someone dangerous though. Someone dangerous and Prompto had been near him that many times. Someone dangerous that could have taken Noctis. It was terrifying.

“Take it easy, alright? If something pans out and we need to talk to you more, I’ll let you know. If you think of anything, you know how to get a hold of me,” Gladio said, and slapped his hand on Prompto’s shoulder, effectively shoving him off balance a little.

“Hey!” Prompto waved off his hand. When he looked at Gladio, he had some sort of a smile on his face. Prompto tried to reciprocate. He didn’t know how Gladio could be so…not fucked up.

“Sound good?” Gladio said as he took a step toward Cor.

“Oh,” Prompto nodded hastily, “Yeah!”

“Great,” Gladio walked off and they began to escort the guy out.

“Did you do that? What’s it all about?” Sali asked from behind him.

Prompto didn’t turn to look, he just watched as they walked him out. No cuffs or anything. He only had one drink in his hand now. The other one had been left on the counter. “Dunno yet, maybe nothing…”

“Does that have something to do with the Prince? You know him, right?” she asked.

The guy stared right at Prompto as they rounded the corner from the entrance of the café to the entrance of the mall. His gaze didn’t waver from him at all. “Yeah, I know him…”

He had to be okay.

He couldn’t lose him.  

* * *

 

There was a small moment of peace Noctis had every day. A fraction of a moment after he woke and just lay there with his eyes closed and didn’t remember where he was. He could pretend that he’d slept wrong and was a little achy, but he was at home. Safe in his own apartment.

It was always heartbreaking when he finally opened his eyes and he didn’t have to adjust to bright lights filtering in from the window, or from Ignis flicking the light on just to spite him when he wouldn’t get out of bed in the morning.

Noctis swallowed as he looked around. The click of the door closing had woken him this time. The lantern in the corner had burned out and hovering over it was Marc. Noctis felt familiar fear settle low in his gut. If Marc was here, that meant that Pax wasn’t far behind.

Marc fussed with the lantern for a while. He changed out the cartridge and got up, illuminated in a brighter light. He glanced over at Noctis, but Noctis had made sure that he was viewing the man through his lashes. The man started to make his way through the room, gathering things Noctis had discarded. When he was done he moved over to one of the crates they usually sat on. “I know you’re awake,” he said as he sat down.

Noctis’ stomach dropped. He opened his eyes and he looked at the man properly. “Why are you here?” Why did he ask? He didn’t actually want to fucking know. Gods his voice was so hoarse. Like he’d been screaming. It felt the same as when he’d first woken up in this fucking room. Throat raw when he hadn’t done anything to deserve it. Not that he remembered anyway. Granted, his memory of the attack and what followed wasn’t actually the best. Any which way, they had been forming a pattern by not visiting him two days in a row. They had been here just yesterday. Noctis could grasp time enough to know that.

“I know last night was tough. I wanted to make sure you actually ate, since it’s been a while,” he said.

Noctis swallowed thickly and looked over to the wrappers that Marc had gathered and set aside. Protein bars and a couple of fruits. Didn’t do much for his hunger, then again, he couldn’t keep them down the first time he’d tried. “I ate…” he said quietly.

“I see that,” Marc smiled. It was brighter in the room with the new cartridge. Noctis hadn’t gotten around to changing it himself. When they died, the room was nearly pitch black. Noctis wasn’t necessarily afraid of the dark, but the less of it in this particular situation, the better.

“You going to leave now that you know that?” Noctis asked.

Marc didn’t answer. Instead he reached beside him and picked up a container of food that Noctis hadn’t noticed. He walked over to the bed and sat down in the same spot that they’d…well, it wasn't important now. “Brought you something better than protein bars if you’re up for it,” he said.

Noctis frowned and debated pulling the covers up over his head and turning around. Food didn’t sound appealing. He had a plan though. He’d come up with something wrong and twisted as he worked for the dagger…he couldn’t die here.

He refused.

Noctis moved to sit up. The cold hit his arms and chest immediately and he shivered. Same fucking thing day after day. “I guess…” he said.

Marc smiled wider. He grasped Noct’s chin, leaned over, and pressed their lips together. Another involuntary shiver ran through him. “That’s good,” he nodded.

Noctis had to fight every bone in his body not to pull away. Not to lunge forward and strangle the man. He didn’t think he had the strength to do it any more. His knee was terribly swollen as well. One hit, well planned or not, would likely send him down. “Yeah, sure,” he muttered.

“I mean it,” Marc said.

Noctis didn’t want to look at him. He stared down at his lap. “Can I at least feed myself?” he asked quietly.

The man grew visibly upset. Not drastically, but Noctis could tell that was not what he wanted to hear. Seeing it was confirmation of just what this was. He was fucking playing with Noctis. Some twisted game that he was somehow emotionally invested in. It made his skin crawl. “Here,” he said and handed Noctis the container.

He took it from him. He’d honestly not expected it, but it gave him a little autonomy. There was something about it that gave him the barest amount of comfort. Marc was still here watching him. He was still locked in this fucking hell…but he could at least eat an actual meal and do it on his own. “Thank you,” he murmured softly. It was insincere, though he tried desperately to mask it.

Marc leaned back against the wall beside Noctis as he pulled open the container. It contained an omelet on rice. He grasped the fork that had been handed to him and he slowly began to eat. He shouldn’t feel like crying, but he kind of did. They sat in silence as he ate, and the smallest of mercies granted to Noctis, was that Marc wasn’t watching. He simply sat beside him instead. “They just let you walk around by yourself?” he asked after a long silence.

Noctis tensed up immediately. “Why does it matter? I’m still a person, I wasn’t a…” he wasn’t a kept pet. Like he was here.

“I guess it doesn’t,” he said, and he reached over with a scarred hand and pushed Noctis’ hair back out of his face.

“Where is he?” he didn’t want to eat anymore, but he’d finished most of it. He put the lid back on and snapped it closed then pushed it back into Marc’s hands.

“Not here,” he said, putting the container aside.

Noctis looked at him. He’d been thinking about it all night, what his options were. He could try and overpower the man. He’d gotten the drop on him, what was it three days ago? His knee was swollen now though. He occasionally tried to pry the door open too. His grip had been growing more and more pathetic. He didn’t know if he would be successful. If he wasn’t, he could blow the second option for good. “Why?”

“I can do things without him,” he sounded angry.

Noctis breathed in sharply through his nose before he moved to shift his weight. The blanket dropped as he faced Marc. He didn’t know if it was a smart idea. He reached up and touched Marc’s bruised face gently. “Did he do that to you?” he asked. He’d been oddly happy to see it the day before. He hadn’t given it much thought until much later that there must have been dissent amongst their rank of two. That, or they’d tried to take someone else off the streets. Was he the only one? Was he the first? Would they bring whoever it was here if they did? He didn’t really know.

Marc pulled back and took Noctis’ wrist in his own then pushed them back a fraction. “You shouldn’t ask questions like that,” he said low in his throat.

“Or what? You’ll kill me? I thought you were going to do that anyway…” The emotion chipped into his voice, but it was brief.

“You didn’t finish eating,” he said instead.

Noctis was shaking. It wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t a big deal at all. He was making the decision. He was still alive. His options were limited. Pax didn’t seem to have any regard for anything but what he wanted. Marc, it seemed, took what he thought he could get away with. There was some sort of power imbalance between them. He didn’t know them, he didn’t know anything but the obviously fake names they’d given him, and that they were twisted, bad, terrible, wrong individuals. Marc was the only one who had expressed real empathy though. Empathy that Noctis could detect anyway. He could be wrong.

Noctis pushed his hand forward again, raising his other hand as well to touch the man’s face. His brow was furrowed in dishonest concern. “Was it because of me?” he asked.

“What are you doing?” he looked and sounded so confused.

Gods he couldn’t stop fucking shaking. It was wrong. It was all fucking wrong. Noctis leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Marc’s. It was just a kiss. It didn’t have to be anything else. “I’m sorry he hurt you,” he murmured when he pulled back.

Marc stared at him. His eyes were blue today. He looked torn. Noctis knew what that felt like, and then some. “You shouldn’t…”

Noctis swallowed and before his ruse could leak through the cracks of his breaking spirit, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Marc’s shoulders. He rested his head on his shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered being this close with the man’s hands wrapped around him only hours earlier. He forced himself to stay there and breathed in the scent of soap deeply. He squeezed. “Forgive me?” he hadn’t done anything wrong. He hadn’t done anything wrong…he hadn’t done anything wrong except ignore Ignis warnings and selfishly roam Insomnia by himself.

Noctis thought he’d known what it was like to hate himself.

Marc’s arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

He had been wrong.

He stayed like that. Arms around Marc with his torso twisted and his legs bent and shaking to hold his weight. Here went nothing. “Hnnn…” he groaned out before he started to pull back. He didn’t miss the fact that Marc tried to follow him.

“What is it?” he sounded dazed.

“My knee…it’s cold in here and I’ve got nothing but worn out pants and a blanket to keep me warm in here. Makes it hurt a lot,” he said softly.

“Let me see,” he said after a pause.

Noctis reached for the blanket with shaking hands. Always shaking. He pulled the blanket down and he reached for his pant leg. Marc beat him to it. The blanket had been a barrier between them and it was gone. “Ow…” he hissed through his teeth, then prayed he was convincing.

Marc rolled his pantleg up carefully. It wasn’t like it didn’t hurt. In terms of how Noctis normally felt, it hurt, but he played it up. He needed to convince Marc of something. That Noctis needed him, and maybe eventually convince Marc that he needed him back. “It does look swollen, doesn’t it?” he said.

Noctis bit his lip, “Yeah, pretty bad,” he mumbled.

Marc pulled his pant leg back down then looked at Noctis. He reached up and placed his hand on his cheek. Noctis leaned into it, just enough. “You did well today. Ate almost everything. I left some water for you,” he said.

“Thank you…” he murmured.

Marc’s gaze softened on him from that weird look of admiration he sometimes had. He leaned forward and kissed him. Noctis forced himself to return it, and not move away too quickly or too soon.  “Drink some water,” he said. Marc got up then, grabbed the mess Noctis had made and headed toward the door.

Noctis stared at the door when it clicked shut. He did it…he did something at any rate. He looked beside him and saw the cup that Pax had brought in the day before. He didn’t realize how erratic his breathing had become until he reached forward, grabbed the cup in a crushing grip before he threw it across the room as far as paper could fly. “Damn it!” he yelled out before he curled in on himself and cried. Again.

He felt like he was losing himself.

What if in the end he accomplished nothing?

What if in the end none of it was worth it?

He spent his day trying to formulate his new plan. He still tried to grab the dagger. He felt like he saw blue more and more often, but still had nothing to show for it.

When he woke sometime later. Maybe the next day? Who knew? His old blanket was gone. A thicker one had been placed over him. At the foot of the mattress there was more water, more non-perishable food, and clothes folded neatly.

“Gods…” he whispered to himself as he crawled over to grasp at them. They were obviously too big, but it was still cold, and they looked warm. Noctis grasped the sweater and after a long internal battle with himself, he slipped it on over his head. It smelled like detergent. He also was absolutely drowning in it. After everything that had happened he thought that fresh clothes would be one of the things he wanted most. The fact that these were clearly Marc’s made it more difficult to appreciate.

He had a bit of an awkward time getting the pants on. He pulled the draw string to keep it secured around his waist before he crawled back into bed.

Prince of Lucis, trading affection for clean clothes.

How pathetic.

* * *

Ignis arrived home later than he anticipated, but not by much. Despite the fact that he’d convinced Cor to allow him to handle their public image didn’t mean that the Marshal wasn’t completely within his rights to send him off whenever he saw fit. That time was usually at the end of a normal working day. Meanwhile, Gladio was still at headquarters. Ignis hadn’t heard much about the day before. He knew when news filtered through the guard that they’d brought in a person of interest, that they’d managed to catch up to whoever this Pax person was. As far as detaining him, who could guess? He’d been told to relay the bringing in of someone to the media, and nothing more.

The fact that he hadn’t heard from Gladio since before the man was brought in had to mean something. It had to bring them closer to finding Noct.

He wanted to have hope.

After an entire week, it was growing increasingly difficult.

He heard his phone ring. He sighed, and he let it ring while he undid his tie and tossed it onto the back of the couch before he answered. “Ignis Scientia,” he said.

“Ignis, hey!” it was Prompto. He sounded a little off.

“Is there a problem?” he asked as he walked into the bathroom to take a look at his appearance.

“Uh, I was just wondering if we’re still on? I know there was a big thing yesterday, I didn’t know if you were gonna be home late or not. I haven’t heard anything, so I guess it’s still going?” Prompto said with a hollow laugh at the tail end of his sentence.

“No, I’m home now,” Ignis said.

“You know anything about the questioning?” Prompto asked.

“Nothing I’d be allowed to discuss. Prompto—"

“I know, I know…couldn’t hurt asking though.”

“How do you feel about Daggerquill?” Ignis asked.

“Uh, never had it. Willing to try just about anything though,” Prompto said.

“I’ll get started in a bit then. Feel free to drop by whenever,” Ignis said.

“Sure thing!” Prompto hung up right after.

Ignis changed into a regular tee, but kept his pants the same. He headed back out and started pulling things out of the fridge. He really needed to write down things he was short on. Heavens, where had his head gone? Ignis was organized to a fault, and here he was staring into his fridge with just barely enough to make the meal he’d proposed work. In fact, it was the only thing he could cook. He didn’t even have eggs.

He gathered his cooking supplies and he started to prep everything for the meal. Had it really been a week? In the grand scheme of things, it wasn’t that long. Under the circumstances? It was an eternity. Being without Noctis for more than a few days was unheard of. He’d been with him for so long, preparing, learning. The one thing that they never taught him was how to be apart from him.

It was different when Noctis had been unconscious after the Marilith attack. It had been different when he’d gone to Tenebrae. They were children. Small children at that, and Ignis was in school learning grade school maths and focusing on being better and good for Noctis when he returned.

It was strange.

He hardly remembered how he’d handled hearing of the initial attack on Noctis, then the news of Tenebrae. He’d been worried. In truth, he had been terrified, but his uncle kept telling him Noctis was strong bright child, and that his father would protect him. Now, the Marshal kept talking about bringing him home. He never wavered in his conviction.

It wasn’t the same as comfort.

Perhaps Gladio was right when he said he should stay with his uncle. Their relationship wasn’t strained by any means. Ignis had just become wildly independent, and with that, their relationship had grown distant. Ignis didn’t have much time to dwell on that thought. He heard a knock at the door, a cheery little beat. It really couldn’t have been anyone else.

There was part of him that wished it was.

“The door’s open Prompto,” he called out.

Prompto pushed the door open a moment later. There was a little rustling before he finally rounded the corner from the hall. “Iggy, Heya!” he called.

Ignis frowned. He’d never called him that before. Gladio did quite often, so did Noct. Was this what was going to happen? Noct had often pushed for it. Ignis had the sneaking suspicion that either the two of them had some sort of romantic relationship, which turned out wasn’t true—or, Noctis was trying to work up the nerve to ask Prompto to be in his personal guard, which meant that they’d all have to get to know one another eventually, providing Prompto agreed.

He’d much rather have whatever relationship this was, develop another way. Under any other circumstances. “Good to see you,” Ignis said, but didn’t actually look up.

“I brought drinks!” Prompto said as he walked over to the counter and placed a small ring of Ebony on the counter.

“Oh. You’re aware that drinks usually means something else, correct?” Ignis raised a brow and looked at Prompto who just laughed.

“Sure, whatever. I mean, I’d bring wine or something. That’s what people do, right? But I’m not old enough to buy those things…Uh, Noct mentioned it was your favourite. I bet you already have some, but I figured it would be polite or something. Right?” Prompto looked at him for some sort of approval. Validation definitely wasn’t Ignis’ strong suit.

“I suppose so, thank you. I appreciate it,” he offered. Prompto smiled immediately. He didn’t actually have any ebony in his fridge.

“You need any help? I’m not a great cook by any means, but I can do something,” he said and leaned over the counter, pushing his shoulder up against Ignis’ arm in the process.

“I thought this was supposed to be repayment for you helping me. I would be remiss to ask for your aid,” Ignis said.

“Heh, I guess? I could start cleaning then, maybe?” Prompto said.

“If you’re really pressed to do so,” Ignis said. Prompto was a very odd young man.

“Oh I dunno. I don’t mind it so much. It can be kind of relaxing anyway,” Prompto shrugged He headed into the living area and started asking questions on where various things were before he started actually tidying up. “Nothing like, top secret agent spy stuff laying around, right?” Prompto asked as he got to a bunch of papers.

“I think you vastly overestimate what our responsibilities are, Prompto. To answer your question, no. There’s nothing of import out in the open. Files are clearly marked, I usually put them away in chronological order,” he said.

“Bummer,” Prompto said as he thumbed through some documents and started forcing them into folders. “I was kinda hoping that maybe I’d find out if Gladio was bitten by a radioactive Behemoth and that’s why he’s so scary.”

Ignis tried to fight the smile that tugged at his lips as he began to slice the vegetables in front of him. “I’m afraid you’ve mischaracterized Gladio quite a bit. He’s harmless, I assure you. Besides that, I’m sure if he was bitten by a Behemoth, he’d be limbless to some degree.”

“Pffft, well that’s no fun. Seems to like scaring the piss out of me,” Prompto whined.

“Maybe you’re just an easy target,” Ignis said as he pulled a pan out.

“Wow Iggy, I am hurt, and shocked, we are hurt and shocked!” he called across the room.

Ignis chuckled as he began to prepare the daggerquill for the stove top. He stopped suddenly though. He stared down at the counter and suddenly had to live with a realization he didn’t want. Noctis had been gone for a week. It wasn’t a mystery. But now he stood here preparing a full-fledged meal. Same as he’d done thousands of times before at Noctis’ place. It was routine and here he was without him…and he was enjoying himself.

What gave him that right?

Noctis was out there somewhere, enduring horrors they could only begin to imagine and speculate on. He was out there alone, and Ignis was at home making dinner for Noctis’ best friend after the farewell they’d had. After Ignis had refused to even spend time with Noctis, after he’d done everything to delay his return home. He was here, not even doing anything to actively find him. He’d thought Noctis was going to be absolutely snotty toward him after. He’d expected the worst out of his dearest friend.

He reached up and he took his glasses off, so he could pinch the bridge of his nose. He hadn’t thought he was capable of being so awful.

He wanted to see Noctis again. He wanted to see him home, safe, and smiling.

“Iggy?” and now Prompto was comfortable enough for nicknames, when just a week ago Ignis had been so offended that Prompto dared to call him out on his piss poor behaviour.

“It’s nothing,” he said too quickly.

He could hear Prompto moving. Ignis didn’t pay any attention to it, which was why it was a surprise when he felt arms around his torso. “Hey…”

Ignis didn’t move his hand. It wasn’t really similar to when Gladio had tried to calm him down. “I’m fine,” he said. It wasn’t quite as emotional.

“You’re not,” Prompto said and didn’t let go.

Ignis wiped at his eyes. They were still dry, but it had been a very near thing, crying. He looked down at the top of Prompto’s head and frowned. “I suppose not,” he murmured. Ignis had always been terrible at discerning other people’s welfare. Even Noctis. He knew how Noctis handled situations, but when it came to what he needed in terms of a response…well, Ignis had always been good at simply making sure Noctis took care of himself.

“I miss him too…” Prompto muttered.

Ignis breathed in and counted to three. Exhaled. He placed an arm around Prompto’s shoulders then and he felt the other man tense for a moment before his muscles turned fluid and he held on tighter. “Yes, I suppose so,” Ignis agreed.

“You shouldn’t feel guilty for having some good times, or for taking care of yourself. I know it’s tough, but being sad and by yourself is only going to make you crash and burn,” Prompto said. Perceptive.

“Okay,” Ignis moved to detangle himself.

“Too much?” Prompto asked as he took a step back and pressed his knuckles to his eyes to wipe at them.

“I think so…” Ignis said as he reached over to the sink to wash his hands since he’d been pawing at his face like a heathen.

“He’s going to come home. You’ll see,” Prompto said.

Ignis didn’t respond. He might have if a knock hadn’t sounded at the door.

“Hey Iggy…are those Prompto’s shoes?” Gladio’s voice filled the entire apartment even though he was currently down the hall at the entrance.

Ignis turned and opened the fridge and poked his head inside. He didn’t actually need anything, but…well he didn’t know. “Uh, yes. We made dinner plans,” Ignis called.

“Hope you’re making enough for three…did I interrupt something?” he asked.

“Nope!” Prompto sounded like he was still wiping at his face. “Just dinner and cleaning party. Super fun.”

Gladio snorted, “Yeah, sure sounds it,” he didn’t sound convinced. Gladio had a way of reading people. He usually could pick apart the way people were feeling and why. He wasn’t too much better at actually handling other people’s emotions, but he understood better than Ignis ever did.

Ignis sighed heavily before he stood up straight and turned around now that he felt a bit more composed. “Well, so long as you’re here, you can help Prompto tidy up,” Ignis said.

“Uh, wow, if you say so Iggy,” Gladio snorted as he headed over to the living area where Prompto had shuffled off to. He placed his hand on Prompto’s forehead and shoved him back playfully. It was evident Prompto had been crying again, but Gladio treated him as if he hadn’t been. “Man, if I wanted to clean I would have headed back to my dad’s place,” Gladio let out a laugh.

“Yeah well, too bad I guess. So, tell me Gladio, ever seen a Behemoth before?” Prompto asked.

Ignis used his shoulder to rub at an itch on his nose and continued cooking. He didn’t feel like he deserved to feel lighthearted in any respect, but maybe Prompto was right.

* * *

 

Gladio watched as the door closed behind Prompto as he headed back home. His lip twisted before he looked back to Ignis who had stood up and was now gathering the plates. Prompto had tried to fight and say he should be helping, but after cleaning most of Ignis’ apartment, Ignis just wasn’t having it. “Do you really think we should be letting him head home alone?” Gladio asked.

Ignis sighed a classic Iggy sigh. “I’m not so sure he’d accept an offer to call a car, I’ve tried before,” Ignis said.

“It’s just that it’s so late,” Gladio sighed and he walked over to help clearing the dishes. He and Ignis had eaten meals together often enough that it was a bit of a routine at this stage in their friendship.

“It’s not our business in the end. Besides, the time of day doesn’t really matter, does it?” Ignis said bitterly.

Gladio hummed, “Yeah, you got that right…” Noctis had been swiped from right under their noses in the middle of broad daylight based on video footage of him from the store he worked at that showed him walking by in the early afternoon.

“I take it since my phone has been silent all day, that nothing came from the questioning?” Ignis asked quietly.

Gladio reached over to the sink where Ignis was running water. There was a cloud of steam up roaring from it, and when he felt the water Ignis had been wrist deep in he understood why. “Six, Ignis. I know Noct says you could dunk your hands in lava and not feel it, but that’s too fuck’n hot,” he muttered as he turned it down instead of waiting for Ignis to do it.

Ignis just rolled his eyes, “That’s not an answer.”

Gladio sighed and grabbed one of the dish towels and began to help clean. The stubborn fool had a dish washer and yet opted for nearly scalding his hands off. Had to be some sort of self punishment that Gladio didn’t really want to get into. “We…had nothing to hold him on. Cor’s got a bit more leeway when it comes to detaining possible witnesses, or suspects than the police would, but it isn’t absolute. We’re under a Monarchy, but not under an oppressive thumb.”

“I know how the government works, Gladio,” he said.

“No need to be a bitch, Ignis,” Gladio rolled his eyes.

Ignis stopped what he was doing and leveled Gladio with a glare. At least he hadn’t lost the fight in him. “Do you have a reason for being here, then?”

Gladio ran his tongue over his teeth, just below his upper lip. His tongue let go with a soft ‘tch’ and he shook his head despite the fact that he wasn’t saying no. “We suspect he’s involved. He was playing at being innocent, but none of his stories or time lines are adding up.”

“And that means he’s involved?”

Gladio rolled his eyes. “No, of course not. All I know is that he was playing a game the entire time we were in the interrogation room. He said he got into a work accident. We’ve looked into his background. He doesn’t even have a job. The best we’ve been able to surmise so far is that he’s living off an inheritance. His home isn’t just in a good part of town, it’s in a great part of town. Prompto was right too, he’s got a bruise on his face. It looks like he was kicked and the bruise…”

“Is what?” Ignis said after Gladio paused.

Gladio rubbed at the back of his neck, “Ah, it’s hard to say. Seems like the sizing of it is on par with the size of Noct’s feet,” he said.

“Is that why you phoned and asked me what his shoe size was?” Ignis frowned.

“Yeah. It’s not like we could get photos to really prove anything. I’ve just got a bad feeling about it,” Gladio shrugged.

Ignis, “So what you’re saying is that if I ever run into this bastard on the street, he’s going to be lucky if he gets out of an altercation alive?” Ignis sounded dangerous. It wasn’t something Gladio was used to hearing.

“Don’t make jokes,” Gladio said.

“Who said I was joking?” Ignis said as he handed the last plate over.

Gladio dried it and he shook his head. This was a new side of Ignis. He was normally so calm and collected. The longer the days went on, the angrier he was getting. “We were hoping to grab his DNA off of the coffee cup he brought in with him. He finished it and instead of tossing it, he took it with him. The entire time we were talking he was talking about Noct like he wasn’t worth knowing or paying attention to, but I saw him. I saw them talking at the table, he wasn’t acting like Noct was worthless then. In fact he was angry I showed up and interrupted their chat. I could tell,” Gladio said as he started cracking his knuckles at the base once he’d finished drying the final dish.

“But those are all your impressions,” Ignis said. The bite in his voice had faded away.

“Yeah, I mean. I can’t do much with them right now. Cor’s got his own impressions on it to and we’re setting up surveillance on his home. We had a car tail him, but they lost it and we couldn’t find any CCTV footage to locate him afterward. He’s in the wind, and unless he turns up back home, we’ve lost him,” Gladio said as he followed Ignis to the living area and sat down in his usual spot with his ankle up over his knee.

“That’s a shame,” Ignis said. The anger was slowly turning into lost hope. It was a wild ride.

“Yeah…” Gladio said. His phone buzzed, and he took a peek at it. It was Iris wondering where he was. There was also one from Prompto telling him to take a break and get some sleep. He shook his head and poked around the apps he had. Noct’s phone had yet to resurface, but from it’s last location looked like it was heading to the outer skirts of the city. Not toward Leide or Ghalad, just…away from the core.

“Why do I feel like there’s something more sinister you haven’t told me?” Ignis asked.

Gladio cleared his throat as he closed the tracker down and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He didn’t experience feelings of anxiety often, but he felt a weird numbness fill his ribs at the thought of revealing what he knew to Ignis. How much did he need to even know? Was it cruel to tell him? “The body that they found the other day wasn’t the first they’ve found recently. They’ve found two other young men. People go missing all the time, but it’s usually women.”

Ignis looked like he was going to be sick. “Shiva…you don’t think?”

“I don’t know Ignis. We don’t exactly have eyes on the case. We aren’t police. We’re just here for Noct. We have them employed for things we don’t have experience processing or accessing, but other than that we’re completely uninvolved with them.” Gladio ran his hands over his face.

“If they’re connected…”

“If.”

“Are we any closer to actually finding him Gladio?” Ignis asked.

Gladio looked down at the table. The living area was looking more like it normally did. Not some uncanny untidy mess that just wasn’t Ignis. “We have more than we did yesterday. The Media can’t know that they might have any connection though, as far as you know it doesn’t,” he said.

“If Noct doesn’t come home Gladio…”

“He will. I just keep looking at this and it doesn’t feel like the end,” it couldn’t be. It would feel different, wouldn’t it?

He missed the kid a hell of a lot. His snarky attitude kept him on his toes, kept his heart light. It just wasn’t the same without him.

Ignis got up and walked out of the room. Gladio just stared at the table. He absent mindedly brought his thumb up to his mouth and he started to bite down on the end of his thumb nail. Gladio had been somewhat confused as to why Cor was so adamant that Ignis not be on the investigative team. He’d simply said he didn’t trust his mental state on it. Gladio kind of understood why now.

Ignis was breaking. How Cor had seen it almost immediately was uncanny.

They all knew that Noct’s life was in danger even when it didn’t seem like it. Neither Ignis or himself had actually had to deal with that possibility before. Not in a capacity where they could do something. They’d been kids during every previous altercation.

Ignis interrupted his thoughts when he came back out. He was made up more than he had been a moment ago with a black button up shirt. The fabric looked luxe even in the dark. Gladio frowned. “What’s up?” he asked.

“I’m going to head out, I think,” he said as he looked down at his own phone.

“Is that so?” Gladio said. He studied Ignis a moment longer before he stood. He’d even changed his pants, now that he inspected him closer.

“Yes,” was all he said.

He couldn’t possibly. “I haven’t had a good drink in a while. I’ll come with you,” he said, testing the waters.

Ignis didn’t change the look on his face or anything as he headed toward the door. “I’m afraid I’d like to go by myself,” he said.

Gladio stared at him. “Really? Now?” he was going out to get laid at a time like this. Noctis had just confessed his feelings, and Gladio knew damn well that Ignis felt something toward the kid.

“If I wanted your opinion, I’d ask for it,” Ignis said sharply as he slipped his shoes on.

“Six, Ignis. The kid’s been gone a week. He spilled his fucking heart out to you seven days ago, and you’re going out to sleep around. What the fuck?” Gladio growled.

“You’re one to talk Gladio. You’ve been walking around like nothing’s wrong. You have no right to judge me when you’ve been a damned robot this entire time,” Ignis said coldly.

“Yeah, whatever,” Gladio said as he headed for his own shoes. He walked out the door before Ignis had finished with his stupid dress shoes and let the door fall shut heavily behind him.

Maybe he’d hit the fucking gym again.

* * *

 

Pax returned somewhere between two and three days later. Noctis woke wrapped up in the thicker blanket. The room was still cold, but there was something to say about how he felt a little physically better with its addition. The sweater was a big help as well.

Marc had showed up twice more. The frequency made him believe that each visit was another day passed. Another day he’d been allowed to sleep uninterrupted and work on his plan. They spoke to one another. Noctis shared the odd affection with him, but Marc didn’t touch him otherwise.

Noctis didn’t feel thankful, but he probably should have.

Noctis kept asking what they were going to do with him. Marc refused to answer, but when Noctis had expressed his over all pain, Marc had eventually brought him some sort of anti-inflammatory. It helped to a degree. The swelling had gone down. The cold was a constant counter-measure, but it was enough that he could hobble around better.

Two days, he ate at least a meal a day. That was better than it had been. The lack of any actual abuse had helped him keep it down as well.

Now he laid in the bed, the covers up and over his head as he heard raised voices in the other room. Apparently concrete did a ton to block out sounds. It had to be why Noctis hadn’t heard anything from outside even though there was a window. He could still hear under the door though.

“You’re lucky I put up with you. No one else has the tolerance to deal with your bullshit—w you’re giving him thi—” it was Pax.

Noctis had some small sense that something had happened on the outside. It sounded like the guard had managed to locate him. Noctis didn’t really know how much of that worked, but he knew they’d probably want to at least talk to Pax. Their number one suspect was either the Nifs, or Marc. If that were true, then Pax had been there that day…working with Marc. It seemed so long ago.

“—ou just had to have him. We could have—” Noctis frowned. There was a distinct thump, in fact there was a series of them. Noctis hadn’t been able to make out the rest of what had been said.

The door swung open and Pax came stalking in. The events that followed happened in rapid succession. The blanket was torn from him, he was ordered to strip. It wasn’t violent, the sexual assault, but he was pressed into the mattress with Pax’ hand firmly around his throat as he abused him.

Noctis’ hands closed around his arm and he squeezed tightly. His breathing was already frantic, and tears were already streaming down his face. When Pax began to press into his throat harder, he frantically began to claw at his forearm until Marc pried them off. He didn’t want to die, not like this. Not now. “Let him go,” Marc said angrily. Noctis hadn’t even noticed him enter the room.

“You’ve let this go too far already,” Pax’ was out of breath, grunting and groaning. Noctis couldn’t make much sense of it.

“I don’t care, Praesis. Let him go,” Noctis wasn’t really paying attention.

When the hand left his throat, he fought to catch his breath. His hands were reaching to grasp at something else. Anything he could reach. His fingers were about to land on his own thighs once more when he felt Marc’s hands on his again. When had he been able to differentiate? “Your friend, Prompto’s his name isn’t it?”

Noctis’ eyes widened as he looked up at Pax. He stared back cruelly. “Please stop…” he whispered. In fact, he lunged forward, but Marc still had his hands. He might have hit Pax. Instead Marc pushed his hands back down to his sides until they tangled in the covers instead of his own skin.

It felt like an eternity before it was over. Pax pulled out when he was finished. His hand was suddenly around Noct’s throat again, but he didn’t press down. “You are outgrowing your usefulness,” he said.

Noctis didn’t look at him. He reached up and pressed his hands into his eyes instead.

“Figure it out, before I’m forced to figure it out for you,” Pax? Praesis? muttered. It didn’t make sense. Noctis didn’t realize he wasn’t even talking to him until Marc spoke.

“I’ve already got it figured out. He’s mine,” Marc said angrily.

“What good are you anyway? There’s a reason the only person who wanted you was me,” Praesis said as he finally removed his weight from Noctis and headed for the exit. He didn’t even clean himself off this time.

Noctis wept into his hands. He didn’t even move to curl up or pull the cover over himself. “Shhh…always so good for me,” Marc whispered over him as he began to stroke his hair.

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” he whispered.

“I know it’s hard, but you can,” Marc’s hands had moved down to his face.

Noctis shook his head. He didn’t say anything more. Things continued like they normally did. Marc cleaned him up and helped him dress in the new clothes he’d brought with him. He didn’t make any move to touch him. He didn’t know if that was because of the things Noctis had done, or if it was because he’d been completely soft in the end. He thought for sure Marc would say something and leave when he was done. Instead he crawled up behind Noctis and spooned him. Noctis tensed immediately. “I’m not going to do anything,” he said calmly before he drew the covers around them.

Noctis looked over his shoulder. He could barely see anything in the dim light. When Marc just lay there, Noctis finally relaxed and closed his eyes. His head hurt, his eyes were heavy. He wanted to go home…

“I’m sorry he doesn’t see how special you are,” Marc mumbled into his shoulder.

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut. “Doesn’t matter…” he mumbled.

It wasn’t long after that he noticed that Marc was crying.

It didn’t matter…

* * *

 

Ignis woke at his usual time. It was day 9 of all things. Still no Noctis, still no sign of his potential abductor.

Time to face the day as usual.

As dismal as it was.

With all the questions the public had and fear they contained.

It couldn’t be an attack by Niflheim. Never mind the fact that they had a suspect, there had been too much time. The public didn’t get that, despite Ignis trying to assure people that this wasn’t likely a continued act of war.

He finished washing his face just in time to hear a rapping on the door. He frowned. After he patted his face dry he made his way to the front door to open it only to find Prompto there. “Prompto? It’s terribly early,” he said.

“Uh, yeah, sorry about that. Can I come in?” he asked poking his head around to take a peek at his living room.

“It’s not that messy in here,” Ignis muttered tiredly as he stepped back.

“Good!” Prompto said as he headed in and toed off his shoes before he all but trotted into the room.

“Might I ask what you’re doing here, exactly?” Ignis asked.

“I’m betting dollars to donuts you don’t have anything in your fridge right now,” Prompto said as he walked over to the fridge and pulled it open. He poked his head in before he took a step back and gestured with his hand like he was revealing something.

Ignis rubbed his face with a groan. “Toast is perfectly viable,” he offered.

Prompto walked over to where he’d kept the bread and repeated the gesture. “Sure, Iggy. If you say so. I’ll leave you to eat your invisible food, because you don’t even got bread. In the mean time, I brought you some things,” Prompto put the bag on top of the counter and started removing basic things.

“You bought me groceries?” he said, imagining that he didn’t sound all that impressed.

“I mean, that’s a stretch. I didn’t bring a ton of stuff or anything. I’m gonna make you breakfast though. Are you lactose intolerant? I feel like Noct would have said something if you were,” he mused as he put the milk in the fridge.

“Ah…no, I’m not,” he stared at Prompto with a full out frown on his face.

“Good! Now, I’m not a great cook, but I can make eggs and…well I can make more than Noct at any rate. You go take a shower or whatever it was you were gonna do, and I’ll get ready here!” Prompto offered a smile full of teeth.

Ignis stared at him for another long moment before he shook his head and made his way for the hall to do as Prompto suggested. “Please don’t burn my apartment down, I need it to live in,” Ignis said with a raised brow before he disappeared around the corner.

“Okay, if Noct’s been telling you I set burners on fire, he’s lying to you! It was only once!” Prompto yelled.

“I’m sure,” Ignis called back before he gathered a few things, set up the shower and stepped under the hot spray. He desperately wanted to stay in the shower once he finally got in, but unfortunately did have to eventually get to the Citadel.

When he did step out he went about getting dressed before he picked up his phone.

 **Ignis:** Prompto is at my apartment.

 **Gladio:** Again? Btw, we actually talking again?

 **Ignis:** It would seem so. I fail to understand why he keeps showing up on my doorstep.

 **Gladio:** Really? You can’t make any guesses?

 **Ignis:** To quote you, “No need to be a bitch,”

Ignis’ lip twisted as he read the message. It was odd that times seemed to be growing increasingly more trying, but were normal at the same time.

 **Gladio:** You have no grounds to be throwing that term around.  
**Gladio:** Kid’s coping. He doesn’t know how to take care of himself, so he’s taking care of you.

 **Ignis:** I’m fairly certain he’s been taking care of himself for some time now.

 **Gladio:** Ifrit’s ball sack. You can be so clueless sometimes. Gtg. I’m at the gym and I need to hit the showers.

Ignis sighed as he pulled on his clothes for the day. He could fix his hair after it had dried down a little. Ignis rounded the corner into the kitchen to see Prompto staring down at his phone quietly. The food that he’d prepared was already on the plate and ready to be eaten. Prompto wasn’t moving though. “Done already?” Ignis asked.

Prompto visibly jumped. “Oh, there you are! Yeah, all ready,” he said with a smile. He grabbed the bowls and carted them over to the table.

Ignis followed silently and sat down. He looked at Prompto for a long while. His face was flushed and there were dark circles under his eyes. Ignis hadn’t really paid attention before to Prompto’s state. There were so many things to focus on, but Noct’s oddly intrusive friend had slipped under his radar even though he was so pushy. “It looks good. Thank you, Prompto,” Ignis offered as he looked down to the simple breakfast made of eggs and rice with some garnish.

“It’s nothing,” Prompto waved his hand and started to eat.

They were quiet. Perhaps it was a bit of not really knowing one another. Ignis had figured already that Prompto was here because he didn’t want to be alone. He was here, because Gladio had family and perhaps Ignis did too, but their relationship was hardly like the Amicitias. Noctis hadn’t mentioned much about Prompto’s family, just that he was often left to his own devices. In fact, if Ignis recalled correctly, it didn’t sound like Noctis had ever met them. Not that he could really say. “How are your classes going?” that he could talk about.

“Wha? Oh…” Prompto had been glancing at his phone again. He looked up with a dazed expression before it really sank in, what Ignis had asked. “I mean, I guess it’s okay…all mostly orientation and introductions so far. I’m just kind of taking whatever,” he shrugged.

“You’re young, I’m sure it’s fine. You have plenty of time,” Ignis offered.

“I guess,” he shrugged, and he picked up his phone and turned it on.

Ignis watched him for a moment as he winced upon seeing whatever it was he was looking at. He had an idea of what it was. Ignis reached across the table with ease and put his hand over top of Prompto’s. “I might not be the best at giving advice, Prompto, but I think it might be a good idea if you stop looking at your conversation with him,” he said. His throat felt incredibly dry.

Prompto looked at him with an almost devastated expression. He had his fork in one hand with food on it, his phone in the other. The bite of food rolled from the fork and landed back in the small bowl. “I know…” he trailed off and looked off to the side. His thin lips pressed together until they were even thinner. Ignis could only guess that he was biting them together from inside.

“I know you expressed some guilt…but there was no way you could have known something was going to go terribly wrong,” Ignis said. His hand was still over Prompto’s. He was fortunate that he didn’t know all the details like Ignis did, like Gladio knew more.

“I just want him to come home…” Prompto said, his voice grew deep with the emotion. Prompto had been the one out of all of them to cry most, but it was often silent and pushed off to the side, as if Prompto thought no one saw him.

“We all do,” Ignis said quietly.

Prompto dropped his fork back into the bowl and wiped at his eyes. He breathed in shakily. “I just think that sometimes he’ll write back…tell me he’s okay and to stop wasting my time worrying.”

“It’s not a waste of time. But alternatively, you shouldn’t punish yourself with what ifs,” Ignis said.

Prompto snorted and he took his hand back. “Yeah, maybe…” he went back to eating.

Ignis was quiet as he observed the other man. He didn’t know what worth his words had. Ignis really couldn’t even take his own advice. They ate in silence, and when their meals were half finished Ignis spoke again. “I understand you enjoy photography,” Ignis didn’t know how any of them could try and carry on. He really didn’t. But maybe it would ground Prompto. He did seem to be the one trying so hard to find a daily routine, some dynamic that filled the void Noctis left. Ignis suspected that he was going to be seeing a lot more of him until Noctis returned.

When…not if.

Prompto fell into the discussion with ease. It took him a brief moment to compose himself, but once he got going, he spoke quite passionately. “—Dark rooms are becoming super rare, but my school has the second biggest one in the city. Gods, what I’d do to actually get in there!” he said. He took a moment to wipe the odd tear from his eyes.

He was trying so hard.

It was admirable.

“Oh! I gotta get out of here. I’ve got a stupid writing comp class to get to,” Prompto said as he shoveled two more forkfuls into his mouth. He picked the bowl up ran it to the sink and ran a little water into it. “Sorry I gotta run. I’ll drop by sometime and help tidy up or something. Love you, kay? Bye,” he waved a two-finger salute as he took off down the hall to the entrance.

Ignis watched Prompto run around with unmatched speed. He wasn’t even certain he had enough time to slip on his boots. Ignis stared at the spot where Prompto had sat just moments before.

“Bye, I suppose…” he muttered into the room.

He stood up a moment later. He was unaware of the smile on his face as he finished getting ready himself.

* * *

 

The days passed like that. There were days when Praesis didn’t show up at all, but Marc showed up most days. It was hard to think that this had become his existence. The thing that was starting to really scare Noctis was that the nightmare was becoming normal…maybe that was the wrong word, familiar?

Whenever Noctis kicked up too much of a fuss, he’d be reminded that Praesis knew who Prompto was. He knew who Prompto was and for whatever reason spoke about him with vitriol now, as opposed to just referring to him as someone to hold over Noct’s head. He could handle the assault if it meant Prompto was safe.

He’d already come to terms with that.

But he was beginning to believe that he wasn’t their first victim…and if he didn’t make it out alive, Prompto could still be next. Praesis seemed to really hate him.

He seemed to have a growing resentment for Marc too. He heard them fighting most times they came at the same time. It usually meant Noctis was in for hell.

It was all so fucked.

To date he’d managed to barter small moments of affection for various items. He’d managed to get his pants laundered. They were torn at the knees and at the cuffs, they fit too big, but they were his. Marc had even brought him pants in his own size. Praesis didn’t like that at all.

Noctis sat on the bed. His fingers thumbed at the blanket. He wondered if maybe…if he could actually convince Marc to let him go if he kept things up. If not, he had another plan.

He needed something he could throw. With Marc’s more frequent visits, he hadn’t been leaving food or water for him. Besides, he needed something small enough. He figured that maybe he could get something through the crack of the door and warp with it. They never left the door open for long, and anything he might have to throw now would never go the distance.

Marc walked in with a container of food. Noctis looked up from where he was sitting and made to sit up a little straighter. “Hey…” he said quietly.

Marc looked at him and offered a smile as he made to sit cross legged across from Noctis. “Brought you some actual meat today,” he said.

“Yum,” Noctis said. He’d been acting all…week? He really couldn’t bring himself to be excited for food. He needed it, but he often felt nauseous later on, especially when the flavour profiles were too rich.

“It’ll be fine,” Marc promised him. He opened the container and a moment later he held up a forkful. Fuck, Noctis hated this.

He leaned forward and took the bite. He chewed and leaned back. The day before had been rough. Praesis had been in a terrible mood and took it out on both of them, as was evident from the split lip that Marc was currently sporting. “May I?” he asked and held out his hands.

Marc handed the container over with less anger than he had in the beginning. “Sure,” he said. Noctis didn’t know what had changed.

Noctis began to eat quietly. He could almost pretend he was at home sitting on his bed eating a meal. Ignis would be so mad…he had to let that thought go as quickly as it had intruded. He’d gotten pretty good at just not thinking of the guys, or his dad. “How long have I been here?” he asked suddenly.

Marc did look upset at that, “Couple of weeks,” he shrugged.

Was that all? “Oh…” Noctis didn’t really feel like eating. He was getting so close to the dagger though. He could feel it sometimes at his finger tips. Once he’d felt it in his hand. He didn’t actually manage to bring it through. He had to be running out of time.

He felt Marc’s hand push back his hair. “Keep going,” he encouraged when Noctis stopped eating.

Noctis let out a small mixed grunt with a laugh. “Right,” he continued on. The curry was too heavy though. He could only imagine the look on Marc’s face if he stopped.

“How are you feeling today?” Marc asked. His hand brushed at his hair again, he almost pet him.

Noctis shrugged and took another bite. His plan…it was going. He had two options. Get that dagger, which could be too big to throw through the door, or get something to warp with properly. He could either threaten his way out, or surprise his way out. “Fine I guess, bored…not a lot to do here,” he murmured.

“Hmm, I never thought of that,” Marc reached over and wiped at Noctis’ lip then, a smidge of curry or something must have gotten in the way. Noctis had to fight all his reflexes not to slap his hand away.

Noctis shrugged, long. Just held his shoulders up before he stretched his arms out to hand the container over to Marc. “Thanks,” he said quietly.

“What could I get you then, cards?” he asked.

“Oh, cards…a bouncy ball, anything would be better than sitting in the dark,” he said. Gods he hoped it wasn’t cards. What the fuck would he do with cards.

Marc offered him a smile and put the food off to the side. “I’ll see what I can do,” he said.

Noctis nodded then and reached up to rub at his scalp. Gods he didn’t know that hair follicles could hurt. He really didn’t. They sat in silence for a few moments. They were both cross legged, as much as Noctis could be anyway, and sitting right in front of each other. Noctis looked at Marc’s face. He wondered if this had always been their dynamic. Anger, a means to an end to whatever both of them got out of this. Noctis couldn’t pretend to understand. “He was pretty bad yesterday,” Noctis said quietly.

Marc frowned and looked over his shoulder. “He’s just a bitch. Nothing I can’t deal with,” he played it off.

Noctis reached a hand up to his face and his finger ran across his lip gently. “Still…” bad, wrong, awful.  “It’s not right,” he murmured.

“Nothing’s right,” Marc sighed, and he shifted until he was laying beside Nocits. In fact, he took Noct with him. He felt a little panic flare up in him as he lay on his side facing the other man. He willed it away.

“I’m sorry. I’ve caused you so much trouble,” he said. His hand was caressing down Marc’s face. This was what people did? Wasn’t it? Noctis didn’t really know. He’d had sex before, he’d been in some sort of relationship once. It didn’t last though, and it was terribly casual. He didn’t even know how to pretend.

“You…” Marc trailed off immediately. He just laid there with Noctis, staring at him.

“What’s your name?” Noctis asked quietly. It felt like it would be an intimate moment. Maybe…

Marc sighed heavily, “It’s not important,” he said.

Noctis felt bitter. If he could just find out, that’d be that much more he could tell someone after. When he got out.

Not if.

“He’s wrong you know?” he said.

“How do you mean?” he looked back at Noctis confused.

“He said he’s the only one who wants you,” he said.

Marc visibly flinched at that. Noctis knew he’d read him right. He’d laid with Noctis for hours after. He didn’t touch him, he just held him and wept. “Sure,” he said.

Noctis leaned forward and he kissed the man softly. “I do,” he lied.

Marc didn’t say anything after that. He just looked at Noctis. His brow wrinkled in the middle. It felt like an eternity before Marc leaned forward and kissed him hard. Rolled them over…

It was just sex, Noctis told himself.

It was different though.

Marc only ever focused on him…what he was feeling.

It didn’t make it better.

It didn’t make it better at all.

“Mica…” he said after they were done.

Mica stayed for a while. Noctis didn’t even have a moment to feel anything for himself afterward like he normally did. He had to lay there with the other man until he was ready to leave.

“Are you going to kill me?” he asked when Mica began to move again.

“I don’t want to,” Mica admitted before he cleaned up and left.

Noctis didn’t remember if he cried or not. He just knew that when he woke up the next time, there was a bouncy ball and a deck of cards placed beside his head.

He felt sick.

* * *

 

He had to do this right this time. If he fucked up it wasn’t just his life at stake, it was Prompto’s as well. It had been a while since he’d last eaten. The familiar hunger pain ripped through him, but by this point he’d learned to ignore it. He held the ball in his hand and he sat cross-legged in the middle of the room. He’d made sure to put his own pants on as ripped up as they were. He may not have his own shirt anymore, but the less of their clothes he wore the better he felt.

He couldn’t die here.

He had to make it out.

He was done trading away parts of himself just to stay alive.

He’d spent so much of his life withdrawn and completely okay with the thought of not existing. He was feeling things again, no longer numb from the weight of his life and everything that happened. He wasn’t going to let them take that away from him.

He was weak, he was tired, and he felt fragmented, but the distress from thinking of another day pressed between twisted people had him determined. More determined, he thought, than the first time he’d tried to escape. His attempts to access his arsenal had been fruitless, but he had something small enough to throw and that had to be good enough. It didn’t matter how he got it.

Time was completely lost on him. There was no dull light from the pathetic window in the corner. He could only assume it was night? Evening? Maybe early morning. Noctis had no idea how long he sat on the cool floor staring at the door, straining to hear any indication that there was anyone on the other side.

Minutes?

Hours?

The slide of a lock and a crack of dull light.

It was his only chance. He could only hope that it was Mica. Praesis would fight him. There was no question about that.

When the door opened wide enough Noctis threw the ball and in a streak of bright light he followed after it.

Noctis felt disoriented when his feet landed and realized that he was in another room. He quickly ran for the door in the opposite corner and when he reached it and grabbed onto the handle, the door didn’t move. “No,” he breathed and turned around.

Praesis had a good half a foot on him, and enough bulk that made him a problem. Noctis had been all but starved and broken for who knew how long, but he had skill and whatever small advantage came with the altercation being one on one. Mica wasn’t there yet, and maybe if he was he wouldn’t help. “I’m not going back in there you sick son of a bitch,” Noctis growled out.

“Maybe you don’t have to. Maybe you’ve outlived your usefulness,” Praesis said calmly as he stepped closer. He’d said that once before.

He wasn’t holding Prompto over his head. This had to be it. Now or never. “Try it,” he dared from behind clenched teeth. His back was up against the door. It wasn’t the best place to be, not enough room to retreat if Praesis had a weapon, which he probably did. He didn’t want to, getting close to the other man was the last thing he wanted, but he had to.

As Noctis stepped forward, Praesis stalked toward him, fully intending on boxing him into the corner.

Noctis breathed in deeply, counted to three, and exhaled. He curled his hands into fists and he held them up in a defensive position. After everything, he and Gladio rarely did anything hand to hand. He wasn’t necessarily untrained. He just wasn’t as prepared as he wanted to be. For what it was worth, he didn’t think that either of his captors actually knew how to fight with any real technical skill.

“You were the biggest mistake we ever made,” Praesis said.

“And the fucking last,” Noctis growled. He was so angry. Angry enough that he didn’t realize how cold his fingers were, or his nose.

Praesis made his move. He swung his fist out and Noctis quickly moved his arm up to block. He wasn’t prepared for how much give his arm had. He was used to his blocks being near immovable, but he had to fight to keep the man’s arm back. He readied himself for the next hit coming from the other side.

The fight remained close in range. Noctis tried to keep back in fear of Praesis grabbing him. He had the disadvantage of having shorter arms. He’d managed to knock the wind out of him once with a well placed punch to his sternum. Praesis recovered too quickly.

Noctis felt his back hit the wall and the other man forced his head back, trying to daze him. Noctis had managed to raise his knee up and unbalance him, so when his head did hit the wall it wasn’t much of a hindrance.

He was beginning to grow tired though.

When he stood up again he felt a wave of dizziness and he swore. Not this again. Not now of all times.

“Got you,” he said, and he grabbed Noctis by the back of the neck and shoved his face into the wall. Pain blossomed around his nose and in moments he could tell that there was blood pouring from it down his face like a faucet.

“Fuck,” he groaned out and he tried to lift his arms to dislodge Praesis from him.

“It was a good effort,” Praesis said, he sounded amused. There was a knife up against his throat then. The same one he’d used to slice up his shirt. Noctis swore again and struggled harder as Praesis grabbed one of his hands and then pressed his leg up against the back of Noct’s bad knee. “Let go of me!” he cried out.

“Not a chance,” he said. Noctis wasn’t going to die. Not today. Not because of him. He did something stupid. He reached his free hand up and he grabbed the knife, blade be damned and he forced it back. He could feel the bite as it cut his fingers open, but he ignored it. He had forced the hand back hard enough against the wall that Praesis let go, and the knife clattered against the floor.

Something happened then.

Noctis felt strange. A familiar tingle that washed through his body and a flash of green. Suddenly he didn’t feel tired. He could see the marks on his wrist. They didn’t heal, but he had energy. He swung his elbow back and caught Praesis across the jaw.

The man grunted. He didn’t seem to notice the glow in the room. When Noctis dislodged the man he turned and he saw Carbuncle in the corner. It ran in a circle and disappeared. Noctis’ brow furrowed. That meant his things were here somewhere. His phone, maybe his coat?

He shook his head, he couldn’t waste time.

He reached forward and he slammed the heel of his hand into Praesis face. With his other, he pinched at his nose. The blood was warm down his neck and in the front of his shirt. A flash of blue and he had the dagger in his injured hand. He held it up to Praesis’ face in disbelief. “Time’s up…” Noctis said. The blade was in his hand. He felt like it had been pulled from his body. A tingling sensation ran through him as he held the hilt firmly. He had no time to feel proud of himself, but relief did flood his senses. “I’d kill you,” he said.

“You’re too soft. You were too easy to manipulate to be capable,” Praesis said. His hands were up though. His body was tense, but he made no move to attack Noctis. There was blood pouring down his face too. Noctis might have broken his nose, then again, maybe not.

Noctis on the other hand was shaking. He held the blade tightly in his hand. This was it. “You’re going to unlock the door. You make one wrong fucking move while doing it, and we’ll see if this thing will take your head off in one blow or not,” he said through a snarl. Anything to prove he was serious.

“I bet, and if he’s on the other side?” Praesis said.

Noctis swallowed thickly. “I’m not the only one easy to manipulate…” that’s all it had been. That’s all it had ever been. A means to an end.

None of it was real.

Praesis took a step toward the door with his hands still in the air. His lip twisted in annoyance. “You’re right about that,” he reached into his pocket.

“You’re going to unlock it, and I’m going to step outside and close you in. If you’re lucky He’ll find you and let your sorry ass out before the Crownsguard arrive,” he felt a little better knowing that he’d disarmed him.

“Should have fucking killed you days ago,” he muttered under his breath.

“Yeah, well you didn’t. Now, you’re going to regret the day you ever laid eyes on me,” he was still shaking.

“If you mattered that much to anyone, don’t you think someone would have found you by now?” he asked.

Noctis huffed out in anger. He knew what Praesis was trying to do. “Worth more than you at any rate.”

“Slower, hand on your throat. I bet I’d be able to feel your pulse fade.”

“Shut up and open the door,” he said. His hand still clutched to his face and he let out a cough at the metallic taste of blood.

Praesis smirked as he slid a key into the lock and turned the knob. Noctis held the blade up against the man’s throat. “Look at you. First time you’ve sounded like a prince and not a pathetic hole to use.”

“Just shut the fuck up,” Noctis yelled. He pushed the door open slightly with his foot and carefully inched his way through. If Praesis tried to slam the door on the blade before it was out, he could just drop it. He didn’t want to, because it meant that maybe he wouldn’t get it back out again, but it was an option.

He cleared the door and quickly pulled it shut. The sight of Praesis’ pale face and green eyes hovering in the sliver of the door was unnerving. He was glad to be rid of it. Noctis was quick to lean up against it and slam the external locks shut. The handle had double locks on each side. He’d been a complete fucking idiot and forgot to demand the key. He knew Mica was likely nearby and Praesis would be out soon, but Noctis couldn’t find any remorse inside him at the thought of the man being trapped in there as long as he was or longer. Not in the heat of the moment. His hand clutched at the dagger tightly and he slowly backed away from the door two steps. The door started to jiggle violently back and forth. He heard a yell, muffled drastically by concrete. He turned, and he saw the room he was in split into two. One doorway was dark and the other had the barest hint of a light. He ran for it, his bare feet slapping on the ground and just as he reached it Mica was in the doorway. His stomach dropped.

“What?” Mica’s voice sounded like he had the air knocked out of him.

Noct’s eyes widened and he brought the dagger in front of him. “Get out of my way,” Noctis said feeling the fire inside him die out just a small fraction. He dropped his hand from his own bloody face. The bleeding had stopped at least.

Mica looked over Noctis’ shoulder to the door that was now being thumped against with fists. Noctis remembered how frantic he had been that first day. The door wasn’t going to move. “You made it out,” he said calmly.

Noctis huffed and he took a step forward with the blade. “I did, and I’ll die before I go back in there,” he said. He regretted it a moment later, because that’s what the plan was, wasn’t it? Eventually. Any day, really.

“You probably would either way…” he admitted. His eyes kept looking between Noctis and the door.

“Move. I’m leaving. I’m getting out of here, and I’m going home.”

Home…

“Sure,” Mica said quietly and he reached for his pocket.

Noctis had the tip of the blade at his face in an instant, “Don’t you fucking dare!” he growled out.

Mica jumped a little, but his hand stayed where it was and Mica just looked at him. “Please. I’m trying to help,” he said. There was remorse in his voice. Something he’d only heard once when Mica admitted he didn’t want to kill him.

“Why?” Noctis didn’t budge.

“You know why.”

Noctis wished he didn’t.

Mica’s hand disappeared into his pocket and Noctis thought he was ready for whatever the man had in store for him. He wasn’t prepared to see his phone being offered to him. “My…my phone,” Noctis said.

“There might be some life in it yet. I’d give you everything else, but there’s no time. Take it and go,” he said and stepped to the side of the door.

Noctis snatched it from his grasp and he held it to his chest, surely bleeding all over it. With the blade still outstretched he slowly made his way through the door. He didn’t dare to take his eyes off Mica for a moment. He was going to go home.

He was ready.

“I’m sorry…I want you to be happy,” Mica said as they came face to face in the doorway his brown eyes never left Noctis’ face. His steps faltered, but only for a moment. He kept his front to Mica and when he was finally out the door he stepped backwards.

Once.

Twice.

Then he turned and ran and tried to forget the distraught look on Mica’s face.

It didn’t matter.

He made his way through the rooms as quickly as he could. It became very apparent after only a couple of doors that he was in some sort of abandoned warehouse. There were empty slots in the floors where machines had been ripped out that mirrored the look of the room he’d been in. It had taken him a few days to realize that it appeared lockers had been ripped out. When he finally made it out to the main floor there were windows, several of them broken and leaking outside light in. Noctis could tell for the first time that it was night. A swell of emotion might have erupted inside of him, but it was masked with the sound of his heart beat loud in his ears. He turned his head and he saw their vehicle parked off to the side as well as a giant door. It was wide open, and just beyond it was the street.

He ran toward it. There was debris on the floor that dug painfully into his feet. He barely felt it. As he drew closer he saw a familiar silhouette sitting at the exit, waiting for him. “Umbra,” he breathed out and for the briefest of moments he nearly felt safe.

Umbra stood when he got closer. His ears perked forward, and he let out a small familiar bark, turned his head and headed off. Noctis knew subconsciously that Umbra wasn’t leaving, but he couldn’t help the panic he felt until he rounded the corner and caught sight of him again. “Let’s get out of here, boy,” he said, and when he did Umbra really took off.

They ran through the streets. He couldn’t feel more relieved that he had someone there with him. It appeared he was somewhere industrial. None of the buildings appeared to be residential. There was nowhere to go for help. There was nowhere that Noctis knew to go. He was completely lost and the only thing he could do was keep his eyes on Umbra as he led him away.

After they’d put a fair distance between them and the warehouse Umbra slowed down and led Noctis between two buildings to hide in the shadows. When he finally sat, Noctis fell to his knees and he wrapped his arms around him. Umbra wagged his tail but made no sound. “Thank you,” he whispered into his fur before he pulled back. He sniffed and ignored that there was no notebook around his neck. This was good enough. Or at least, it would have to be.

He quickly pulled his phone out and hit the power button. “Please work,” he whispered. Short seconds later the screen lit up and when the lock screen popped up he saw a small battery signal. It was just enough.

He could have cried.

He probably did.

He quickly brought up his contacts, hit dial and threw the phone up to his ear and prayed that someone picked up.

“Noct? Noct is it you?” Gladio’s voice was alarmed, but the hint of sleep in his voice was evident. That didn’t mean it was late. Gladio believed in rest, hydration, and a balanced diet. The old man was always in bed by 11.

Noctis breathed into the speaker, closed his eyes and opened them toward the sky as they watered.

“Noctis? Noct I need you to fuck’n answer me. Please,” Gladio’s voice grew more frantic.

Noctis smiled. “Gladio…don’t tell anyone, but I missed you,” his heart felt light for the first time in days? Weeks?

“Oh thank fuck. Noctis where are you?” he could hear shuffling in the background and he imagined that Gladio was throwing on whatever clothes he could find.

“I don’t know,” he muttered quietly. He was suddenly very aware that he was tucked away in the shadows, hiding. They could be looking for him. They could be near by and suddenly the happiness was gone. “I don’t…I’m in some industrial part of the city I think. I didn’t see any signs…I’ve got Umbra with me,” he was trying not to panic.

“Umbra? Gods. Noct. Are you safe?”

“Maybe? Gladio, My phone’s almost dead. It’s barely alive,” he whispered. His voice growing quieter and quieter with each sentence, wary and trying to conceal himself just in case.

“Shit. Okay. I’m going to hang up. You make sure your GPS is turned on and I’ll be right there. You don’t fucking move unless that dog does, got it? I’ll be there as fast as I can…”

“Don’t keep me waiting, big guy,” he murmured. Gods he didn’t want to hang up. He wanted Gladio to talk to him until he got there, but he knew better. He ended the call and quickly made sure that his phone was set up properly before he closed the screen. 3%...gods he hoped Gladio was close.

He fell back until he was sitting leaned up against the wall. Umbra was sitting close to the exit of the little alley, keeping guard. When he settled he began to feel the aches in his bones and he let out a small groan. Umbra turned to look at him and let out a small whine. Noctis bit at his inner lip, opened his arms and Umbra settled up against him. He was so warm, and the fall air was so cold. Noctis held on tight and waited.

* * *

 

After 20-30 minutes, Umbra’s ear twitched against Noct’s and a soft whine sounded in the back of his throat. Noctis opened his eyes to look at the dog and reluctantly let him go. The warmth was missed immediately as Umbra let out a soft bark and walked toward the street. Noctis apprehensively wrestled his way back to his feet. He would be acting much different if it was someone dangerous, right?

When Noctis finally made it to his feet, the lack of adrenaline revealed just how sore he was, just how exhausted. The energy that he’d been gifted had been spent. With a hand on the brick wall he limped forward to the street. He leaned against the corner and looked off in one direction, then the other when he saw a tall figure that couldn’t be anyone other than Gladio.

“Gladio?” his voice sounded destroyed.

“Shit…Noctis,” Gladio’s pace picked up to a full-on run toward him. It was like he was running for his life.

“Gladio,” Noctis breathed, and pushed away from the wall. Noctis tried to walk forward but he stumbled and fell to his knees. He didn’t even have his wits about him enough to curse like he might have prior.

“Whoa, take it easy,” Gladio said as he reached him, but didn’t arrive in time to catch him. He knelt down in front of him and placed his hands on Noctis’ shoulders.

Noctis looked up at him, his eyes were wide and he tried to fight the disbelief that someone was there. Someone was right in front of him. He was safe. Gladio was impenetrable. He leaned forward and he grabbed onto the other man tightly. “I can’t believe it,” he said between them. His arms wrapped around Gladio’s impossibly wide torso and he gripped tightly onto his shirt. His hand hurt, but what fucking didn’t?

Gladio was tense, but so was Noctis. They relaxed against one another a moment later and Gladio wrapped his arms around him. “I knew you’d come home,” he said weakly. Noctis didn’t know if he believed him. He supposed it didn’t really matter. “Shiva, you’re freezing,” he said.

Noctis just nodded and pressed his face into Gladio’s chest. The man was a human furnace. “You’re actually here,” he whispered.

“Noct, let me look at you. Are you hurt? Is anything broken?” Gladio asked.

When Gladio tried to pull away Noctis involuntarily held on tighter. He wanted to believe in the illusion of safety. “No,” he muttered. He didn’t know that he was answering, or refusing.

“Please Noct, just give me a minute,” he said and pulled at Noctis’ arms until he reluctantly let go.

Gladio leaned back and looked down at him. His thick brows were drawn together. Honestly? He looked like shit. Tired, almost sick. If Gladio looked that bad he couldn’t even imagine what he looked like. “Gods, you look like hell,” apparently Noctis looked like hell. Gladio reached forward and wiped at his face. His nose still hurt like a bitch, but he didn’t think it was broken.

“Feel like it,” he admitted. He wasn’t crying…he didn’t know why he wasn’t crying. He was safe. He’d gotten away. There was no way in Lucis that they could ever overpower Gladio. He was a rock. He was shelter. He should feel relieved, he should feel safe, shouldn’t he?

Gladio’s hand was on his face, and he pushed his hair back. He was being careful not to touch him too roughly. “Here, this should help,” he said before he reached to take off his sweater and he tossed it around Noctis’ shoulders.

Noctis pulled the hoodie around him. Gods it was so fucking warm. He’d forgotten what that felt like. “Gladio?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to go home…” he said. His voice cracked just a little.

Gladio breathed in deeply and he reached for his phone. “Of course,” he sounded like he couldn’t believe that he was alive. Noctis really couldn’t either.

“Gladio?”

“Hold on,” he put the phone up to his ear before starting to look around to make sure no one was there. Noctis couldn’t bring himself to do the same. If he didn’t see it, if he didn’t acknowledge the possibility, maybe it wouldn’t happen. Maybe he’d never have to see either of them again.

“Okay…” he murmured and he leaned forward into Gladio’s chest again. He didn’t care that he was being overly clingy. All he could think was home, safe, gotta get home. He was completely numb inside. It was oddly peaceful. Why wasn’t he crying?

“Ignis? Iggy, I’ve got him. He’s alive,” Gladio said. Noctis just leaned into him more. Ignis…the thought of seeing him sent a fear through Noctis’ chest different than he’d felt for the last however long he’d been in there. “They mobilized the ambulance as well? Good. I’ll send you the exact address. They shouldn’t be too far behind me. No, you fucking aren’t. Get to the Citadel, bring him clothes…uh, something with a drawstring, shoes too. If I see you down here I’m going to be fucking livid,” he said.

Noctis closed his eyes and he heard the clicking of Gladio typing out what had to be the street names into his phone. “Can we go home now?” he whispered.

“Soon, okay kid? I’m going to pick you up alright? Can I do that?” he asked.

Noctis was quiet for a moment. He didn’t want to move, but his leg being tucked under him was hurting him more than anything. But Gladio was warm. He didn’t know what would win out. He nodded a moment later. “Yeah,” he said.

Gladio pushed him back gently, “Arms around my shoulders. Don’t bitch, yeah?” he said and offered a pitiful smile. Noctis offered one back. He felt like he’d heard those words before.

“Sure, jerk,” he muttered, and he lifted his arms. The bleeding on his fingers had stopped at least. When his arms were firmly around Gladio’s neck, he felt an arm lift him and hook under his legs. He was in the air a moment later. He let out a long groan as his leg shifted but didn’t say much else.

“Okay, I’m going to put you down in my car. I need you to tell me what happened okay?” Gladio said as he headed toward his vehicle. Noctis hadn’t even noticed it was parked off to the side. He didn’t even recall hearing it drive up. “Sound good?” Gladio said after Noctis didn’t respond.

“I guess…” he muttered. He didn’t really want to say anything. Saying it made it real. Like the blood, and the pain, and the memory of unwanted lips, hands, bodies pressed against his didn’t.

“Noct, it’s important,” he said.

Noctis didn’t say anything else. He simply held on as Gladio walked him toward the car, fumbled to get the door open and then set him down. The car was still running, and it was blissfully warm. He relaxed into the seat and he closed his eyes and covered them with his hand. “Is my dad coming?” he asked.

Gladio didn’t answer him right away. Noctis would be lying if he said it didn’t incite panic within him. The other door opened, and the car dipped when Gladio sat down in the driver’s seat. “No, we’re going to bring you to the Citadel. He’ll be waiting for you there,” he said.

Noctis swallowed a thick lump in his throat and he felt his face crumple a little. “Can we go now?” he asked.

“Noct…Noct, I need you to tell me what happened. Who took you? Where were you?” Gladio said instead.

“I want to see my dad…” he tried again. His voice was deep with emotion.

“Noct, please,” Gladio said. He sounded mad.

Noctis didn’t take his hand off his eyes and he shook his head. Gladio didn’t understand. He wanted out of here, he wanted out right then, not later. “I don’t know…I was in a warehouse somewhere that way,” he pointed in front of him. “There were a lot of them though. I think there was a big concrete block or something out front. Like the ones they use during road work?” he breathed in and counted to three, then breathed out again.

“Do you know who took you?” he asked.

Noctis sniffed. He felt unsafe again. Suddenly the sound of the engine was overwhelming. “The guys from the mall. It was both of them. Uh…The tall one was Praesis. The other one…the other one. His name was Mica,” he mumbled.

Gladio made a noise that could only be classified as a rumble and he felt the car shift. “It was them, then,” he said.

Noctis sniffed again and he nodded. He didn’t want to look at Gladio. He didn’t want to see that look of I told you so, or whatever else it was going to be. “I don’t think they knew it was me,” he murmured quietly. That was a lie. He knew they didn’t.

“You’re sure?” Gladio asked. Noctis just then realized that it sounded like Gladio was writing it down.

“Yeah,” he wanted to plug his ears and drown out the sound of the car, the sound of the pen scratching on the paper, everything.

“Noct…do you think you could point the building out?”

Noctis dropped his hand and he looked at Gladio. He sat up and placed his hand on the dash. “No, Gladio. Gladio, no, don’t make me go back there,” He babbled. He couldn’t believe Gladio would ask him that.

“Easy,” he reached his hand over and Noctis immediately slapped it away.

“No, I’m not going back,” he said.

“Okay, okay…sorry, I didn’t mean to…just, sorry,” he said as he pulled his hand back. He was tense. Noctis couldn’t even bring himself to apologize.

“I want to go home Gladio,” he pleaded.

“I know. Kid, the ambulance is on its way here okay. I ain’t qualified to look you over, I’m not a paramedic. I’m not even really qualified to be here talking to you. You should have phoned Cor,” he explained.

Noct sat back and he wiped at his eyes. Cor…he should have. He really should have. He’d panicked, and all he really knew was that Gladio was safe. Gladio meant protection. Gladio wasn’t mad at him like Ignis was. It seemed logical at the time. “I guess…” he agreed.

“Noct?” Gladio said.

They were quiet. Noctis wasn’t sure for how long, but eventually he looked over at Gladio. “Yeah?”

“I missed you, kid,” he said quietly.

Noctis ducked his head and looked down to his lap. “Yeah, same…”

“I see the ambulance lights,” he said a moment later. The weird atmosphere dissipating. Their relationship was often unspoken. They gave each other the hardest of times, but they knew what mattered.

Noctis looked over his shoulder and saw flashing lights with no siren blaring. He swallowed thickly. “They’re not going to make me go back, are they?” he asked quietly.

“They might ask, I don’t know exactly,” he said.

“I want to see my dad…” he said again. He didn’t know why he kept repeating it.

“I know…” Gladio reached over and grasped his shoulder. Noctis didn’t slap him this time, but he did tense up a little. It was only for a moment, then Gladio opened the door and stepped out to flag down the ambulance.

* * *

 

Short moments later Noctis was sitting on a stretcher in the ambulance with a Paramedic fussing over him. He’d seen it before. It was like a regular one with a few small differences to indicate it was a crown issued vehicle. It was supposed to be discreet. He hadn’t seen it since the attack all those years ago. The situation didn’t really feel familiar though. He was older, it was confusing, but less than it was back then. There were so many noises, so many voices.

His dad was missing.

That was the worst thing.

“Noctis, where are the people who abducted you?” Cor asked. He had asked everything Gladio had and more. He was more efficient at it and it was done in half the time, if only because Cor wasn’t trying to protect his feelings.

Noctis looked down at his lap and he shrugged. He still had Gladio’s hoodie around his shoulders, but he had a blanket as well. Gladio was talking to one of the other guards and Noctis noted that Umbra had taken off, and probably had a while ago. “I dunno. I ran and didn’t really look back. I locked one of them in the room they had me in. The other one probably let him out,” he didn’t want to know where they were.

“We had the exits out of Insomnia shut down when we heard from Gladio. If they make a run for the city limits we’ll find them okay?” Cor said.

Noctis bit his inner lip and nodded. “Right—Hey, Cor?” he said quietly.

“What is it?”

“They threatened my friend Prompto,” he confessed. His memory was becoming oddly hazy, but Praesis’ threat had been blaring inside his head for so long it was impossible to forget.

“How do you mean?” Cor asked.

Noctis flinched and hoped that Cor didn’t notice or that he could play it off as the mostly silent paramedic did something uncomfortable. “I was being difficult, and they know where he works, they know we’re friends,” he said.

“Is that what they said?”

Noctis tried to pull the blanket tighter and rubbed at his eyes again. His cheek hurt every time that he did it. He didn’t want to cry anymore. “Sort of.”

“Your Highness. What did they say? I need to know what I’m dealing with,” Cor’s voice never changed. Straight and to the point.

Noctis hunched down a little more. “Um, they said that,” he trailed off and looked over at Gladio who was just visible through the open door of the vehicle. Their eyes met for a moment and he could see Gladio wince at the sight of him. “That…”

“Noctis, look at me,” Cor said.

Noctis looked up. Cor rarely ever used his name, especially when he was on duty. He didn’t feel right. He didn’t want to do this anymore. “I want my dad,” he murmured.

Cor sighed, and he took a step back to look over his shoulder. He was such a fucking disappointment. Couldn’t keep himself safe, could barely convince Cor to keep his friend safe, couldn’t function without wanting to run to his dad. He was such a child. Cor looked like he was going to say something, but received a message through his phone. “They found the building you were kept in,” he said.

Noctis nodded quietly. At least he didn’t have to go back. “Cor, I need someone stationed outside Prompto’s place,” he tried to order it. Authority felt wrong.

“I need to know how they threatened him, Highness,” he said again.

“They said they’d take him instead if I didn’t cooperate,” he was starting to panic. “Please, just send someone,” he tried again. He almost felt the need to trade something for the favour. The thought made him sick.

Cor nodded. “I’ll do it now. Do you have his address?”

“No…” Noctis kind of just knew where it was.

“Very well. I’m positive that Ignis does,” Cor looked at his phone, stepped away for a moment and when he came back he nodded at Noctis again. “We’re stationing someone outside his home now. He’ll want to see you when he notices the car outside,” Cor said.

Noctis didn’t really process the implication that Cor had met Prompto. He just nodded. “Thank you. Can we go now?” he asked.

“Yes, we should get you back before his Majesty finds his way here instead. Sit tight while I organize a few things. We’ll talk more on the way,” Cor agreed.

“Do we have to?” Noctis hadn’t meant for it to slip out. Cor leveled him with an unimpressed stare and Noctis turned his head to look at the Paramedic who was cleaning his hand to inspect the wounds he’d earned.

“No, he doesn’t. Anything you want to ask can be done at the Citadel once he’s cleaned up,” The Paramedic said suddenly. Noctis heard Cor grunt and then leave.

Noctis stared at the wall and robotically answered any remaining questions the Paramedic had. Gladio ducked in the door a few minutes later, “Cor’s going to ride with you. I’ll be following behind in my car, okay?”

They nodded at one another. Gladio looked like he wanted to say more, but instead exited. Cor arrived a bit later. Barked a few orders out the door and settled in. Once the doors were all closed they set off.

They were quiet for the most part. Noctis stared at Cor as he looked down at his phone, no doubt trying to organize everyone. “Cor?”

“Your Highness?” he looked up.

“I fought back…I’m sorry. I know you said not to,” he said.

Cor leaned forward, and he held out his hand by the stretcher. He didn’t grab Noctis, he waited until Noctis took it instead. Noctis squeezed it tightly. “You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. You’re safe, that’s all that matters,” he said.

Noctis didn’t really believe him, but he nodded and let go. A few minutes later he couldn’t help but doze off on the way there.

He dreamt of the sun rising.

* * *

 

Noctis was shaking again when the doors opened. They’d driven in, in such a way that the media wouldn’t be able to get to him. He could already hear helicopters above. He was betting that if they could open the doors wide enough, Cor would have had them drive right into the Royal infirmary.

They rolled him in on the same stretcher. To say that he was disappointed when he didn’t see his dad as soon as the doors opened was an understatement. He was at the Citadel. The guard had been fussing over him for an entire hour. They said his dad would be waiting for him.

He had people walking quickly beside him as they wheeled him to wherever they were going. Noctis could only imagine that they were doctors. There were guards trailing after him as well as Cor. He’d yet to see Gladio or Ignis. He wanted to ask Cor where his dad was, but he was overwhelmed with the yelling, the talking over him, the doors opening and closing as they moved, and the wheels of the stretcher.

It was so fucking bright.

It wasn’t until he was settled in a room and deposited on a luxurious hospital bed that he had much time to think. The doctor walked up to him with a few bags in her hand and she offered them as well as a hospital gown to him. “Your Highness. My name is Dr. Sosmes, I’ll be attending your health today. First things first, I’m going to get you to change your clothes. Does that sound good to you?” No one would ever know how good that sounded. He’d still rather have his own clothes.

“Uh, sure,” he said while he reached for them.

“I’m going to get you to remove all articles of clothing and jewelry and place everything in an individual bag. Then we can get them processed as evidence,” she continued.

“Um…” Noctis was suddenly very not okay with that. He looked down at his clothes. He was still wearing one of Mica’s shirts. If he took them off now. He was going to have to tell them, wasn’t he? He swallowed thickly.

“We’ll draw the curtain for you if that’s the problem, or you could change in the restroom,” she said.

Noctis shook his head and looked at Cor. “No, that’s not…” he trailed off. He looked down at the bags in his hand and rubbed them between his fingers. The plastic slid against itself with a soft crinkle.

“Would you prefer someone to be here with you, Your Highness?” Cor interjected.

Noctis didn’t look up from the plastic in his hands. He thought about it. He wanted to see his father. A big part of him wanted Ignis, while another was screaming loud in his ear that Gladio was safety. He’d feel safer, maybe, but then they’d find out. Was it worth it? “Not really…is it possible to dim the lights?”

The doctor didn’t hesitate. “I’ll need to see what I’m doing, but I can turn the outermost lights out,” she said and moved to flick one of the many switches beside the door. It was only the walls that darkened, and a dark vignette of the floor. Everything around him was still immediately bright, but it helped.

“Noctis,” Cor said.

He looked up at him then. Again, with his name. “Yeah?”

“If you’re up for it. After Dr. Sosmes has asked her immediate questions, can I speak with you more on what happened?” he asked.

Noctis frowned, “Don’t you have to anyway?”

“Your health comes first. The most pressing of questions have already been asked. Now that you’re safe, we can delay a little if that’s what you’d prefer.”

Noctis nodded, “Uh maybe, I don’t know,” he shrugged.

“Fair enough,” Cor said, and he stood up a little straighter and took a few steps back. “I’ll leave you to it then, I’ll be right outside,” he nodded at the doctor.

“Cor?” The doctor opened her mouth, but Noctis cut her off before she could speak.

“Your Highness?” Cor paused to look back at him.

“Could you stay?” It was quiet. Barely audible. There was a giant lump in his throat he couldn’t quite manage to swallow down. Noctis had the weirdest compulsion to reach out. Grab Cor’s hand, hug him or…something in order to get him to stay. There was something about Cor. Some thin line of familial yet impersonal relationship. Cor wouldn’t tell anyone. Cor wouldn’t look at him like he was disgusting, or broken, or whatever.

Right?

“Of course,” he placed a hand on his chest and gave him a bow. It was familiar. He’d done it a million times before.

“Thank you,” Noctis breathed out as Cor made for a seat just off to the side.

“Shall we continue on?” Dr. Sosmes asked.

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed. The curtain around the bed was pulled around him with a distinct ringing of wheels on the track. He hadn’t heard that since he was a small child. He looked down the clothes he was wearing. It took him a lot longer to start removing it than he thought it would. He pushed Gladio’s hoodie off to the side. Getting Noctis warm had been more important than the evidence. Cor already knew about it. He took the shirt off first and shoved it into one of the larger bags. He paused at his pants. His hands were on the draw string.

He shook his head and he grabbed the gown and slipped it on over his head. It was already snapped closed at the bottom. He managed to get the ties closed. It wasn’t until then that he undid his draw string. His pants immediately slid down his legs. He attributed it to the pants being stretched out over so much time. They’d been laundered, but that was a few days prior. As soon as he could, he pulled the pants they’d supplied him with up and over his hips. The elastic dug into his hip. He preferred it that way. He knew they were there.

He took time to put the pants away. He folded them neatly even though he knew that he wasn’t going to get them back, not that they were fit for wearing anymore. He stared down at the clothes for a long time. He still wanted his own clothes. How long had it been since he’d been able to wear something comfortable, something he wanted to wear? How long had it been since it had really been his decision to do anything? He swallowed. “I’m done.”

There was a brief delay before the curtain rang again as the doctor pushed it back and out of the way. Cor still sat in the corner, but he was looking down at his phone as he texted someone. Noctis handed the clothes over and they were placed carefully aside. The doctor looked over a clip board and kept looking from it to Noctis, studying him. “So, you don’t know the last time you ate anything?” she asked.

Noctis shook his head, “My sense of time is really fucked up right now. It might have been yesterday, it might have been the day before. I don’t know,” he said. He hadn’t even realized he cursed.

“But they were feeding you? How about water?”

“Sometimes. They fed me more near the end than they did at the beginning, but I threw up a lot. They made sure I had water though, probably every day?” he said. Cor didn’t move from his spot. Noctis couldn’t tell from the corner of his eye what his reactions might have been.

She continued to ask questions. A lot of them overlapped with what Gladio had asked, what Cor had asked, what the Paramedics had asked. She began to poke and prod at him, but she was gentle the entire time.

“Your blood pressure is still up. That is in line with eating so infrequently. Before you leave, I’ll be sure to give you a list of foods to help get you back to eating normally. Bland things for a little while,” she mused

“Probably better to give that info to Ignis,” he kicked his feet slightly from the side of the bed. He didn’t know what was going to happen between him and Ignis when he finally got to see him.

“We can deal with that when we get to it,” She stopped talking when she heard the door open.

Noctis looked up too. All of the external noises hadn’t been lost on him. He’d been hearing muffled voices outside the door, people banging things around. It all went silent when he saw his father hobble in. He looked like Noctis felt. Dishevelled, tired, his eyes were red, he looked like he was barely keeping himself up right. “Dad…”

“Noctis,” his father’s voice. It had been so long. He was the only one who hadn’t flinched upon seeing him.

Noctis brow furrowed and he got up to his feet. “Dad,” he said again. He didn’t care about his own knee as he walked the few steps forward, meeting his dad part way. His dad’s arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him so tight it ached. His heart ached more. His fingers gripped at the back of his dad’s dress shirt and he let out a loud sob.

The tears fell.

They didn’t stop.

“Oh, my dear Noctis,” he said, and he buried his face in his hair that was grimy and disgusting, and he didn’t make any indication that he cared at all. Noctis couldn’t answer any more than he could let go. Somehow this made it real. He was home, he was safe, no one would dare challenge his father. “I knew you’d return home, my star.” he pulled back and pressed a gentle kiss into his temple.

Noctis would never admit to the quiet whine he let out at hearing the endearment. Something he hadn’t heard since he was small. “M’home,” he muttered into his dad’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while. Neither Cor, nor Dr. Sosmes made any attempt to stop or rush them along. Noctis didn’t hear anything except the gradual rustle of his dad’s shirt and his deep laboured breathing that suggested he might be crying too. “I apologize,” he eventually said, and he pulled back. Noctis tried not to claw him closer. The truth was that he was hurting and exhausted, his dad probably was too. He didn’t want his dad to hurt for a moment.

“Whatever for your majesty?” it was the doctor.

“For intruding so abruptly,” he said, and he looked down at Noctis and offered a watery smile before he urged him to sit down.

“Nonsense,” she said.

“Your Majesty,” Cor said as he dragged the chair over for his dad to sit in.

“Thank you, Cor.”

“Your Highness, do you still require me to stay?” Cor said.

Noctis shrugged his shoulders before he wiped at his eyes. Tissue was offered to him by the Doctor immediately after. He took it and wiped at his eyes. “I don’t know,” he said honestly.

“Very well,” Cor simply stepped back against the wall now that he no longer had a seat.

 Is there anything important that you think I need to know before we continue?” She said with a smile. It was pretty, it kind of made her feel less threatening.

Noctis looked over at dad, then to Cor and back again. “Yeah…”

After the silence stretched she ducked her head. “It’s okay to ask someone to leave, or ask someone else to come in,” she offered.

He shook his head. “Um…I forgot that when they took me. They, uh, they hit my head pretty hard. I get dizzy sometimes,” he said as he pointed to his forehead.

“Hmm,” She wrote something down and stepped back over to him. “You said that you’re positive they didn’t drug you at all. Do you think a concussion might be why you were throwing up?” she sounded concerned.

Noctis shook his head as she examined his head. He was sure that there were still remnants of the bruise under his fringe. “No, that wasn’t why…” he admitted. His eyes darted back to his father and to Cor. His dad had taken his hand when he sat and still hadn’t let go.

“Do you have an idea? The food they were or weren’t giving you?” She asked and began to look at his wrists that were still raw from the restraints he’d struggled out of, surely something was infected. Someone had mentioned he had a slight fever…probably the paramedic. He couldn’t quite remember.

“No, not that,” he looked at his dad. He didn’t know if he wanted him there. Cor, maybe, but his dad? He didn’t want his dad to hurt any more than he was. If he said it out loud, what would he think? Would he think less of Noctis? Less of himself? He had let them…he’d given in. He’d let it all happen. He’d given himself away even.

“Noctis?” his dad’s hand squeezed his. He squeezed back.

“T-they, they, um…” he swallowed.

“Breathe. Take all the time you need,” Dr. Sosmes said.

Noctis held onto his dad’s hand. He squeezed it far tighter than he ever needed to and just stared down at his lap. He could feel the nerves building up just below his ribs and slowly rise upward. Every time he tried to open his mouth he felt like screaming instead. “They didn’t know who I was. They didn’t kidnap me because they wanted a ransom, or revenge, or anything like that. They uh…they raped me,” his voice fell apart with emotion as the sentence dragged on.

It was so quiet. He had been so overwhelmed with noise and light and activity since he’d gotten out. Real silence was almost scary. He didn’t want to look up. His father just kept clinging to his hand. It went from Noctis squeezing too tight, to his dad doing it instead. “Oh…Noctis,” he said quietly.

Noctis’ lip was quivering as he tried to hold back tears. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t a big deal. It didn’t have to be a big deal. “Um…so,” he trailed off into silence and looked up at Cor and the doctor for a moment. Neither of them looked surprised. In fact, Cor’s lip was drawn in a tight line with his hand on his chin as he nodded. He wasn’t even looking at Noctis, he was looking somewhere behind him instead.

Dr. Sosmes crouched down in front of him and she held out her hand. “May I?”

Noctis stared at her confused. No one had asked him permission for anything. What was she doing? He held his hand out and she took it. Her grasp was firm, and she rested her other hand on top. Her hands were thinner than his, darker and freckled. They nearly covered his and they were so warm. His other hand in his dad’s grasp was starting to sweat. “Prince Noctis, before we continue I need you to know something,” she said.

“Yeah?” he was staring at their hands now.

“First of all, thank you for showing enough trust to tell us. Everything regarding this development going forward is your decision, okay? If you want someone to leave, if you want someone to stay, if you don’t want to do something, we will accommodate you,” She wasn’t smiling, but it was a near thing.

“Okay,” he nodded, not really processing the weight of the statement because he felt like he was losing his grip on everything all of a sudden.

“Second of all, everything you choose to tell me? I believe you,” she said.

He frowned even harder as he felt tears try to form again. He was doing a fucking shitty job of keeping them from falling, but he tried anyway. He bit his inner lip and he nodded before he took his hand back. He looked at his dad…that was the biggest mistake he made. He’d seen his dad in distress before, he could still see him hovering over him screaming after the Marilith attack. He could see the look on his face when Noctis had finally woken again afterward, the look on his face when he sat in his wheelchair for the first time. The way he looked after Tenebrae.

This heartbreak was different. Felt worse.

He should have kept his fucking mouth shut, or asked him to leave or something.

“Noctis, I am so sorry this happened,” he said.

Noctis shook his head and pulled his hand away from the Doctor who simply moved to stand. When his hand was free he lifted it, and fell into his dad’s arms in a hug and shook his head. “Don’t say that…Please,” he whispered. Why in the world was his dad apologizing? He hadn’t done anything.

His dad didn’t say anything after that. His hand simply cupped the back of Noctis’ head and he held him tight.

* * *

 

When they broke apart, everything sped up. Dr. Sosmes started talking to him about what they could do in the mean time. That they could undergo a set of procedures to make sure that when, not if, they caught them, that they would get the maximum sentence possible. That was all if he decided he wanted to add the assault to the report. Mentioned that he didn’t have to. Mentioned that if he didn’t, they could hold it until he decided, but if he waited then things could be potentially lost.

They hadn’t touched him in a couple of days though. They always made sure to clean him after.

He’d spent that time staring between Cor and his dad again. His dad didn’t say much. He just looked at him like the world was crumbling, like the absolute worst had happened. Cor just reiterated that it was up to him. The prospect of being a disappointment and not going through with exams pushed his hand, and he acquiesced. He was alone with Dr. Sosmes after that as she filled out paper work, and asked him question. She kept saying that at any point, he could back out if he wanted. He didn’t think that would happen, but as she started inspecting him, it all seemed impossible.

It took hours.

Hours of feeling scraped at, prodded, pushed around, photographed, and scrutinized.

When it was all finally over they let him have a shower, but he felt so exhausted. He stepped inside the sterile hutch of a bathroom. The tiled walls and the tiled floor weren’t comforting. Nothing about this place, save for Dr. Sosmes’ tone was comforting. He just wanted in and out.

When he was finished, he crawled in to the hospital bed and pulled the covers up. As nerve wracking as the experience was, he was finally truly clean. Not just spot jobs, or the thorough freezing attempts he’d put himself through in the tiny bathroom back there...

Dr. Sosmes had been filling out more paper work. She took a moment to finish up before she walked over to his bed side. “We’ll halt everything for now. We’re going to move you to a more hospitable room, and we can bring your father back in once you’re settled. Does that sound alright to you?” she asked.

Noctis peeked out from the covers and fought the urge to shrug. “Sure,” he said, low in his throat.

“Noctis?” she hadn’t called him by his title since he’d come forward with the information. When he met her gaze once more she offered a small smile. “I know that none of this was easy. I’m proud of you, whether you went through with it or not,” he wondered briefly if her tone was what a mother would sound like.

He didn’t nod, he didn’t really say anything. He didn’t feel better. He didn’t feel like he’d accomplished anything. “We’re going to wheel you out now. We’d like to monitor you and do a few more finish up tests, but they can all wait. You’ll be home in your own bed soon,” she promised.

“Doesn’t matter,” he shrugged.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but held off. She started fussing around with IV lines. She talked him through a few things, but Noctis had stopped paying attention. His body was starting to aggressively oppose being awake. He nodded along and felt the pinch of a needle in his arm. A nurse had entered and handed him a few pills and water. He was sure she told him what they were, so he just swallowed them down. When Dr. Sosmes was finished he pulled the covers up and he nestled into their warmth.

He wanted to go home.

How did anyone truly think he could sleep here?

He didn’t want to be here.

But it didn’t matter.

A bunch of people came in to undo the locks on the bed wheels and transport him to another room. He was asleep before they arrived, completely exhausted.

He didn’t dream.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to make a solid note now that we've come to the end. If there's any sympathy you hold for Mica, don't.
> 
> Thank you all for the support. Super big thanks to the people who've been dealing with my hair pulling and whining over on my blog, especially R3zuri who was always super encouraging.
> 
> Let me know what you think~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis' first day back home.

“So, he’s in there by himself then?” Ignis said as he rooted around Noctis’ apartment. He didn’t wait for Gladio to answer, he simply grabbed his third can of ebony that early morning and took a long drink.

“I didn’t say that. Cor’s with him. Gods, Iggs, it’s bad,” Gladio said in a strained voice.

“The Marshal, not even his majesty is with him?” Ignis said after he swallowed the drink down loudly.

“Dad says he’s on his way, any minute now. I know you’re stressed, but calm down,” Gladio said like it wouldn’t incite rage.

“Don’t you dare tell me how I should be acting, Gladio. I should be there now. Astrals…” he just needed to know that Noctis was safe. Ever since he’d been awakened, his stomach had been doing nothing but knotting itself together in trepidation.  “At least you were able to see him,” Ignis said softly. Ignis had been to the citadel already, but Noctis had already been tucked away into an examination room by the time Ignis had managed to get the press handled and calmed down outside. After seeing Gladio for a brief moment and a gentle touching of fingertips to the other man’s shoulder, he’d left. He’d decided that Noctis likely wouldn’t be leaving the citadel for a while, and that he’d likely want some of his things from home. He couldn’t see Noctis, but he could make sure that superficial comforts were there.

“Ignis, he needs space right now. I know we haven’t seen him since the beginning of the month, but he’s been through some serious shit. He’s already overwhelmed as it is. I’m sure he wants to see you, and Prompto, but right now he just wants his dad. He’s got a few shitty hours of being prodded and bothered by doctors ahead of him, and he still needs to go through the interview process. All of that’s best done without me, and without you,” Gladio said.

Ignis took his glasses off and put them on the table before he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had an overwhelming migraine that he’d been ignoring for the better part of an hour. “Never one to pull your punches, are you?” Ignis asked.

“If you’re going to have the audacity to act like a fool, I’ll have the audacity to tell you you’re being one. You know me."

“Unfortunately,” Ignis muttered into the headset he was wearing that kept his hands free.

“Wow, okay. Drink an Ebony, Ignis. Cry a little, I won’t tell,” Gladio said. His voice was getting lower like he was trying to keep quiet.

Ignis sighed heavily, “Please just…tell me this is all going to be okay,” he said. He had been going through Noctis’ clothes by that point. He had suits and formal wear in abundance at the citadel already in case he forgot, or somehow managed to ruin what was at his apartment. It was casual clothes he needed. He’d completely bypassed all of the denim and structured clothing and was trying to remember what articles were his favourites. He was sure that comfort would be valued over all else.

Gladio let out a familiar low gravely noise. Ignis knew the sound did not bare positive messages. “Ignis…he isn’t himself right now,” he said.

Ignis paused where he held up one of Noct’s tees and let out a defeated sigh. “Quiet?”

“No. Distressed. I’ve never seen him like this. You’ve known him for longer, but still,” he admitted. That was right…Gladio had never known the child Noctis had been before. He’d only ever known him as the quiet somewhat reserved person he’d become.

“What happened?” Ignis asked as he put everything neatly folded into a duffle bag before he stood back up and tried to think of other things that Noctis might like. There was some banging in the background of their call, as well as the sound of medical jargon.

“He said one of them let him go. I dunno…I went to where his gps signal pinged and found him hiding away with Umbra. He’s all battered and bruised. Fuck, Iggy, I don’t wanna talk about it,” Gladio said and Ignis could almost hear him rubbing his large hand down his face in stress.

“Umbra…so the news has reached Lady Lunafreya,” Ignis muttered. He chose not to press Gladio. For all of his behaviour in the last month, the seemingly complete lack of interest or concern, his seams appeared to be unravelling just a little.

“I guess so. It ran off minutes after I got to him. Gods, I’ve never seen someone so bruised up before. Not in person, not even with what we do,” Gladio said, swallowing audibly.

Ignis headed toward the bathroom and started to gather Noct’s products. “Do you know what they wanted with him?” Ignis didn’t want to know. Gods he could think of a million scenarios regarding what Noctis had been through. He could think of them, but he’d refused to let himself really delve into the darkest. None of it could be possible. These sorts of things didn’t happen, they happened to others, they happened in movies. They didn’t happen to Noctis.

“Ignis…who knows?” Gladio sounded like he was going to say something, but clearly that wasn’t the case.

“Gladio?” Ignis moved from the bathroom back to Noct’s bedroom where he’d been organizing everything.

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have to go into detail…but what’s his physical status? What do you think his recovery period will be like, what do I have to prepare myself for?” Ignis said on the tail of a long exhale. He swallowed at the end, he couldn’t force his stomach to settle for the life of him. “You said to bring him clothes with elastic?” he’d been doing so, but he hadn’t asked questions.

“He’s dropped a good 7 kg or something like that. Everything else? I dunno, a week, maybe a month. He was having trouble walking, possible tear in his knee,” Gladio said.

“Is that even possible? So much weight in so little time?” Ignis’ stomach completely dropped. Noctis had always been particularly thin. He’d begun to build muscle, but even with how much he trained he still looked like a rail.

“I’m just guessing. It’s probably less than that. It just looks extreme…but I mean, depends on the conditions he was kept in. It doesn’t look like he was eating, and his body would probably try to hang onto some of it, but who knows what else was going on? Fuck, Iggs, I don’t know. All I do know is that he wasn’t fitting in his jeans,” Gladio’s tone was becoming more and more distraught. It was a minute difference, but Ignis could hear it. It was very unfamiliar to hear Gladio like that. As much as he joked around, especially with Noctis, he had inherited some of the amazing composure that Lord Amicitia possessed.

Ignis zipped the bag up as he tried to process the information he was given, “Gods…”

“I don’t know why you’re asking me anyway. I assumed you’d be talking with his doctor anyway during daylight hours,” Gladio said.

“It’s difficult, not knowing what’s awaiting me,” Ignis admitted quietly.

“Don’t I know it,” Gladio muttered.

“I suppose so…” they’d been doing it since Noct left, not knowing. He wondered how much more difficult it would be to discover what had happened.

“Yeah…”

Ignis stared down at the bags he had packed for Noctis. Clothes, things he used daily, whatever small comforts he could think of. The only thing he couldn’t find was his notebook. He could only guess that he’d already sent it off to Lady Lunafreya before he’d…before. He reached up to press his fingers to the bridge of his nose before he pressed his hands to his eyes. “Gladio, how do we approach this?” he murmured softly into the receiver.

“I’m not a shrink, but I guess we respect his boundaries, whatever they are,” Gladio said.

“The last time I saw him, I was putting distance between us,” Ignis admitted.

“This ain’t about you right now. Whatever fight you had is probably pretty low on his list of things to think about,” Gladio was beginning to sound more put back together again.

“Right…” Gods, he just wanted to see Noctis. He just wanted him to be okay. He wanted him to be happy. That’s all he’d ever wanted. Why did the world seem so fixated on making sure he was the opposite?

* * *

 

When Noctis finally woke, it was hours later. He let out a soft groan and shifted his weight. The warmth was relaxing and was enough to make him ignore the aches of moving…something wasn’t right.

The cold didn’t seep into his bones.

He was warm.

When was the last time he was warm?

His eyes snapped open and immediately he recoiled. He threw an arm over his eyes. “Where am I?” he mumbled out. What had they dragged them into this time?

Fuck, it was so bright.

“You’re at the Citadel, in the infirmary.”

That voice.

Noctis felt a hand grab his. He felt panicked for a moment before he decided to open his eyes for real. His dad was looking back at him. Noctis frowned before he looked around the room he was in. He was at the citadel infirmary. He’d been in the rooms before. It was where they treated the guard and the glaives if they needed to. “I’m—”

“You’re safe, my son,” his dad said and squeezed harder. Noctis turned his hand so that their fingers clasped together.

“Safe…” really? “Dad?”

“It’s me. I thought surely, you’d be asleep for much longer,” he said.

The entire night started to come back to him in bits and pieces. Umbra, Gladio, Cor, then the doctor. Dr. Sosmes? His dad. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost 9 am. How are you feeling?”

Numb, mostly. Noctis looked down at his hands. They were bruised. He knew they were cut open, but now they’d been bandaged lightly. He frowned and felt his eyes water. He wiped at them with his wrist, “Did you stay the entire time?” he asked. He vaguely remembered hearing his and Cor’s raised voices outside the room, but he didn’t quite remember what they were arguing about.

“Of course,”

“Dumb, you’ve been up all night,” he was rubbing at his eyes. He kept bumping his nose reminding him that he’d had his face shoved into a wall. Pressing against his eyes was keeping his emotions locked back, and Noctis felt like that was most important. His dad didn’t need to see him like this.

“I can handle a little missed sleep, Noctis. Don’t worry about me,” he said.

He always worried about him. Even when Noctis acted like an ass, he was worrying about his dad.

He bit his inner lip and looked around him. He remembered an IV being inserted into his arm, but it was gone now. He wanted to pick at the plaster that was over the puncture wound, but that meant letting go of his dad’s hand, and he really didn’t want to. “Did they catch them?” he asked.

His dad tensed. He could feel it in his grip rather than see it. He bet himself that if he looked up he’d see that look from hours earlier on his face. It wasn’t a bet he wanted to win. He felt his dad’s other hand cover the top of his. “I swear to you, Noctis. We will, and they will pay for what they’ve done,” he said calmly.

Noctis swallowed. Guess that was that then, they were still out there somewhere. “Yeah…”

“Noctis…I’m so sorry.” his dad’s voice was quiet.

Noctis finally looked up. There was that look again. His dad looked heartbroken. Why was he even apologizing? He opened his mouth but was cut off before he could tell his him to cut it out.

“I have something for you,” Regis said.

Noctis looked at him with curiosity then. “What is it?” he asked, glad for the distraction.

Regis reached into his pocket, and in a familiar gesture, held out his hand. In the middle was a carbuncle figure…it looked exactly the same. “Some of your things were retrieved. This was among them. I may have pressed them to examine and clear it immediately,” he explained.

Noctis reached out to take it. He was shaking again, but he hoped that his dad didn’t notice. “He was there…” he said quietly.

“Yes,” his dad offered a smile and he reached out to place a hand over Noctis’ as he held the figure.

“He helped me escape…” he said quietly.

Regis’ smile grew wider, “I’m sure he did,” he said.

“Your Highness, you’re awake,” a woman said, interrupting them. Noctis turned his head to look at a nurse who walked in with a cart. He took the figurine and didn’t let go of it as she drew closer. He’d been so startled that the emotion he was feeling faded back into an overwhelmed sense of numbness.

“I guess I am,” he said. He didn’t know how he was feeling. He was safe. He was home. His dad was here, but it was almost like he was blank.

“I brought breakfast for you,” she said with a smile on her face as she started preparing everything. Not that there was much to prepare.

Noctis looked at the tray that was rolled up to his bed. His dad let go of his hand and he had to stop himself from chasing it. The last time Noctis woke up in a hospital bed, his dad had smiled at him. He wasn’t smiling now. Noctis was frowning hard at the thought. He couldn’t help it, but he tried to ignore it. “Uh, thanks,” he said after a moment, remembering manners. He thanked Mica for food often enough…

“No worries. We’ll have you back to eating regular in a few days, I’m sure of it,” she said. Not being hungry was going to be weird. She talked over them for a bit, more stuff he should probably be paying attention to. He chose to eat instead. Though he figured he’d heard something about small frequent meals, bland things, and working his way back up to his regular eating routine.

“Noctis?” his dad again.

Noctis looked up and slowly pulled the spoon out of his mouth, the taste of yogurt on his tongue. “Hm?”

“Your friends are waiting outside. We thought it best not to overwhelm you first thing. Would you like to see them?” his dad asked. The nurse was still staring at him.

Friends. It had been so long. “The guys, they’re here?” was Prompto safe? He almost didn’t want to ask. Someone would have told him if he wasn’t, surely.

His dad nodded, “Just outside. Shall I invite them in?” he asked again.

Noctis looked toward the door. He could hear muffled voices. He just assumed that this was the infirmary and that things still ran like they normally did. People working, people getting hurt, people making appointments. He nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, send them in,” he said. He felt anxious. His stomach wouldn’t settle and there he was with food in his hand.

“Very well,” his dad finally smiled and nodded to the nurse. She walked to the door and opened it. Murmured something before exiting.

Noctis looked at his dad and he frowned. “Dad. Go sleep,” he said.

“Noctis,” he said like he was going pleading with Noctis to reconsider.

“Go sleep. I’ll be fine. I’m probably just going to sleep some more anyway once everyone leaves,” he said. He didn’t care if he was lying if it meant his dad went and took care of himself.

His dad sighed and watched him for a long moment. Part of Noctis realized that Gladio was hovering outside the door. He wondered how obvious their conversation was in its seriousness. “You’re not going to give this up, are you?”

Noctis shook his head. “Nope,” if his dad was okay, then maybe he’d feel better.

“Very well,” his dad stood with a little difficulty, but was a little more balanced than he had been when Noctis first saw him. He leaned over and pressed his lips to the crown of Noctis’ head. “We’ll watch over you carefully, my star,” he spoke the revived endearment from his childhood.

Noctis bit his lip and he nodded. He didn’t want to cry in front of Gladio. He’d already made the biggest ass out of himself earlier…yesterday? Fuck, he still had no idea what time it had been. “I’ll see you soon,” his voice cracked just a little as his dad left.

* * *

 

Gladio walked through the door after his dad finally left, his head barely clearing the top of it. He was wearing different clothes than he had been hours earlier. How long had it actually been? He didn’t remember asking for the time, or even how long he’d been gone. Surely someone told him.

9 A.M. right, he had asked.

“Hey,” Gladio said as he walked over and sat down in the chair his dad had just been in.

“Hey…” Noctis was looking at his lap again. His fingers were playing with the blanket that they’d provided him. “Where’s Ignis?” he frowned as he looked toward the door.

“Ah, just missed him. He’ll be up soon. He and Prom just went to grab a coffee. They didn’t know you were up yet,” Gladio said.

Prom? Since when did Gladio call him that? “Oh…”

“How you holding up?” he asked.

Noctis shrugged, “I’m fine.”

He could feel Gladio’s eyes on him. He was doing that thing he did when he tried to figure out what was wrong. “That so?”

“They really let Prom in?” he asked with a frown. If Gladio was trying to figure everything out, Noctis really didn’t want him to. So, he pushed past the question and didn’t look back.

“I don’t think it was a matter of letting him, more than it was a matter of not getting in his way once he found out you were back,” Gladio said with a slight hum and a laugh. He leaned back in the chair and rested his ankle on his knee.

“Really?” Noctis asked, both of his brows lifting in surprise. Prompto had his moments of defensiveness, usually over Noctis. That still seemed extreme.

“Yeah,” Gladio said, but let the topic drop in favour of another. “Gotta say, you clean up pretty good, kid,” he offered.

Noctis blinked. More surprises. He did smile at it though, just a little, “Yeah well…hopefully your hoodie will too. I kind of got blood all over it,” he said before clearing his throat.

“I don’t care about all that,” Gladio said. He might have said more, but they were interrupted.

“You’re awake!” Noct’s head snapped to the door when he heard Prompto’s voice. "Whoa, shit…” Prompto’s quick pace came to a stop when he laid eyes on Noctis’ face.

“Prom,” Noctis breathed out on the tail of a deep inhale. That wasn’t Prompto flinching at the sight of him, but it may as well have been.

“Dude, your…everything,” he said as he walked over.

Noctis bit at his inner lip and looked at Prompto. Did he really look that awful? He’d showered, but he’d gone out of his way to avoid looking at himself. He didn’t think he wanted to know. This all just confirmed it. He tried not to think of it and instead focused on the fact that Prompto was here. He was here, and he was safe, and he was going to make sure it stayed that way somehow. Prompto was looking between him and off to the side and he could see Prompto’s hand twitching, like he couldn’t decide what to do. “Go ahead,” he offered, thinking that he wanted to sit on the edge of the bed.

Prompto’s brow wrinkled with the rest of his face and he launched himself forward. Noctis wasn’t expecting Prompto to full on hug him right out of the gate. Not while he was in a hospital bed. No one had ever done that…but then again, no one else was Prompto. “I’m so fucking glad you’re safe,” he said. Whatever dam had been holding his emotions back had completely broken. “Don’t ever fucking do that again.”

Noctis stared wide eyed at Gladio, who’s expression was a mixture of amusement and concern. Of course, Gladio was the only one who had seen him as a complete bloody mess. What the fuck did people do with their hands? Noctis’ brow drew together, and his fingers twitched as he moved to pat Prompto on the back awkwardly. It wasn’t like they hadn’t hugged before…far from it. Prompto was a hugger. “Prom, Prom I’m still kind of hurting here,” he said. Yeah, he’d go with that. It wasn’t a complete lie.

“Fuck, sorry. Shit,” Prompto sat back on the edge of the bed and wiped at his eyes.

“Calm your fucking mouth down,” Noctis said and tried to smile. Tried to mean it.

“Right, at the citadel with his princely princeness,” he said and continued to wipe at his face with a sad smile. It was really doing very little to stop him from crying. He kept wiping at tears that were immediately replaced with new ones. He reached out his hand to touch Noctis’ shoulder, and Noctis shifted away. “Sorry,” Prompto’s hand almost tried again. “What do people even do with their hands?” Prompto asked.

Noctis did let out a pathetic laugh then, “Fuck if I know,” muttered and swallowed. “Shit, Prom, don’t cry. If you cry I’m going to cry, and I’m really over it,” Noctis said.

“I can’t help it. Besides, that’s a dirty lie. You’d cry a lot more often if that were true, and you never cry” Prompto muttered.

“You cry a lot less than you think you do,” Noctis said quietly before he looked toward the door.

“Ignis got caught up with the press wanting a statement about you,” Prompto offered before Noctis had a chance to ask where Ignis was.

“Oh…” he felt so ambivalent. Did he want to see Ignis? Of course, but did he want to see him now? Surrounded by everyone? Maybe not.

“He’ll be up soon though, promise,” Prompto said, still battling through his own sniffling.

Noctis looked off to his side and saw a box of tissues. He reached over and fumbled with it before Gladio grabbed it instead and handed it over to Prompto, who mumbled some thanks in return.

“Is he mad at me?” Noctis asked softly. He was clenching his good hand opened and closed and just barely had the courage to look over at Gladio. He didn’t want to know the answer, but he had to ask.

“Uh, who?” Gladio asked with a frown.

“Specs,” he said then quietly. He’d been trying not to think about it. Everything they’d said before…before. Noctis swallowed thickly unable to finish the thought.

 “What?” Prompto sounded confused.

“The fuck? No, of course he’s not mad. Why would he be mad?” Gladio said.

He should feel relieved, shouldn’t he? “He…uh, I don’t want to talk about it,” Noctis said and began to play with the blankets again.

Gladio was quiet for a long while. He put his foot back on the ground and leaned forward, resting his chin in one of his hands and he reached forward. He didn’t touch Noctis, he just put his hand on the side of the bed. “No one’s mad at you okay?” he said.

Noctis looked down at Gladio’s hand instead of his own lap this time. He nearly reached for it. “Yeah.”

“I mean it…” he said before he cleared his throat.

“We’re just happy to see you home. We’re  _all_ just happy to see you home. Right, Gladio?” Prompto said. He looked over at Gladio almost in distress. Prompto had his hands in his lap. Noctis imagined he was trying to fight his urge to invade Noctis’ personal space again.

“You’re part of Cor’s team?” he asked after a long moment. It took a bit to build up the courage to ask. How much did Gladio really know?

“Was. He kicked me off sometime while you were getting checked over,” Gladio admitted. He didn’t sound too hurt over it.

Noctis ran his tongue over his lips and nodded. Maybe he didn’t have to tell him then. Maybe…maybe it could all just go back to how it was. “Oh,” he said softly.

“My time’s more valuable being spent shielding you,” Gladio said. There was something in his voice that Noctis didn’t recognize. Hesitation. Gladio never hesitated.

“I didn’t miss your birthday right?” Noctis asked, turning back to Prompto.

“Who cares about my birthday?” Prompto said then. He had finally stopped crying.

“Uh, me?” Noctis said.

Prompto rolled his eyes. “No, it’s in a couple of days.”

Noctis frowned and looked over at Gladio again. He almost looked like Cor. Quiet and serious like he’d been when he was in the room with Dr. Sosmes. “I was told it’s only been two weeks,” Noctis said.

“Who said that?” Gladio asked with a frown.

Noctis grew quiet. Someone had to have told him the date, right? But all he could remember was Mica telling him it had been a couple of weeks the day that they’d…

“Noct, buddy, take it easy,” Prompto’s hands were on him again, tugging at his fingers. He looked down and saw blood starting to seep through the bandages on his hand which he had been clenching tightly.  They hadn’t needed stitches, but they were still fresh. Still weak.

“How am I supposed to take any of this easy?” Noct said angrily all of a sudden and tried to pull his hand away. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Prompto said helplessly. Prompto didn’t let go though. He just uncurled Noct’s fingers gently.

“Noct. I know you’ve been through hell, but don’t take it out on Prompto,” Gladio said. He leaned back instead of forward. How much did he know?

“You have no idea what I went through,” Noctis said. He whipped his head to the side to glare at Gladio. The anger that swept through him didn’t dissipate until Gladio threw his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, you’re right,” Gladio conceded instead of fighting with him like he normally would. His hands were open, palm facing him. They were clean. No scarring. Not like…them. He vaguely recalled seeing scarring on Mica’s hands whenever he’d reach out to pet him.

“Noct, it’s just us…” Prompto said quietly.

Noctis pulled his hands closer to himself and he let out a breath before realizing what he’d been acting like. He was going to say something when Prompto stood up and ran toward the hallway and came back a few moments later with a couple of fresh plasters.

Noctis had spent the few minutes not looking at Gladio. He didn’t want to see the look of disappointment on his face.

“Gimme,” Prompto held out his hand when he returned.

Noctis stared at it for too long, but Prompto didn’t say anything more. He just kept his hand open to him. Clean. Noctis reached forward and rested his hand in Prompto’s. His fingers were stinging. It was annoying, but like almost anything else, he could get used to it. “I’m sorry…” he murmured.

Prompto looked at him but didn’t tilt his head up. It was just his blue eyes peeking through at him from behind his fringe. “Don’t even worry about it,” Prompto said. His voice was quiet. Like he was just realizing that this wasn’t going to be easy.

Why was Noctis so difficult?

He was always difficult.

He felt tears prickling and he breathed in deeply trying to ward them off. Prompto wiped around the cuts gently after he’d peeled the bandages away. The blood had seeped out from underneath them, but it was already slowing down. “Still,” he said.

“There, all better,” Prompto said with a smile. His eyes were still slightly red, his cheeks still flushed, smile still sad. He wished that they weren’t.

“I heard you’ll probably be out by the end of the day,” Gladio interrupted.

“Yeah, something like that,” he said. He still had to talk to Cor, and they still had to talk to him about his recovery period.

“I’m sure Iris would love to come by and see you,” Gladio said. He didn’t outright say it, but he was asking for permission.

“Your sister, right?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah, she’s been worried. Dad barely convinced her to go to school today,” Gladio said.

Noctis hadn’t seen her in a while. “I dunno,” Noctis said quietly.

Gladio hummed. It was deep and grumbly. “Yeah, alright,” he said.

“I apparently look like shit,” Noctis said. It wasn’t that he cared too much. He did his hair like most anyone he knew, but this was different.

“I get it,” Gladio said.

“Nothing’s broken right?” Prompto asked hesitantly, like he’d been holding off on asking.

Noctis shook his head, he’d gone through x-rays at some point the night and a scan before to make sure nothing was wrong in his face. How he’d gotten away without anything was amazing in itself…then again, they hadn’t been out to mark him up. “Just bruised,” he said.

“Oh, that’s good at least,” he said.

“I mean…if she really wants to,” Noctis agreed turning back to Gladio.

“Don’t worry about it Noct. Just worry about getting better. Her and I can figure something out,” Gladio said.

Noctis nodded, “Okay.

“I’m going to head out okay? I’m going to be staying at my room in the citadel for a while, so I’m going to pack up some stuff. We can talk about all this other shit some other time. Take care, yeah?” Gladio said as he stood.

Noctis actually reached out. His hand grasped at Gladio’s and he tensed immediately. “Thanks…for you know,” he said. He let go just as quickly.

Gladio studied his face. Noctis didn’t look. “Don’t sweat it, alright?” Gladio said. There was an awkward drawn out period of silence before Gladio turned to leave. “See you, kid,” he said to Prompto as he walked by.

“See ya,” Prompto waved a hand.

“You guys seem close,” Noctis said quietly.

Prompto looked confused. He glanced between the door and Noctis before he shrugged. “We spent some time together. Not a lot,” Prompto admitted. Noctis couldn’t really shake an odd feeling of guilt.

“Sorry,” he said.

Another sad laugh filled the room. Prompto closed his eyes and when they opened he was looking up at the ceiling, probably fighting off tears again. “Gods, Noct. Don’t say shit like that. You’ve got nothing to be sorry about,” Prompto said and he reached out to take Noct’s hand again. Like he couldn’t keep away.

Noctis let him.

“I guess,” Noctis said.

“So…about the car at my place?” Prompto said.

Noctis felt tense. Immediately fear seized him. He’d been so relieved that Prompto had been safe. He hadn’t thought about the fact that he’d have to explain. He’d done what he’d done. He’d given himself away freely. Prompto didn’t need to know, but Noctis had to tell him something. “Oh, that…”

“Yeah, that,” Prompto said. He’d pulled most of his legs up onto the hospital bed at that point.

“It was the, um…no one told you?” he asked.

“All the driver said was that you were at the citadel, and you ordered them to observe my place.” Prompto said.

Noctis swallowed thickly. “Damn, okay…it was the guys from the mall,” Noctis said quietly.

Prompto’s brow creased and he nodded, “Both of them?” he asked.

Noctis shrugged, “They know we’re friends. I just…needed to make sure they didn’t come after you.”

“What does that mean? Like, having one of your guys at my place?” Prompto asked.

Noctis shrugged. “They’ll help protect you until they’re caught or whatever. I’ll get Ignis to fill you in, but it’d uh…it’d make me feel better,” he admitted.

“They gonna follow me everywhere?” Prompto asked.

Noctis grimaced. “Probably?”

“Dude,” Prompto said.

Noctis’ gut was twisting. Prompto didn’t understand. He didn’t get just how…he didn’t get it. “Prom, please. Just until they’re caught,” he said.

Prompto scratched at his neck then nodded, “Yeah okay, whatever you need,” he said.

“It’s not about me,” Noctis said.

“Okay, okay,” Prompto put his hands up and made a calming gesture before his expression changed. “Oh! I got something for you,” he said as he twisted to dig through his coat pocket. It took him hardly any time to locate what he was looking for and hand it out to Noctis.

“I haven’t seen this in forever,” Noctis said with a frown.

“Iggy mentioned you wouldn’t have your phone for a bit, so I figured you could use it,” Prompto said. When had Ignis become Iggy?

Noctis took the music player. It was the one Prompto had used while they were still in school, back when he wasn’t allowed to have a phone. “Uh, thanks,” he said.

“No problem, man. Figured can’t have you bored as hell without some tunes’n’stuff,” he said, and he reached out to nudge Noctis on the shoulder. “Ignis has your headphones somewhere,” he said.

“Really?” Noctis frowned.

“Yeah. Guess he spent most of the night packing up stuff for you. Figured that you’d be staying in your old room for a bit and that you’d like to be comfortable,” Prompto shrugged.

Noctis swallowed. It was just like Ignis, taking care of everything before the thought ever crossed Noctis’ mind. “I guess so,” Noctis said.

“Hey, they’re gonna get those assholes okay?” Prompto said.

“Yeah, that’s what they keep telling me,” Noctis said with a shrug. It didn’t make him feel better.

There was a series of noises just outside Noct’s hospital room a few moments later. Both Prompto and he looked at the door wide eyed. Ignis stood in the doorway with a gloved hand gripping the frame. “Noct,” he breathed out, barely audible.

Noctis’s brow furrowed as he saw Ignis standing in the doorway. The look on his face was a mix of respite and concern. Ignis was at his side in an instant. He was on the opposite side of the bed as Prompto. Noctis looked up at him as he stood over the bed. “Hey Ignis.”

Noctis was in Ignis arms a moment later. It wasn’t like Prompto. He hadn’t just launched himself at Noctis in a fit of overwhelming relief. It was gentle, but firm. “Welcome home,” he said. Ignis hands were on his face next, gently tilting his jaw until Noctis was looking at him, a familiar motion. The expression had turned from concern to simple softness as his gaze swept across him. It was fond and bore no signs of disgust or anger.

“Good to be back,” he rasped. Ignis had walked in, seen him, and didn’t turn away. He was unflinchingly Ignis and didn’t for a moment fuss over how terrible Noctis must have looked.

Ignis smiled.

Prompto cleared his throat. It didn’t sound contrived, but Noctis would bet that it was. “Right, then. Tell me, Noctis, how are you feeling?” Ignis asked as he pulled back.

Noctis leaned back against the bed for the first time since he’d woken up. He reached for the controls on the side of it and raised the back up, since it was too low. “Warm, but it’s good,” he muttered. They had him on some sort of pain medication. Anything hurting was just a dull ache at most.

“Has the doctor come by yet to speak with you?” he asked. Always working.

Noctis shook his head. “Not yet, just the nurse,” he admitted.

Prompto leaned over him a moment later to poke around the bed side table at the small meal Noctis had been given. “This all you get, really? Dude, need me to sneak you in a burger?” he asked.

“Absolutely not, Prompto,” Ignis said firmly.

Noctis didn’t have time to think about it. Why he couldn’t have junky food, why he was sentenced with the diet he had, he just knew that it didn’t sound appetizing to him anyway. “I probably wouldn’t get it down. Maybe in a few days after Ignis has a field day with all the awful shit I have to eat…I mean healthy shit I have to eat,” he muttered.

Prompto looked a little sympathetic. “Yeah, sure. Whatever you need, man,” he said.

Ignis frowned at him, “Is that language really necessary?”

“It is, Iggy. It, really is,” Noctis said with a nod.

They stared at one another, one breath, two, and they both smiled. Noctis’ was small, but it was there. “Guess I missed out on that charity event. I know how you hate when I’m like that,” Noct said, trying to make light of the situation.

Ignis smiled, it was fond and serious, but not sad. “Yes well, I’m sure you’ll make it up to everyone by just being home and safe,” he said gently.

“I guess I can do that,” he said.

“First thing’s first,” Ignis moved to sit in the chair that Gladio had been sitting in.

Noctis sighed, rolled his eyes and looked at Prompto. Prompto was grinning back. “So soon?”

Ignis snorted as he brought out his phone, “I’m going to pretend I didn’t see that,” he said as he tapped on the screen.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Iggy,” he said.

“You never do,” Ignis said. He was doing a better job than everyone else of pretending nothing was wrong. “Is there anything that you need from your apartment that you’d like for me to gather? I’ve got a selection of clothing for you already, and all of the basics. Is there anything you believe I might not think to bring?” Ignis asked.

Noctis looked to Prompto who was fidgeting with his phone. He wasn’t on it or anything. Just playing with the rim as he sat silently to the side, trying to stay out of the way. “Prom said you brought my headphones. You know anything about my phone? Cor hasn’t been by yet,” Noctis said.

“I don’t have them with me I’m afraid. As for your phone. As I understand it, they are holding it as evidence. Chances are, you won’t be seeing it again. I’ve already scheduled a brief leave to select a new one for you. I’ll have what data I can restored on it, and issue a change of number immediately,” Ignis said.

Noctis nodded as he processed the information. “Okay. I have Prompto’s music player here for now. I’m not really scheduled outside this hospital bed for much anyway, so it’s not like I’ll need it,” he said.

“Prompto’s? I’m sure I could have grabbed something for you, no need to put you out,” Ignis said.

Prompto tensed when Ignis’ gaze settled on him. “Oh, uh. No, it was nothing. I don’t really use it anyway, just put some stuff on there I know Noct likes,” he shrugged and began to fidget even more.

“Yeah, Prom’s good that way,” Noctis said, trying to ease his friend just a little.

Prompto rolled his eyes, “It’s just a music player.”

“You better not have anything nerdy on here,” Noctis muttered.

“Look at that, not even a day back and he’s already prince sassy,” Prompto said with a snort before mouthing some obscenity at him.

“Suggesting he was ever anything but sassy,” Ignis mused as he typed on his phone.

“Rude,” Noctis muttered.

“Do you know what your diet is supposed to consist of? How about your injuries? Is there anything I need to know?” Ignis asked.

“Uh, I think someone gave me a sheet of acceptable foods. Hey Prom, you got a white out pen before I give this to Ignis, there are definitely things on this I’m not touching,” he said after he grabbed the document that was tucked in the stand beside the bed.

“Who do you think I am? Someone who prepares? Sometimes I leave the house without putting socks on,” Prompto frowned at him. Noctis snorted.

“Let’s see it then,” Ignis took it from Noctis.

“Gonna yell those at the poor kitchen folk?” Noctis asked.

“Broth won’t be hard to prepare, and if you’re correct, a few days isn’t too much to fuss over,” Ignis mused as he worked on memorizing what he could from the list.

“So no yelling at the staff then?” Noctis asked.

“I save all the yelling for you,” Ignis mused, like he ever raised his voice to Noctis. Not even once in all their years.

“I told you Iggy was a fair ruler,” Noctis said to Prompto who flushed. Prompto had shared with him on a few occasions, his vision of Ignis running a regime with the strictest of hands.

“Dude, shut up,” Prompto muttered.

“How about your leg?” Ignis asked, seeming to opt for ignoring them both.

“Dunno really. I’m sure someone will tell me soon. It’s not torn anywhere, I know that. It’s just strained, so probably just RICE.”

“Good, I grabbed your compression sleeve just in case. Bloody hell of a time locating it though,” Ignis said as he typed it into his phone. Ignis normally dictated that sort of thing to his phone. Noctis couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t.

“Rice?” Prompto looked confused.

“Rest, ice, compression, elevation,” Ignis listed off immediately.

“Oh, uh, neat,” Prompto said.

Noctis bit at his lip as he looked down to his knee. He was covered by the blanket. It was far too luxurious to be standard issue, even though their infirmary ran off of crown funding and could afford better. He was sure his dad had something to do with that. He kind of appreciated the cover even though he was no longer cold.

Sadness washed over him again. It came out of nowhere. For a moment he sat there with his friends and he had felt almost like himself again. He’d felt light hearted. He was sure if he looked at Prompto he’d see that concerned look in his eye. Ignis was doing a good job of pretending everything was fine, but he was still sitting there typing shit into his phone on how to best mend Noctis. He frowned hard as the emotion swelled inside of him.

“Noct?” Ignis voice was soft and he reached out to touch Noctis’ hand.

Noctis didn’t pull away, he just shook his head and Ignis immediately stopped. “I’m just…uh,” he said quietly. He hadn’t gotten a full night’s rest.

Prompto shifted his weight on the bed until his shoe clicked down on the linoleum flooring. “You must be tired, right? I got work later so I should get home and shower or risk scaring off the customers,” he said with a laugh.

“Yeah, that,” Noctis said. Prompto’s intuition was spot on. Gods, the things he’d do for a proper shower outside of the stupid infirmary. “Uh, Specs? Prom needs to be talked to about his protective detail. I guess whoever Cor sent didn’t even do that much,” Noctis didn’t hide his disappointment at all.

Ignis frowned the frown that caused the lines across the bridge of his nose and was silent as he thought. “I have to pick up Noct’s new phone. I can drive you to your house and it’ll give us time to go over it. It’ll save me some time if we do it on the way,” he said.

“Uh, sure, that’s fine by me,” Prompto said with a shrug.

“Prompto, if you would, could you wait just outside. I have some things I should discuss with Noct before we depart. We won’t be long,” Ignis said.

“Oh, yeah. Of course, get your royal whatever on,” Prompto said. He fidgeted a little as he turned to look at Noctis. He reached out and gently prodded Noctis’ shoulder. “Text me your new number, I’ll bother you online in the meantime,” Prompto said.

“Sure,” Noctis said with a nod. He was still feeling a little overwhelmed. As much as he wanted Prompto to stay and affirm Noctis with his presence, he just really needed to not be looked at anymore.

Prompto turned to leave and he made sure to wave farewell to Noctis, small but rapid as he headed out to wait in the hall. There was a stretch of silence between he and Ignis before Noctis finally spoke up. “So, what’s up?” he asked.

“Might I inquire as to why Prompto has been assigned surveillance?” Ignis asked.

Noctis froze. Lying to Ignis was a lot different than lying or withholding information from Prompto. Ignis caught on most of the time. “They um, uh, they…” he trailed off.

Ignis sighed and took his glasses off to spot clean them with a small cloth he kept in his breast pocket of all things. “I apologize. I knew you were stressed, I didn’t mean to make you more so. I think it’d be best that I know something before I discuss with him all that his new body guard entails. You don’t need to tell me everything, only enough,” Ignis said.

Noctis started picking at the seams of his blanket, he didn’t really need to do anything. It was a momentary thought. The thought of defiance on such a stupid issue made him shake his head. He didn’t think he had to courage to say it anyway, “They…they threatened to hurt Prompto if I didn’t cooperate. I was being stupid and I uh…I guess they uh,” Noctis paused trying to come up with the words.

Ignis reached forward to still Noctis’ hands on the blanket. “That’s more than enough, Noct, thank you,” he said calmly.

Noctis looked up at him and for a brief moment, didn’t believe that he wasn’t demanding more from him. He took two, three deep breaths and nodded. “Okay…I’ll see you later?” he asked.

“One of the few absolutes in this world, I’ll come by later. Try to pay attention to the doctor, should they arrive before I return? I’d love to have accurate details,” Ignis said, offering a smile.

Noctis snorted and he pulled his hand back. “Yeah, whatever, nerd,” he said and tried to smile back.

“Rest well, Noct, even if you don’t manage sleep,” Ignis offered, seeing entirely too much of how Noctis was feeling before he headed out the door.

He was alone again. The food on the side table was completely forgotten. The only thing that kept him there and not back in that concrete room, were the noises of nurses and patients bustling by his room as the day continued on. He swallowed, and he laid his head back. Tears streamed down the perimeter of his face until they were seeping into his hairline. His friends should make him feel better, shouldn’t they? But they didn’t. Noctis sighed and he looked at the music player and opened it up. It was 10 am, and knowing that ebbed the unease a fraction. He looked through everything and went about installing apps that he thought he might need before he turned to the music. The playlist was a good size for an impromptu list that Prompto had thrown together before he came to the citadel. It had a lot of the music he liked, and maybe a few that Prompto had been trying to convince him were good. He turned the music on shuffle and just let it play low in the room. The unease faded even more and Noctis found he was able to relax in his bed as the songs blanketed the noise of general hospital activity. He didn’t smile, but he was able to rest in the bed without feeling like he was waiting involuntarily for them to walk through the door and make his life a little more hellish. He just felt like he was in a room, and while it wasn’t much, it was enough.

* * *

 

Prompto looked up from his phone when he heard the door to Noctis’ room open up. Ignis walked through. They hadn’t spent a ton of time with Noctis. A lot less than Prompto would have thought they would. For however short the time was though, Ignis already looked more together. He stood a little straighter and he’d finally fixed the missed button on his button up shirt that Prompto had been too whatever to even mention. “Hey…”

“Prompto,” Ignis said as he shifted the gloves on his hand.

“He okay?” fuck, it sounded like such a stupid question.

“Tired. From the time he actually got to sleep until the point where he woke up, he probably only ended up with 4 hours of sleep at best,” Ignis said.

“Right,” Prompto said as he moved to stand from the chair he’d claimed since he’d arrived there at like 7 AM. His coat was slung over his arm and he swung it around to slip it on properly. He’d never admit it, but he was fighting really hard not to grab his phone to see if Noctis had sent him anything, on any platform. He’d just been in the room with him. It was almost unreal. He was back. He was fucking back, and he was alive, and he looked like shit, but he was alive and that was all that mattered.

“Prompto?”

“Huh?” Prompto blinked and finally looked up at Ignis, who had too slipped on his winter coat.

“Shall we leave? I’d very much like to get back here before the doctors make their rounds,” he said. Computing. Robotic. Professional. So much like that scary figure that had loomed behind Noct all of these years.

“Right, of course, Iggy,” he said before he abruptly shuffled out of the way of a random glaive making his way through the hall. He’d never known just how many there were. Of course, this was as far into the citadel as he’d ever been. Classroom trips to the front offices were not the same.

They walked through the halls quietly. Well, Prompto was quiet. People were nodding and saying hi to Ignis, asking how Noctis was doing. Ignis mostly just kept moving and as awkward as Prompto felt leaving everyone hanging, he followed close behind. “You okay, Ignis?” Prompto asked when they’d rounded one of the halls into somewhere quiet.

“Are you?” Ignis asked without missing a beat.

Prompto swallowed audibly, “Uh, good point I guess,” he said. “Where are we even going?”

“My car is in the underground parking. If we’re lucky I’ll be able to slip past without much fuss. I don’t have an issued vehicle, so they may not care for our opinion since my car not related to the crown,” Ignis said.

“Right,” Prompto said. He’d finally fished his phone out. Nothing. His mom had messaged him, something about how thankful she was that Noctis had been found safe and sound, and something about being back in a few days.

It didn’t take long to get to Ignis’ car after that. A weird silence in the elevator, and the echo of their shoes on the concreted parking lot. “I contacted your protective detail. They’ll follow behind. I won’t leave you until they’ve situated themselves on your block,” Ignis said.

“Sure…Noct said you’d explain everything?” Prompto said.

“In a minute,” Ignis said as he unlocked the car and they both sat inside.

“Yeah, okay,” he said as he pressed his lips together. Ignis car was silver. He’d honestly expected it to be black. He belted himself in and they made for one of the exits. Prompto really couldn’t believe the quality of vehicles down there. They were all so nice. Even Ignis’ car could blend in, even if it was obviously years older.

They managed to get out on the road. When he’d arrived that morning, Prompto had been escorted through the crowd of reporters and other civilians, but he hadn’t been taken through any of the back ways. They’d gotten a few pictures of him, but people sometimes knew who he was anyway. He and Noct had been friends for a long time, and sometimes Noct would put pictures of the both of them up on his social media profiles. Prompto’d been stopped a time or two for interviews that he’d unabashedly run away from. The droves of people crowded around the citadel were a lot different than the random paparazzi Prompto was used to.

“Two guards in separate cars will be stationed outside your residence for the foreseeable future. They are required to escort you wherever you need to be. They will be there, day and night, until the threat is neutralized,” Ignis started.

“Threat…” Prompto frowned.

“Noctis mentioned that his abductors threatened to harm you if he wasn’t cooperative,” Ignis said.

Ignis had trouble getting the words out.

Prompto had a bit of a hard time hearing them.

He swallowed and clutched at his phone tightly as he watched the city streets go by slowly. “Gods…” they’d used him. They’d used him and his relationship with Noct to hurt him. He felt a little sick.

“Noctis appears convinced that they know a good deal about you, though he didn’t say to what extent. Although you have your rights as an Insomnian citizen, under the circumstances, your protection won’t be up for debate,” Ignis said. The leather of his gloves were squeaking against the steering wheel, like he was holding it too hard or something.

“Really? So if I go for a run in the morning?” he asked. He didn’t like that. He didn’t like the thought of that at all.

“They’ll be close by. They are not permitted to enter your home without your permission, save for an emergency,” Ignis explained further.

“I get no say…why not?” Prompto frowned. Noctis hadn’t made it seem that way. He’d pleaded for Prompto to accept the protection.

“Apologies, but we don’t know where the culprits are. We know nothing about one of them. Not where he lives, not a clear idea of what he actually looks like aside from your distorted photo, not even his full name...if they do come after you for whatever reason, it may be a chance to apprehend them,” Ignis said.

“So the crown is using me as bait?” Prompto said feeling a little angry at that.

“Do not misunderstand our intentions. This was ordered by Prince Noctis. It was his first request to keep you safe. The reason you are receiving any detail in the first place is because he cares for you. Everything else is secondary,” Ignis said.

Prompto’s jaw clicked shut at that. It was only for a moment. “But it’d happen anyway, even if we weren’t best friends,” Prompto said.

“You’re not bait. The circumstances; however, remain the same. If they make a move to attack you and no one is there, the most important thing is that you could be harmed. The second is that they could get away again. It is in everyone’s best interests that this happens. Yours, other Insomnian citizens, and Noctis’,” Ignis gaze didn’t waver from the road, neither did his vice grip on the steering wheel.

“That was low…” Prompto muttered. Using Noctis as a way to get him to not fuss over the issue.

“The sooner we find them, the better,” Ignis said, sounding bitter. Prompto could understand that at least. If only they’d convinced Noctis of how serious the threat had been. Maybe all of this could have been avoided.

“If…they wanted him to cooperate, why does he look the way he does?” Prompto asked quietly. He felt anxious. He felt his breath becoming a little shallower and the tips of his fingers were going cold fast. He didn’t want to hear the answer, but he kind of also really needed to know.

Ignis was quiet for a long time as he weaved through traffic. They weren’t terribly far from Prompto’s place. The other man shifted his glasses and shook his head. “I don’t know that I should be the one sharing any information…” Ignis said.

Prompto’s brow drew together. “Please…I’m thinking of everything that it could be, and each one is worse than the last,” he begged.

Ignis turned down onto his street and parked in his driveway without saying much of anything else. He didn’t make any moves and neither did Prompto as he just waited for anything Ignis was willing to share. “I don’t know as much as you would expect me to. As I understand it, Noctis fought his way out. I imagine that however he managed, it wasn’t without strife,” he said. He didn’t look at Prompto. He just stared in front of them at Prompto’s garage.

Prompto rubbed at his face. He felt so overwhelmed with everything. “This is so fucked,” he said.

“Yes…” Ignis finally started showing signs of stress as he removed his glasses to rub his eyes. He didn’t cry though. Prompto didn’t know that in the last week he’d ever actually seen Ignis cry. Prompto had done a metric fuck ton of it. He was surprised he wasn’t crying now.

“But…”

“At least he’s home,’ Ignis finished and finally looked at him.

Prompto pressed his lips tightly together and he nodded slowly. “Yeah, that…he looks so fucking awful Iggy,” Prompto said.

“He’s strong...he’ll overcome it,” Ignis said.

Prompto could feel his face wanting to scrunch in sadness at that. He’d seen Noct in times of trouble before. It was never anything like this, but gods he wanted to believe. Truth was, Noct was the only thing he believed in. “You’re right…” he agreed.

“I’m sure it didn’t escape your notice that there’s already a car here. I instructed him to check the perimeter before we arrived, it should be fine for you to head inside. Though, I’m sure it’d make many feel better if they could do a quick sweep inside?” Ignis pressed.

Prompto frowned and looked over his shoulder at the cars parked on the street. “No, it’s fine,” he said.

“Prompto.”

“Ignis.” Prompto frowned.

Ignis sighed heavily. “Very well. I’m sure Noct will contact you when he can. You still have my details, and Gladio’s if anything should go wrong here,” Ignis said.

“Yeah…sure,” Prompto nodded.

“I won’t be at my apartment for a while,” Ignis said.

“Oh…right,” Prompto hadn’t thought of that. He’d been at Ignis’ place nearly every morning in the last week and a half.

“I’ll be staying at the Citadel with Noctis, at least until he can get around without much fuss on his own,” he said.

Prompto nodded slowly, “Yeah. Well, sure. I should try and get a bit of sleep before work. So, I’ll see you around, yeah?” Prompto said with a smile that didn’t really feel right.

“Of course,” Ignis nodded.

Prompto fidgeted a little before he reached out and placed his hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “Take care of yourself, yeah? Since I’m not around to babysit you,” Prompto laughed.

Both of Ignis’ brows lifted before he snorted. “I’ve never required a moment of babysitting in my lifetime,” Ignis said.

“Suuuure, Mr. Empty Fridge,” Prompto huffed with a grin.

Ignis rolled his eyes, “Farewell, Prompto.”

“See ya!” Prompto said and he opened the door. He rounded the car and took a look at the cars that were going to become a fixture in his front yard. He sighed at that but waved at Ignis before he unlocked the front door and headed inside. He could hear Ignis’ car start back up as soon as it clicked shut and Prompto proceeded to lock the door.

He turned slowly to look inside. He’d been clenching and unclenching his hands unknowingly. He didn’t move from his spot. Instead, he leaned on the door. He dragged his hands down his face before he slowly slid down the door until his ass hit the floor with a thud. Noctis was safe.

Noct was safe. He was safe. He was home, and he was hurt, but he was safe. He was home. He was home. He was home. He was home.

Prompto swallowed and he reached for his phone.

No new notifications.

He stared at it for a long drawn out moment. He clenched the phone tightly in his hand.

Nothing.

Noct was home.

Noct was safe.

But nothing.

He felt a brief burst of anger, and he threw his phone. It clattered across the hard wood floor until it hit the wall on the other side of the room. He sat against the door with his head in his hands and he cried.

His phone remained silent.

* * *

 

Noctis rubbed at his face, willing himself not to cry. He’d been doing a pretty good job of it since he woke up. He’d never felt so worn out, so emotional, so fucking broken before in his life. He’d spent the better part of a month in that warehouse. They’d put him through hell, but it was here that he felt completely spread too thin. Everyone wanted to talk to him, everyone wanted to sit there and give him that sad little smile. Tell him they were glad he was home. He just wanted to sleep.

He just wanted to go to bed and wake up when everything was like it had been.

“I brought you some clothes,” Ignis said before he sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.

Noctis looked at him for a moment and swallowed thickly. Things felt awkward. Things felt like they were getting worse, but Noctis suspected that he was the only one who felt it. “You have no idea how good my own clothes sound,” he said quietly between them.

“I can’t imagine,” Ignis said.

“Sure, you can. Remember when you lost that bet and Gladio had you running around in that shirt that said, ‘check out my buns’ on it?” Noctis said. He gestured to his own chest. “The one with the baking design on it?”

Ignis chuckled and he reached into the bag he’d brought. “Don’t remind me. I feel I’m lucky I got off so easily,” he said.

“Dirty,” Noctis mumbled.

Ignis froze before he cleared his throat, “Gladio could dream,” he muttered.

Noctis willed himself to continue on. It was playful. If he could just pretend things didn’t happen, it’d be fine. Ignis didn’t know what happened, they could get past this. “Clothes please.”

“Right, I hope they fit,” Ignis fished out a tee and a pair of sweat pants. His shoes were already beside the hospital bed waiting for him. He handed them over to Noctis.

“What do you mean? They’re my clothes, why wouldn’t they fit?” Noctis asked as he grabbed the clothing and held it out in front of him. He pressed his nose into it and inhaled next, they were citrusy. It was comforting, the smell of the actual detergent they used.

“You’ve lost weight Noct,” Ignis looked at him in disbelief.

“I haven’t been gone that long,” Noctis said as he looked at his clothes again. Sure, his pants had to be cinched tighter when he escaped, but he’d worn them out while he was in there.

“Noct, I was there when they told you how much weight you’d lost. They obviously weighed you at some point,” Ignis said, exasperated.

“Did they?” Noctis had been incredibly terrible at listening even if they had said something.

“Noct, you’ve lost a significant amount of weight. You were just at a healthy weight before, you didn’t have much wiggle room to lose. It looks as if you haven’t eaten a thing since you’ve been gone,” Ignis said.

Noctis looked down at his front. His hand subconsciously moved to his rib cage and slowly trailed down trying to feel the difference. He’d thrown up a lot. “I didn’t eat very often,” Noctis said quietly.

“Noctis…” Ignis took a few steps toward him. He reached out to take Noctis’ face in his hands.

“Look, whatever. It doesn’t matter. I’ll just, put the weight back on,” Noctis pulled back at the last second before Ignis could reach him.

Ignis stood there frozen for a moment before he took a step back and cleared his throat, “Of course. I’ll leave you to get dressed then,” he said and moved to draw the curtain rather than make him walk to the bathroom to do it.

Noctis let out a shaky breath when it was finally around him. A barrier between him and Ignis. He couldn’t help but think about the night before when he was standing there with evidence baggies in his hands. He pulled the gown off, not even bothering to untie them before he slipped his shirt on. He tried not to look down at himself. The shirt felt normal enough. Maybe a little loose, but he didn’t own a ton of tight fitting clothing. Anything he did own like that, was what Prompto insisted he get when they were out.

He slid the pants down and proceeded to finish dressing himself. When his pants slid on over his hips, they shifted. They didn’t fall all the way, but it was more than they’d ever done before. There was no way. “So, uh. I lost weight,” Noctis confirmed. The thought of it pulled his mood down lower.

Ignis hummed in response. Noctis could almost see him nodding. “It shouldn’t be too hard to put it back on, once we have you eating properly again,” Ignis offered.

That wasn’t the point.

They couldn’t just be happy with…doing what they did to him. With killing him, they had to change him too. “So you got me a new phone?” Noctis said instead.

“Yes. Your model was discontinued, but I grabbed the next generation. All of your leftover messages and photos were restored once Cor gave the go ahead. Only your number has changed, I have it on the front screen for you until you memorize it,” Ignis said.

Noctis tugged at the curtain to indicate he was done and Ignis pulled it back around for him. “Cool, thanks Ignis,” he said.

“Cor said your other one is likely gone for good anyhow. As I understand it, it had quite a bit of…blood on it,” Ignis said.

Noctis stared up at Ignis. He’d never seen him like this. Flustered sure, but fighting to get out simple enough words? “Ah…it was all mine,” Noctis muttered as he held up his hand, now nicely decorated in new scars, but covered with the plasters that Prompto had put on him.

Ignis reached out for his hand. Noctis fought not to pull away. It was just Ignis. Ignis would never hurt him. He peeked under one just to get a look. “I’m sure they’ll disappear in time,” he said calmly.

Noctis pulled his hand back and nearly cradled it against himself. “Yeah, so…we getting out of here any time soon?”

“Ah, of course. The staff have brought a wheel chair for you, but there are crutches if you’d like,” Ignis said.

Noctis frowned at the thought of a wheel chair. Then he looked at his hand and tried to make a fist. He doubted he could support his weight on his hand. “What kind of crutches?”

“Underarm,” Ignis supplied.

“Wheel me off I guess,” Noctis grimaced. He hated those. Besides, his hand was definitely infected and was suffering from stiffness.

“Of course. Just one moment,” Ignis said before exiting.

Noctis looked down at his knee. It was bound in his normal compression sleeve. The same one he always wore, in fact, he’d been wearing it just a month prior during training with Gladio. He was ready to be out of here. He was ready to just leave everything behind him.

Ignis rolled the chair in. It wasn’t a familiar one. Just one made of netted metal and cushion. It wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable looking, just impersonal. It was probably only intended for one time use for patients coming in and out. It wasn’t like he was going to be spending a lot of time in it. He sighed heavily when Ignis walked over to him and offered an arm. Noctis had been running on the same leg less than 24 hours ago. He wanted to be stubborn and just walk back to his room, but the court yard was huge. Iggy would probably have his head if he did. “Up I go I guess,” he said with a pathetic small laugh.

“As it were,” Ignis said, a smile gracing his regal features. Noctis linked arms with him and stood slowly. He could feel his chest begin to seize just a little.

“Ugh, it’s so much farther than it looks,” he muttered, just trying to take his mind off of the tightness he was feeling. This was Ignis…he wasn’t mad at him. At least that’s what everyone had told him. He sure was talking to him. He’d sent him messages before he’d…that day. He’d only ever received one-word responses, if any at all. He had been so sure that Ignis didn’t want anything to do with him.

“I could carry you, if you’d prefer?” Ignis mused.

“Guess it’d be easier to lift me now rather than before,” Noctis muttered before he finally ended up at the chair. He could feel Ignis tense up against him at the implication. He noticed but didn’t feel any guilt about making him uncomfortable.

“I suppose we’ll have to change that, right?” Ignis said as he grabbed for Noctis’ things. Not that they were very many.

“Yeah,” he said as he leaned back. His fingers grasped at the arm rests as he tried to resist the compulsion to reach for the wheels himself. It would be a lot of good with his hand as weak as it was to roll himself in circles. “There a lot of press outside?” Noctis asked quietly. He had Prompto’s player and it had access to the internet, but Noctis had been too scared to look.

“Unfortunately. I imagine it’ll be like that for some time. Not to worry though, you of all people should know they can’t get inside the citadel, nor fly above.”

Noctis relaxed into the wheel chair as it began to move through the halls. “Good,” that was the last thing he wanted.

“They are rather adamant in their want for a statement,” Ignis griped.

“Prom said you were dealing with them,” he couldn’t even acknowledge that he’d been gone. The implication was there. They all knew he had been, but he couldn’t say it.

“Something of the sort. I controlled what information was released, I didn’t address them myself. Not until this morning. I was unfortunately cornered on my way back to the citadel,” Ignis explained as they walked through the hall.

“Bring back some good old nostalgia?” Noctis asked.

“Nostalgia? Don’t joke with me on such matters,” Ignis huffed.

“Not my fault you lacked the upper body strength to climb over that fence and got caught by them,” Noctis snorted as he recalled how gangly Ignis had been when Noctis was just 10 and they had snuck out.

“Yes, well, it wasn’t entirely my fault we were caught out there, was it?” Ignis said fondly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Noctis said as he slumped down into the chair a little more. There was a lot of noise going on. Glaives and Guard alike were in some of the halls, nurses and the occasional doctor. The Infirmary was open to them and their families, so while it wasn’t as populated as a public hospital, it was still busy.

“Yes, that usually was the story wasn’t it,” Ignis said as he wheeled Noctis into an elevator.

“Something like that,” Noctis had lifted his good hand to his mouth and pressed his knuckles to his lips when the door opened. His words were muffled because of it. Ignis brought him to the door to the court yard that would lead into the citadel’s side entrances. It had been cleared for Noctis. Those going in to work, those who had been scheduled to visit had been turned away with little apology. Windows were blocked off. It was going to be just he and Ignis and the guards that had fallen in step with them. He’d been trying to ignore them ever since he’d noticed.

“I know that tone. What’s wrong, Noct?” Ignis asked.

So much.

“It’s just I haven’t…” he was trying not to cry. Ignis had seen him cry a lot over the years. Not much lately, but he was still one of the few he was usually comfortable around. Things were different though. “It’s really bright out there,” he said quietly.

“What would you have me do?” Ignis asked gently.

Noctis shook his head, “No, not that. I just haven’t seen the sun in a long time,” he whispered. The nurses kept offering to open the curtains for him. He’d told everyone that he was afraid the press would find a way to capture him from the window. They assured him that he wasn’t facing the public. They wouldn’t understand.

Ignis’ leather gloves squeaked against the handles of the wheelchair. “Sunglasses, perhaps. I’m sure I could procure something for you?” he asked.

Noctis shook his head again. “Let’s just go,” he said.

“Very well,” Ignis said, his voice tight. He pressed the button to open the doorway and set them off into the court yard. The walk way was cemented, smooth and clean, and weaved around a well orchestrated garden. It was devoid of any flowers at that time of the year, of course. It was weird to be as quiet as it was. He found it a little hard to breathe as the sunlight hit his face. It was cold out still; the light was cool as well in the fall air. He breathed in deeply and could smell the leaves and soil of the plants that surrounded them. It was so much better than cold, damp and dark.

For a moment he didn’t feel the need to glance toward every corner. Glance behind him. It was quiet and calm, and maybe it was too bright, but it wasn’t too loud or too much. Then they were in the elevator, “What are they saying about me?” Noctis asked quietly. As the elevator doors closed. The guards stood to the front of the cart, and Ignis was by his side.

“That you’re home, and not much else beyond reiterating that you were…”

Noctis might have filled in the blank if he could. He wasn’t the only one tongue tied. “Oh.”

“I’ve gathered as much as I could from your apartment as I could guess you’d need,” Ignis changed the subject. Ignis kept bringing it up.

Noctis, heard him, but was a little distracted. He hadn’t lived at the citadel in years. The thought of leaving it now seemed so foreign in the wake of everything. “Bring stuff from my bathroom?” he asked as they made their way through the halls. The carpets had been pulled off to the side familiarly in preparation for the wheelchair. They’d pulled all of the official carpet years ago in favour of the stone flooring, and only covered it when he began walking again. Other than that, not much had changed.

“Yes, soaps, combs, and all of the things you usually use,” Ignis offered.

“Good…I think a shower sounds like a great idea,” he said.

“I thought you had already showered, your highness?”

“Cut it with the highness shit,” Noctis muttered. Normally he didn’t care. There was a time and a place, and sometimes Ignis switched between. The last time he’d called him that though, he had been purposefully trying to distance himself. It had been an ugly feeling.

“Of course,” Ignis conceded.

“I don’t smell like me,” he said. Ignis didn’t respond to that. Just more squeaking of his gloves as they tightened around the handles.

“Your father will likely be waiting for you in your room, Noctis,” Ignis said.

Noctis nodded but didn’t say anything more. Of course his dad would be. He’d stopped into the hospital room several times to sit with him even though Noctis insisted he just go rest up himself. “I bet.”

Noctis didn’t speak much for the rest of the journey. He saw the door to his room and he breathed in deeply. When had he last been there? He knew it had to be a day when he was working late, likely going over organization plans for some charity or another and there was no point in taking a car all the way back to his place afterward. When Ignis walked to the doors and opened them inward he wasn’t expecting what he saw. There were flowers everywhere. A massive amount of them gathered in front of the windows on the other side of his bed. His eyes widened. He’d maybe expect a few, from Iris among others. There were a wide variety of colours.

“Ah. He’ll be here soon, I’m sure,” Ignis said. His father wasn’t there.

“What is all this?” Noctis asked as Ignis finally wheeled him over to his bed.

“An assortment of gifts, wishing you well. There are more than this believe it or not,” he said.

Noctis sputtered, “This is so much already.”

“Ah, yes…well. The citadel’s been having a bit of a time keeping the front steps clear. People all over insomnia have been leaving you flowers, and trinkets, and messages of hope. These are mostly from people here at the citadel, council, nobles, and others.” Ignis explained.

“Astrals…” he breathed out in a rasp. He could smell a combination of floral scents now that he thought about it. He’d received a lot of flowers back then too, but he’d been a small child. People were far more sympathetic to children, he never would have expected this now that he’d transitioned from bratty teen to shitty adult.

“Would you like me to go through them for you?” Ignis asked.

“Gods no. At least, not right now—I just kind of want to shower,” he admitted.

“Very well. Just give me a moment while I locate where I put everything,” Ignis said.

“Sure,” Ignis left Noctis by the bed. Noctis might have moved, might have decided to try walking to his en suite bathroom on his own, but his eyes wouldn’t leave the mountain of flowers. “Ignis?”

“Yes, Noct?” Ignis called from a small collection of bags off to the side. He stood when he found what he was looking for and placed them on the bed beside Noctis.

“Is that a Sylleblossom?” he asked, his throat dry.

Ignis looked over to the collection. In the middle of the table where the smaller displays were, there was indeed a single blue flower in a crystal vase. Laid out in front of it was his and Luna’s notebook. “It would appear so,” Ignis sounded just as surprised.

Had it been there a moment ago? “No way…” he murmured before he swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. She’d never sent a flower unpressed before.

“Would you like—”

“No…no it’s okay. Um, these are my soaps and stuff?” Noctis asked as he grabbed a bag from the bed. Ignis confirmed it, but Noctis didn’t look at him. He didn’t look at the flowers again either. He tried to distract himself from the nervous feeling he felt at the prospect of reading what Luna had sent to him. He rooted around the bag for his soap and shampoo. When he found them he held them to his chest. “Okay. Shower,” he said with a nod.

“Right,” Ignis said as he wheeled him across the room that Noctis swore was as big as his apartment sometimes.

When they reached the door, Noctis held up his hand to stop Ignis. “I’ll be fine from here. Um, I wouldn’t mind a TV being brought up or something,” Noctis said.

“Of course, Noctis. Are you certain? You aren’t supposed to be putting weight on your leg.”

“I said I’m fine,” Noctis didn’t mean the anger in his voice, but he didn’t feel sorry either.

Ignis’ mouth formed a tight line and he nodded before he turned to do as Noctis requested.

* * *

 

Getting into the shower was an ordeal. He managed to wheel himself closer with a bit of strife. It was large, but not really built for the chair itself. He sat there staring at the shower. There was an extension for him to sit on at least, but it wasn’t the accessibility that he was hung up on.

He liked his clothes.

Didn’t really want to take them off.

He rubbed his thumbs along the hem of his shirt. He’d experienced similar feelings when he’d learned of the twisted stripe of flesh on his back. He rarely ever took his shirt off unless he was alone, or far from the eyes of the press. But he could. He could take his shirt off in front of others. He’d done it before, and done it without all of this fuss.

He could do it now.

It was just him.

He’d locked the door.

There was no one else here.

They might be free and on the run.

But they could never reach him here.

Besides, he’d chosen it. He had chosen to give in and let them fuck him. He’d given himself away, what right did he have to feel this uneasy. He’d given in, and this was the aftermath, and he’d known what he was in for. He had to live with it.

He let out a shaky breath as his hands grasped at the hem and he slowly started dismantling his outfit. His shirt was first, because it was just easier. He ignored his trembling fingers as he placed it somewhere he could easily retrieve it. Then his socks and compression sleeve.

His hands hovered over the drawstring of his pants. He’d only had them on for a few minutes. Just the trip from his hospital room to the bedroom. They fit flush to his waist thanks to the ties. It was one of the few comforting things, feeling the drawstring dig into his hip. He slowly tugged at the knot until it fell open.

“This is so stupid,” he muttered to himself as he moved to stand. He rested all of his weight on his good leg and as he finally stood straight, the pants fell a few inches as the string loosened. Noctis clenched his teeth without realizing it. “Fucking pants,” he muttered through his teeth as he pushed them and his underwear all the way off and stepped out of them. He was bare in the middle of the bathroom. He had been bare just hours earlier. The day before too. It shouldn’t be this difficult.

He breathed in deeply and he gathered his products and limped in to the stall to place them down. He turned the water on and didn’t care that it was cold when it began to trickle down onto him. He just didn’t want to feel like a stranger stretching out his own skin. He wanted to feel like himself.

He hadn’t been gone that long.

The water warmed up and Noctis stood under the spray as it slowly grew to near scalding. It was fine though. He preferred it that way, and he wanted to be warm. He closed his eyes and dipped his head under and just stood like that. The water pattered down on the tiles, despite how overwhelmed he’d felt at hearing all of the noises again, he felt a little calmer.

A knock sounded on the door and he physically startled. He lifted his head and stared at the door with wide eyes.

“Noct?” It was Ignis. Of course it was ignis.

He bit the inside of his lip and he brought his hand up and ran the back of his nails and fingers along the side of his neck as he reached behind to run his fingers through his wet hair. “Yeah?” he strangled out.

“You’ve been in there for nearly an hour. Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he lied. His heart was hammering inside his chest, and the peace he’d felt was gone. Pouring down the drain.

“I’ll check back soon,” Ignis said. Like he didn’t trust him.

Noctis didn’t want him to check in again. He just wanted to stay as the hot water slowly glided over his skin. He had been so uncomfortable, but this. This was fine. He shook his head and he began to actually wash himself. The familiar scent of his shampoo helped stabilize him. He worked the lather into his hair and process by process, Noctis cleaned himself until there was nothing left. He hadn’t noticed when the water had begun to slowly turn cold again. He turned the taps off, and immediately missed the sound.

He reached out to grasp for the towels that had been left just outside the stall. He felt better, but exhausted as he dried himself off quickly so that he could redress. He felt secure once he had his clothes on and he made his way to the sink. He took the towels he’d used and hung them to dry before he glanced at the mirror. He’d avoided it at the infirmary like it was the enemy. He hadn’t thought about it when he’d entered the bathroom, he had been so caught up in taking his clothes off that it hadn’t crossed his mind.

He stood in front of it. His leg was shaking a little, he had spent too much time standing, but it didn’t matter. He looked at the foggy surface. He could see the burred silhouette of himself in it. He didn’t move from his spot. He simply stared it down. It remained unchanging in the humid room.

Did he really want to know?

Noctis reached up with his left hand. With his palm open he swiped across the mirror and was greeted with a stranger. His face was gaunt, his skin was nearly sickly in colour. His lips, which hadn’t ever been vibrant, were even less so. Red and blue splotched across his nose and face. His upper cheekbone was slightly swollen. He had even angrier uglier purple bruising around his neck where…he had tried to choke him. Where he had continued to cut off his airway all the days following until Mica had decided to save him. The colours were so impossibly deep.

Gods, had this what people been seeing? This was why no one could bare to look at him? He was ghastly and broken.

His face pulled into a frown and he realized then that his eyes were red and puffy, and it slowly came back to him that he had been silently weeping under the spray of the showerhead. He hadn’t been able to tell that there were tears tracking down his face as well as water the entire time he showered.

He grabbed for a sheet of tissue from the holder beside the sink and wiped at his eyes. His face stung, and he could feel all the aches and agony seeping back into him. He blew his nose and tried to get a handle on himself. He wasn’t like this. He wasn’t weak.

Except he was.

He had always been.

He turned away from the mirror then. He was too far enveloped in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the bite marks on his shoulder, the yellow and green bruises around his wrists. The so many finger marks and scrapes, and cuts that littered his body. He’d definitely seen them, but his face was what everyone else saw.

He couldn’t hide and pretend it hadn’t happened. Everyone would know anyway.

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair that hadn’t dried down enough yet. Water droplets were sliding down the back of his neck, but he didn’t care enough to grab for the towel again. He simply hobbled to the wheelchair, sat down and managed his way back to the door where he unlocked it and pushed it open.

Ignis looked up from what he was doing. His brow was drawn together, just barely visible behind the frames of his glasses and the tousled look of his hair. He hadn’t sprayed it into place. Probably didn’t have time. Noctis didn’t know. “Noct…are you alright?” he asked quietly as he walked toward him.

Great. It was obvious he’d been crying. He just shook his head, “Fine…just tired,” he said softly.

Ignis nodded and he reached out to navigate Noctis toward the bed. Noctis hadn’t noticed that he felt a little physically better now that he wasn’t standing anymore. Not that he’d ever admit it. “My dad busy?” he asked.

“Ah, he woke up not long ago, actually,” Ignis said.

“Good, what time is it anyway?” he asked.

“Just after 5:30 P.M.”

Noctis moved to stand and then climb onto his bed. It took a little effort, but he managed to scoot himself back to the headboard where one long pillow stretched across the width of the bed. He leaned back against it and felt more than a little uneasy. He’d spent the entire two and a half weeks on a mattress. He didn’t want to spend another week in one, even if it was his own bed. The doctors had prescribed rest, among other things. “Dinner’ll be ready soon then,” Noctis said once he settled down. He reached his hand up to his shoulder to scratch at an inch but was met with blunt, unsatisfying finger tips. He’d forgotten they’d clipped his nails for evidence too.

“Yes, not that what you’ll be having takes a long time to prepare. Leg,” Ignis prompted Noctis to shift his leg so Ignis could prop it up with a pillow. “Will you need help with your brace, or can you manage?” Ignis asked.

“Oh…I’m still a little damp so it wouldn’t go up. I’ll do it in a bit,” he shrugged. He looked in front of him. Ignis had a TV brought up. Noctis had been so engrossed in his shower that he hadn’t even heard the help moving around to set the TV up.

“Good. Do you need anything else?” Ignis asked. He still looked concerned.

“Um…I don’t think so?”

“Very well. I’m sure you’re aware that Gladio will be utilizing his room here so that you may call upon him if you need him. I’ll be doing the same. If you need me Noctis, for anything, at any time, please don’t hesitate to call for me,” he said. He was standing by the bed now and reached out.

Noctis leaned back as he came closer. He didn’t really notice he was doing it until Ignis’ hand retreated, flexing, like he didn’t know what to do with it. “Thanks Iggy. I think I’ll probably just dick around on my phone and get it set up, then maybe sleep after. It’s been…a very long month,” he said. If he acted normal, maybe things would go back to normal. Maybe if he told himself that enough, it would be true.

“I can’t imagine,” Ignis said, sounding sad. When Noctis didn’t reply or look up, Ignis nodded. He moved a few things closer to the bed, as well as pushed the wheelchair off to the side. “I’ll see you soon,” Ignis said before he slipped out the door, closing it gently on his way out.

Noctis was alone, truly alone for the first time since Gladio had brought him back. He slumped against the headboard of his bed and he wiped at his eyes. They were sore, and he was tired. It could have been the culmination of the whirlwind day he’d had, but crying as hard as he had in the shower had expended all of his energy. More than he would have thought since he’d just been standing there for the entire time.

He reached around for the phone he was sure he’d thrown on the bed at some point. When he found it, he flicked the screen on and was comforted by the clock. 6:13 PM. He started clicking through the apps he’d already installed. He opened one of the messenger apps.

 **Prompto:**  How you doing?  
**Prompto:**  You can talk at me if you need to  
**Prompto:**  I’m really happy that you’re back cuz I missed you a ton and I just want to make sure your ok

Noctis chewed on his lip, then closed the app and instead chose to turn the TV on. It wasn’t one of his better decisions. But he stared at the screen none-the-less.

 **[It is the news that we’ve all been hoping for, but didn’t dare to expect. It has been confirmed that Prince Noctis has been found alive. Reports state that his highness was rushed to the Citadel Infirmary at 2 AM early this morning. Insomnian citizens are filled with relief, especially after hearing King Regis’ emotional pleas for Prince Noctis’ safe return early this month.**  
  
**Prince Noctis had been missing since October 3 rd. His abductors, Praesis Infra and a man only known as Mica, are currently in hiding. Infra is 188 cm, approximately 80 kg, light hair with green eyes. Mica is believed to approximately 177 cm, 70 kg, with light hair. The suspect may be wearing coloured contacts. A raid was placed on Infra’s only known address, though no details about the raid are currently known. Both men are believed to be dangerous. If seen, do not engage and contact the police, or Crownsguard immediately.**

**Prince Noctis’ current condition is unknown.]**

Noctis swallowed as he saw their pictures scroll across the screen as the details of them listed off to the side. Mica’s photo was the low quality one that Prompto had taken, which meant that they still had no idea who he was. The other photo was clear. Noctis couldn’t look at it.

**[We have reached out to the Crown for further information.**

**“Prince Noctis was found early this morning by one of our Crownsguard. He is safe, and we are all overjoyed to have him home where he belongs. That is all we are prepared to say at this time,” A woman with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes said into a microphone while reporters and civilians yelled around her.]**

He’d seen her around the Citadel before. He knew that she handled a lot of general PR, but he knew that Ignis had taken over that in the mean time. She was just the face of it, it would seem. Her voice was calm and authoritative, that was probably why.

He’d talked to Cor while in his hospital room. He’d told them most of the things he could remember. How they spoke to Noctis. Their routines. How Mica’s eyes kept changing colour, and how he’d let him go.

He told him about how they probably had killed others, or at least kidnapped them based on some of the discussions they’d had over top of him.  

Cor took everything he said in stride. His face had remained stoic, and his behaviour almost impersonal.

He hadn’t seen him since.

“What is this?”

Noctis looked up to see his dad standing in the door way dressed in casual clothing. He had his hand wrapped around his cane, and honestly? He looked much better than he had at any other point during the day. Sleep could do wonders, even if you had to maintain a barrier around the city. “Dad,” Noctis said, just loud enough to be heard over the television.

His dad walked over and held his hand out, gesturing for the remote. Noctis frowned and handed it over. A moment later the television clicked off. “Noctis, I must insist you not watch that,” he said calmly before he sat down at the edge of the bed.

“Why not? It’s about me,” Noctis frowned, ignoring the fact that the tension in his shoulders was beginning to dissipate now that the tv was off. He hadn’t even noticed.

“You’ve been through enough without having to worry about those who want more than they need,” he said as he reached forward to take Noctis’ hand in his own.

He didn’t say it. He didn’t have to. He probably didn’t mean to, but Noctis could see it on his face. The weight of Noctis’ confession. “Fine,” he said as he looked down to his lap.

“Ah, there it is,” Regis said as he looked over his shoulder to the door.

One of his dad’s retainers walked in with a cart full of food. Noctis blinked as he stared at his appetizing meal. Broth, more yogurt, and some fruit. At least the fruit was nice. “In my room? Dad, what would Iggy say?” Noctis said with a huff.

“As I recall, you don’t care much for rules,” his dad said with a fond smile as he reached for the tray and placed it over Noctis’ lap.

“The disrespect. What’ll we do with you?” Noctis snorted as he looked down at the tray.

“Spare me, your highness,” he put up his hands and let out a laugh. It felt nice.

Noctis was painfully aware as they ate their meal, that the time they spent together usually was accompanied by a storm cloud looming overhead.

He tried to have a good time.

* * *

 

The rest of his evening passed without further incident. He spent his time feeling mostly uneasy, but the TV helped. He tried to take his dad’s advice and not watch the news. It wasn’t as if it was going to give him any new information. He already knew what happened to him. If they caught them, he’d know before the reporters, so he stuck to cartoons. They were safe. At least that’s how he thought of them.

Ignis came in every so often to make sure he was taking whatever medications he needed. Sat with him briefly as he ate two small meals and helped him navigate around the room when it was time to get ready for bed. He was just barely living a regular routine, but it felt like he’d lived a thousand days in those few hours.

“Noct?” Ignis said as he sat on the cushioned bench at the end of his bed. Ignis had learned over the course of the day that a few things made him uncomfortable: When there were too many noises, when it was too bright, when there were too many people in the room...and whenever Ignis reached out to touch him. He’d always been aware of how touchy feely Ignis was, at least when it came to Noctis and no one else. He’d loved it before, the gentle hands on the sides of his face, it had always made him feel warm and special. Now? He couldn’t explain it beyond knowing their relationship had changed since that day.  

“Yeah, Specs?” Noctis said. He was looking down at the player that Prompto had given him instead of his phone. He hadn’t responded to his messages yet, he didn’t know that he would. Prompto kept messaging him, every once in a while, his phone would light up with Prom’s messages and it was enough to know that he was safe.

“I know your day has already been terribly long, and that you’ve returned from something unspeakable,” he started.

Noctis snorted. That was one way of putting it. “And?” Noctis didn’t look up, but he heard the gentlest clicking of Ignis’ glasses as he pushed them up his nose then his deep Iggy sigh.

“If you need someone to speak to, you know I’m here,” he said. His hand reached out to touch his shin.

Noctis looked up but didn’t tilt his head from it’s downward position. His vision was obstructed with his own hair, but he could make out Ignis just fine. “Speak to? Like you were receptive to discussion that night?” Noctis didn’t know why he said it. Didn’t know why he said it the way he did either, but he didn’t find himself rushing to apologize either.

Ignis tensed immediately. “Noctis…” his voice was soft, and gentle, and nearly sweet. It was how Ignis spoke to him when he was having a hard day. It was the same as how he spoke to him whenever his dad cancelled plans. It had grown to be such a heart warming comfort over the years that they’d known each other.

Noctis found that now? It just made him angry.

“I want to sleep. Goodnight, Ignis,” Noctis said as he began to shift in his bed, trying to straighten out the covers.

“Noctis, I’m—”

“I don’t want to talk,” Noctis cut him off abruptly. He simply slid down in his bed and adjusted himself so that he was comfortable. He’d eaten, he’d taken his pain meds, antibiotics, and everything else in-between. He’d brushed his teeth and the whole nine yards. All he needed to do was turn over, close his eyes, and hope Ignis got the fuck out. He wouldn’t tell him to leave, he didn’t know how…but maybe his demeanour would be enough.

“Very well…you know where I am, should you need me,” Ignis said. Noctis fought the urge to say something nasty in return. There was a distinct ruffle of Ignis’ usually crisp shirt as he adjusted his clothing. Soft footsteps sounded on the carpet as he walked to the door. The door opened and gently closed behind him.

Noctis was alone again.

He didn’t feel better.

He reached out to turn off the lamp beside his bed but found he couldn’t. He left the dim light on and closed his eyes and just laid there. He kept shifting his shoulder trying to get comfortable. It took him about an hour and a half to decide that it wasn’t about how he was positioned at all. It was that he was alone, in a dimly lit room that hadn’t technically been his in years.

His breathing picked up, and his heart rate hadn’t settled in he didn’t know how long. He sat up with his hands gripping the side of his bed as he stared down at the floor. He couldn’t do it.

He grabbed for Prompto’s player and stood. His entire body ached and yelled at him for doing it, but he didn’t care. Using the wall, he slowly limped toward the bedroom doors. He slowly turned the handle and pushed it open before he peeked outside. There were guards stationed all along the corridor, same as always.

Noctis locked eyes with one of them. “Your highness, is everything alright?” she asked.

Noctis swallowed and nodded slowly. He looked both ways down the halls. Turning left was so familiar. Suddenly he was a child, all of a couple feet tall. He couldn’t sleep, too busy wondering about what things were like outside the wall. What things were like out on the ocean. What things were like in the stars. He’d peek his head out the door late in the night only to be met with familiar fond looks from the guard back then. When all things seemed safe he’d run down the hall, his small feet thudding lightly until he reached the stairs. Down one flight, and four doors away he’d push it open and whisper Iggy’s name.

Ignis would tell him he shouldn’t be there. He’d tell him it was important to get a full night’s rest, then sigh heavily as Noctis climbed into his bed and asked what the ocean was like. For all of Ignis’ efforts, they’d spend most of the night just laying under a shared blanket whispering about the stars until Noctis fell asleep.

Ignis had been so safe. He’d been his absolute favourite person in the world.

It would have been so easy to do as he did then. But he was an adult now, and Ignis didn’t want him.

Noctis bit his lip and he walked down the hall. The guard tried to help him, but he just waved them off. He’d been hauling himself around on a bad knee for years. He’d been hauling himself around on an awful knee for almost a month. He would manage just fine. He got to the giant double doors of his father’s room and gently knocked before he pushed it open. He didn’t wait for any answer. He bit his lip and hesitated in the doorway before he saw a hand beckon him closer.

He eventually made his way to the side of the bed, lifted the covers and laid down. He immediately closed his eyes and when he hugged the free pillow to himself he felt better.

“Noctis?” his father’s sleep riddled voice filled the room.

“Can’t sleep,” he whispered. He felt like crying all of a sudden.

He could make his dad’s face out. His room, like Noctis’ had a skylight in it and the moon was bright. He felt his dad’s hand on the back of his neck, and then a gentle kiss to the crown of his head. “Sleep well, my star.”

If his dad noticed that Noctis began to silently weep, he didn’t say anything. Noctis was asleep short moments later either way.

* * *

 

Noctis woke up and was warm. He was warm and when he shifted his weight, he could tell that the blankets were soft and luxe. He frowned as he opened his eyes and it took him a moment to realize he wasn’t in his room. Waking up warm was nice.

“Yes, well the perfectly reasonable explanation for that, my boy, is that he’s in here with me,” his dad was talking to someone on the other side of the doors to his room. He couldn’t hear the other person really. He just stayed tucked under the blankets peering out. He had an idea who it was.

Ignis stepped in and Noctis could see him looking at the bed. “If he’s still sleeping, I can come back later, your majesty,” he said. He looked like he was ready to bow.

“M’up…” Noctis muttered and he began shifting around.

Regis’ brows raised and there was a slight quirk to his lips. “He’s up. I’m afraid I must return to my duties today. We’ll eat dinner together same as we did yesterday, Noctis,” he said matter of fact like.

“If you say so,” Noctis sat up even though he was really sore.

His dad just shot him a frown before he stepped out of the room, his cane in hand and his royal garb on. “See you soon, Noctis,” he said before the door shut.

Noctis looked at Ignis. He was still angry. He was sure it would have dissipated once he slept. It was a new day. A fresh day. One where he didn’t have to spend it in a hospital room talking to doctors. “I have breakfast for you, as well as your medication,” Ignis said as he walked over to the bed.

“Thanks,” Noctis could at least be polite.

“Would you mind if I sat down?” Ignis asked after a moment of hesitation. They’d spent time in his dad’s room before when they were kids. Definitely not lately.

Noctis took the tray that Ignis had in his hands and placed it over his lap. “Go ahead,” he said, not looking at Ignis.

The bed dipped with Ignis’ weight. Noctis was hyper aware of just how close he was.  “You’re not answering any of your messages,” Ignis said. He sounded troubled.

Noctis bit at his lip as he looked over the food he was given. There were eggs this time with a small assortment of fruits and more yogurt. “Sorry…” he said. He actually did feel a little guilty about it.

“Prompto’s been worried. He’s been texting both of us to make sure you’re okay,” he said.

That made him feel worse. “You guys seem close,” Noctis muttered instead of an apology as he began to eat his food. He wasn’t jealous, but it was weird, especially with how terrified Prompto had been of Ignis in particular.

Ignis was quiet for a long time. Long enough that Noctis eventually looked up at him. He was wearing a white button-down shirt with black dress pants. There was a sheen of print on his shirt. Only visible in the light of soft skulls and flowers. His hair was styled unlike the day before. He looked a lot more put together. Noctis supposed there was more time to prepare for the day when you were living where you worked. “We were all a mess with worry Noctis,” he said finally.

Noctis paused mid bite and thought about it. He didn’t think about the guys very often. Mostly Prompto, but only because ‘he’ kept bringing him up. It hurt too much to think of them at the time. Now he was home, and he couldn’t even look at the texts he’d gotten. He wanted to erase them all on his phone, just anything he’d gotten that day. He was too afraid to open them and accidentally read them, and he was too apprehensive to ask Ignis to do it. “Sure,” he said and continued eating.

Ignis held his hand out and in a small cup were the medications he needed to take. “Prompto didn’t have anyone at home to speak with, so he spent time with us,” Ignis said quietly, like it was a secret.

Noctis looked at the medication. Antibiotics, pain relievers, anti-inflammatory and other things. Some concoction of meds. He took them and began to systematically down them one by one. “Lucky you guys,” Noctis said. At least they had someone to talk to.

“That’s not fair, Noctis,” Ignis said. He said it that night too.

“I don’t want to talk about what’s fair,” he said abruptly.

Ignis is silent again before he sighed heavily. “I see your point,” he said.

Noctis shrugged and he started picking at the fruit now that his eggs were finished. “I don’t want to answer my phone,” he admitted.

“Why is that?” Ignis asked.

Noctis shrugged and he put his fork down, starting to feel a little queasy. “You wouldn’t understand,” Noctis said.

“You could explain it?” Ignis offered.

“You could not worry about it,” Noctis said.

“Noctis…I’m always going to worry about you. You are one of the most important people in my life, and you can think and feel what you will, but nothing’s ever going to change that,” Ignis said.

Noctis had found a spot to stare at on the floor. His brow was furrowed, and he felt that familiar sadness building in his chest. He didn’t believe that. “Oh,” how pathetic was he? Ignis reached for his hand and Noctis immediately drew his away.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to overstep your boundaries. I’m just so thankful that you’re home,” he said.

“Doesn’t matter. What’s on the agenda today?” Noctis asked trying to get past this.

“Not much. The press is requesting a statement from you. They’re being incredibly pushy, but we’ve blocked them at every turn. You’ll have to speak to them eventually, but we can hold them off until you’re ready,” he said.

Noctis swallowed and thought about the news, the magazines. He’d always sort of been in the thick of things. His dad had a great way of controlling what about him was released. It was somewhat normal, but he didn’t want anyone to see him like he was. “Maybe when my face can be covered with makeup or something,” Noctis suggested.

Ignis nodded and he brought his phone out to type it into his notes. “Cor said that they have everything they need from you unless something new develops in the case. Your boss and co workers sent an arrangement of flowers for you and assure us that you can take as long as you need to recover. If you put together a list for me, I can grab things from your apartment that you’re missing,” Ignis said.

Noctis frowned hard as he listened to the seemingly long list. He wanted to ask Ignis to slow down. Telling people what he didn’t want was easy. Asking for and telling people to do things was still incredibly uncomfortable. “Oh,” he said instead.

“Is something wrong?” Ignis asked.

“No,” yes.

Ignis studied his face. It didn’t make him feel the same way as when Gladio did it. Gladio could figure things out though. Ignis for all his brains and wit, could tell when he was lying, but could never really tell how he was feeling. “If you’re sure?” he asked.

Noctis picked the tray up from his lap and put it down beside him so he could stretch his leg out a little. “I’m not returning to work,” Noctis said.

“Is that right?” Ignis’ brows both raised.

“I don’t want to,” he said. He’d been authoritative for just a moment, but immediately backtracked into merely suggesting that he didn’t want to go back to work.

Ignis nodded, “I’ll inform them later on of your decision,” Ignis said.

“’kay,” Noctis said, glad that Ignis didn’t question his choice. He didn’t want to go back to that part of town ever again.

“I have the numbers that Dr. Sosmes gave to you,” Ignis said.

Noctis’ lashes fluttered as he tried to remember what she’d said. “Numbers?”

“For trauma counselling. She has a list of individual and group sessions and has starred the ones she personally recommends,” Ignis said.

Noctis felt a numb feeling spread through his collar bone and through his torso at the thought of it. “Trauma…” he parroted.

“She thinks it will be a good step for you, to sort through some of your feelings,” Ignis explained.

“I know what it is. Do I have to?” he asked.

“You don’t have to do anything, but I think your father will be very inflexible about it. You went when you were a child, did you not?” Ignis asked. 

This was different though. They didn’t just want to kill him, they ruined him and he’d let them. Noctis brought his knuckles up to his lips and pressed them there as he thought. “Does it have to be right away?”

“We can try the end of the week or maybe later if that’s what you really want. I’ve been assured that they will keep their schedules open for you,” he said.

“Maybe…I dunno. I’ll think about it?”

“That’s fine, Noctis. Individual sessions, I’m assuming?” Ignis started typing into his phone again.

“Yeah…” talking with someone meant telling someone what he’d done. That hit him hard.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but I think it will really help in the long run,” Ignis said.

“Sure,” he said.

Ignis sighed, like he was accepting his fate. “There are a number of people who would love to come and visit you, if you’re up for it. If you could please put the list of things I need to collect together, I can go to your apartment and fetch them for you. Other than those things, you’re free to relax.”

Noctis nodded before he looked back to the night stand where Prompto’s player was. He hadn’t even taken his phone with him. “They’d let Prom in if I asked right?” Noctis asked. Civilians weren’t technically allowed into the citadel due to some archaic law. Sure, Prompto had visited him at the infirmary, but that was very different than being in the actual palace.

“I can draw papers up. They’d require your father’s seal. I’m not sure what Prompto’s schedule is like, but if he’s free this afternoon, I’m sure I could arrange it,” Ignis said and stood from the bed.

Noctis grasped Ignis hand, “Please?”

Ignis stared with a confused expression and Noctis immediately dropped his hand and tensed up.

“Right away,” Ignis said. His gaze lingered and Noctis began to feel even more stressed. “Will you need help to get back to your room?” Ignis asked.

Noctis sighed when Ignis picked up the discarded breakfast tray. “If I need your help moving around, I’ll ask,” Noctis said.

“Right...I’ll send you a message when the paperwork is approved. I’ll see you at your next meal,” Ignis said then and made to move.

“Yeah, sure.”

* * *

 

Noctis was back in his room short hours later. When he’d entered the room, it was bright and smelled strongly of flowers. He stared over at the amassed mountain of gifts he’d received. A brief turning on of the TV had confirmed that there was even more on the front steps of the citadel. He hadn’t kept the TV on for very long though. He felt too stressed to really sit there and listen to the speculations on his condition.

He was limping around with a battered face and a wrung-out neck. It wasn’t their business, and Noctis didn’t want to confirm his condition to them and give another piece of himself away. He’d already given up so much.

He made his way over to the table and finally looked at the single blue flower in the middle of the table. He reached up and his fingers gently rolled a petal through his fingers. It was soft and familiar. They weren’t impossible to get in Insomnia, but it was always far more special when they were from Tenebrae, or more specifically, from Luna. He managed to pick both it and the note book up and moved them over beside his bed before he climbed back inside.

His knee was aching, but the painkillers were doing a good job of letting him ignore it. Ignis and his dad would be pissed to see him moving around so much on his own, but they weren’t there and Noctis didn’t have to ask permission.

He leaned up against the headboard and had thrown the music Prompto had collected for him on. It did the same thing it had in the hospital room. It made him feel less like he was waiting for oblivion, and more like he was here, right now, in a place that was his own. He grabbed a note pad and pen that was in his night desk. He began scribbling notes down. Things he needed and wanted from his apartment. Plans. Things he wanted to do.

Prompto’s birthday was the next day. If he could just focus on doing something for Prompto, maybe he’d feel better.

He didn’t know how long he sat planning. His phone had gone off several times and pulled him from his trance, but he always managed to eventually forget the gentle buzz and return to what he was doing. When he was done he folded the sheets of paper together and wrote Ignis’ name on them before he propped them up onto the night stand so he’d see them when he walked in. His hand paused as his eyes landed on the blossom once more. He frowned and exchanged his notes, for their notebook. He fell back into his pillows and ran his thumb over the detailed cover. His hands were shaking as he went back and forth between opening it and putting it back. Ignis had offered to go through all his cards and gifts with him, but the notebook was a private affair. It was his and it was Luna’s and he didn’t want to invite Ignis into that. He hadn’t known how to decline other than hiding in the shower.

Now he was on his own with the book, and with no Umbra waiting for him to take it back.

He swallowed, and he pulled the cloth bookmark that marked the latest page. The smell of the binding overpowered the scent of the flowers. Secured to the page was a small collage. Flowers, sylleblossoms and images of gems. The arrangement of images looked like it belonged in a gift card and yet Luna had pieced it together specifically for him. She’d always been so good at making him feel calm and better. She’d always been great at explaining to him things that he didn’t understand, whether that be the gods or himself. Maybe they’d been kids at the time, and maybe everything he remembered of her had changed, but he could use her guidance.

In neat cursive beside the collage read:

_“My sweet Noctis, you are strong.”_

He felt tears gather in his eyes yet again.

There was nothing he wanted more than to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for such a delay. I’ve been working on this steady since the last update. It’s just a matter of trying to piece things together and not force them into place. Thank you all for your continued support, you keep me going~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the intro for this chapter. The original was a frustrating ordeal. I wasn't happy with it, but it was taking up so much time that I just had to move forward and leave it as it was. 
> 
> When I came back to it, writing the whole scene from Gladio's perspective made so much more sense and it actually came together super quickly. So I hope for those of you keen on rereading this part, that you enjoy the new and improved intro.

 

The day before had been impossibly long, and was only made bearable by Noctis’ return. Gladio hadn’t gotten much sleep since he’d received the call at nearly 1 AM. He’d stumbled and tripped around his apartment getting dressed as fast as he could to get to Noctis and he hadn’t really stopped since.

He’d managed to move what he needed into his room at the Citadel, and after settling down and squeezing in a quick workout to ease some of his nerves, he found himself in front of Noctis’ bedroom door.  It probably wasn’t a good idea. Noctis was home and unable to adjust to being safe. Everybody wanted his time. From his majesty, to Cor, to every nobody out there with a cell phone. The kid was probably overwhelmed as it was, yet here he stood with his hand raised and ready to knock.

He was stuck somewhere between wanting to give Noctis some room to breathe, and showing some kind of support. The real reason he was going to see him was more selfish than he’d care to admit. He had a need to see Noctis cleaned up and safe. Something told him that he wouldn’t be able to dislodge the knot of discomfort in his chest until he saw him with his own eyes.

Gladio let out a long and slow exhale before he knocked on the bedroom door with the side of his fisted hand. A muffled noise filtered through the door after a long period of silence. Gladio was barely able to make out the quiet ‘yeah,’ from the other side.

“S’Gladio,” he said, loud, so that Noctis might actually hear him.

Another muffled response. It sounded like a ‘come in,’ and Gladio really hoped it was as he pushed the door open with caution.  “Been a while since I’ve been up here,” he said as he let the door close behind him. It had probably been a couple of years, since he was rarely in active guard rotation anymore.

“Yeah, same,” Noctis mumbled. He was laying in the middle of his bed with the covers drawn almost entirely around him. He was staring at a device in front of his face. He seemed disinterested, but his eyes kept flicking up to look at Gladio. The hypervigilance didn’t surprise him.

“Yeah. This—is definitely new,” he said gesturing in an all-encompassing motion at the mountain of flowers in front of the windows. It was hard to miss. It was also the only thing that had changed, maybe.

Noctis looked up to him and then twisted on the bed so he could look over his shoulders at the arrangements. “Yeah…I owe your family thanks, right?” he said before he turned back over.

Gladio could see the arrangement that Iris had put together for Noctis. She’d been hoping she could bring it to him herself. Gladio had mentioned her at the hospital, just so he could tell her he had. But he had no actual intentions of bringing her by, whether Noctis said yes or not. “I’ll let them know,” he said. He had a feeling that Noctis was trying to think of a way to ask him by the hesitance in his voice, and the way he was fidgeting. “Mind if I sit?” he asked, minding the boundaries that Noctis had yet to establish.

Noctis glanced at him again and almost sized him up before he went back to whatever he was looking at. He seemed to be deep in thought for long enough that Gladio considered leaving. “Yeah, go ahead,” he said.

Gladio sat, folding one leg underneath him and he left his other foot on the floor. Noctis might be taking up the entire middle portion of the bed, but it was big enough to fit them both and then some. “How are you holding up?” he asked, just for something to say. He was normally okay at this sort of shit, filling silence if he had to. Not now.

Noctis put the device down and rolled onto his back. “…I’m alive,” he said and had to clear his throat after. There wasn’t any real emotion in his voice.

Gladio might have flinched if he weren’t practiced in composure. “Yeah.”

Noctis was staring at him again. “Why are you here?” he asked.

Gladio wasn’t sure what to say. “Can’t visit?” he shouldn’t…maybe. Noctis needed rest.

There was music playing low, some punk song that Gladio couldn’t hear well enough to identify. Noctis’ brow drew together in a frown. “Your hair’s wet,” he said almost dismissively before he looked back at the screen.  

Gladio let out a sharp breath through his nose. It was a bit of an odd interjection, but maybe it was nerves, maybe it was something else. “I was down in the barracks. I needed a shower when I was done,” he said.

“Oh,” Noctis murmured. “Lucky, I’m stuck in bed for the foreseeable future.”

Gladio nodded before he answered. Noctis wasn’t even looking at him anyway. “You’ll be back up eventually though,” he said.

“I guess,” Noctis said.

They sat in silence for a while. Gladio sent his sister a quick text to placate her constant inquiries. Noctis was doing whatever he was doing. “So, you’re not answering your phone,” Gladio said, ‘speaking’ of text messages.

“Ignis put you up to this?” Noctis asked quietly and he put the player down for a moment to look up at him.

“No, I tried to text you,” Gladio said. Noctis seemed hung up on something Ignis had done. He had no idea if it was their fight or if it was something else. He kept thinking back to Noctis in the infirmary asking if Ignis was mad at him. Anger was the last thing that Ignis felt.

“Oh…”

“Keeping in contact is kind of important, don’t you think?” Gladio asked. They’d been well connected for years, a security measure that he wasn’t sure had done much in the end. Noctis likely wouldn’t leave the Citadel for some time. It wasn’t an immediate necessity for him to fall back into the routine of checking in, but having Noctis respond was peace of mind. He’d bet that Ignis felt the same.

“Right,” he said with a small frown on his face. He’d turned back to the device again and didn’t seem like he was interested in the conversation.

“And? You’re not answering?” he tried again.

“Phone’s dead, sorry,” he mumbled.

“That right?” Gladio asked. His brow was raised in challenge as he opened his text chain with Noctis. It was filled with messages of admonishment from when Noctis hadn’t responded to him the night he went missing. Messages he regretted now, or maybe wished were valid instead of what had actually happened. Gladio shook his head and he sent a quick message to Noctis.

Noctis’ phone buzzed somewhere on the bed.

Gladio snorted. “Right, that Necromancer model that’s all the rage with the Nifs, right?”

Noctis rolled his eyes. A small hint of his usual demeanour. He twisted to look behind himself, tangling himself further in the covers. He grabbed something and when he rolled back, he tossed his new phone beside Gladio. “There, feel free to respond back to yourself, if it means that much to you” he said, irritated.

Gladio fought his immediate reaction to roll his eyes too. He tried to understand, even though he couldn’t hope to. He picked it up and looked it over. “So you’re lying, and being rude then,” he said, unable to stop himself.

“Maybe you should text Ignis about it then,” Noctis said.

Gladio sighed. “Iggy can do a lot of things for you Noct, but he can’t speak for you,” he said as he put Noctis’ phone back down on the bed.  Noctis didn’t seem to get just how much his disappearance affected Ignis in particular, from the increasing mess in his apartment, to his stupider forms of stress relief. Maybe he didn’t need that baggage, but it didn’t stop it from being true.

Noctis shook his head and exhaled skeptically. “Sure he can, he thinks he’s real good at it too,” he mumbled.  
  
“We both know that isn’t true,” Gladio said a little unsure of how to proceed. How much of this was because of their fight, and how much of it was even his business?

Noctis finally put the player down and stared at him. “What do you want, Gladio?” he said. It sounded like he should be angry, irritated, something. He just sounded small.

Gladio finally looked at him, really looked at him. His physical state was just as bad as he remembered it being. The absence of blood, grime, and the hospital gown were the biggest differences, and a relief. He was alive, in spite of all Gladio’s failures. In spite of everything. Why had Noctis called him after everything he hadn’t done?

Noctis gestured with his hand, impatiently waiting for his answer. “Well?”

“Noct—we need you to answer at least some of the time,” he said, preaching like he was still somehow qualified to be making decisions. He found some comfort in routine.

Noctis shook his head, pulled the covers up higher, and ignored him.

Gladio sighed and looked Noctis over. He began formulating a strategy in his head, an approach to introducing Noctis back to training when he was ready. What seemed most apparent was that they would have to create a regimen to strengthen his knee. Maybe weights after, even though Noctis hated it. Something slow, less cardio intense. Gods knew he didn’t need it right now.

“Could you cut it out?” Noctis muttered.

“What?” Gladio asked, distracted. Maybe some hand to hand afterward. They were a different weight class, but he was sure that he could find someone to start him off with. They’d always sparred with weapons, clearly a mistake on his part.

“You’re staring at me. You’re trying to figure me out, I’m not a math problem,” Noctis snapped.

Gladio frowned and he straightened his posture a little. Noctis wasn’t…wrong. He wasn’t speculating on what Noctis had been through. He had his own ideas, and he didn’t think he was wrong. Maybe it didn’t matter what he was trying to figure out. “You’re right, you’re not. Sorry,” he said regardless.

He was about to turn back to his phone or maybe take his leave when he felt Noctis’ hand on his arm. “Thanks,” Noctis said, before he went back to what he was doing.

Gladio frowned at the unusual gesture. “Sure…”

He put the player down on the bed and he moved to sit up with a bit of a struggle. “You know what I finally managed to do?” Noctis asked him and actually sounded like he was keen on sharing.

“What’s that?” Gladio asked. He put his phone down, there was almost no point in looking. It was just more of Iris making demands he couldn’t meet.

Noctis shifted his weight a little on the bed so he could cradle his bad hand to his body and he held his other hand out to the side. He frowned in concentration before a blue glow burst, and an embellished dagger appeared in his hand.

Gladio’s brows lifted as he watched Noctis’ hand settle around the handle of the blade. It was something, actually seeing it. Gladio knew from experience that it wasn’t an easy task, but Noctis had far more trouble learning it than most people expected him to. “Look at that,” he said. He was about to tack on praise when Noctis spoke.

“Took forever. Nothing like the three days it took Ignis to learn it, or anything...but I did it,” he looked pleased with himself before he turned to Gladio.

Gladio held his hand out and Noctis placed the dagger in his palm. The cloth detailing around the handle had some blood stains on it. He tried not to focus on it, but that just meant his mind wandered back to the fact that Noctis had already mentioned his success during the interview process. He must not have remembered between the trauma and what could be a concussion. Gladio wasn’t actually privy to Noct’s medical state, but he’d heard enough to assume.

Noctis didn’t say anything more. He just sat there, staring up at him expectantly.

He took note of the weight of the dagger and looked it over a little more before he handed it back with a smile. “Impressive, you did a good job, Noct,” he said. Maybe the blood had come from somewhere else…

Yeah, right.

Noctis let out a breath he’d apparently been holding and nodded as he took it back. He stared down at it and suddenly wore a far away expression. “Gladio?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah?”

“Were you guys close to finding me?” he asked as he dropped the blade back into his armoury. He didn’t pick his head back up, he simply continued to stare in the empty space where the dagger had disappeared.

Gladio felt like the air had been knocked out of him. It was a conversation he hadn’t expected to be having so soon, months down the line, _maybe_. He imagined they would have found Infra eventually. The idea was that he’d have to return home at some point, but at the time they didn’t know for a fact if he had an accomplice or not to harbour him. “You think you’d be happy with any answer I’d give you?” he asked, because he didn’t know if he had one.

Noctis frowned in thought and tipped his head to the side. “Mmn…maybe not,” he said softly.

“You’re home now,” Gladio offered. He probably shouldn’t have, Noctis knew where he was. There might be someone in the city that could relate to Noctis, and maybe tell him something he’d appreciate hearing. It wasn’t Gladio.

“You weren’t close then,” he trailed off, not sounding dejected. Not sounding like much of anything.

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Gladio admitted.

“I guess it doesn’t matter,” he sighed.

The words struck something in his chest. Of course it mattered, but maybe Noctis needed to downplay the seriousness for his own peace of mind. “Noct…”

Noctis’ eyes were down cast as they looked around the perimeter of the room. He chewed on his lip a little. “I’m tired…”

Gladio expected a short visit and knew the admission was a dismissal. “Right. You know where to find me if you need me,” he said as he stood from the bed.

Noctis nodded slowly, but didn’t say anything. He just kept staring out into nothing.

Gladio turned and headed for the door and looked back once more before he left, but Noctis hadn’t moved.

* * *

 

“How’s he doing?” Prompto asked Ignis. He was in a weird headspace as they walked through the halls of the citadel on their way to Noct’s room. The entire place was so over the top extravagant and beautiful, but Prompto’s worry for his best friend left him unable to really appreciate it.

“As well as you could expect,” Ignis said. He was still standing straighter and looked far more fancy than he had all month.

“That so?” Problem was, Prompto had no idea what to expect. He had no idea what had even happened to Noctis, just that he looked sickly and thin, battered and bruised—apparently partly because of him.

“Yes…he’s somewhat irritable. He may be suffering some lingering effects of a concussion. His concentration is a little questionable; however, he expressed that he wished to see you and I’d consider that a monumental improvement in his overall behaviour.”

“Oh…I see,” Prompto said quietly as he tugged at the sleeves of his sweater. Noct had only been rescued the day before, he probably hadn’t settled into anything. Prompto didn’t really want to press him since Noct had been dodging his messages anyway. It was a shock when Ignis phoned him up and asked if he’d like to see Noctis.

Of course he would?

Why was that even a question?

The rest of the call was to set up the paperwork of all things. He’d never really given it any thought before, that he’d have to sign a non-disclosure agreement just to see Noctis. It was so bizarre. At least Noctis wanted to see him though.

“How’s adjusting to the guard?” Ignis asked, not looking up from his phone. Ignis hadn’t really looked at him at all since he’d arrived. He supposed they were friends of unfortunate convenience more than anything else. It sort of bummed him out that it appeared to be all business now.

They were in the elevator at that point. The speaker dinged at every floor they passed. He’d never been in a building so tall before. “It’s fine I guess. It gives me a little extra reason to hope they catch those assholes,” Prompto sighed heavily. He thought he’d be a lot more scared, but he was far too concerned for Noctis to really care.

“I’ve selected your current detail myself. They’re good people, and very good at their jobs,” Ignis said.

“Thanks? My parents are a little weirded out by it, they’ll be back day after tomorrow,” Prompto said.

“Their prime concern is you, it shouldn’t disrupt their lives by much,” Ignis said.

Prompto chose to just blow past the subject entirely. “I gotta follow any rules while I’m here?”

“So long as you vacate by 11 PM, you’re fine. I know you’d often spend the night at his apartment, but I don’t know how long he’ll be receptive to company, so I didn’t go digging for extended stays,” Ignis explained.

“Uh, yeah, cool…” Prompto frowned. It was so weird.

The elevator opened to a large hallway. For the size of it, there were only a handful of doors, and a half a dozen guards stationed along the walls. The windows on one side were massive and he could see what felt like all of Insomnia. Had he been there under different circumstances, he might have been awed.

“Here we are. When you’re ready to leave, you or Noct can call for me and I can escort you out myself,” Ignis said.

“You’re not going to stay?” Prompto asked. He immediately regretted it, because it sounded so stupid after the words were out of his mouth.

“Ah, no. I’m needed elsewhere at the moment.” Ignis knocked on the first door in the hall gently, he paused, then opened the door when Noct’s voice filtered through giving the go ahead. “Noct? Prompto is here,” he said.

“Uh, sure,” Noct said from behind the door.

“I’ll see you later,” Ignis stated as he stepped back for Prompto to enter.

“Yeah, sure thing, friend,” Prompto said lifting a hand in a wave and a smile. Ugh. That sounded dumb too. Ignis just offered something akin to a smile, but it did a bunch to settle his nerves as he walked into the room. Ignis closed the door behind him. “Noct, buddy!”

Noctis looked up from the bed. Gods, his face looked even worse than it did yesterday. The reds had turned to deep blues and purples. He really had no idea how it was possible for it to look worse. “Hey Prom,” he said lifting his hand in a small wave.

“Wow, your room is just as big as your entire apartment,” Prompto said as he looked around. It was mostly a room, but there was a bathroom and another door that was closed off to the side.

Noctis stared at him for a long moment, quiet before he leaned back against his headboard and stared over at the TV. “I guess. I never really thought about it,” he said.

Prompto frowned, but didn’t let it linger on his face for too long. The last thing he wanted to do was make Noctis uncomfortable, and it seemed like he’d already failed within the first minute of stepping into his room. “Wow, look at all of these flowers. These from the front steps?” Prompto asked as he walked over.

“No, that’s just family friends and stuff,” Noctis said.

“Some of these have little gifts on them still. You haven’t looked at them?” Prompto asked.

“Just a couple,” Noctis said in a disinterested tone.

Prompto bit his lips together from the inside before he made his way over to the bed and flopped down on the edge. “Did I say something wrong?” he asked.

Noctis blinked, “No?”

“You’re sure?” Prompto tried just once more.

Noctis rolled his eyes and looked down at the player Prompto had given to him. “I’m sure,” he said.

“Iggy didn’t get you a new phone yet?” that’d make Prompto feel a little better, since Noctis hadn’t made any motion to message him. He tried to push the anxious feeling away, because it wasn’t about him.

“No, he did. I haven’t really set it up though,” he said dismissively. Prompto couldn’t tell whether or not Noctis was trying to avoid the subject.

Prompto tried not to physically react. Noctis was using the player that, despite its age, was still compatible with modern apps. He had a phone, yet Prompto had received nothing. It was dumb. He shouldn’t worry about it. He shouldn’t even feel bad. But after weeks without hearing from Noctis the lack of response made him uneasy. It wasn’t fair of him to expect Noctis to be back to his old self. The fact of the matter was that Prompto didn’t live at the Citadel. He was just some nobody, but Noct was like the most important person in his life. He just wanted to know he was okay. His phone was the only way to do that.

At least Noctis was home and safe, and his security was undoubtedly higher than ever.

“Oh, that’s cool. So, what do you wanna do?” Prompto said as he flopped back onto the bed, not really noticing how Noctis was watching him from the corner of his eye.

“Dunno. Ignis grabbed my consoles from the apartment. I uh…I got that game we were gonna marathon. You can play it if you want?” Noctis suggested.

Prompto looked over at him and he shrugged out of his sweater awkwardly before relaxing back onto the bed. He’d taken his shoes off at the door already. “Yeah, but what do you want to do?” Prompto asked.

Noctis frowned at him. His brow was creased in the center, and he was incredibly tense. “I don’t know,” he said.

“How about we go through your messages and flowers and stuff? Before they wither away?” Prompto suggested.

“I dunno…”

“We don’t have to, but I can bring em over and whatever?” Prompto said, sitting back up even though he just gotten comfortable.

“I guess.”

“Noct?”

Noctis just looked at him. Didn’t say anything. It was a stark contrast to the day before. Prompto had the slightest inkling that he’d been putting on a show of some sort while Gladio and Ignis were there. He’d caught a little of the strain when it had been just the two of them, there had been that brief moment of panic in his eyes that really drove home just how terrible Noct’s time away had been. Maybe no one knew anything besides Noct, but whatever it was, it was bad.

“Don’t just say yes because I suggested it,” Prompto said.

Noctis kept staring at him. Prompto could feel the tension growing in his chest. Why was he so nervous for what Noctis was going to say? “No…it’s a good idea. I want to do that,” he said with a slow nod.

Prompto breathed in deeply before he nodded. “Yeah, okay, sure,” he said as he got up to grab the first set from the desk lined up in front of the giant windows. “How about I open these curtains?”

“If you want,” Noctis said.

“Nooooct, what do you want?” Prompto whined.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “I don’t care,” he said.

Prompto didn’t really believe him, so he just left them closed as he brought the first few arrangements over. He sat down on the bed again as Noctis moved to get a little comfier. “Oh hey, Gladio’s last name is Amicitia, isn’t it?” Prompto said as he held up the flowers.

Noctis snorted a little, “Yeah that’s from their family, I could see it a mile away,” he said.

“How?” Prompto frowned.

“One, I’d bet you anything that suspiciously wrapped gift is a stuffed animal. Two, these are Gladiolus flowers, and those are—”

“—Iris flowers,” Prompto supplied.

“It has their mom and Iris written all over it,” Noctis said as he cuddled up to his pillow as he looked over the arrangement.

“It’s really pretty though, isn’t it? How’d you know all that?” Prompto asked.

Noctis shrugged. “They’ve sent me flowers before,” he said calmly before they both settled in to go over the rest.

“Oh. I guess that make sense,” Prompto said thoughtfully as he ran his finger along the stem of one of the flowers. Noctis hadn’t spent a ton of time injured since Prompto had known him. Noct’s comment had him wondering just how frequent it was that he received flowers that he could recognize some sort of pattern. He pushed the thought aside as Noctis silently began to unwrap the stuffed animal that they soon discovered was solely from Gladio’s sister.

* * *

 

They spent a good two hours going through the various bouquets. Noct’s demeanour was mostly laid back and the entire thing was almost uneventful until they finished. Noct’s energy levels were visibly lower and Prompto could tell. They’d gotten through the majority of them—there were a couple that Noctis wasn’t interested in looking at though, so they just left them alone.

“People really care about you, huh?” Prompto said. It was good to know, Noct needed every bit of strength that people could afford him. He deserved all of it too.

“Some, I guess? A lot of those were just for show. Council members using me to gain my father’s favour,” Noctis said quietly.

Prompto sighed because he hadn’t really considered that. “Well some of them were really nice,” he tried.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Noctis said with a hum.

“Gods, could you imagine going through all the ones on the front steps?” Prompto asked.

Noctis shook his head. “There are so many,” he said while rubbing at his eyes. It wasn’t to wipe away tears, much to Prompto’s relief.

“Yeah…everyone was really worried about you. Y’know that some people are already coming up with dumb conspiracy theories?” he asked. He kind of regretted it though. Noctis didn’t need to know what people were saying online, nor did Prompto want to be the one that influenced Noctis to look at some of the truly awful shit people were posting.

“Like what?” Noctis asked. His voice didn’t betray anything. It was neutral, just like he’d sounded through the majority of the arrangements they’d looked over.

“Oh uh…well, a lot of people don’t think you’re back, because the only shot they have of you is your hair before you were brought to the hospital. Like, they think it could be anyone, and that the crown is just trying to appease everyone with a lookalike,” Prompto said, probably a lot more fast paced than he should have. He’d dug himself this big dumb hole, may as well say the tamest of the theories.

“Oh. Not like I want my face as it is in the papers or on the news,” Noctis said.

“It’s not their business anyway,” Prompto said as he began to rub his hands together in nervousness.

“Not all of it at any rate. We’re waiting for the bruising to fade before we release anything official. Ignis is probably talking contracts with the best magazines and news outlets as we speak,” he said.

“Makeup doesn’t take care of that? I use a real good foundation to cover up my tattoos for work,” Prompto said, holding up his hand to display the designs on the back of his hand and around his wrist before he divulged the brand name.

“I guess I didn’t really think about it. I’m not really used to having to cover up bruises, like at all,” he said rubbing at the back of his neck.

Prompto nodded, he’d gathered as much. “Oh! That reminds me,” Prompto said and he twisted a little to get at the sweater he’d awkwardly shed before they started looking at flowers.

“What is it?” Noctis asked, curiously.

“Uhhh, you don’t have to, but...” Prompto found what he was looking for and pulled them out of the pockets. He held out a couple of spare wristbands to Noctis. “Uh, y’know for…those,” he gestured to the marks around Noctis’ wrists. Ifrit's giant bag of dicks, he was so bad at this.

“Oh…” Noctis looked down at the nasty purple and yellow bruises around his wrists. He ran his fingers over them. He took an especially long time before he reached forward to take the bands. Prompto almost took them back.

“I mean…sorry. Shit, I should have asked or something. I just thought that maybe…I use them when I’m too lazy or tired to bother with the makeup.” Noct’s neck looked worse and he wasn’t hiding that either. It’d be hard to cover it, he figured. God you could even hear a slight change in Noct’s voice as a result of the attempted strangulation. Prompto didn’t think he was imagining the extra rasp.

“No, no. It’s fine, Prom,” Noctis said looking up at him. He reached out and put a hand on Prompto’s arm and nodded. “Might be good for when I can get out of bed on my own actually. Only people who see me here already know I have them,” he said with a half smile.

Prompto studied Noct’s face after the exchange. “Do you want to talk about it at all? I mean…I’m a good listener. You don’t have to though. I’m good with just being here to goof off or whatever you want.”

Noctis looked down at the bands in his hand and ran his thumb across them then sighed. “They just wanted to take royalty down a peg or ten. Didn’t eat much. Not much else to it, really,” he said and the hand on Prompto’s arm slid down slowly until it rested on the bed.

“Man, Screw them,” Prompto said. He kind of felt a lot of emotion welling up inside of him. He was surprisingly able to force it all down. Noctis didn’t need to see him crying or whatever else. He’d already fucked up enough that evening.

“Yeah. Something like that,” he said and began to fidget.

“Hey, how about we watch a movie?” Prompto suggested. Gods, he couldn’t imagine how Noctis felt, but maybe something funny and stupid would help.

Noctis didn’t look back at him. His hair was hanging over his eyes. Prompto could nearly feel the tension in Noctis. He was about to suggest that he go home instead, but Noctis nodded. “Yeah, you know what? That’s a good idea,” he said.

“Okay. I’ve got the perfect one in mind,” Prompto said and he reached for the remote that had been left on the bed. He figured they’d have a streaming service, if not all of them. It took a couple of minutes of fiddling with the remote to pull up the one he wanted.

“Body swap movie?” Noct said with a frown.

“Yeah. It sounds dumb, but it’s good. I promise,” Prompto said as he settled back against the headboard to watch.

“Sure,” Noct said with a snort and settled back too.

They were a good half hour into the movie when Prompto noticed that Noctis was leaning up against him as he stared at the TV. They were both huddled up on the bed, Noctis under the covers and Prompto sitting on top. Prompto smiled and relaxed into it. They’d always been close, but Noctis had such a hard time just letting Prompto clean the cuts on his hand the day before. Prompto hadn’t said anything, hadn’t acknowledged it, but he’d noticed. If Noct felt comfortable enough to relax, then far be it from Prompto to disrupt it—especially after Prompto nearly ruined the whole day with his big mouth. “Oh, I love this part,” Prompto said pointing at the screen.

“Me too,” Noctis said.

Prompto gasped, offended. “Noct, I thought you hadn’t seen this movie before.”

Noctis snorted and shifted his weight. “You never asked. You just put it on,” he said.

Prompto let out a laugh, “Guess you got me there.”

The moment was nice. Prompto would have it last forever if he could. Noct was relaxed for the first time since Prompto had arrived, what? 3 hours before? The door opened though, and Ignis walked in. Noctis immediately tensed and pulled away. There was no real indication that he’d realized he’d been leaning on Prompto, but he really couldn’t be sure. “Hey Ignis,” Prompto said. Noct seemed to be weirded out by Ignis and Prompto’s new found…whatever, the day before. Probably better not to be calling him by a nickname.

“Apologies for interrupting. I’ve brought some food up for Noct,” he said.

Noctis struggled to sit up but got there eventually. “That time again? I’m starving,” he said.

“That meal looks so sad though,” Prompto said with a frown. He’d never seen food portions so small before.

“Hey, at least there’s grains this time,” Noct sighed, and almost sounded happy.

“It won’t be for much longer, a few days at most,” Ignis said as he stood over the bed with the tray in his hand. He gently placed it over Noct’s lap before he stood and adjusted his glasses. “Is everything alright up here?” he asked. His voice was strained and Prompto couldn’t really figure out why.

“Mmhmm,” Noct hummed while he looked over his meal. Broth, fruits, with yogurt and oats.

Prompto gave Noct a sidelong glance at the response before he turned to Ignis. “Good, went through all his flowers’n’stuff, now we’re just watching a body swap movie,” he said and realized it was still running so he fumbled for the remote to pause it.

“Is that so?” Ignis said. He stared over at the flowers for a long while. Maybe Prompto was imagining things, but things between Noctis and Ignis seemed strange.

“Yeah. It took forever,” Noctis said as he began to eat. He opted to go for the broth first.

“There are a lot of arrangements,” Ignis mused. His gaze was still on them.

“How about you, Prompto? Is there anything I can get you? I didn’t want to presume,” Ignis said, finally looking away from the flowers.

“Me? No, no, I’m fine!” Prompto said as he waved his hands to brush the topic off. “I had a big meal before I got here, and I’ve got a water bottle,” he said. Noctis flashed him a confused look, likely at his frantic pace.

“If you’re certain. I’ll be back with your next meal, but if you should need me before that—”

“I know how to reach you,” Noctis said abruptly.

“Yes,” Ignis placed his hand on his chest and bowed before he turned to leave.

Prompto watched Ignis as he retreated to the door. He didn’t turn to look back at them. All Prompto was met with was his back. He didn’t know why it was different. Noctis and Ignis were so close. “What was that?” Prompto asked, concerned.

“What was what?” Noctis asked before he turned to look at Prompto.

“You and Ignis…it’s like you’re not friends or something,” he said. That wasn’t really the problem, but it was the only way Prompto knew how to articulate what he meant.

Noctis’ gaze grew distant for a split second. “He’s also my chamberlain, he’s doing his job,” he said like it justified the tension.

“Yeah, he did that at your apartment too. You guys have a fight or something?” Prompto asked.

“We get in fights all the time.”

“Nice way to sidestep dude,” Prompto said.

Noctis put his spoon down on the tray with an audible click. “Maybe that’s my way of telling you to drop it then,” he said, his anger clear.

Prompto felt his stomach drop at Noctis’ glare. He honestly wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of it. Noctis yelled at him the day before when he was cleaning his hand up. It had completely shocked him. He'd seen him get angry with other people, never him. On some level he knew why he was acting the way he was, he just didn't know how to react. “Sorry…” he said.

Noctis turned back to his pathetic meal and he reached up to press the heel of his hand against his face. “Yeah,” he said. Prompto barely heard it.

“Noct…shit, I didn’t mean to make you cry, I’m sorry,” he said softly. Fuck, he felt like shit now. All the dumb things he’d said so far, and he still didn’t know how to shut his stupid mouth.

“M’not,” Noctis muttered even though his voice deepened like he was trying desperately to ward tears off.

Prompto reached out to grasp at Noct’s free hand. He knew it was the injured one and was extra careful. “Hey, look at me okay?”

Noctis’ breathing had picked up and was becoming a little erratic. He looked at Prompto. His eyes were glassy, but nothing had actually fallen yet. “What?”

“Just breathe okay,” Prompto said. They’d done it before. Never for this. Usually it was for small irrational things that baffled Ignis and Gladio beyond belief. “Come on, in…out,” Prompto started and mimicked the pace he was setting.

Noct’s fingers squeezed his and he took a stuttering start, but his breathing eventually fell in sync with Prompto’s. “That’s it, just like that,” he said calmly before repeating it until Noctis began to relax.

Noctis sighed at the end of the breathing exercise and he shook his head. Noctis spoke with sheer exhaustion next, “I just want to not think about it Prom. I’m so damned tired of thinking about it. Can we just watch the movie?”

“Yeah…” his face was neutral until he spoke again while clenching his eyes shut. “Yeah, anything you need,” Prompto said. It was a familiar sentiment.

They settled back into the movie. Noctis stayed on his side of the bed after that, completely curled into himself. When the movie was finished Prompto decided that it was best that he head back. Noctis seemed tired. Prompto felt like he’d stumbled around a little too much. He had to be mindful and not be an idiot next time. They said their goodbyes and Ignis was up to escort him out shortly after.

* * *

 

“How was he?” Ignis asked once they were far enough down the hall.

Prompto sighed. “I mean, like you said? As well as can be expected. I nearly made him cry though. He says he wasn’t, but...” he trailed off.

“Is that right?” Ignis asked, sounding concerned.

“I uh, just. I dunno I mentioned how other civilians are taking the news of his return and whatever. He seemed okay after, but yeah,” he said and let out a long shaky breath. Wasn’t the exact situation by any means, but it definitely contributed. The bands, he felt, should just stay between him and Noct.

“I see,” Ignis said. He sounded thoughtful but didn’t comment on it.

“I wasn’t really thinking,” Prompto admitted.

“I don’t think anyone knows how to act right now Prompto. Perhaps you should cut yourself a little slack,” Ignis said.

Prompto didn’t know how he felt about that. They stepped into the elevator shortly after and Prompto leaned back against the railing around the perimeter. “Not knowing how to act, huh? That why you and Noct are having a rough time?” Prompto asked.

“How do you mean?” Ignis asked.

“I mean, things seemed tense when you came in is all. I asked if you guys had a fight and he just brushed it off,” Prompto said.

“Noctis is upset with me for things that occurred before…” Ignis trailed off.

“Oh…” Prompto looked down at the floor and focused on the dinging noises of the elevator while he thought. “He wasn’t mad that day, y’know?”

“I beg your pardon?” if Ignis wasn’t tense before, he definitely was then.

“Before he…uh, before we went our separate ways. We kind of talked about the night before, and he was more bummed than anything,” Prompto said.

“Perhaps we should discuss something else,” Ignis said, clearing his throat to make his discomfort known.

“Gods. All I mean is just that…he’s probably not actually mad at you,” Prompto said, frustrated.

“You spoke about this often then?” Ignis said, sounding a little irritated.

Prompto frowned. “You ever talk about it with Gladio?” he asked. He really only had a slight suspicion that they did. He’d always pegged Ignis as a private kind of guy. Gladio on the other hand may have dropped unintentional hints over the course of things.

Ignis’ lips pressed into a flat line. “Fair,” he admitted.

“I mean like, romantic shit aside. Noct loves you so much, man…just hang in there,” he said.

Ignis sighed. “Since we’ve spent so much time on me, how about you actually tell me how you’re holding up, then, instead of dodging the question?”

Damn. Prompto sighed, “I dunno. I freak out in my head a lot. Like I just want to make sure he’s okay…and like I just wanna see him smile? But I also can’t even get a hold of him. I don’t know if he’s okay, I don’t know if he’s upset. I just don’t know anything because he doesn’t wanna talk to me unless it’s face to face. I don’t live here like you, or like Gladio…who by the way I feel like I haven’t seen in forever either. So yeah, just…I know he’s here. I know he’s back. I know he’s safe, but my brain wants confirmation I guess.” he shoved his hands into his pockets as the elevator door opened.

They stepped off the elevator. “He hasn’t answered anyone else through his phone. I’m sure that means little to you, considering Gladio and I have direct contact as you’ve mentioned, but it isn’t personal. Hopefully that will set your mind at ease, even if it’s only a little. I’ll try to keep you better updated if you’d like,” Ignis suggested.

“Gods, you’re already doing so much though. I don’t like it, but I’ll deal. He’ll come around eventually, right?” he asked feeling guilty.

“In time, perhaps. I do have something I would like to discuss with you before you depart,” Ignis said.

“What’s that?”

“I’ve been in touch with the proper channels, and it would appear that the Crown is offering you the benefit of trauma counselling if you would like it,” Ignis said.

Prompto blinked as he heard that. “But why?” he asked, very confused.

“You are close with Noctis. His disappearance didn’t affect only him, but those around him as well. As Crownsguard, Gladio and I are already entitled. The Crown would like to extend the service, at his Majesty’s own request. It may help you sort out what you’re feeling and may help you understand what Noctis is going through and how to better approach him,” Ignis explained.

“Wow. Man, I dunno,” Prompto said with a frown. He hadn’t considered that an option at all. He was just some nobody who was being rewarded for simply being a friend of the prince. He didn’t know how he felt about that.

“It’s not an offer that will expire. You don’t have to attend now, or ever if that’s what you choose. If you change your mind next week, or next year it will still be available to you. I have a list of recommendations, but you’re free to find anyone else in the city as well. There’s no pressure.” Ignis explained.

“You going to do it?” Prompto asked.

“I likely will,” Ignis admitted after a pause.

“Oh…okay. I’ll think about it,” Prompto said. He had a spike of unease pierce through him. It was a lot of info to take in after a long day of fucking up around Noctis. Maybe it wasn’t a terrible idea. He didn’t feel like his feelings were worth the trouble though.

“Very well. I have a list ready to send off to you already. You should receive it before you arrive back home. Take care of yourself, Prompto,” Ignis said before nodding his head formally.

“Yeah, okay. See ya Iggy,” Prompto said before pointing two fingers toward Ignis in some sort of farewell salute.

When Prompto arrived home he still had no messages from Noctis.

He couldn’t really blame him by that point.

* * *

 

They took the entire next day to set up for Prompto’s birthday party. Noctis was still thinking about everything that happened, but there were still times where he could blissfully tune himself out when he had something like decorating to distract him. Ignis was there with him. He was always around in some capacity. It had never been a problem before. Now? He didn’t like being alone, but the sight of Ignis often just made him angry. He couldn’t even place why.

“How does this look to you, Noct?” Ignis’ voice cut through Noctis’ thoughts.

“Wha? Oh, yeah. It’s fine,” Noctis said once he saw how Ignis was draping the string lights across his room. There wasn’t really a lot of space to accommodate them. His room was decked out as extravagantly as any other part of the palace. Ignis seemed to make it work without making it look too gaudy.

“Good,” Ignis said as he relaxed his stance from where he had been standing on the balls of his feet. “Do you know when Prompto is slated to arrive?”

Noctis’ brow furrowed, and he pulled away from the streamers he’d been trying decide between. “Uh...sometime in the afternoon maybe? I don’t remember,” Noctis admitted.

“Did you actually ask?” Ignis asked him. It wasn’t a completely unjustified question. Noctis relied on Ignis for a lot of those things, even…before. It was still irritating to hear.

“Of course, I did,” Noctis said angrily as he slammed down a roll of streamers. They were tightly packed, so they made a loud clang against the night stand. Noctis felt his heart race a little because he’d somehow managed to startle himself with the sheer volume of it.

Ignis sighed and didn’t turn to look at Noctis. He simply moved onto the next string of lights and began to set them up. “It wouldn’t be out of character for you to forget Noct,” Ignis said softly.

“Doesn’t change the fact that I didn’t,” Noctis mumbled as he grabbed the roll he’d slammed down and made to pin it up one of the door frames.

“This would be much easier if you’d chosen the dining room to decorate,” Ignis said, clearly trying to move past Noctis’ outburst.

“Dad uses that though,” Noctis muttered. He’d rather just not be in the way.

“Fair, but the point still stands,” there Ignis went again on things that were fair.

Noctis sucked in a breath as he caught onto his own mistake halfway up the frame. “Ignis…”

“Yes, Noct?” he said. He was still busy with his own task that he didn’t turn to look at Noctis, which honestly, he was okay with.

“I’m too short for this,” he mumbled quietly.

“Pardon?” Ignis turned to look then.

Noctis rolled his eyes and huffed. “I can’t reach the top,” he said, not actually making the request. The doorway was taller than average. Noctis might have been able to reach it if he could jump properly. Ignis had those few inches that would make it almost no problem.

“How about you do the dressers and other furniture instead, and I’ll handle that?” Ignis suggested.

“I’d get a step stool or something, but I’d hate to fall and fuck something up any more than I already am,” he muttered and didn’t really catch on when Ignis dropped the cable of lights he had in his hand.

“Shit,” Ignis muttered as he looked down at the mess of lights on the floor.

Noctis bit his lip and he felt unexpected laughter bubbling up in his chest before he could really think about it. “Wow Ignis, how unprofessional,” he said, amused. Ignis cursing had always been one of the most hilarious things to Noctis, especially since it was so infrequent.

“Apologies,” Ignis said sounding a little embarrassed.

“Hey Ignis?”

“Yes, Noct?” Ignis said as he finally pinned the light in the place he wanted it.

“Kinda waiting on you here,” he said, voice growing quiet once more. He was holding the streamer up as high as he could. It had taken him a bit to get the two colours twisted the way he wanted them to be and he wasn’t willing to just drop it and let Ignis recreate it.

“I’ll be right there,” Ignis said as he put down the pins he was holding onto a tabletop.

Noctis sighed in relief when Ignis finally came over to take the roll from his hand. “Great,” he said as he awkwardly grabbed for another set of streamers then head for a shorter piece of furniture.

“You’re aware we could have procured better decorations for this? Even in such a short amount of time we could have had an actual organizer do something spectacular,” Ignis said.

“Prom would hate that though. I mean, his family isn’t poor or anything...but they aren’t really dropping hundreds of dollars on anything just for the sake of it, least of all on a party. It would make him so uncomfortable,” Noctis explained, and as he did, he felt a weird weight lift from his shoulders.

“You would know better than I,” Ignis said.

Yeah...he would. “Ah fuck,” Noctis muttered in frustration.

“Is everything alright, Noct?”

Noctis’s face twisted as he pulled his pants up for what felt like the hundredth time. “I’m betting these stupid pants were expensive, yet all they did was sew the drawstring on.”

“Really?” Ignis said. The frown was apparent in his voice.

Noctis tugged on the string and all it did was pull his pants outward, it didn’t cinch anything tighter. “Never noticed before, because it wasn’t a fucking problem,” he said angrily.

“You’ll be back to your regular weight in no time, I’m sure,” Ignis tried to pacify him.

That wasn’t the point though. He exhaled loudly. “I only have three sets of sweatpants,” Noctis complained.

“Including these ones?”

“Two...two sets,” Noctis corrected. He had his chin pressed almost against his chest as he looked down at himself and made the executive decision to tie his pants to his shirt for now. It looked stupid, but his other pants weren’t clean and that definitely took priority.

“That does complicate things. How shall we do this?” he mused to himself once he finished up with the decorations on the door frame.

“What?” complicating things. Noctis was good at that.

“It’s still early in the day. I can send someone out to select clothing for you to sample and we can send back what you don’t want, or what doesn’t fit?” Ignis suggested.

“That sounds like so much work…” Noctis murmured as he finished with his small row of decorations. He turned and leaned up against the dresser only vaguely registering the sound of two empty ebony cans clinking together as he shifted the dresser.

“We could try and organize a brand to come in, but that will take more time. We can’t really send you out for anything since we still haven’t addressed the press...well, we could--”

“I don’t want that,” Noctis said. The thought of stepping out of the Citadel to face the press that’d stalk him like a Voretooth? He really couldn’t do it.

“I didn’t think so, which would you like?”

“Um...online would be easier wouldn’t it?”

“Noctis, it isn’t about easy. This is about what makes you comfortable,” Ignis insisted.

Noctis couldn’t figure out why it mattered. “Well,” he paused for a long moment as he thought over the options. “I guess we can get someone to bring things back, maybe?”

“We can. Which would be preferable to you, drawstring or elastic?” Ignis asked. He was studying Noctis’ face.

“Doesn’t matter too much I guess,” Noctis stopped to think about it for a moment though. If he went with elastic that might mean being measured. “No…maybe a drawstring would be better.”

“I’ll send out for it now. Hopefully by the end of the day we’ll have a decent selection,” Ignis said.

“’kay,” Noctis said before he returned back to the task at hand. They worked mostly in silence after that. It ended up getting to the point where Noctis was so frustrated at even hearing Ignis move around that he threw some music on. He didn’t know why he hadn’t done so in the first place. The addition of music immediately made him relax. They carried on like that until Noctis made his way around the room. He was starting to feel tired, but he was determined to get everything done. “Oh…” Noctis stared at his desk, the flowers, and the large windows behind them. His study area was packed full of the arrangements, so much so that Noctis couldn’t decorate any of the areas he had intended to.

“Is everything alright?” Ignis asked him. He was currently working magic by curling ribbon around the balloons.

Noctis frowned and shook his head. He didn’t even know if Ignis was actually looking at him to see his response. “I was going to decorate over here.” He’d do the windows if the ceiling wasn’t so tall that it’d require a full-on ladder. That wasn’t really the issue though.

Ignis walked over to survey the area with him. His hands were resting on his own hips and he nodded. “Well, I can see how that might be a problem. I’m sure I can redistribute them somehow,” Ignis agreed.

“Actually…I had a thought, um, when Prom was here,” he said quietly. He reached out to thumb one of the silky soft petals of an arrangement on the desk. They were still fragrant and pleasant. He wondered how much longer they’d remain that way.

“I’m listening.”

“Um…I want to...”

Ignis turned to face him and he reached out to touch Noctis’ shoulder. For a moment they both forgot that Noctis didn’t want to be touched. Noctis breathed out slowly before he turned to look at the arrangements he’d placed on the windowsill. “We sorted them. Uh I put the ones I want over there, and the rest…”

Ignis’ thumb gently caressed his shoulder in a calming gesture. “Yes?”

Noctis swallowed and began to scratch at his neck, which accomplished little since his nails were still blunt. “Well he was talking about how we should look at them before they die off and…you think it’d be okay to maybe, um…donate them to other patients in the public hospitals? Maybe a children’s hospital or something,” he felt almost out of breath when he finished. Who was he, really? He was some public figure that had done nothing worthwhile. The most notable things about him was his prophesized role and the fact that he wasn’t strong enough to fight off two regular people and keep himself safe. “There are so many, and there are people who need comfort more than me out there,” he tried to justify his decision.

“Noct, I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Ignis said and his hand squeezed Noctis shoulder.

“Ow…” Noctis pulled away and he could feel his face heat up. He immediately turned away to look over the flowers.

“A-apologies,” Ignis said. He’d pulled his hand back much faster than Noctis had pulled away.

“S’fine,” he said. It didn’t matter. Ignis didn’t know about the bruises underneath. It was just an accident. “Um...I’m going to have a shower,” he said quietly. They weren’t even finished what they were doing.

“Of course. I’ll have someone come and remove these, and get working on organizing where to send them,” Ignis said in a professional voice.

“Yeah, whatever,” he said dismissively as he limped over to the shower to start his daily (sometimes more often), battle with undressing. He always felt better after, didn’t matter if he cried in the shower. It didn’t matter if the water was too hot to be comfortable.

* * *

 

Noctis had a cane in his hand as he moved around the room the next day. He was able to put a little more weight on it regardless of his bad practices once Ignis was out of eyeshot. It had actually been Ignis’ idea. He remembered seeing his father with a cane the first time, and the bitterness that he felt. His desire to get around overrode the irony he felt on the matter. He stood on one leg as he grabbed a handful of decorations and moved them from the bed slowly to just beside the door.

“Yeah, that’s better,” he said before he turned to survey his room. There were balloons by the door, at the end of his bed, at each major point in his study area where the flowers had been. There were a few in the shape of chocobos and moogles. Honestly the whole thing looked like a party for a kid, but Prompto was kind of a kid and Noctis had no doubt that he’d like it.

Ignis had a few string lights and ribbons put in as well. If Noctis thought he could get away with throwing a big unnecessary party for Prompto, he would have. He also knew that Prompto would hate that, so this would have to do.

The door suddenly opened and Noctis’ heart jumped a little. He placed his bad hand over his chest as Ignis walked in. “Ignis, you scared the shit out of me,” he said breathily.

Ignis’ brow furrowed under the frame of his glasses. “Apologies, that was not my intent,” he said sincerely.

Noctis sucked in a long breath before he turned back to their work. Actually, he’d barely done any of it. He had the idea but couldn’t help too much in the set up. “S’fine, Ignis. It’s not a big deal,” he said.

“Of course. I see you’re sporting new clothes, do they fit properly?” Ignis asked.

Noctis looked down at the joggers he’d picked out and nodded. He had quite a few, and some of them would even fit him when he put the weight back on.

“They’re okay, the dumb zipper decoration keeps pinching my leg hair though,” Noctis said before absentmindedly pulling at the zipper midway down his thigh. There was a long and drawn out silence between them afterward, as if neither of them knew what to say. He knew then that the tension he’d been feeling in the past few days, hadn’t been imagined.

“Did you get it?” Noctis asked.

“Yes, I’ll put it over on your desk for now. I admit, I didn’t realize his birthday was so soon. I would have planned to get him something better,” Ignis said.

Right, they were friends now. “He’ll understand. Not like you guys were close before,” Noctis said and he finally turned and began to make his way back to his bed, faced with another long silence.

“You’re upset,” Ignis observed. His voice was still doing the thing, sounding too nice.

Noctis sighed heavily, “I’m not mad. It’s what I wanted wasn’t it?”

“Not explicitly,” Ignis said.

That was true. He’d never told Ignis or Gladio outright that he wanted Prompto accepted into the fold. He suggested. He implied, he never outright said it, nor said why. “Sure,” Noctis chose to ignore it.

“Noctis, would you prefer I not attend?” Ignis asked.

“Could you not make Prompto’s birthday about me?” Noctis asked in irritation. He didn’t quite grasp the amount of force in his voice.

“Of course—my apologies,” Ignis said.

“You said he has the day off?” Noctis asked.

“Yes. He did mention that he couldn’t stay too late, however.”

Noctis nodded as he looked over the room. Ignis walked over to his study desk to place the gift down on it, and Noctis watched him from his peripheral the entire way. “That’s fine, his life doesn’t revolve around me,” Noctis said.

“If you insist,” Ignis said. His teeth clicked when he instantly shut his mouth.

Noctis stared at him with a scowl. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ignis sighed, “I—”

A knock sounded at the door, loud, booming. “Gladio,” Noctis sighed, happy for the interruption. 

“Yes,” Ignis agreed.

“It’s open,” Noctis called out, of course it was open. His room wasn’t allowed to have a lock.

Gladio pushed the door open. “Hey, look what I found,” he said and stepped inside. Once his massive frame was out of the way, Prompto was revealed.

“Prom, you’re early,” Noctis whined.

“Oh wow, Noct, you didn’t have to do this,” he said, his voice was low in wonder as he looked around Noctis’ decorated room.

“Sure I did, ask anyone,” Noctis said and he tried to smile. He’d planned the whole thing. In the end he was sure it was Ignis who perfected everything, but it was everything he’d wanted it to be. Prompto seemed to like it. That made him feel better, even if the measure was small. It was more than he’d felt in too long.

“When did you even have time?” Prompto toed off his shoes before he walked over to Noctis and sat down beside him.

Noct shrugged. “I mean I couldn’t do much of it. Besides, does it really seem like I’m doing much right now?” Just sitting in his own self pity or ignoring his problems. One of the two.

“Dude, it looks great,” he said and smiled, wide and big. Noctis couldn’t tell if it was a front, and he supposed that was as good as knowing it was real.

“Good, you can thank Ignis for a lot of it,” Noctis said. He missed the shocked expression on Ignis’ face as he moved to sit down on the bed, letting out a sigh of relief as he took the strain off of his good leg and his arm. He’d been up and around for maybe a little too long.

“I was simply following orders,” Ignis said dismissively.

“Oh, well thanks anyway Ignis!” Prompto said with a bright smile on his face as he took a few light steps toward the bed and flopped down beside Noctis. “Bring it in, man,” he said holding his arm open.

Noctis blinked and stared at him. Was this Prompto asking for permission? Or Prompto just being Prompto? Noctis leaned over awkwardly in a half hug. Prompto’s arm was over his shoulders, and Noct’s arm was around Prompto’s back. “Yeah, no problem,” he said.

Prompto let out one of his half laughs as he pulled away. Ignis was staring at them all strange again. It was hardly noticeable, but Noctis saw it. “I can’t stay forever unfortunately. I gotta get back and clean the house before the ‘rents get back and I got school tomorrow morning,” Prompto pouted.

“Oh no, responsibility,” Noctis said.

Gladio had moved to get a chair for both Ignis and himself. “Not something you’d know about,” he said as he sat down in his chair.

“Hey Prom, it cool to uninvite Gladio to your birthday for being a jerk?” Noctis asked while flipping Gladio off.

Prompto just grinned, “But what would he do without us?”

Gladio’s lip was quirked upward. “Honestly? I wouldn’t be doing any good,” he said.

Noctis stared at Gladio for a long moment. “Oh,” That was hardly the answer he had expected. Normally Gladio took any chance he could to tear Noctis down. It was all fair game, because Noct did the same. It was just kind of their thing.

“Noct? Are you alright? You’re flushed,” Ignis asked and in a swift movement he slid one of his gloves off and put the back of his hand to Noct’s forehead. Noctis let him.

“What are you doing? You already know I have a bit of a fever.” Noctis’ brow wrinkled upon breaking out of the trance. The wounds on his hand had become infected before they’d returned to the Citadel, they already knew that.

“Actually, it would appear it has broken. Your antibiotics seem to have you on the mend,” Ignis said with a confused note that was immediately disrupted by Prompto.

“Oh hey, that’s good news at least,” Prompto said, nudging Noct’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’s your birthday kid. Anything you want to do?” Gladio said.

“Yeah, Prom?” Noctis turned to look at Prompto. He’d even drag his ass into a wheelchair if necessary. There was a bunch of things in the Citadel and its other facilities. Government hours were over, so it was closed to civilians which made things easier for Noctis. Seeing the guard wasn’t really a problem that was on his mind. It had always been normal to him, so if they saw him in times of vulnerability, it was nothing more than normalcy.

“Hm. You said you had that game, right Noct? I wanna see if Gladio really is as bad as you say he is at gaming,” Prompto said.

“And yet I still manage to kick both your asses in King’s Knight,” Gladio grumbled.

“You wish. You’re in for a treat Prom,” Noctis said and was about to get up.

“I remember where it is, Noct,” Ignis said and got up to do it instead.

Noctis stared at Ignis as he moved toward where they’d temporarily set up Noct’s things so he could set the game up. “Uh, sure,” Noct sighed and opted to get comfy on the bed instead.

* * *

 

They played the game for a couple of hours before they were notified that dinner and dessert was ready. Ignis stood and straightened out his shirt. “I’ll bring everything up, shall I?”

“What? No. I wouldn’t call this a party or anything, but this is my birthday. You’re a guest, not help,” Prompto said as he sat up from where he was sprawled over Noctis’ bed.

Noctis propped himself up on his elbows too before he pointed at Prompto as he spoke. “Yeah, what chocoface said.”

Prompto snorted, “Rude.”

Noctis stuck his tongue out before he spoke again. “It’s fine, we could just ask them to bring it up to us...right?” he asked unsurely, as if they hadn’t done it a million times over the years.  

Ignis hesitated before he looked down to his phone. “If you insist,” he said.

Noctis and Prompto looked at one another, nodded, and then said in unison, “We insist.”

“Not gonna lie,” Gladio said. He was leaned all the way back with a controller in his hand. “You’re both kind of creepy when you do that,” Gladio admitted.

Ignis sighed as he sent a message through. “They do it all the time, Gladio.”

“Gross.”

“Those sound like fighting words. You know what I think?” Prompto asked Noctis. He had a big frown on his face.

“I know exactly what you’re thinking, let’s trash em,” Noctis said and nodded.

“Yeah, two vs. two. Pick up a controller Iggy, you and Gladio are going down,” Prompto said.

Noctis faltered a little at the use of Ignis’ nickname, but he went ahead and reached for the controller he’d abandoned while Prompto and Gladio played.

“Could it not wait until after we eat? It’ll be here any moment now,” Ignis sighed and crossed his leg over his knee.

“I think he’s scared, but okay. We can take a break while you two prepare,” Noctis said and flexed one of his arms.

Gladio just rolled his eyes. “Children, the lot of you,” he mumbled. The door opened, and a cart was pushed in just after he finished speaking.

“Excuse you, we are children no longer. Thanks,” Prompto said since it was his birthday. He was laughing though.

Ignis got up and thanked the staff before he grabbed Noctis’ tray to hand over to him. “Here you are, Noct.”

“Thanks, Ignis,” he said as he leaned back.

“Oh hey, this looks good. Sorry about yours, bud,” Prompto said, frowning at the sad tray of food on Noctis’ lap.

Noctis shrugged as he stared down at the first bit of what he would consider real protein that he’d been given on the plate, although it looked dull and unseasoned. “Better than nothing,” he said.

Ignis cleared his throat and Gladio dropped his controller almost at the same time. “Shit, sorry,” Gladio said as he leaned over to scoop it up in a quick motion.

Noctis stared at them and sighed. He put two and two together easily enough. “Yeah, I barely fucking ate for the last month. That what you want confirmation on? Well, you have it. The big baddies starved me. Happy now?” he said angrily. He hadn’t meant to get so upset. Not in the slightest. Feeling full was foreign. He had been happy for a moment that he was getting closer to a full normal meal. He had been happy that he was past feeling nauseated. That entire good mood felt lost.

Ignis pushed his glasses up onto his nose a bit better and turned back to the cart to grab Prompto’s dish and hand it over. “Noctis, we didn’t mean anything, I promise,” he started, using duty to cover up his discomfort. That was common.

Noctis was staring down at his tray. He could hear Prompto fiddling around with the plate. He could practically see the sad look on his face. Noctis lamented the outburst. This wasn’t about him, it was Prompto’s birthday, not his pity party. He’d just felt a little normal, then overreacted. “Look…” he trailed off, unsure of what he was going to say.

“Noct. We’re sorry we reacted. Whatever you do or don’t want to tell us is your business. Don’t ever let us convince you otherwise. If you don’t want to talk about it with us, then don’t,” Gladio said.

Prompto shifted closer and Noctis couldn’t help tensing as he drew closer. They’d been so comfortable, but Noctis had to ruin it by making it awkward. “I’m gonna put my arm around you, ‘kay?”

Noctis hated that Prompto felt the need to announce himself. On the flip side, he kind of appreciated it. He was feeling tense as it was, and unsure to boot. “Yeah,” he said and Prompto’s arm was around his shoulders instantly.

“Look, man. When you can take down meals like a champ again. I’m gonna bring you the fattest burger you’ve ever seen. Your favourite one. Deal?” he asked.

Noctis looked at him. It was easier than looking at Ignis or Gladio. He raised both his brows and noticed that Prompto was holding a fist out and Noctis raised his good hand up to bump it with his own knuckles. “Yeah. Deal,” he said with a sigh.

“Awesome. It’s gonna be so good, I promise,” he said and offered a smile.

“Let’s eat,” Gladio said. His voice was always good at cutting through tension. “Then, Ignis and I will beat you both at this dumb game.”

“Excuse you, it’s a great game,” Prompto said defensively as he reached for his plate again, finally letting Noctis go.

Ignis didn’t seem to relax, but began eating as well, “The way the day’s going though, you two may just lose.”

“Wow, Ignis. Tone down the shit talking. You might actually hurt a feeling,” Noctis said sarcastically and Prompto grinned.

“Oh, this tastes great. This is almost as good as the daggerquill you made, Ignis. Is this where you learned to cook?” Prompto asked excitedly after he took down his first bite of food.

Ignis cleared his throat and finished chewing his own bite before he answered. “Yes, I actually learned how to cook from my Uncle; however, the citadel staff were a fine supplement to my education,” he said.

Noctis looked back down at his tray and started to pick at it. Daggerquill... He took a slow deep breath as quietly as he could manage. He was feeling wrong again, but Prompto seemed to be having such a good time. “Yeah. Ignis’ food is pretty great,” was all Noctis said. He looked up and Gladio was watching him. He didn’t say a thing though. Gladio was the only one who seemed to notice his demeanour. Ignis and Prompto simply carried on with their conversation and Noctis just tried to stay out of the way.

Once they’d all finished their meals and cake, a gentle knock sounded at the door. It was pushed open shortly after without waiting for Noctis to give the go ahead. Noctis looked between the four of them with a frown. They were all watching the door, of course. He didn’t know who else it could be unless something was wrong. They had their food and the cake and needed nothing else. The door opened and of all people to step in, it was his father.

“Noctis? Oh, I apologize. I didn’t realize I was interrupting…well, I don’t actually know what this is,” he said while he poked at one of the balloons by the door.

Noctis almost rolled his eyes. He was such a dad sometimes. “You’re not really interrupting,” Noctis said. He wasn’t sure what his dad wanted, but if it distracted from how shitty he was feeling, then he was all for it.  

“Is that so? I was going to mention that I would be by later, but I suppose you will likely be busy,” Regis said, smiling.

Noctis realized then just how tense Prompto was. He’d caught a glimpse of Ignis and Gladio giving a casual bow, with their fists over their breast. Prompto had somewhat imitated but hadn’t come back up for air. Noctis elbowed him lightly and Prompto immediately sat back up, flushed from the neck up. “Hey dad. I’d like you to meet my okayest friend, Prompto,” he teased.

“What!?” Prompto squawked. Noctis could tell immediately that he was somewhere between trying to remain respectful in the presence of royalty and telling Noctis to fuck all the way off.

Noctis and Gladio both laughed, and Ignis had to cover his mouth to hide his smile at Prompto’s reaction.

“Oh? I was sure that title was awarded to Gladiolus,” his dad said.

There was a brief silence before everyone turned to Gladio who coughed a little in surprise. Prompto and Noctis busted out laughing at the same time. “Was I just insulted by His Majesty?” Gladio stuttered out.

“Oh man, you really were. Dad, you’re my favourite,” Noctis said as he wiped at his eyes which had watered during their laughter. Prompto was leaning heavily against him and just starting to recover as well. His mood was momentarily forgotten.

“Ah, I apologize. I assure you I meant nothing by it,” Regis said. He wore an apologetic smile for all of a half a second. “As it is, your friend and I have met,” he said with a nod.

Prompto finally straightened out and Noctis turned to look at him. Must have been at the hospital. “Oh…well. Anyway, it’s Prom’s birthday, so we’re celebrating a little,” Noctis said.

“Congratulations are in order then. Happy birthday, Prompto, correct?” he said.

“Uh, Y-yea…yes, your majesty. Thank you…your majesty,” Prompto said bowing awkwardly again.

“I’ll leave you to your festivities then. If there’s still time when you’re finished we can spend some time together, but don’t worry too much if there isn’t.” Noctis nodded and held up a hand in a half assed wave before his dad closed the door upon exiting.

There was a moment of quiet before Ignis leaned over toward Prompto. “You can breathe now,” he said calmly.

Prompto let out a nervous laugh. “Sorry, not used to being in the presence of Royalty…which I realize now is a lie,” he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Don’t worry, we forget Noct’s royalty too sometimes with how bratty he gets,” Gladio said.

Noctis glared at Gladio. If he’d been closer he might have reached out to swat at him. He was at the head of his bed, and Gladio was seated at the end of it. “Apparently it’s official. By royal decree, Gladio’s the okayest,” Noctis said.

Gladio snorted and leaned back in his chair. He rested his ankle on his knee and rolled his eyes. “Say what you want, princess. If I’m the new bar for average, none of you are making the cut,” he said in an attempt to save face.

“Yeah, you’re right. I certainly do lack in the department to grow a patchy beard, or in having a buzz cut,” Noctis muttered.

Ignis didn’t laugh, but he definitely looked amused. “Certainly not meeting the standard for unkempt brows, either,” he added.

“Or finding any pointless excuse to take off my shirt,” Prompto said right after.

Gladio rolled his eyes again. “Can’t all pluck our brows to the point of baldness,” Gladio snorted, blowing past the other points like that was the one that mattered.

“But you didn’t even try, Gladio,” Noctis said and he leaned back on his arms, making sure the tray was balanced well on his lap.

Gladio gestured with his middle finger at Noctis instead of really responding. “Now, I know that has to be treason somehow. Right, Ignis?” Noctis said. He felt something in his chest tighten as he said it. It was a long running joke for Noctis to cry treason on his friends, but he’d been at the mercy of actual treason only days before. No one else really seemed to hear it like that though.

“Ah, yes. Of course, it’s right up there with suggesting you eat a healthy diet and making your bed in the morning,” Ignis said like it was matter of fact.

“Or asking you to get up before noon on your days off,” Prompto said as he held up his fingers like he was counting all the reasons.

“Losing in a sparring match…” Gladio supplied.

“Losing at Kings Knight,” Ignis said.

Noctis let out something akin to a laugh. He was sure he would have been laughing a month ago. He suddenly found himself overwhelmed with all the different emotions he’d been feeling over the last couple of hours. “Yeah, sounds like me,” he said. He didn’t feel like him though.

“Noct, You alright?” Prompto asked with a frown. Gladio and Ignis turned to look at him immediately after. Apparently, they hadn’t caught on like Prompto had. Gods, it was hard to keep his emotions in check when he had multiple eyes on him at all times, especially when they were expecting him to break.

Noctis just cleared his throat. “Uh…so you wanna open your gifts?” his hang ups didn’t matter.

Prompto watched him. It took him a while before he decided to just drop it, and Noctis was thankful when he did. “Oh, yeah. Of course,” he said with a shrug.

“Ignis?” Noctis asked. He’d get up and get it himself. His leg was honestly feeling much better than it had in days prior, but it was best not to push it.

“Of course.” Ignis put his plate down on the tray on Noctis’ bedside table before he stood. He walked over to the desk by the window and picked everything up.

“Ah, hope you don’t mind me missing this one. I knew your birthday was soon, no one told me it was today though,” Gladio said as he rubbed at his nose with his thumb.

“Oh hey, no. You don’t have to get me anything,” Prompto said quickly as he held his hands out to take the two gifts Ignis handed him.

“Nah, I’ll pick you something up at some point,” Gladio waved it off.

“I’m afraid mine isn’t entirely special either. It’s simply a loaded card, don’t worry about opening it,” Ignis said.

“Oh, okay. Thanks Iggy,” Prompto said as he moved to tuck the enveloped card into his sweater pocket before turning to Noctis’ gift.

“Go ahead then,” Noctis said after he moved the tray on his lap off to the side table.

“Here we go,” Prompto said as he began to tear through the paper. He didn’t stop to try and preserve the fancy pattern like Ignis would have. He pulled the top of the decorative box off and his eyes immediately widened. He looked from Gladio, to Ignis, then to Noctis. “What in the world Noctis?” he said in disbelief.

“That’s the one you were looking at, right?” he said, hopeful. He’d actually picked the gift up months ago, just after Prompto had started gushing over it.

“Uh, yeah? What are you doing to me, man?” he said still sounding shocked.

“Well, what is it?” Gladio prompted.

Prompto blinked rapidly before he pulled the camera up and out of the decorative box. “Noctis. I couldn’t possibly accept this,” he said, sounding slightly panicked.

Noctis felt his stomach drop a little. “Prompto…it’s fine,” he said quietly.

“This is so expensive though,” he said still in disbelief. “No, dude…”

Noctis began to fidget with the sweatband around his bad wrist. “I promise, it’s fine. Please take it, I don’t think I could handle another rejected gift. Please, Prom, you wanted it so bad,” he said. He heard Ignis shuffle behind him right after, but really couldn’t give a shit.

Prompto ran his hands over the box the camera was in. “Wow…thanks Noct,” he said before he leaned over to give Noctis a hug.

Noctis returned it and awkwardly patted his hand against Prompto’s back. “Anything for you, Prom,” he said.

When Prompto sat back he moved to open the official packaging and take the camera out. “Ohhhh em gee, it’s so pretty,” he said in giddy wonder.

“Way better than that point and shoot thing you had, that’s for sure,” Gladio said. Ignis remained quiet.

“Yeah, this one you can change the lens out, too. Right? That’s what you were saying to me anyway,” Noctis said. He didn’t really know a ton about cameras. He listened to Prompto talk about them on and on and on, but his retention of the info was a little poor.

“Yeah, totally,” Prompto said with a grin as he looked over it

“Awesome. Now. You know what I think it’s time for?” Noctis said.

“Oh right. Time to show the boys how it’s done,” Prompto said as he moved the camera carefully out of the way and reached for the controller.

Gladio snorted loudly. “Sure, we’re the boys,” he muttered as he moved to grab his controller.

“You’re gonna feel like it when we’re through with you, big guy,” Noctis said getting ready himself.

“Y’good, Iggs?” Gladio said.

Ignis blinked and looked up from where he’d been staring. His hand was covering his mouth. He’d clearly been deep in thought. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“The game? We’re gonna stomp these two?” he said.

“Oh, right. Of course,” he said.

“You okay Ignis?” Prompto asked, concerned.

“Perfectly alright, absolutely nothing to worry about,” he said as he grabbed his own controller.

Noctis pulled his good knee up to his chest and straightened his other leg out as much as he could. The familiar colourful menu filled the screen on the TV. He didn’t ask Ignis if he was alright. He was just ready to get the game on.

* * *

 

They played for a good hour before Prompto took out his phone to look at the time.

"Why's your screen cracked? Don't tell me you were being a klutz and dropped it," Noctis said with a frown as he caught sight of the spider webbed cracks on the front of Prompto's phone. 

Prompto's eyes got really wide and he clutched his phone to his chest. "Oh...this?" he let out some nervous laughter. 

Noctis kind of felt bad. He put Prompto a little on the spot and now everyone was staring at him and he looked super embarrassed. "Only phone you've got, right?" Noctis said as he tossed his controller off to the side. 

"Uhhh yeah, y'know me. Clumsy as shit," he said and rushed to put his phone away. Noctis didn't really get why he was so frantic over a dumb question.

"Right..." Noctis said. 

“Yeah, uh, anyway. I hate to do this, especially because we are totally dominating you guys, but I gotta get stuff done at home and it's getting late,” he said with a sigh.

“It’s cool, I’m feeling pretty tired anyway. Painkillers are starting to kick in,” Noctis said with a yawn.

“Man, I hope you feel better soon,” Prompto said with a frown.

Yeah, Noctis did too. “You said you’re spending the day with your parents tomorrow?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah. After class we’re gonna do some stuff. I guess they’re gonna make a day of things since they missed my birthday today,” he said with a pleased smile.

“Awesome, have fun,” Noctis said before pulled the collar of his shirt before it fell off his shoulder.

“Thanks, Noct. Today was great,” he said as he threw his coat on before leaning over the bed to give Noctis yet another hug, which he awkwardly returned.

“Of course,” he said. Gods he felt exhausted.

“I’ll walk you to your ride,” Ignis said as he stood and grabbed the last of the mess they’d all made. It wasn’t much, the staff had come to collect dishes not too long before.

“Sure thing. Thanks guys, glad to spend some time with you. Bye Noct, love ya man,” Prompto said with a wave as he and Ignis headed for the door.

“Same,” Noctis said. He watched their backs as they left the room for longer than necessary. It wasn’t any different than the last time Prompto had visited. Ignis escorted him out then as well. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, nearly hissing as he stood.

Gladio was still in the room after the door had swung closed. He had put his own chair away and was going to go for the one that Ignis left behind when he stopped to stare. Noctis hadn’t really noticed that Gladio had been watching him while he watched Prompto and Ignis exit.

“What?” Noctis said. He couldn’t keep the annoyance out of his voice. He was feeling exhausted on all fronts. He was way too tired to feel scared or anything else, though he didn’t really notice.

“You have a problem with Iggy and Prompto being friends?” he asked.

“No?” Noctis said with a frown.

“Sure seems like it. You were acting weird when Prompto was talking about Iggy’s cooking. You were also glaring kind of hard as they left,” Gladio said, then crossed his arms.

Noctis scratched at his ear and shook his head. “I’m not mad. I just…”

“You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to. I noticed, that’s all,” Gladio said.

“I spent a lot of time alone…where they kept me,” Noctis said quietly. Why was he telling Gladio this?

Gladio’s stance seemed to relax at that. “That right?” his voice was gentler.

Noctis swallowed thickly and he nodded. All his plans to get ready for sleep were put on hold. “Um, yeah. I didn’t think about you guys at all. It made me upset and angry and I thought I needed to save my strength…so I just made myself not,” he admitted. He was staring down at the floor. He put his cane off to the side and was fiddling around with the wristbands again.

“I’d say that sounds like it was a logical plan,” Gladio said. He was trying to make him feel better. It didn’t really make Noctis feel anything though.

“Ignis has never made Daggerquill for Prompto and me before,” Noctis said and looked up at Gladio.

“Oh,” Gladio’s expression immediately told him that he had come to the same conclusion as Noctis. If Ignis had never made the meal for them, but Prompto had eaten it, then he must have made it for Prompto while Noctis was held captive.

“I don’t know what I’m feeling about it,” Noctis said.

“You resent them a little,” Gladio supplied.

“Ignis said you all spent time together,” Noctis said, not really addressing Gladio’s observation.

“Not a lot. I was home helping take care of Iris mostly while dad stayed here,” Gladio admitted.

Noctis rubbed at his bruised face. It dully throbbed afterward. “I just spent so much time focusing on trying to get out alive that I didn’t really think about the fact that the world had to keep on going. Mine stopped…and it feels wrong, and I just want it to feel right again,” he said. His voice was getting quieter and quieter to the point that he wasn’t sure Gladio would be able to hear him. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure if he wanted him to.

Gladio sighed loudly. It sounded empty, and not at all filled with Gladio’s special brand of sarcasm. “Noctis. It’s okay for you to be out of sorts, you know that right?”

Noctis shrugged. “I guess,” he’d rather feel like himself.

Gladio took a couple of steps closer until he was standing right in front of him. Noctis slowly looked up until he could see Gladio’s face. He couldn’t help feeling like he should be scared, or nervous, but it was impossible to mistake Gladio for anyone else. He didn’t ask before he drew Noctis into a surprisingly gentle hug. He just did it. Oddly, Noctis was okay with it. “We had to keep moving, Noct, but it wasn’t easy,” he said.

Noctis’ hesitated for a moment before he brought his arms up to return the rare embrace. He found himself leaning into Gladio. He’d felt angry earlier. He felt angry a lot in the last few days. “Yeah…”

This was sadness.

They stayed like that for a time before Gladio stepped back. His hands stayed on Noctis’ arms and he stared him right in the face. “You know where we are if you need us, yeah?”

“That’s what everyone keeps telling me,” he said.

“Get some rest, kid,” he said and stepped back.  

“You too…I’ll see you soon,” Noctis said and rubbed at his eyes a little.

“Soon,” Gladio agreed before he turned to exit the room but made sure to place the extra chair off to the side before he did.

Noctis stood by the bed in a silent reverie for an indeterminate amount of time before he breathed in deeply and looked around the room. The balloons were still floating, the string lights were still on. He briefly wondered if Ignis would come back to take care of them. He shook his head, because of course he would. Noctis was tired. No, he was absolutely exhausted. He was also alone, and suddenly felt it. He hated that feeling. He swallowed thickly then he slowly started getting ready for bed. He showered for far too long, and when he exited, his room was free of decorations. He hadn’t even heard Ignis moving around.

Noctis walked over to the bed and he sat down. He left the lights on and settled under the covers. He was beginning to wonder why he even bothered with his sleep routine in his own room. All it ever ended up being were two hours of tossing and turning before he’d relocate to his dad’s room anyway. He looked at his music player and noted that it was only 9 PM, so he turned the TV onto something nonsensical. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

He didn’t wake until dawn.

* * *

 

A few days later proved that Noctis’ knee was healing at an impressive rate. He was honestly sick of being in his room. He was sick of having to rely on everyone to get him things because his room was so far away from basically everything. Most of all, he was tired of feeling confined. So once government hours concluded and Ignis had finally left him alone, he made a break for It, if you could call it that.

That was how he found himself in an abandoned hallway. He finally felt out of breath and shitty enough to lean against a wall and slide down. His leg protested, and his hips were starting to yell at him too. It had to be close to his next pain med dose. Ignis was probably worrying a lot about him, or at least he would be if it was that time. Noctis looked one way, then the other. The only thing that really kept him from stressing out was the fact that the floor might be stone, but the walls were vibrant with artwork, and it smelled familiar. Familiar enough at any rate. He chewed on his inner lip and sighed as he dragged his phone out. He swallowed hard then he bypassed the notifications on the front page as quickly as he could. He didn’t even notice that none of them were actually from Prompto like he was positive they would be. He pulled up the phone number he needed and hit call.

“Noct? Is something wrong? Where are you?” Gladio’s voice wasn’t necessarily panicked, but there was a distinct note of worry. Noctis hadn’t phoned anyone, or even used his phone at all until then.

“I need help…” he mumbled in defeat.

“You gotta give me more than that,” Gladio said. He could almost hear the disappointment in his voice, or at least he thought he could.

“I’m stuck in one of the hallways near the public courtyard. No one’s around,” he said.

“What do you mean stuck?” Gladio asked. He could hear Gladio’s heavy footsteps falling and just noticed he was breathing hard.

“The fuck are you even doing? Stop breathing like that in my ear,” Noctis complained.

“I was working out, stuck how?” Gladio said again. He could hear Gladio swallow as he tried to reign in his breathing.

“I wanted something to drink…so I came down for something, and…just find me, jerk,” Noctis muttered. His attempt at lying was too dumb to finish.

Gladio sighed heavily, “You know which hallway you’re actually in?”

“I was on my way to elevator H-2,” Noctis shrugged as if Gladio could see it.

Gladio was quiet a moment, “Alright I’ve got an idea of where you are. Be there in a minute,” he said.

“Sure,” the phone went dead and Noctis continued to hold it to his ear. He didn’t know why, but Gladio not being on the other end bothered him a lot. He swallowed audibly as he looked around and he started to clench his hands together after he put his phone back in his pocket.

He wasn’t uncomfortable for too long. Gladio showed up maybe three minutes later. He trotted down the hallway to him. He was dressed in sweats, just like Noctis, and a baggy hoodie. “Noct,” was all he said as he raised his hand in some sort of wave.

“I guess that’s me. Hi, my name is Noctis, I’m the Prince of Lucis, I like strawberry candies, and my knee is fucked up,” among other things.

“And knowing this lead you all the way down here to the courtyard…how?” Gladio asked. He looked amused more than anything.

Noctis shrugged dismissively, “Wanted to see if I could.” Honestly, he had just faced a moment of stubbornness and wanted to see how far he could make it. He hadn’t accounted for making it back to his room before he tired himself out.

“Maybe in a couple days?”

“Maybe.”

“Want me to go grab your wheelchair?” Gladio asked.

Noctis wanted to say yes, he really did. Waiting for the wheelchair meant Gladio leaving him in the hallway alone. Noctis wanted that less than he cared about what he was about to say. “Gladiolus Amicitia,” Noctis started.

Gladio stared at him with a neutral expression. “Yes, your highness?” he said, more than a little sarcastically.

“Your mission, should you choose to accept it…is to get me back to my room before Ignis starts blowing up my phone. You down?” he asked. His hands were pressed together, palm to palm. He used both his hands like that to point at Gladio.

Gladio stared at him even longer, “You are the biggest nerd I know,” he said.

“Stop disrespecting your prince,” he huffed.

“Yes, your highness,” he rolled his eyes that time. He turned then and crouched down in front of Noctis.

“Uuuuh, Gladio? What are you doing?” Noctis blinked in confusion.

“Hop on? It’ll be faster?” he said like it was obvious.

“Y’know, I just meant for you to let me lean on you, but whatever. You speak a word of this and…” Noctis trailed off as he reached up to hook his arms over Gladio’s shoulders. He could do this. This was fine. This was Gladio. No one was safer.

“And what? At least follow through, or I might just go ahead and tell everyone,” Gladio said as he reached to take hold of Noct’s arms to situate them properly before going for his legs as Noctis climbed up.

“Jerk…or I’ll assign you to cleaning the barracks,” he said.

“Wow, grab me by the balls or what?” Gladio snorted.

Noctis grimaced at that. He didn’t have a ton of time to dwell on it before Gladio was standing up. Noctis looked back over his shoulder before Gladio forced him to shift his weight. “No thanks,” he said. The hallway was still empty.

Gladio paused for a moment before he spoke again. “Your leg good?”

“Define good,” Noctis said.

“You comfortable?”

Noctis chewed on his lip. That…was a very different question. “My knee feels fine,” he said instead.

“Good,” Gladio said as he set off down the hall.

“Fuck, what if someone sees us?” Noctis said suddenly, he hadn’t thought it all the way through.

“You want me to put you down?” Gladio said. He didn’t poke fun at him like Noct might have expected. He didn’t tell him he should have thought of that before he decided to climb onto Gladio’s back. He just…agreed to stop if Noct wanted.

Noctis looked over his shoulder again. “I guess it’s fine,” he said.

“Citadel’s more or less closed down. Ain’t many people here,” Gladio said.

“You’re all sweaty,” Noctis muttered as he leaned against Gladio’s back. He was so big and fucking wide at the shoulders. There was no mistaking him for anyone but Gladio really.

“Told you I was at the gym,” he said.

“When aren’t you at the gym, anyway?” Noctis frowned.

“Don’t worry about me,” Gladio said.

“Only if you don’t worry about me,” Noctis muttered. Talking with Gladio seemed easy for some reason.

“That’s literally my job, Noct, but fine. Have it your way,” Gladio said as they finally reached the elevator undetected.

The door closed shut and Noctis rested his cheek against Gladio’s shoulder as the sound of the elevator beeping as the floors rolled by soothed him just a little. The noise didn’t bother him so much anymore. What had made him uncomfortable a few days ago now reminded him that he was back. “Gladio?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks…” he murmured quietly. His eyes were closed as he leaned against Gladio’s back. It was a weird quiet moment.

“Don’t mention it,” Gladio said. Noctis could feel his hand squeeze his leg. He was probably just adjusting his grip.

“Do you know what time it is? I can’t reach my phone,” Noctis asked.

“It was close to 7 when you called,” Gladio said.

“The frick are you doing at the gym at night anyway?” Noctis frowned, he’d been at the gym that morning too. He’d known Gladio a hell of a long time and as much as he kept himself fit, and did everything to maintain his lean muscle mass, he never spent as much time at the gym as Noctis was beginning to notice.

“The hell you doing wandering off to the courtyard without anything to help you get back? You didn’t even have your cane with you, genius,” Gladio said back.

Noctis sighed heavily. “Fine, keep secrets. See if I care,” Noctis muttered.

“Ain’t got any secrets kid,” Gladio said like it was a fact.

“Mmhmm, yup, yeah, ok, you got it. I believe you so hard,” Noctis muttered as the door opened to the floor his dad and him lived on.

“Yeah,” was all Gladio said in return.

Gladio made his way to Noctis’ bedroom door. The guards were in the hall like usual, but Noctis chose to ignore them rather than feel any sort of way at being seen. It wasn’t like he knew who they were at this point. The guard from when he used to live in the citadel had all turned over and were either retired or reassigned. “Wait, wait, wait,” Noctis said as Gladio reached for the door.

“What is it?” Gladio said, pausing immediately.

“Put me down, we don’t know if Ignis is in there,” Noctis frowned. He really hoped he wasn’t, but his phone was buzzing like crazy.

“Sure thing, Princess,” Gladio muttered as he dipped one of his shoulders until Noctis started sliding sideways. Gladio caught him with an arm around his waist before he hit the ground and slowly lowered him until his feet were firmly planted. Well, one of them at least.

“Shut up,” Noctis muttered and swatted at Gladio before he opened the door to his bedroom himself.

“I really wish you’d answer your phone, Noct,” Ignis said sounding exasperated.

“Damn,” Noct said, looking over his shoulder at Gladio who’s lip quirked slightly in acknowledgement.

“I’ve been trying to locate you for the past 10 minutes, I was just about to go looking for you,” Ignis said.

“Well, I’m here now,” Noct said dismissively as he tried to make his way across the room to his bed. He was cursing how far away it was from the door.

Ignis sighed heavily, “You could have at least answered your phone,” Ignis said to Gladio disapprovingly.

“Sorry Ignis, top secret mission,” Noctis said. He finally made it to his bed and flopped down.

“Is that right?” Ignis said.

Gladio shrugged, “Just following orders.”

Ignis sighed, “Noctis, you have an appointment tomorrow to check how well you’re healing. The Marshal would like to see you as soon as possible, so whenever you’re ready to go, we can head over.”

Noctis frowned, “Cor? Did they…did they find them?” he asked. It was so late. What required such urgency so late at night? It had to be that, right?

Ignis seemed stiff, which really gave Noctis the answer he didn’t want. “I haven’t been told anything, I’m afraid.”

Noctis bit the flesh of his inner lip and turned to look at Gladio who had his arms crossed over his chest. “Oh…”

He heard Gladio moving around behind him. “Y’need someone to go with you, Noct?” Gladio asked.

Noctis looked between the two and shrugged as he limped over toward the bathroom and disappeared inside. He looked at himself in the mirror before he walked back out. He was looking okay, not to mention that the bruising on his face was significantly better than it had been. The hand marks around his neck? Not so much. He didn’t know why but he wished he looked a little more presentable if he was going to be talking to Cor.

“Noct?” Ignis asked.

“Is...uh...My dad busy?” he asked and then leaned against the door frame.

“Yes, but I’m certain he could be made available at your request,” Ignis said. He reached for his phone, probably to contact his father’s own chamberlain.

Noctis scratched at his neck and grimaced at the dull pain. Did he want his dad there? Gods, the way he looked at him now. He always looked so sad. He hadn’t said anything, but Noctis knew he wanted to. “Um…”

“It’s your decision Noct. It’s your own private affairs,” Gladio said.

Private…for now anyway. “Maybe no, then?” he said.

Ignis and Gladio were looking at one another instead of him. Ignis started speaking without looking away, “There’s nothing wrong with asking for him in the middle of your discussions with the Marshal,” Ignis suggested.

“Yeah…yeah, okay,” he nodded.

“Want your wheelchair?” Gladio asked.

“Wheelchair? You haven’t needed it in the last couple of days,” Ignis said, finally looking at Noctis.

“Oh…” Noctis could feel his face heat up at that.

“We’d love to explain Iggy, but that info’s classified,” Gladio said. He was smirking as he tried to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, wheelchair sounds good,” Noctis agreed. He was mostly surprised that Gladio’s attempt to break the tension worked. Noctis felt a little more at ease. Of course, nothing could dislodge the anxious feeling in his gut at finding out what Cor wanted to tell him.

* * *

 

It didn’t take them long to reach Cor. He was still set up in the Crownsguard headquarters. The branch itself was one of the less public factions, meaning that Noctis felt less apprehensive than he would have if just anyone was free to roam around. He rolled himself through the halls until they were faced with a door. Noctis breathed in and looked up to Gladio and nodded. He nodded back, and he reached over to push the door open for him.

“We’ll wait out here,” Gladio said.

“Right…” Noctis nodded as he looked between the two. His Crownsguard. The people he’d known the longest. He wished that their presence, even on the other side of the door, could give him comfort. Maybe on some level, but not in the way that Noctis needed.

Noctis maneuvered himself in, expertly rolling himself over the lip on the floor that helped soundproof the room. Gods that made him feel worse. Sound proof. Cor had been looking down over a few documents. The second the door closed behind him, the older man’s eyes flicked up to meet his. “Your highness,” he said, soberly.

“C—” Noctis coughed as the dryness in his throat caught up with him. “Cor…sorry,” he repeated once he recovered.

Cor waved his hand at Noctis’ apology and stayed where he was. “I wasn’t aware you were using your wheelchair. I would have moved this meeting elsewhere,” he said.

Noctis just shook his head as he stood, pushed the wheelchair back and sat in the chair Cor had designated for him.  “I haven’t been. Today was just long,” he said. He felt an overwhelming need to do well by Cor. To be presentable and not broken.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve called you here to talk,” Cor said. He breathed in deeply. If Noctis had been able to focus, he might have recognized it as nerves, but he didn’t.

“Yes…” Astrals he couldn’t even bring himself to ask if they’d found them. He didn’t think that was why he’d been called though. He was sure that the news would be reporting on it. If the news was reporting on it, he would have heard whispers somewhere. Fuck it was so fucking quiet and the entire room was windowless. He fucking hated it.

“You’re aware we did a sweep of the warehouse where they were keeping you after you were found. You’re also aware that by the time we’d arrived, much of what you described was no longer there. We’ve surmised that immediately upon release from the room you locked Praesis Infra in, they immediately threw everything they could into their vehicle and escaped,” Cor said. His voice didn’t waver.

Noctis could feel his breathing become a little more irregular as he thought of it. He was fine though. He could do this. He’d gone through worse. He’d let worse happen. It was fine. “There wasn’t much to pack up…” he said. He meant to say more, but his throat felt tight.

“Yes. We did a sweep of the place with a forensic team; however, the only DNA we found was your own. You’re also aware that we obtained your clothes for evidence, as well as a variety of other things.”

“Please just say what you’re going to say,” Noctis murmured. He was desperately trying not to slouch in the chair, but he couldn’t keep his eyes on Cor. He didn’t want to be in that room anymore.

“We found DNA profiles from under your nails that didn’t belong to you. The DNA was run through a variety of Insomnian databases,” Cor paused, and it didn’t sound like he meant to.

Noctis was chewing on his inner lip. He couldn’t quite figure out where things were going. “You didn’t find them,” they hadn’t found Noctis either… “So, what did you find?”

“We managed a raid on Infra’s home immediately after your rescue.” So that’s what they were calling it. “I will spare you some of the details. What you really need to know is that we were able to pull DNA from Infra’s home that was matched to the DNA we found from the samples we took from you.”

“And?” Noctis swallowed. He didn’t know how he felt about that statement. It’s ambiguity probably meant that whatever they found was bad, didn’t it? Ambiguity probably meant that whatever was in that house was a horror show. Did he want to know? Were they supposed to tell him? He wasn’t even sure. Would they tell his dad? He really wished Cor would stop saying his name.

“We ran both profiles through all the relevant Insomnian databases…Noctis, both profiles matched on a total of 4 other homicides” Cor said.

Noctis was staring down at the table. His back was straight, but he wanted to shrink into his chair. He couldn’t figure out whether he was regretting not asking his father to be there, or if he was relieved. His brow creased as he frowned hard. He could feel the makings of tears in his eyes that he tried desperately to conceal. “Are they in there?” he asked, eyeing the documents in front of Cor.

“Pardon?”

“Their photos…the other victims?” Noctis whispered.

“Your highness, I don’t think that would be wise,” he said.

“I want to see them,” he said. His voice was rasping more than normal.

"Your highness..." Cor made to protest once more, but Noctis cut him off.

“Have they been publicly released?” he didn’t know why he was asking. Noctis didn’t want anyone to see his face on the news. Not like this. Why was he expecting the same as every other rubber necking asshole out there? He did know that if they were made public, there was nothing Cor could do to stop him from looking it up himself...now or later. It was up to Cor.

Cor let out a heavy sigh and he opened the file folders he was holding. “Do you understand what this means?” he asked as he methodically pulled photo after photo from his files.

“That he didn’t only ruin my life?” Noctis said angrily. Gods. Their families. He’d known. Part of him had known he wasn’t the first…but the confirmation? It was unreal.

“Your case is now tied into theirs. This means that once that information is made public, and it will be made public, all of Insomnia will know that you are connected. It also means that we are required to allow the Insomnian Police Department access to your case and vice versa. Their detectives will want to speak with you,” Cor explained.

He ran his tongue over his lips They were cracking from the abuse he’d put them through all week. “They’re going to ask me all the same stupid shit you and Gladio asked me,” Noctis said angrily.

“Yes,” Cor hardly seemed phased by him. He didn’t even react to Noctis’ choice of words.

“Cor. Show me their faces,” he said sternly. 

“Very well, your highness,” Cor took the photos he’d been holding carefully in his hand and he slowly spread them out in front of Noctis.

Noctis leaned back in his chair and he placed his hand over his mouth as the young men were revealed to him one by one. His lips pressed into a flat line as they stared back at him. Men that looked just like him. Boys that looked just like he did? Maybe the tone of their skin was different, maybe the colour of their eyes…but they were all thin with dark hair and clear complexions. An obvious pattern, if you knew you were looking for one. “Shit…” he whispered.

_Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry._

He was strong.

…

“Your highness. I would suggest that you face the press sooner rather than later. When the information is eventually released, you may feel like you have more control over the situation by speaking first on your own terms,” Cor said as he reached to take the photos.

Noctis held his hand up and Cor’s hand stilled. He found it hard to look away. “How old?” he asked.

“Adults,” Cor confirmed.

Noctis exhaled loudly. “Okay…” it didn’t make it better, but it changed things somehow. “There are so many. Why haven’t I even heard about this?” were there more?

Cor leaned back in his chair and cleared his throat, though it was quiet. “The general population sympathizes with certain demographics more than others. Adult men aren’t seen as newsworthy, or so I’ve been told,” he said grimly.

“That’s disgusting,” Noctis said feeling angry. Regardless of how much he wanted his privacy, he knew the connotations of that revelation. The tears were trying to fall again as he thought about it. Not newsworthy. He wondered how aggressive the search for their killer was before Noctis had been...

“Unfortunately, those are the facts,” Cor said.

Noctis swallowed and he finally reached up to wipe at his eyes. He could feel wetness on his fingers, though the tears didn’t track down his face. “This is never going to end is it?” he asked quietly. Not as the crowned prince and Cor the Immortal. Just Noctis and a man that had been in his life since the day he was born.

“You can make it through,” Cor said nothing in his tone changed.

“You haven’t mentioned Mica at all,” he said before he began to turn the photos face down and methodically face up once more.

Cor sighed. “Infra has a long history in Insomnia. He’s easily traceable by governmental standards. He’s made no withdrawals, nor has he returned to his home. Mica on the other hand? He’s like a ghost. We have no record of a Mica that would match him. If it weren’t for the physical evidence and your testimony, it would be like he never existed.”

Oh he definitely existed. He felt some of the tension leave him, but it wasn’t much.

It meant that Cor didn’t know his real name. Noctis covered his eyes with one hand and waved with the other. The sound of Cor gathering the photos back up filled the near empty room. “How much info on the other…others have been released?”

“Not as much as you would think. Their names, their ages, where they were found, how long they were missing. The police department has decided to withhold the details of their time, if any, in captivity. The circumstances of what you went through will remain private,” Cor said.

Noctis nodded and his hand ran down his face. The bruises were starting to feel less and less as the days went by. “Okay…I want it to stay that way. I don’t care what you have to do to make it so,” he whispered.

“I’ll see what I can manage,” he said.

Noctis sniffled loudly and tried desperately to maintain his composure. He was slouching already, no need to embarrass himself more. “Good.”

“We will find them, your highness. I swear to you,” Cor said with the first semblance of any emotion. It was faint, but it was there.

Noctis rested his hand down on the table, relaxed and nodded. “I believe you,” he said.

“There’s been no sign of them around your friend’s home either,” Cor said.

“So? He waited an entire month to come after me. He was quite literally biding his time,” Noctis said.

“Mr. Argentum doesn’t fit their pattern,” Cor pointed out. He was watching Noctis with a very odd calculating look on his face that Noctis wasn’t currently concerned with.

“He really hates him. I don’t know why. I haven’t really talked to Prom about…” he sucked in a hissing breath, unable to continue.

“I see. Your friend reported a sighting of Infra at his place of employment. When he showed up injured, it was all the cause to bring him in for questioning once he returned to the establishment. I realize now, that we should not have apprehended him in sight of your friend. I offer my deepest apologies for the oversight,” Cor said.

That was hard to hear. Prompto could have been spared being involved…except that wasn’t right. “No. He was threatening him before that I think? He uh…he brought a cup in for me with Prompto's writing, so that I’d know he knew who Prompto was…then he disappeared the day after,” Noctis frowned as he thought of it. His memory was fucking terrible. Cor told him it was normal for people who had gone through traumatic experiences, but he was so frustrated with it. He’d lived it, yet so many things were foggy.

“Right,” Cor nodded as he moved to record what Noctis had to say.

“Then, when he came back he was…was…” Noctis swallowed hard and wasn’t aware he had reached up to touch his throat. “He was more hostile.”

“Thank you, for sharing,” Cor said calmly. There was something about the way Cor spoke that made Noctis feel a little more grounded. A little more real. Out of everyone, he was the only one who refused to tip toe around him. He let Noctis take his time, but he didn’t hide things. He didn’t try to soften the blow. It was tough to hear sometimes, but Noctis unknowingly needed it. Gladio often tried but failed just as often.

Noctis just nodded in response. He was slouching in his seat with his finger absent mindedly running along his jaw and chin when he noticed something. “Cor? It’s just you and me here…”

Cor’s lips flattened out and Noctis knew that his previous statement was false. “Yes,” Cor confirmed.

“Then why are there other chairs if the only person you were expecting was me?” If he’d been expecting his father, there’d be a seat beside Noctis not beside Cor. Maybe he was reading too much into it.

Cor cleared his throat and he moved to close his files. “I mentioned that your case is now connected to that of their other victims,” Noctis didn’t like the sound of that. “There is a detective here, to discuss what’s going on. They’d like to speak with you,” Cor said.

Noctis ran his tongue over his dry lips, offering them momentary relief before they dried out again. “Do I have to?” he asked quietly.

“Only if you’re willing. They were already here to speak with me, they remained on the premises just in case you agreed to see them,” Cor said.

“You’ll be here with me?” Noctis asked. His voice was higher than normal.

“Yes.”

“And…they’ve all signed NDAs?” Noctis knew didn't always react appropriately, and whoever they sent in could potentially release parts of Noctis' life to the press if he wasn't careful.

“Yes.”

Noctis bit his lip as he thought about it before he eventually nodded.  “Okay…but they leave when I say so,” he said.

“Of course,” Cor nodded his head. It was reminiscent of a bow. Cor stood, and he headed for the door and Noctis immediately felt uncomfortable. It was only eased when Cor didn’t’ fully leave. He opened the door in the opposite corner of the entrance and leaned into the other room, never fully leaving.

“Your Highness, this is Detective Harper Marinus,” Cor said as they both came in and sat down. Cor did move his chair around so he could sit by Noctis.

If his father had been there, he’d surely reach out to hold Noctis’ hand. Cor, sitting stoically beside him made him feel stronger somehow. “Thank you for coming, Detective Marinus,” Noctis said. He’d already shifted in his seat to sit up straight.

“Your highness,” the man bowed. Noctis was very glad that he at least knew better than to reach out for a handshake. Not that Noctis had refused handshakes in the past, he’d just rather stay on his side of the table, and let the detective stay on his.

* * *

 

He started off the same way as anyone else had. Noctis was becoming sadly practiced at this interrogation…interview. It started getting difficult as the detective began to ask questions relating to the other cases. Similarities. Eerie things that Noctis didn’t want to think about. He continued to push through. Cor was there…it was fine. For a time.

“You escaped with old Lucian magic,” Marinus said. He almost sounded skeptical, but he wrote it down.

“Yes,” Noctis said flatly.

“You have the ability to use Lucian magic, and you didn’t fight back?” he asked and suddenly his previous skepticism made sense.

Noctis clenched his jaw. He’d had bruised knuckles, forearms. He’d been slammed into the ground, into walls, into benches all in his attempts to fight back. “I’m still learning,” he said, trying desperately not to react.

“I’ll have to take your word on that,” he said as he continued writing.

“You can have the word of any Kingsglaive on the difficulty of mastering Lucian magic if you'd like,” he snorted.

“I apologize. I worded my question poorly,” he said.

“I bet,” Noctis didn’t believe him.

“I have to express my sorrow. It’s unfortunate that you were caught up in the suspects’ schemes, your highness. I will do my part to help bring them in. They need to serve time for everything they’ve done. Six…I have a son your age. It could have been him,” he said.

Noctis frowned and his lip curled in a near snarl. “But it wasn’t. It was me, and at least four other men. Are we only worth your time if we’re relatable to you?” he said and felt himself leaning forward in his chair before Cor’s hand came down on his arm firmly. “Take your hand off of me,” Noctis said firmly, glaring at Cor next.

“Your highness,” Cor said and immediately removed his hand from Noctis’ arm.

He felt calmer the moment it was gone. “Marshal, please inform Detective Marinus that he can make an appointment should he wish to speak with me in the future,” Noctis said. He crossed his leg over his knee and his arms over his chest. He watched the detective’s face and didn’t back down.

“I can see my time here is done. My apologies, your highness,” Marinus said, stating the obvious. His face was well schooled, but it hadn’t been a moment ago.

Noctis simply nodded and Cor stood to let show him out. The moment Cor’s back was turned he crumpled back into his chair and covered his face. He wondered if he was as red as he thought he was.

“He has left,” Cor said when he returned.

Noctis jumped but didn’t remove his hands from his face. Cor was so quiet when he walked. “Cor?”

“Your highness?”

Noctis let his hands fall from his face and he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. “What’s the hero’s name again?” he asked. He’d been thinking about it for a while. He knew his name, but his memory was failing him.

“Nyx Ulric?” Cor sounded confused. Noctis didn’t blame him. The question was out of left field.

“What’s he like?”

“I don’t know him well. He’s a talented young man and he means well,” Cor said.

Noctis bit his lip, “Okay…” he said before he moved to stand up. Cor was more or less beside him.

“May I ask why you’d like to know?” Cor asked. He rarely questioned anything he had to say, unless Noctis was far out of line.

Noctis looked up. Cor looked the same as ever, serious. He looked back down and fiddled with the drawstring on his new pants. “I fought back…” he whispered quietly.

“I know,” Cor assured him.

“I did everything I could think of,” he said. It hadn’t been enough.

“I know,” he repeated.

“I promise I did…”

“Your highness. We all know you fought back.”

Did they?

“I’m sorry I yelled,” he murmured. He was facing Cor by that point.

“I would rather see you stand up for yourself as opposed to the alternative. Don’t let me, or anyone else make you uncomfortable.” Cor said.

They all said that, or at least something like it. Maybe it carried more weight then and there. Noctis wasn’t sure. He bit his lip and he leaned forward until his forehead rested against Cor’s wide front. He felt the other man tense up and was about to pull away when Cor’s hands cautiously came to grasp at his shoulders. Noctis carefully lifted his arms and wrapped them around Cor’s middle. “Thank you,” he murmured. For staying? For being a constant when everyone else was trying to be something else? He couldn’t begin to guess.

Cor moved a hand slowly from Noctis’ arm to rest on one of his shoulder blades and was silent. It was only for a moment.

“It has always been an honour, Noctis.”

* * *

 

Noctis rolled himself out of the room sometime later. He felt better to be out of the windowless room, but not by much. He could see Gladio and Ignis out of his peripheral. They had been talking low amongst themselves but were now studying him. Noctis chose not to acknowledge either of them and simply rolled by. Their footsteps followed immediately after him.

None of them spoke, not until they were far from headquarters. “Noctis,” it was Ignis voice. Soft. Sweet. Low.

“I’m not going to talk about it,” Noctis said curtly. He could hear a falter in someone’s steps. He was guessing Ignis.

“Yes, your highness,” Ignis said professionally.

They carried on through the halls until they finally reached the elevators. Noctis entered, spun the chair so he could easily exit. Ignis and Gladio fell in line behind him. Both were standing straight and still. Both were serious. It wasn’t until Noctis was sitting in front of his open bedroom doors that he spoke again. “Ignis.”

“How can I be of service?”

“Set up a photoshoot with whichever publication you deem worthy for Monday’s release,” he said maybe too quietly.

“First thing in the morning,” he agreed.

“Good…you’re both dismissed,” he said, and he rolled himself inside. They might have responded, but Noctis had stopped paying attention. He only knew that the doors closed gently behind him.

Noctis ran his tongue across his lips once more before he stood from his chair and slowly walked to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and didn’t break eye contact with his reflection until he was done. The bruises would likely be easy to cover by that point. They were turning into a speckled broken pattern as the perimeter disappeared.

_If the press doesn’t receive something from you soon, they will invent something to tell the public._

He and Cor had discussed it afterward. It wasn’t even really his job to know that sort of thing. Noctis could only imagine that so many years in service to the Crown had educated him on the press. Cor was right. The press would lie to the public. Noctis could deny the rumors, but the public would cling to the lies afterward and Noctis would have to hear them crop up years later. He didn't want to address the press, but he had no choice.

Noctis rinsed his mouth out before he walked back out to his room. Without changing he climbed onto his bed and fell onto his side. He pulled the player out from his pocket and threw on some familiar music. He pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes. It didn't take long before he was asleep.

* * *

 

It had been a long day. Though, one would think that he would be accustomed to it having ruled for as long as he had. He had taken a brief trip to his living quarters to change before he made his way to Noctis’ room. He gently knocked and didn’t wait for a response before he let himself in.

The lights were off, which was strange. It was, however, the middle of the day. The light filtering in through the skylight was enough to illuminate the room. Regis wasn’t necessarily surprised to see Noctis laying in the middle of his bed. By the looks of it he was curled up under the duvet. “Noctis?”

He was met with silence. The only thing that tipped him off to his son’s state of consciousness was how he pulled the covers up and over his head. “I’m going to have a seat, my son,” he announced as he slowly lowered himself. The bed dipped with his weight, but not enough to disturb his lump of a son in the middle. “Come now, have I been so terrible that you have nothing to say to me?”

Noctis sighed from under the covers. “I’m tired…” he said surreptitiously.

“My sleepy child,” Regis tutted with affection. “I’ve been informed that you missed your appointment with Dr. Sosmes.”

Noctis mumbled something under his breath. Regis could only make out Ignis’ name somewhere amidst the complaining. “I didn’t want to go,” Noctis admitted.

“Apologies, Noctis. I can’t seem to understand you through that barrier of yours,” Regis said. He was trying to elevate the mood. He wasn’t confident that he would, but his ‘silly dad ways’ often managed to garner some reaction from Noctis.

“You’re so dumb,” Noctis muttered before the blanket slid from over his head to reveal the dark head of hair.

Regis smiled fondly as Noctis turned and tangled himself farther in the blankets but didn’t seem to care. “Yes, I do believe you’ve mentioned that a time or two. King Noctis, the Repetitious.”

Noctis leveled him with an unimpressed stare. “You’re the worst,” he said.

He sounded a little more like his old self, but Regis knew better. “I do recall you telling me I was your favourite, only a few days ago in fact. Don’t be wishy washy.”

Noctis stuck his tongue out.

“Now—Noctis, you know how important your health is. I’ve rescheduled your appointment for tomorrow. I would like you to attend,” he said, steeling himself against Noctis’ look of disapproval.

“Is that an order?”

“Never. It was simply a request,” he said calmly. When Noctis reached up to scratch at his neck and Regis felt a stab of sorrow pierce through his heart.

“Fine…but that’s not why you’re here,” Noctis observed.

Regis drew in a calculated breath before he spoke, “I spoke with Cor about your discussion yesterday.”

“Oh…” Noctis withdrew a little more and pulled the covers up around his neck.

Seeing his old friend in such a state of turmoil had been jarring. It wasn’t obvious, but they had known one another long enough that he could see the strain on his face and hear the despair in his voice as he reported the new findings. “I was surprised that you didn’t call for me,” he said calmly.

Noctis was silent. He reached for a small device and started playing with it. The screen illuminated his face in a bright blue. Regis believed for a brief moment that he was being ignored, but Noctis spoke again. “You were busy,” he said.

“You’re more important,” Regis said. He reached out with a steady hand and pushed Noctis’ hair up and out of his face. He hated that Noctis felt that he couldn’t request that Regis drop everything, especially now.

“Cor tell you everything?” he asked. His voice was getting more and more quiet each time he spoke.

Regis continued running his fingers through the silky dark tresses. “Everything I needed to know,” he said. He trusted in Cor’s judgement.

“Okay…” Noctis finally put the device down to look at him.

“I’m sorry Noctis. I wish I had done more to prevent this. I should have been stricter,” he said quietly, honestly. He wanted nothing more than to make Noctis happy in whatever small way he could. If freedoms were what it took to see the rare smile grace his face, then so be it. But it would never be worth this.

Noctis’ face crumpled. “Astrals, dad. Please don’t say shit like that,” he ran his hands both down his face and let out a noise of frustration.

“Noctis,” he didn’t know what else to say. He regretted his choice of words immediately. He knew better.

Noctis rolled onto his front until his face pressed into the bed and he spoke into the mattress. Nothing discernable could be gleaned from the small rant before Noctis resurfaced with a heavy breath. “It’s not your fault…”

Regis’ hand had pulled away from Noctis with his outburst and was now pressed against his own chest. “I apologize—”

“Just…please stop,” Noctis pleaded while he rubbed at his eyes. He was clearly crying.

Regis had only meant to apologize for making Noctis uncomfortable. He decided it would be wise to stop trying. “You are such a resilient young man. You always have been. There aren’t many things in this world that I believe in, Noctis, but you are one of them,” he said. Regis didn’t have a fraction of the light inside that his son possessed.

Noctis might have wept a little harder. He struggled a little to sit up, but he was in Regis’ arms in no time.

Regis held on tight.

For as long as he was able.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out to R3zuri who helped me sort out like 70% of this chapter. Thanks so much!
> 
> And another chapter down. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was rewritten a couple of times. I want to throw another giant thank you to R3zuri who helped me break down the interview and build it back up into what it is now. I really couldn’t have done it by myself.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

 

It was late at night. Ignis was sitting on the couch in a shared recreation room. Gladio and himself as well as a handful of other staff members shared the floor. He and Gladio rarely spent much time in their assigned quarters. Gladio had a home of his own, and Ignis had moved into his own apartment not long after Noctis decided to move out; however, their rooms were always there if either of them needed them. It was a good place to stay if their work extended into the early hours. As it was, Ignis was the only one on the floor awake. Noctis had returned, yet sleep remained as illusive as it had been while he was missing. As much relief as Ignis felt, it was stilted by the familiar pattern that was immerging in Noctis’ behaviour. Ignis had not been informed what Noctis’ discussion with the Marshal entailed. What he did know that Noctis had spent the entire next day in bed, feigning sleep.

Ignis watched the television screen in front of him without picking up on anything. He’d merely turned the television on and let it run while he sat there in thought. There was so much to do in the coming days. He had much of it already organized, but there was always more. It was the sound of the door pushing open caught his attention. Ignis turned to see who it was. He had been expecting Gladio. There weren’t many on the floor that used the rec room in the early hours. He was surprised to see Noctis walk through the door. They all knew how terribly thin Noctis had become during captivity; it was only pronounced by the baggy clothes he’d chosen for himself just days prior. He looked impossibly small, a fact that made Ignis’ heart ache.

Noctis made his way through the room. He had yet to make eye contact. In what was becoming a very familiar occurrence, he seemed to be ignoring Ignis’ presence entirely. That was what made it so surprising when Noctis walked over to the couch and sat himself down beside Ignis. The scent of his shampoo permeated the space around them perhaps too thickly. “Noct,” he murmured.

Noctis didn’t really answer, he just looked at the TV. He drew his knees up to his chest and breathed in deeply. Ignis estimated it was around 5 minutes before Noctis chose to acknowledge him. “You’re staring,” he said.

“I apologize,” Ignis said and turned back to the TV. He was just realizing that it had changed from what he was originally watching to different lifestyle show.

“Don’t.”

“Pardon?”

“Let’s just watch,” Noctis said quietly.

“Alright,” Ignis agreed. He felt it was important not to speak as Noctis’ advisor. He perhaps was afraid to respond at all in fear of igniting Noctis’ anger. To have him change his mind after coming to see Ignis on his own? There were a lot of things that Ignis thought he could endure, that wasn’t one of them. Ignis opened his mouth to speak again but was swiftly interrupted.

“If you ask me how I’m doing, I’ll leave,” Noctis said.

Ignis closed his mouth again. Noctis had stolen the words from his mouth. He didn’t know why he tried, honestly. It was a compulsion to ask, because what else were you supposed to say? The guard often spoke of training, being prepared for the worst to happen. Any strategy that had been implemented or implied were now proven wildly ineffective as far as he was concerned. There was no preparing for the disappearance of a loved one, not for Ignis. “Is there anything you’d like to watch?” he asked instead.

Noctis shrugged, “Dunno, this seems fine.”

“Can’t sleep?” Ignis asked and turned his gaze back to the television.

“Can you?” Noctis reached over and pushed one of the ebony cans on the coffee table with his foot.

“It’s a terrible habit, I know,” Ignis said. He didn’t reveal the fact that sleep was very hard to come by.

“You should cut down,” Noctis said while still staring at the cans.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ignis said as he leaned farther back.

 “I bet…how many have you had today anyway?” he asked.

“Just one,” Ignis said.

“I didn’t say since midnight, Ignis.” Noctis said sounding frustrated but also mildly amused.

“You’ve caught me. Four, I think,” Ignis said honestly. He’d have a fifth then and there if he thought he could get away with it.

“Terrible,” Noctis mumbled.

“The worst,” Ignis hummed. Noctis snorted, drawing Ignis eye. Maybe it wasn’t a smile, but Noctis seemed relaxed.

“You said it, not me,” Noctis said.

Ignis turned to look at him. Noctis’ face was pressed against his knee and he was smirking just the slightest as he watched the television. “How humble of you,” Ignis said and maybe managed a smile as well.

“Aren’t I just?”

“Did you attend your doctor’s appointment today?” Ignis asked. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to.

Noctis didn’t answer immediately. He shifted uncomfortably beside Ignis and sighed heavily. “Yeah…”

“Is there anything you think I need to know?” he asked.

Noctis shifted beside him again, “Probably. Bunch of tests came back okay. Blood pressure’s down but not enough. She doesn’t think I need speech therapy,” he said.

Speech therapy. That was something that hadn’t even come to mind. Noctis’ voice had suffered a little as a result of his injuries. Ignis also noticed an increase in how often Noctis cleared his throat. “That all sounds good, but are you feeling better in those regards?”

“I guess?”

It was more than they could have hoped for, he supposed. “Do you think you have a time frame for when you’d like to reassume your duties?” Ignis asked.

“Y’know, when I came down here. I didn’t think it was going to be all business,” Noctis muttered.

“Sorry…It can be difficult to turn it off,” Ignis admitted.

“Look, I get it. I don’t really know. Maybe another few weeks. There are things Cor and I need to deal with before I can even start thinking about all of that. You’ll be the first to know after I do,” he said.

“I’ll take your word for it. You would know better than I,” Ignis said. He’d been there before, during Noct’s initial recovery from the Marilith attack. He remembered how frustrated Noctis would get when people assumed his capabilities for him. It took a long time for Ignis to really understand it, but he could only imagine that this would be similar. Noctis was an adult now and advocating for himself appeared to be getting easier as the days flew by from what Ignis could gather. So he tried to remain as hands off as he could, when he could.

“You ever think about this fancy plating…whatever?” Noctis asked as he gestured to the TV as one of the chefs talked the audience through the presentation of the dish.

“I’m not sure where everyone gets the idea that I’m a chef. I’m only trying to find a way trick you into eating better,” Ignis snorted.

“Dream big, Ignis, you’re doing a real shitty job if that’s your goal,” Noctis said and Ignis could practically hear the eye roll that accompanied his words.

“Guilty as charged,” Ignis said.

“You’re kinda a chef,” Noctis said after a moment of silence.

“Do you mean kind of?” Ignis raised a brow.

“Yeah, kinda,” Noctis looked at him and scrunched his nose a little.

Ignis couldn’t help but smile a little. “If you say so,” he said.

They were silent for a time. Ignis caught Noctis as he lifted the collar of his sweater and smelled it. “You know the detergent we use back home?”

Ignis frowned as he thought about it Noctis’ choice of words. They both started using the same detergent years ago when Noctis noticed and liked the smell of Ignis’ own clothes. “What about it?”

“I like that better than the stuff they use here. I kinda miss it,” he said softly.

“Is that right?” Ignis asked. He turned to look at Noctis, but he’d turned his attention back to the television. “I’ll have to remember that…” he said as they both settled down to simply watch. It had been a staple in their routine before Noctis went missing. There were so many things that hung in the balance. Ignis didn’t know what the future was going to look like, but he hoped that Noctis would eventually feel comfortable to spend time with him like this more often.

* * *

 

They spent at least two shows that way, sitting in close proximity with one another. Noctis didn’t say much and when the program ended Ignis picked up the remote and began to flick through the channels. Amidst the dull shows that they passed by, a piece on Noctis flashed across the screen. Ignis was ready to change the channel as quickly as he was able when he felt a hand on his arm. “Noct?”

“Leave it,” he said.

“You’re certain?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah,” he said with a nod. Noctis’ hand stayed on Ignis for quite some time. He watched the screen; his eyes were wide, and his shoulders were raised and tense.

Ignis didn’t say anything, he just hummed in response and he let the program run. There wasn’t much added to the report. They were reiterating what the two looked like and whatever information that had been released, which wasn’t much at all.

**[Speculation that Prince Noctis’ abduction was an inside job have not been answered by Citadel officials; however, there is believed to be no known link between the Crown and the two fugitives.]**

Their photos displayed across the screen.

“I should have killed him,” Noctis said in a muffled voice.

Ignis turned from the screen, realizing just how tense he was as he did so. “Pardon?” he was a little surprised to hear the words.

Noctis had his knee drawn up to his chest and his lip was pressed up against it as he spoke. “I had him…I had him right there in front of me with my blade in his face and I let him go,” he said angrily. It was easy, even in the dim light to see how glassy his eyes were as he spoke. Even if it wasn’t, the deepness of his voice would have given him away.

“Your blade…” Ignis said. He didn’t want to ask, maybe he didn’t want to know. He hadn’t heard much of Noctis’ escape. Gladio had told him that the information was Noct’s to tell if he wanted, and rightly so.

“I made him close himself into the cell, so I could lock him inside. I closed the door and I saw his fucking face disappear behind it. I locked him in and I left. If I had just…if I had just done it, then maybe,” Noctis trailed off. His breathing was louder, and he covered his mouth with a loose cupping of his hand as he tried to compose himself a little better.

Ignis didn’t remember the last time he saw Noctis cry. It had been a close thing at several points since he’d been rescued, but he wasn’t sure that he’d actually seen it. He hated it. He felt helpless. Not only did he not know what to do, he very much doubted there was anything he could do besides keep quiet.  Ignis tentatively reached over to rest a hand on Noctis’ arm only to have him shake his head, no. So he stayed where he was.

“Prompto would be safe, if I had just been strong enough to do it…” he finally finished. His brow was drawn together. The news channel was still running, but it had moved on to something else.

“Do you really think so?” Ignis said just for something to say. He’d been told that Noctis might express feelings much like this, it was still a bit of a shock to hear it. While Noctis might not be that sort of person, he needed Ignis to react without censure.

“I don’t know…probably,” he said quietly.

It still left the other one alive and well. “Prompto will be cared for until they’re both apprehended,” Ignis said.

“I don’t think—no, change the channel,” he said, changing his thought halfway through.

“Right.” Ignis reached for the remote without hesitation and changed it to the next channel. He didn’t think either of them were really paying attention to what the show was.

“I’m so fucking dumb...” Noctis couldn’t seem to voice his thoughts, and Ignis couldn’t begin to unpack what they might have been.

 “Prompto is home and safe, and has sufficient protection,” Ignis said. He wasn’t qualified to be giving advice, all he could really offer were facts. He wasn’t entirely sure this was actually about Prompto.

The hand Noctis had over his mouth moved to finally wipe at his eyes. “I guess…it’s really late,” he murmured.

“Would you like me to escort you back to your room?” Ignis asked.

Noctis held his hands over his eyes and shrugged.

Ignis stood and straightened out the dress shirt and pants he hadn’t changed out of when his long shift had come to a close. “Up we go,” Ignis said and offered a hand out to Noctis. Whether or not he wanted Ignis’ company wasn’t important when it was clear that he wanted to leave.

Noctis took a moment to uncover his eyes. When he did, he simply stared at Ignis hand. He’d done it before, in fact, he did it every time. He stood without accepting Ignis’ help. “Sure, I guess you could,” he said.

“I don’t have to if that’s not what you want,” Ignis offered.

“I don’t need you to question everything I say, Ignis,” Noctis said his name on an exhale.

Ignis didn’t say anything to that. Noctis was looking him in the eye so all he did was nod. “Let’s be on our way then,” Ignis said as he gestured toward the door. He followed behind Noctis who kept his head facing forward the entire way back.

“Get some sleep Ignis,” Noctis said once they arrived in front of the door to his room. Before everything happened, Noctis would have shyly stood in front of him, peeking up at him from beneath his fringe with a smile as he said farewell. He didn’t look at Ignis at all.

“Same to you,” Ignis said.

Noctis nodded and closed the door to his well-lit room.

Who were either of them fooling?

Ignis removed his glasses, turned and headed for the stairs all the while wiping at his eyes. He could remain composed until he was closed away in his quarters.

* * *

 

“Noctis he needs your measurements so that when you have your photo taken, it doesn’t look like your suit is consuming you,” Ignis said. He was sounding exasperated, but the kind of exasperated that he was trying to unnaturally keep in check. There was a lot of that going around.

“That’s a real neat explanation, Ignis. No.” Noctis wasn’t going to budge on the matter.

“Noctis, you have to allow someone to take yo—”

“I don’t have to do anything,” Noctis said with a distinct bite in his voice.

Ignis’ mouth clicked closed a moment before he spoke again. “Would you prefer I cancel the publication?”

Noctis felt a good deal of tension leave him at the suggestion. He felt added comfort that Ignis wasn’t speaking in saccharine tones like he had been doing ever since Noctis was rescued. “Of course I’d prefer that,” he said.

“But?”

Noctis took a couple steps back before he turned to look at the windows of his room. “I was talking to Cor and he made a good point. I should say something before the media starts making up lies. I think we all know how pervasive misinformation is,” Noctis said.

“That is a fair point,” Ignis said as he typed out on his phone, likely telling his tailor that he was holding everything up. It could have all been avoided if Ignis had actually discussed it all with him before he went ahead and invited the guy to the Citadel. “What would you have me do? None of your formal wear will fit you. He has been your tailor for years, help me understand the issue,” Ignis said.

Noctis breathed in deeply before exhaling loudly. “Could you? Understand, that is?”

Ignis’ lips flattened into a line as he thought over his response. “Perhaps not, and I’m so—”

“Can everyone just stop fucking apologizing to me? What’s that supposed to do, make me feel better? It doesn’t change anything. Keep your sorry. I don’t want it,” Noctis muttered.

Ignis ran his tongue over his lips before he adjusted his glasses. He took a deep breath and spoke, “Alright. Help me find a solution to this tailor issue, please.”

Noctis almost snorted at the plea, but it was interrupted when he had a sudden thought. “You could do it, maybe?”

“Me?” Ignis sounded shocked.

“It’s just measurements, right?” it was so much more than that.

“I have a general idea of what’s needed—I suppose I could ask. Are you certain, Noct?”

No.

“Yes,” he said, unable to meet Ignis’ gaze.

“Would you prefer it be just you and I?” Ignis asked.

Noctis was quiet. He looked down to his hands, twisting into one another as he fidgeted. He didn’t know how to answer. Not really. “Yes.”

“Are you telling me the truth?” Ignis asked next.

Noctis began to pick at the fabric of his pants and he shrugged. “I mean…it’s better than any other option,” he said honestly. Gladio always observed more than Noctis wanted, and he didn’t want to interrupt Prompto’s life just to have him there to hold his hand. They’d all find it strange, inconvenient, and it was only measurements.

Ignis? Everything else aside? Noctis trusted him. More than almost anyone else.

Ignis studied him for a long time before he nodded. “Very well. We have a few dress shirts here," he said and gestured to the several shirts he'd laid out when he sprung the fitting on Noctis. "Find what fits you best and I’ll be back once I’ve gathered all the info I need.”

“Sure…” he nodded. Ignis left, and Noctis didn’t relax even though the conversation had ended. He never really did relax, but he had expected some sort of reprieve. He looked down at the dress shirts and he tried a few on before settling on one he liked.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts a short while later. “Noct, may I come in?”

Noctis could almost feel his heartrate pick up, but he answered anyway. “Yeah.”

Ignis let himself in, measuring tape in hand. “Is there anywhere you’d prefer we carry the task out?”

Noctis looked at the walk-in closet before he turned back to look at the door of his room. “Here’s fine, I guess,” Noctis said quietly. He could feel his stomach twisting.

Ignis looked him over and Noctis looked elsewhere. “It’s mostly the suit jacket that he’s most concerned about. It’s not as if you’ve grown any taller. Shall we start with the jacket or waist measurements?”

“Jacket,” Noctis said, almost immediately. Honestly, he just wished the whole ordeal was over already.

“Does the shirt fit you well enough?” Ignis asked.

Noctis stood and he held his arms out to showcase the dress shirt he’d decided on. Black, luxe, Lucian. “Seems okay,” Noctis said.

“It looks a little loose in the collar. Are you certain? I could…” Ignis trailed off. His gaze remained fixed on his throat.

Noctis reached up subconsciously to scratch at it. The bruising had been more extensive there than on his face and was taking a lot longer to fade. The thought of the measuring tape looping around his neck, even at Ignis’ hand, felt intolerable. “Uh...no. I think, um. We can leave it, right?” Noctis asked hesitantly as if the wind had completely left his sails. He’d been so angry a moment ago.

“Of course,” Ignis nodded as he stepped in front of Noctis.

“Good, that’s…good,” he said before he breathed in deeply as Ignis readied the measuring tape.

“I’m going to start with your shoulders,” Ignis said as he circled behind Noctis. His voice wasn’t infuriatingly sweet this time. Simply informative as he drew the tape across the span of Noctis’ shoulders before pausing to write down the measurement on a small note pad. “Next, your arm…for good measure.”

“Weak, Ignis,” Noctis laughed at the sad pun.

“I assure you. I haven’t the slightest,” Ignis said, amusement in his voice. “Alright, next to get your bust measurement. I’m going to loop the tape around you now,” Ignis said looking Noctis in the face once he was in front of him again.

“Duh, that’s how bust measurements are taken,” Noctis mumbled, unaware of Ignis’ intentions in giving him a play by play. Without saying much more, Ignis reached around him slowly and Noctis immediately felt himself beginning to tense. He swallowed heavily and closed his eyes without really thinking about it. 

“Arms down,” Ignis said when Noctis remained stationary with his arms out.

“Oh, uh. Right,” he muttered. His eyes opened for only a moment before he firmly shut them again. He brought his hands down and tried his hardest to relax. Just be normal.

“Noctis?”

“Yeah?”

“Breathe,” Ignis said quietly.

“Fuck,” he exhaled, and he felt Ignis adjust his hand on the tape.

“Would you prefer to do the rest? I can simply tell you what’s needed. The hardest measurement is done,” Ignis said.

Noctis wanted to say yes. But he felt like if he did, he’d be admitting that he couldn’t have anyone near him. Ignis wasn’t stupid, he was sure he’d figure out what happened to him eventually. “It’s fine…”

“I’m going to move down to your waist now. It’s just the measuring tape. It’s just you and I here, and we are in your room,” Ignis said as he lowered the tape.

Noctis could feel an odd numbness under his finger nails and he was beginning to notice just how cold he was feeling. “Fuck. I’m fine, just say something else. Keep talking,” Noctis said as hints of panic began to set in. He needed to know it was Ignis, but he didn’t want to hear that, and he didn’t want to open his eyes.

“Have you seen Gladio today?”

“No,” Noctis said, breathily. He needed to keep it together. Ignis knew he was on edge, there was no need to let him know more than that.

“I’m sure you’re aware that he spars with Iris from time to time. He claims she got a lucky strike in, at any rate it appears she’s sprained three of his fingers,” Ignis said.

“Lucky hit? Sounds like he’s fronting,” Noctis said, trying to laugh. Trying to mean it. His eyes were closed tightly, and he breathed deeply in and out as he felt the cloth band secure around his waist.

“Ah, yes I believe so as well. I imagine his pride is less in tact than his fingers. He’ll be fine,” Ignis mused.

“So, uh…so what you’re saying is that I should, uh…” Noctis breathed in trying to focus on what he was trying to say as Ignis moved lower. His instincts were screaming in his ear to reach down and ask Ignis to let him do it himself, it was the fear of discovery that kept him from doing it. He let Ignis take his hip measurement. “…should make fun of him for it as soon as I see him?”

“Oh, I’m certain he’d appreciate that,” Ignis said as he began the final measurements.

Noctis let out another fake laugh. “I’ll do that,” He said as he clenched his hands tightly by his sides hard enough that his knuckles cracked. The last time someone was close to him this way, he was being involuntarily dressed, undressed, being splashed with cold water to clean spend from his thighs. Astrals, why was it taking so long?

“There, we’re all finished,” Ignis said as he stepped back and wrote down the last of the measurements, doing whatever he could to ignore the way Noctis had been acting.

Noctis exhaled audibly, “Good…sorry it’s just that. Last time someone was close to me they tried to strangle me,” he lied.

Ignis’ brow furrowed, almost hidden by the frame of his glasses. He nodded before reaching to rub his hand across his mouth and down his chin, “I understand, Noct. As it stands, I’ll relay this to your tailor and hopefully everything will be ready before the interview. Are you certain that you want to go forward with that, by the way?” Ignis asked again.

Noctis sniffed and shook his hands out as he stepped away from Ignis. “My hands are figuratively tied. I’m used to it by now. Not like you to question my decisions, specifically the responsible ones,” Noctis said.

“I just don’t want you jumping into the media spotlight sooner than you need to. You’ve been through so much already,” Ignis said.

Noctis sucked in a breath through his teeth, “The sooner I get this mess out of the way, the sooner I can move on. Now, you’ve got measurements to deliver, and I’ve got a nap that’s calling my name,” Noctis said. 

“Very well, I shan’t disturb you further. Sleep well, Noct,” Ignis said with a nod. He rolled the tape up and he made his way to the door.

“See ya…” Noct half waved, but Ignis had already turned around and couldn’t see him. When the door clicked shut, Noctis stood in the room all alone. He could feel the shadows of emotion creeping over him. He reached a hand up and he put his hand on his ribs. His breaths were still deep and as he moved his hand down his torso toward his hip bone then pelvis, his muscles contracted beneath his hand. It was only Ignis. It was only measurements. It wasn’t a big deal.

It caught up with him a moment later. It was as if his legs gave out. Unable to stand, he sat at the end of the bed with his hand clasped over his mouth. His eyes squeezed shut and tears spilled over thickly. A low keen swelled in his throat, it was inescapable.

The moment passed relatively quickly, though it didn’t feel that way. Noctis wiped at his eyes and sniffled to himself before he began to unbutton the shirt he’d chosen. His fingers shook as he tried to unloop each button, causing him to fumble and mess up. After one too many stumbles with his fingers he let out a frustrated noise and he pulled at the shirt until the buttons popped off, landing on the carpeted floor in a dull rattle.

“Shit…” Noctis breathed shakily. He sat at the end of the bed, hunched over with an elbow resting on his thighs. His shirt hung open. It was just measurements…it was just a photoshoot. Just Ignis. It was only the middle of the day.

When did all the little things stop feeling small?

Noctis chanced a look down at his torso. He was thinner and what little muscle definition he’d previously had seemed whittled down. There were a few small lingering bruises, but they had lost all definition and were nearly gone. Like it had never happened.

He wished.

He weakly turned and climbed back onto his bed. The leftover dress shirts were still scattered, but he didn’t care as he laid back. He struggled just a little to toe his dress shoes off and they hit the floor with a thud. He was so tired.

He laid on top of his dress shirts for a while. He grabbed for his phone to look at the time and felt a little better when he saw the 1:20 PM on the home screen. He swallowed, wiped his eyes, then he performed a few practiced motions before putting the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” Prompto’s confused voice sounded on the other side after a few rings passed by.

“Hey,” Noct said quietly into the receiver, as if he’d wake someone if he were to say it too loud.

There was a loud clatter and a curse before Prompto spoke again, “Noct? Bud is that you?”

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Dude, I didn’t have your new number,” He said.

“Oh…really?” Noctis frowned. He could have sworn he’d given it to him. But that meant whoever was leaving him messages, wasn’t Prompto. “I didn’t give it to you?”

“No, you said you’d text it to me. I thought you wanted space or something, so I didn’t say anything,” Prompto said and a few more clangs sounded.

“Oh…sorry,” He felt a little guilty. He remembered that Prompto had messaged him through a message app at some point, but not through text.

“Whatever man, it’s fine. So what’s up?” he asked.

“Did I interrupt something? You dropped something loud,” Noctis asked.

“Oh, I was cooking…er, not cooking yet. About to, more like. Y’know?” Prompto said.

“Want me to call back?” Noctis said, unsure.

“Nah, it’s fine. I can multitask,” he said.

“Since when?”

“Ouch don’t be a jerk,” Prompto laughed before he made a weird sound. “Or maybe…not a jerk, I didn’t mean that.”

Noctis sighed and he rolled fully onto his side. “It’s fine,” Noctis said and grimaced. He had meant to tell Prompto to cut it out and stop acting like Noctis was going to cry at the drop of a hat. He hadn’t cried in front of his friends at any rate...in front of his dad, A lot though. 

“Riiiight, so yeah. What’s up? Need me for something?”

Noctis was quiet for a long while. He was surprised when Prompto didn’t immediately prompt him to answer. “How’s school? Tell me about it,” Noctis said after a long time debating over what he’d say. He’d called Prompto, he didn’t really know why.

“Really? Nothing really ground breaking. It’s school,” Prompto said with running water in the background.

“Indulge me then,” Noctis muttered.

“Fiiiine. Kind of scary I guess, I tell you I walked into the wrong classroom yet? First day. I sat down, realized about five minutes in and then was way too anxious to even admit my mistake and get up and leave. I just kept picturing everyone’s eyes on me like ‘who is this fool?’ so…y’know Intro to Poetry was neat or whatever,” Prompto started to babble.

“Awww, nerd. I probably wouldn't fare much better if I did the same thing,” Noctis said. He shifted the phone, and he closed his eyes. Tension began to very slowly melt away.

“Y’know, all my fuss with this body guard deal. It’s kinda nice being able to sleep in a whole extra half hour because I don’t have to plan my trip around getting to the train station. What do they call that? The little things in life? Or well, I guess bodyguards are a big thing, but…the sleep, I mean the sleep! It’s a beauty.” Prompto let out some nervous laughter.

Noctis hummed, “I could see that.” 

They talked for an hour before Noctis unintentionally fell asleep with his phone pinned underneath him.

* * *

It was two days later, and Gladio figured it out first. Not that Noctis thought there was anything to figure out. He sat there staring at his phone as it rang. The noise had startled him out of his trance. Two…three rings.

“What’s up?” Noctis asked once he had the phone pressed to his ear.

“You answered,” Gladio said, sounding shocked.

Noctis was maybe a little shocked as well. “And?”

“Where are you?” Gladio asked.

“In the Citadel. Can you not just look at where my phone is?” Noctis asked.

“It’ll say you’re here at the Citadel, it can’t tell us what sector you’re in, or what floor. What day and age do you think we live in?” Gladio asked.

Noctis fidgeted a little at Gladio’s tone, but only a little. “Well, I am in the Citadel,” Noctis said.

“Your photoshoot isn’t far off. Ignis is looking everywhere for you. He’s on his third Ebony,” Gladio said.

Noctis breathed in, counted, then exhaled. “I’m in the garden. The one where dad sometimes has breakfast,” Noctis said.

“Are you presentable?”

“The fuck’s that supposed to mean?” Noctis knew exactly what it meant.

“You still in workout gear?” Gladio huffed.

“I prefer to call them comfy clothes, but yeah..." he knew what Gladio wanted. He half expected Gladio to get pissed with him because he was making things complicated by not just agreeing to go get changed. Maybe he was even expecting it. “Yeah, I guess I am…”

“Need me to come and get you?” Gladio asked, no princess, no teasing him, no anything like that. He couldn’t figure Gladio out.

Noctis looked around the indoor garden. Everything was fresh and green, and it smelled nice and earthy. “I dunno…” he said as he reached out and rolled one of the leaves between his fingers. He knew saying that would summon Gladio down to find him. “I can probably make it back on my own?” He’d made it there by himself after all.

“You sure?” Gladio asked.

“Yeah, tell Ignis I’ll be there in a bit. Tell him to stop drinking those stupid things,” he muttered.

“No thanks, I choose life,” Gladio said before making a familiar farewell grunt and hung up.

“Good one,” Noctis muttered into the receiver. He left the phone to his ear for a moment longer than he needed to before he terminated the call and looked around himself. He’d been sitting cross legged in the middle of the garden and had been spending time on his phone. It was more relaxing to sit there as opposed to his room and it gave him a moment’s reprieve from everyone showing up to check and see how he was doing. He didn’t know what to say to them. Moreover, they didn’t know the right things to say to him.

It was a struggle to convince himself to get up. Sitting cross legged for so long had been to his detriment as his knee was stiffer than it needed to be, and he awkwardly pushed himself to onto his feet. He had to get moving. If Gladio knew where he was, Ignis would find out soon after. He’d physically come to get him if he had to and Noctis didn’t want it to come to that.

Everything would be fine. He prepared for this, and it wasn’t like he’d be alone.

* * *

 

“I’d say that the suit came together rather well,” Ignis said as he reached forward to smooth down the lapel.

After leaving the garden, Noct had made his way to one of the conference rooms that had been doctored to accommodate the interview, where everyone was waiting for him.

“Yeah. I like that it’s structured. Fitted would just make everything more obvious,” Noctis said. His stomach was dancing around at the prospect of the interview.

Ignis hummed in agreement and continued to look him over afterward. “Did you not like the tie you picked out?”

Noctis looked over his shoulder and sucked in a breath through his teeth. “Uh…I kind of,” he trailed off. It had always been his own responsibility to put on his own tie, but Noctis still didn’t want to loop something around his throat, even if it was just at his own hand.

“Interesting style choice…but, if that’s how you feel,” Ignis said not picking up on his discomfort. Instead he reached for the collar of Noctis’ shirt, likely to straighten it out.

Noctis’ hands shot up to grasp Ignis’ wrists before he could register why. His grip pinned Ignis in place and his eyes were wide, his heart rate spiking. “Shit, Ignis...Just, I-I can do it,” he said, feeling and sounding breathless.

Realization was already on Ignis’ face by the time Noctis’ hands closed around his wrists. “Noctis...so sorry,” he said sounding unbalanced for just a moment. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Yeah, sure,” Noctis said and removed his hands once he’d caught his breath. Gods, they had already been through this during the initial fitting of his suit. “It’s fine…”

“Of course,” Ignis said. His eyes remained on Noctis with an evaluating stare until his phone started to make noise. A buzz. A second. Again, and again, and several more times after that. “Noct…did you do something?” Ignis frowned as he stared at his phone, the misstep seemingly forgotten.

“Uhhh, maybe?” he said as he straightened out his collar. He knew exactly what he did. It had been a moment of frustration when he’d been dressing himself. Ignis, among other people, had been telling him how to act, what to say, what to withhold. The photoshoot was supposed to be him controlling the situation, not the media, not the crown, just Noctis.

Ignis sighed, exasperated. It was an emotion he was expressing more and more often with him. If Noctis was honest, he kind of preferred it. It felt less contrived. “Feeling talkative today, are we?” Ignis said. He adjusted his glasses as he started typing into his phone.

“Haven’t I always been?” Noctis muttered. He pulled out Prompto’s player to look at the social media platform where he’d posted a simple, ‘Hey’ to his profile. It already had thousands of responses.

“No, actually. But that’s neither here, nor there. You’re aware the interview tomorrow morning was supposed to be your first statement to the public, correct?” Ignis said, finally looking at him again.

“My hand slipped?” Noctis muttered.

“The editor’s not going to be happy,” Ignis said more to himself than to Noctis.

“So? Not like I breached a contract,” Noctis snorted and he looked out into the room where the camera equipment was set up and test shots were currently being taken.

“No, I suppose not. Their discretion, however, was won with them having an exclusive,” Ignis explained.

“It’s still exclusive. It’s not like I told anyone anything,” Noctis said.

“It’s fine, Noctis. I just wish you’d given me some notice, so I could prepare for the onslaught of inquiries,” Ignis said.

Noctis felt a little bad at that. “Hard no. I’m not talking to anyone else,” Noctis said firmly.

“Of course, your highness,” Ignis said. He looked up at Noctis again before looking him down to his feet. “That looks much better, we should get you into hair and makeup.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get it over with,” Noctis said. He had tried to take control. The relief, unfortunately, had only been momentary.

* * *

 

Noctis was seated in a chair with a makeup artist in front of him. He watched the woman warily as she carefully spread foundation on the back of her hand before spotting and blending it out on his face with a brush. “Tell me again why we didn’t just opt for something with a high collar? My dad wears stuff like that all the time,” Noctis mumbled as he clenched the arms of the chair tightly because he knew she’d eventually move from his jaw to his neck.

“Because you never requested it, nor do you normally wear high collars. I apologize for not thinking of it,” Ignis said.

“It’s not your job to read my mind,” Noctis said.

“Perhaps. My job entails making your life easier regardless,” Ignis looked up to survey the area around him.

Noctis glanced at Ignis in the mirror for just a moment before they went back to the artist’s hands. Making his life easier—those were some giant shoes to fill now. “I guess.”

“Here we go. I’m getting phone calls, Noctis. Will you be alright if I step away for a short while?” Ignis said, sounding exhausted.

Noctis wanted to say no, he really did. “I’m fine,” he said.

Ignis studied him for a moment, probably for too long. “You’re sure?”

Noctis rolled his eyes, “Ignis, we’ve talked about this. Stop asking me if I’m sure.”

“Right,” he nodded, and he began to walk away with his phone to his ear. Maybe he shouldn’t have made the post after all.

“I’m going to get your neck now your highness. Can you tilt your chin for me?” the artist said. He recognized her, she’d probably done his makeup before.

He swallowed and looked at himself in the mirror. Normally they’d bring in his cheeks and emphasize his jawline to make him look older. She hadn’t really touched them this time. In fact, Noctis vaguely remembered her talking about trying to make his cheeks look less sunken in. She definitely talked about his undereye area. People were always talking about the dishonesty of the crown, and now specifically in regard to his rescue. Should they be making him up so that it looked like nothing was wrong? “Maybe…” he trailed off.

“Your highness?” She asked. She’d been perfectly wonderful the entire time. She didn’t stare at him, didn’t look at him like everyone else did, but at the same time made sure he was comfortable before going forward.

He didn’t want people to see him like this. But what if they didn’t believe him? “Maybe we should leave it…or maybe not cover everything up?”

“I don’t understand,” she said.

Noctis wasn’t sure he did either. He liked honest. He wasn’t always, and sometimes he couldn’t be. But this? Ignis wanted his neck covered up. The publisher wanted it covered up. The entire damned palace wanted it covered up. This wasn’t Noctis having control over anything. “I don’t want them concealed,” he said.

She rubbed her lips together before she nodded. “Of course, your highness. I’ll touch them up just a little if I can?”

His fingers grasped the arm rests tighter. “Yeah, go ahead,” he said and then prepared himself as she began to tenderly apply and blend the makeup down his neck.

“How are you holding up?” Gladio’s voice surprised him. Noctis knew he was kicking around the set, but with Ignis fussing over him so closely he hadn’t seen much of him.

He wanted to snap at him at first. Ask him how he’d be holding up in the same scenario, but it wasn’t the time. If he thought about it a little more, it also wasn’t the right response. Gladio hadn’t done anything. “Fine, I guess. Prom’s gonna swing by. He owes me a burger,” Noctis said. It wasn’t about the food. Noctis just didn’t know what to do with himself afterward. Prompto used to make him feel better. In the end, seeing him safe and sound was always good. “If I ever have to see another yogurt cup in my life, it’ll be too soon,” Noctis muttered.

Gladio ran his tongue over his teeth as his head nodded, “More for me then, but I get where you’re coming from,” he said.

“Everything looking okay out there?” Noctis asked quietly as he moved his head in the direction the makeup artist needed.

“Area’s secure. Everyone has done the proper paperwork, cleared the guard’s sweep and no one made it through if they didn’t pass Iggy’s interview process. His majesty has stated that he will make himself immediately available upon your request should you need him, and the photographer has estimated that the shoot and interview itself won’t be more than two hours, if that.”

“Ignis interviewed people?” Noctis frowned. That was a little out of the ordinary.

“I heard it was intense,” Gladio said.

The makeup artist’s eyes widened as she nodded as if to really emphasize the point, even though she didn’t speak.

Gladio’s brow hooked upward as he looked over at Noctis. “So yeah. That’s the state of things,” he said.

Gladio was staring at him again. He was suddenly aware of how hard it was to concentrate. There were so many people in the room. It was an overload of noises and everything else. “I’m done—with this,” Noctis said as he gestured at the makeup tools. “I need this to be over,” he tried to regulate his breathing.

“Yes, your highness,” the woman said as she pulled one of her sponges away from his neck.

“You alright?” Gladio asked as the makeup artist started packing away her things.

Noctis looked at himself in the mirror yet again. He still didn’t look like himself. She’d covered up what signs of his capture that she could and then tried to reconstruct his face to make him look wider and not so sunken in. He shook his head, “That’s a stupid question,” Noctis muttered.

“Don’t be an ass,” Gladio said gruffly, not even sounding shocked with him.

Noctis’ teeth clicked shut and he looked over to the backdrop and test shots that were going on. He didn’t say anything for a while, not until the makeup artist left. “Sorry…I’m just,” he trailed off.

“You’re under a lot of pressure for shitty circumstances. I know,” Gladio said, which was as good as forgiveness ever got with him.

“Yeah…” that wasn’t really an excuse though, but Gladio seemed willing enough to let it slide.

“So, you’re leaving your neck? The ones on your face were covered up,” Gladio asked.

Noctis’ eyes were drawn back to his reflection. “The bruises on my face are practically gone. But yeah, I just—look, it happened. Throwing makeup over it isn’t going to change that,” he said. He didn’t really know how he felt. People already believed that nothing happened to him, people thought he should have been able to save himself, all of these other things. He was stuck somewhere between wanting to forget it ever happened, and not letting the general public tell him what did or didn’t.

Ignis walked over and took his phone down from his ear and interjected before Gladio could respond. “What’s this I’m hearing?” he asked before his eyes were drawn to Noctis’ neck. “Apologies,” he said for interrupting, and touched Gladio’s arm briefly as he did so.

“Uh…yeah,” he actively had to keep his hands away from scratching at his throat. “Another bad idea?”

“No, not at all. I’d say unexpected, perhaps,” Ignis said before he shared a look with Gladio who simply shrugged and shook his head.

Noctis turned his head so he didn’t have to look at either of them. They didn’t get it. “Well, let me know when they’re ready.”

Ignis nodded his head in agreement. If he had anything more to say about Noctis’ decision, he didn’t share it.

* * *

 

Noctis let out a breath when the photographer called an end to the shoot. It was a minimalist shot. Noctis, sitting in a chair with his back straight and head held high. They wanted to sell his strength…another weird thing to come out of the whole ordeal. People telling him how strong and brave he was, which honestly made no sense. Noctis hadn’t done anything, in fact, he’d argue that he’d done more wrong than anything else.

Ignis walked to him and looked him over. “Are you still feeling up to the interview portion? I know you wanted this over as quickly as possible, but if you need a breather, I can make it happen.”

Noctis looked over to the journalist who was on the sidelines. She’d already introduced herself before the shoot had started and she was currently looking over her notes and stealing glances at him when she could. “No, I can do it,” he said only loud enough for Ignis to hear.

“Very well then,” Ignis said before turning back to his phone. He exhaled before reaching under his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Was the post that bad?” Noctis asked.

Ignis shook his head before he finished reacting to whatever message he received. “No. I won’t lie, that is a situation, but it has been mostly dealt with. This is unrelated to that,” he said.

“But it’s still about me?” he asked, guilt getting thicker as the day went by.

“I’ve received word that Prompto is at the Citadel,” Ignis said, finally looking at Noctis again.

“Oh…right. He wasn’t supposed to get here yet,” Noctis lied. This was the time he’d given Prompto.

“How would you like to proceed. We can have him wait on one of the recreation floors until you’re finished. Or if you really insist, he can wait in your room,” Ignis said. His eyes went unfocused as he tried to think of solutions among the millions of other things he must have been thinking of.

Noctis’ brow creased as he watched the scene unfold before him. “You should take tomorrow off,” he said instead of actually answering. He knew Ignis had been running on far too many Ebony. He’d been running back and forth all day, and now on top of it he had to deal with Noctis’ brief moment of rebellion. A simple word had more or less sent Ignis’ day into overdrive.

Ignis let out a snort that led into pathetic laughter. He shook his head, still with a false smile on his face. “As if it’d be so easy?”

“Yes, I’m glad we agree. You’re taking tomorrow off,” he said.

“I have far too much to get done,” Ignis said.

“Then do it the day after,” Noctis said. He’d caused all of this. As angry as he could get sometimes, he didn’t want to cause Ignis this much strife.

“Let’s talk about this later. For now, how you would like to proceed with the Prompto situation?” he asked.

He honestly wouldn’t call it a situation, Noctis had already forgotten that Ignis wanted it addressed. “Get his detail to escort him up. He’s already done the paperwork,” Noctis said. His eyes kept wandering back to the journalist.

“And situate him where, exactly?” Ignis asked as he began to relay Noctis’ message.

“Here? Where else?”

“Noct…you’re about to undergo a highly sensitive interview. Not only that, but you have never invited Prompto to such an event before, so forgive my confusion.” Ignis was frowning again.

“Oh—It’s fine. I’d rather him be here than tucked away out of sight,” Noctis said.

“You’re sure?” Ignis studied his face.

Noctis glared back. “Yes.”

“Alright—I’d rather the doors remain closed once the interview has started. But If that’s what you want, then I’ll have him escorted up. I’ll be back with fresh water for you,” Ignis said as he sent the message.

“Yeah,” Noctis said as he watched Ignis head off. He wasn’t really sure what he wanted. The interview would be public by morning. Whether Prompto heard it now or read it later didn’t really matter that much.

He took a sip of water when Ignis returned with a glass and tried his best to breathe slowly. Interviews were normal. It didn’t have to be a big deal. Prompto was brought in moments later. He looked awkward and small as he tried to decide halfway through a wave to Noctis and whether it was appropriate or not. A grimace spread across his face at his own decision.

“Ah, there he is,” Ignis said.

He brought Prompto over and when they got close, Prompto started to fumble through his greeting. “Hey, uh…”

“My name is fine, Prom,” Noctis interrupted. It was his best guess as to what was wrong.

“Right. Yeah. Of course, Noct…buddy…hey,” he waved again, but low so he could conceal it from the rest of the room.

It felt like a mistake, but Prompto was there now. “Um, so, you okay with this? You could wait in my room or something?” Noctis said. He hadn’t thought about what Prompto wanted.

Prompto looked around before back at Noctis. “No, this is fine. I can get out of the way. Iggy said it won’t be long, right?” he said.

“Yeah, hopefully,” Noctis said. They both sat there looking at one another. Neither of them really knew what to say.

“Well, good luck, right? I guess?” Prompto offered.

“Thanks,” Noctis said.

“This way, Prompto,” Ignis said. He put a hand gently on Prompto’s shoulder and urged him to a bench off to the side.

He watched Ignis guide Prompto for a moment before his eyes wandered back to the journalist who was still preparing. Ignis gave the go ahead once Prompto was settled in. Noctis stood and walked to the center of the room where two seats had been placed. The journalist and he sat in tandem, ready to begin. Noctis bit at his lip and tasted the mint in the balm that was put on him. He could do this.

It was his decision.

* * *

 

“May I first say how relieved I think we all felt when the news came in that you were found alive and safe,” the journalist said to Noctis.

Prompto had seen her before, on tv. He didn’t know her name, but she occasionally did big hard-hitting stories. His parents watched them sometimes, but they weren’t really tv segments, or publications that he paid much attention to.

Noctis offered a smile. It was familiar, like something from TV. It was nothing like how he normally smiled. If it weren’t for the makeup, the gaunt angles of his face, and the uncovered bruises on his neck, it would have been wildly charming, Prompto thought. “That’s kind of you to say. The city’s support has been overwhelming, to say the least,” he said.

Prompto rubbed his lips together and he hunched forward in his seat to rest his chin in his hands as he watched. He noted how quiet it was in the room. He hadn’t been told much. Noctis hadn’t really said much either. He’d only found out that Noctis was doing an interview when he phoned and asked Prompto to stop by. He never expected to be sitting in the room while it took place.

“I know how hard this must be for you. I couldn’t begin to imagine what you must have gone through. I know that you’re still recovering from your injuries, so I’ll try to keep this brief. Where did this all start? How were these two men, these criminals, able to abduct the crown prince?” 

“Honestly? It’s hard to say. If I were to start from the beginning, I’d have to go back about two months,” Noctis said after a moment of thought.

“Two months?”

“Uh, yeah...Yes. You have to understand that this story doesn’t start with the crown prince. It starts with me shopping. I know that you’re probably thinking: how is the crown prince different from myself? The truth is that I wasn’t targeted because of my title. I was just some random person in the mall,” he said.

“Can you elaborate on that? I don’t fully understand?”

Prompto didn’t either...Noctis had told him just after he’d been rescued that they wanted to ‘knock royalty down a peg’. He frowned hard as he tried to reason with why Noctis would lie to him. He didn’t get far before Noctis spoke again.

“I met Mica first. He approached me one day when I was in a mall shopping. He got into my personal space. I think his entire objective was to make me uncomfortable and steer me toward one of the exits where...the other one...was waiting for me. They would have taken me then. There was a problem though. I’d already contacted my Shield, who was on his way to extract me from the location. Instead of going to the exit, I went to see a friend of mine who worked in one of the stores for safety. Mica hovered outside the entrance waiting for me while...Infra approached me inside as a friendly stranger. Mica slipped away before my Shield arrived,” he cleared his throat right after he finished speaking.

Prompto was slowly nodding along as he listened to Noctis’ account of what had happened. It was unsettling. Noctis had been their end goal the entire time, and it was so obvious in hindsight.

“It sounds like you were on your own. Is it common for you to be out in the city without the Crownsguard with you? Where was your shield while this was all taking place?”

“Yes. I’ve been wandering around on my own since I was in high school. I’m trained in several forms of combat and I just...naively thought I could take care of myself. My shield, who’s kept updated on my location at all times, was undergoing training of his own at the time.”

The journalist nodded between taking her notes and reading through them before she continued on. “Incredible...There’s been a lot of speculation that the fugitives were agents of Niflheim, or perhaps even from your own guard. By your account, it doesn’t sound like that was the case. Am I correct in that assumption?”

Noctis fidgeted and nodded before he spoke, “You’re correct. They were just regular citizens of Insomnia. No affiliation with the crown, or Niflheim,” he said.

“So you’re the Prince of Lucis, trained in several forms of combat, and these two are regular citizens. How was it they were able to get their hands on you?”

Noctis flinched. His expression had been schooled until then. “They’re just two men who outclassed me by weight and number,” he said sadly.

“They were bold enough to attack you during broad daylight according to the initial reports. What was their strategy?” she pressed for details as she leaned forward, clearly engaged.

“Surprise? I guess. They knew where my friend worked, and they waited for an entire month for me to go back and visit so they could pursue me a second time. By that point nothing bad had happened, so the security measures the Crownsguard put in place were phased out. Then from there, I mean I...just made a series of stupid decisions. Going out by myself, walking home alone, choosing a low-traffic bus stop instead of the one in direct view of my place of employment. I mean, I was distracted to begin with. I was going through my wallet looking for my pass, and I heard a vehicle approaching. I could tell it wasn’t the bus by the sound of the engine, so I didn’t look up...then they had me. I really only remember bits and pieces after that…”

Noctis frowned and he covered his mouth with one hand and held his other up to indicate that he needed a minute.

Gods if he’d just gone with Noct that day...Prompto chanced a glance at Ignis who was standing off to the side. He was far enough away that they couldn’t speak. He was clasping and unclasping a gloved hand in front of his mouth, with one knuckle pressed firmly to his upper lip.

Prompto should have been there.

“Someone grabbed me from around the neck, and I remember struggling...then nothing. Like, there’s nothing there. Then I remember seeing the back of a bench—black. I heard someone yelling, and I remember just seeing the empty road. For some reason I was trying to see if I had my wallet in my hand? And then...they had me by the throat again and I couldn’t breathe—then nothing.” Noctis exhaled loudly. It sounded hollow.

Prompto looked up and saw Noctis lean back in his chair, not making eye contact with anyone. He frowned and tried desperately not to react. The last thing that Noctis needed was him sniveling away in the corner. Gladio had yelled at him once, saying that if he’d gone with Noctis, he might have ended up dead. Prompto didn’t know that he’d care. At least Noctis wouldn’t have been alone, wouldn’t have felt helpless. Maybe they would have even kept driving.

Maybe that was wishful thinking.

The journalist watched Noctis carefully after that. For a moment it looked like she wanted to reach out, but she stopped herself. “What was their goal in abducting you? What was their motive?”

“To kill me,” Noctis said while shaking his head. The facade he had in place when the interview started was gone and he wasn’t smiling anymore.

Gods if he’d just gone with Noct that day. How long would it have taken for them to lose interest?

“And you’re here now, almost a month later. Why do you believe they spared your life for so long?”

“I can’t—there’s no real way for me to know what they were thinking. It’s not something I’ll ever be able to understand. They didn’t figure out who I really was until the next day…and I think that when they found out they realized they had to wait and weigh their options,” Noctis said. He kept tripping up on his own words.

“You mentioned earlier that you weren’t targeted because you’re the prince. I’m still finding it a little hard to believe,” she said.

“Harder to believe now, since my face has been all over television and the internet for the past month. I can speak from experience and say with certainty that there are people in this city who don’t know what I look like. I can also say with certainty that there are plenty of people who don’t care about politics and are willing to go on living their lives without giving me, or even my father a second thought. Those kinds of people often overlap, or at least I think they do. Maybe they fell into that category,” he said, finally looking back up.

“I can see that,” she agreed before moving on. “If you’re willing, can you walk us through your days in captivity? What were they like?”

Noctis sat back in his chair. He ran his fingers along his lower lip as he thought of what to say. Ignis was in the same spot he had been, and Prompto noticed that he looked like he wanted to interject. He’d lean forward like he was going to step closer, then he’d shake his head and lean back again.

“Cold, and dark, and quiet. I was alone for a lot of it. I uh…I tried to use all of that time to formulate a plan to get out,” he finally said.

There was a period of silence in the room where even the journalist didn’t want to speak. She was glancing down to her lap where her questions were. “Right. So, you were frequently alone, but not all of the time. Your injuries,” she paused and gestured at her own neck to emphasize her point, “Were they inflicted during your escape? Or were they harming you regularly?”

Ignis raised a hand up to silence her. “That was not an approved question. Your highness, you don’t have to answer that,” he said.

Noctis’ eyes went wide when Ignis spoke. He stared at the journalist and seemed like he had no idea what to do with the interruption for a brief moment. “Um...Yes. In the beginning a lot of it was because I kept fighting with him. I’d made a couple of escape attempts and he made a point of...putting me in my place, maybe?”

“Him? It was only one of them?” she asked in surprise.

Noctis seemed almost frozen when she asked for clarification. His eyes were wide again, and he cleared his throat before speaking. “Yes...Mica didn’t really hit me or anything I guess. Um...near the end, things changed. From what I’ve heard, the Crownsguard were starting to, um...close in on Infra, and he started taking out his anger on me. That’s where these came from,” he said. He was looking elsewhere again, his fingers were tracing the bruised flesh of his neck.

Prompto swallowed and sat up straighter. He ran his finger under his lash line, desperately attempting to ward off the tears that were trying to form. That was hard to hear. He had been the one to report Praesis. From what he knew, it hadn’t even mattered. Noctis hadn’t been rescued, he escaped.

“I’m so sorry that you had to endure that,” she said in response.

“Thank you,” Noctis said quietly.

She smiled and nodded before continuing on. “That brings us to your rescue. Is there anything you can tell us about that? How were you found?”

Noctis swallowed as he tried to compose himself a little better. “Astrals, I spent a lot of my waking hours trying to perfect my Lucian magic. Things I hadn’t quite been able to master before. I mentioned things were starting to get really bad near the end, and it started feeling like they were ready to cut their losses. The night that I escaped, I decided that it was do or die. I managed to get through the door…and I ran, and I ran…and I didn’t look back. I don’t think I ever looked back. I just ran until I felt like it was time to stop…”

Prompto blinked when he felt a hand on his shoulder and as a result, missed the exchange that followed. He turned to look and saw Gladio standing beside him, but not actually looking at him. In his other hand he offered a box of tissues. “You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to,” he said very quietly. It was a stark contrast to Ignis asking low in his ear if he was sure, because he wouldn't be able to leave once things had started. 

Prompto slowly reached for the box and realized that maybe he’d been failing at keeping composed. It was just so damned hard hearing about it all. Prompto hadn’t been prepared for the reality of everything. He saw the way Noctis acted, he saw the bruises, but actually knowing? It seemed so unreal. If he were to be honest, he didn’t really want to be there anymore, but Noctis had invited him to listen. That had to mean something. He scrubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand and tried to keep his ear on the interview and on Gladio at the same time. “I’m fine,” he whispered.

He thought that knowing would be easier than letting his imagination run away on him. He wasn’t so sure anymore.

“If you say so,” Gladio murmured back. He retracted the box and resumed his stance, like the exchange never happened. He looked so together…Prompto didn’t know how. They had all been sitting around safe and sound while Noctis had been going through literal hell and the guilt was inescapable.

Of course he wasn’t fine.

“What happened next?” she asked.

“I found a way to call Gladio,” Noctis swallowed hard. His eyes sought out Gladio. It was the first time he’d looked at anyone else.

“Gladio—He’s your Shield, correct?” she said. Her eyes glanced around the room and suddenly everyone’s focus was on Gladio. it was easy to forget that there were occasions when Gladio and Ignis were drawn into the spotlight, sometimes people knew who they were as much as they knew who Noctis was.

“Would it be alright if I asked him a few questions?” she asked.

“You’d have to ask him,” Noctis said and he reached up to rub his eyes.

“His shield won’t be accepting interviews at this time,” Gladio spoke up.

“Ah. Right,” She glanced at her notes before she turned back to Noctis, “Let’s refocus. So you’re outside, you’re safe and free. What emotions were going through your mind?”

Noctis ran his tongue over his lips and he looked up to the ceiling. “It was overwhelming. I was in really rough shape after my final altercation with them and scared that they were on my heels. I hid while I waited to be picked up and the fear that they’d find me didn’t leave even after I was rescued. Then help arrived and there was so much going on the whole time—from where I was picked up, to the hospital. I kept thinking to myself that I should be doing something, laughing, crying, anything. It just didn’t sink in…and then I saw my dad…”

“His majesty was devastated. We, as the public have heard from your father since your return, but how was it for you once you were reunited?”

“It wasn’t real…it just didn’t seem real,” he said slowly. He reached up to wipe tears from his face. “It wasn’t over until I saw him,” he said quietly enough that it was difficult to make out what he said. He bowed his head into his free hand and he breathed in and out deeply.

“You’re so strong, to endure so much your highness,” she said. Her brow was drawn together, and for the first time she seemed to actually be feeling some sort of emotion.

Noctis didn’t respond. He sat there with his head in his hand for a moment before he drew in a sharp breath, wiped his eyes, and sat up. “I apologize,” he said. He looked more together than he sounded. He had shed tears, yes, but only a few.

“It’s perfectly alright,” She said and offered a smile. “You’ve been through so much in the last month, prince Noctis. I find it incredible that you persisted and fought from the beginning to the end to survive. Was there ever a moment where you lost hope?”

Noctis let out a sad laugh at the question. He ran his hand across his face and he shook his head. “Hope…” he repeated quietly. “It was...hard, but I don’t think there was ever a part of me that was willing to give up,” he said.

She ran a finger across her lip and she nodded with a smile, “Incredible,” she repeated. “Well, I think this brings us to a close. I think I speak for everyone when I say I hope the fugitives are apprehended soon, for the citizens sake and for yours. You mean so much to the public, your highness. Do you have any words for them?”

Noctis frowned and turned away, deep in thought.  When he picked his head back up something had changed in his face. He looked weary and frail. His eyes never returned to her, instead he looked for Ignis.

“I think that’s enough for today,” Ignis chimed in as he stepped forward and extended a hand to help Noctis stand.

Noctis pushed it away and he stood on his own. “I need a minute,” he said before he walked over to a makeshift room compiled of curtains.

Prompto sat stiffly on his bench unsure of what to do. Ignis spoke with the journalist in hushed tones, but it was clear he was upset. Gladio eventually wandered over to Noctis and when he returned to Prompto he sighed. “That’s a wrap on the interview. Noct said he wants to get cleaned up, but he’ll be up in a bit. Come on, I’ll take you up to his room,” he said.

“Oh, yeah, sure thing,” Prompto said as he reached for everything he’d brought with him. Prompto looked over his shoulder trying to catch a final glimpse of Noctis, but he remained in his temporary dressing room. It wasn’t until they were relatively alone that Prompto spoke again. “He okay? Or maybe not okay, maybe…I dunno. You know?”

Gladio let out a weird rumble. “Hard to say. This is a first for all of us, his interviews aren’t usually like this,” he said.

“Right. I mean, makes sense, yeah?”

“I think he just needs some time to himself,” Gladio said.

Prompto sighed as he tried to sort through everything he’d heard as the elevator they’d stepped into brought them to the upper levels. “Gladio...you saw him right after he got out. It was bad, wasn’t it?” Prompto asked and looked up at him for the first time since they’d stepped out of the conference room.

He didn’t get an immediate answer. Gladio’s arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were unfocused. “Yeah…it was bad,” he answered, and left it at that.

Prompto sighed heavily and looked down at his feet in resignation.

They parted ways. Gladio didn’t really say goodbye, Prompto didn’t really either.  He walked over to sit on Noctis’ bed with the doors to his room wide open and the guard outside, quiet.

* * *

 

Prompto was alone in Noctis’ room for maybe ten minutes before Noctis finally stepped inside. They were both quiet as Noctis closed the doors behind him. He was dressed in casual clothes and the makeup he’d been caked in was gone.

“Hey,” Prompto said when Noctis approached him and the bed.

“Hey,” Noctis said before he sat down. He looked tired more than anything else. The effects of the interview looked mostly wiped away.

He looked like he wanted to say more. When he didn’t, Prompto sat up a little straighter and reached off to the side. “I got something for ya,” he said, and he pulled out the burger that he’d been talking about. It was from a diner that they ate at frequently. Wednesday evenings, Friday afternoons, sometimes Saturdays at 3 AM.

Noctis laughed, but he made no motion to look at Prompto. “It seems so unnecessary now,” he said.

Prompto laughed a little too. “Yeah, the staff here took it from me to keep it warm or whatever. I think they were insulted that I was bringing in take-out for you instead of using the royal kitchen,” he rambled as he held the tray up. It was a sad attempt at humor. The burger and fries had been placed on fancy dishware. It was starting to look a little sad. He’d picked it up so long ago by that point.

“Thanks,” Noctis said. He pushed himself back on the bed and placed the tray in his lap. There was enough there for the both of them.

“Yeah, of course. You know I’d do anything for you, right bud?” Prompto said and gently nudged Noctis’ shoulder with his own.

Noctis nodded. “...me too” he said slowly.

They began to eat shortly after. Noctis didn’t talk about the interview, and Prompto wouldn’t ask. “They say it’s going to snow soon. November already, I feel like it’s late,” he said.

Noctis had cut his burger in half and was taking a second bite out of it and he nodded. “Feels cold enough,” he agreed.

Prompto chattered about whatever he could think of. School, his parents, anything but work, anything to help Noctis take his mind off of things. Noctis answered in kind and his mood seemed to improve, or so he thought. They were nearing the end of their meal when Noctis stopped with his food midway to his mouth. He lowered his hands and dropped it on the plate. It took Prompto far too long to notice the glassy sheen over his eyes. “Oh…”

Noctis hunched over a second later the sound of his shuddering breaths gave away his crying. Prompto was only surprised that it took as long as it had.

“Oh, Noct...” Prompto said quietly. His own urge to cry was immediate, but he did his best to ignore it. He moved everything out of their way before he inched closer and gently wrapped his arms around Noctis.

Noctis settled into his arms but didn’t return the embrace. He just sobbed harder.

“I’ve got you,” Prompto murmured into Noctis’ shoulder and didn’t say anything more.

Prompto only stayed as long as Noctis needed him to. It became obvious as the evening progressed, how exhausted the interview had really made him. He decided then, it would be best if he left and let Noctis rest.

* * *

 

Noctis woke up the next day with a deep exhale. His eyes stayed closed and he could feel the warmth from his blankets around him. Music softly played somewhere beside his head as he started to stretch. He’d yet to really open his eyes and see what time it was. He wasn’t actually aware. He only really knew he was awake because he wasn’t asleep.

He breathed in deeply and he felt a soft thrum of pleasure tingle through him. He ran his tongue over his chapped lips as his hand slowly trailed down his front and massaged at his morning erection. He sighed and hummed at the sensation before his eyes opened. It was bright in his room and he couldn’t hear the traffic outside or anything.

He shifted his weight, so he could slip his hand beneath the band of his pants. He could feel his muscles contract underneath his hand. It wasn’t until his fingers closed around himself that he realized what he was doing.  His heart rate skyrocketed, and very suddenly everything felt wrong.

He immediately pulled his hand back and scrambled to sit up. A cursory glance at the player told him it was nearing 7 AM…Ignis would be in around 8. Noctis had only managed two hours of sleep, after tossing and turning all night, stressing over how the interview had gone.

He dragged himself out of his bed, trying to remember how to breathe, trying not to remember everything that happened. He’d thought he was at his apartment for a moment…he’d thought everything was fine.

He had felt okay.

He pushed the door to the bathroom open and stumbled around until he could get himself into the shower. With shaking hands, he turned the showerhead on. It wasn’t until the cold water was pouring over him that he felt confident enough to start peeling the layers of his sleep clothes off. He might have been crying, maybe not. He couldn’t tell. All he felt was an overwhelming sense of wrongness and guilt. He only stayed under the spray for as long as it took for the panic to dissipate before he dried off, dressed himself, and climbed onto the opposite side of the bed.

* * *

 

Ignis stepped into Noctis’ room after being given the approval to do so. He had a breakfast tray, and medications off to the side. Noctis was sitting up in bed, looking tired. The colour was starting to return to his face, just as the bruises were for the most part, receding. “Good morning, your highness,” Ignis said.

“What’s so good about it?” Noctis mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes.

Ignis sighed and waited for Noctis to lean back a little so he could put the tray down over his lap. “Morning, then,” he changed his greeting instead of politely trying to apologize.

Noctis grunted and he grabbed the medication and began to down them one by one. “I thought I told you that you were taking the day off,” he said.

“Noct, I have far too many things to be doing today. The article releases in an hour and we’ll be inundated by requests for follow-up interviews by other news outlets,” he said. He’d been up late corresponding with the editor and their team. The article wasn’t to be released until it was approved, and since Noctis understandably didn’t want to do it, Ignis took the task on. It wasn’t a courtesy that the press often gave them, but they were willing to jump through any hoops they could to get exclusive rights to Noctis’ first official address. They’d tried desperately to get the Crown to concede on a few things after Noctis had posted to social media. They stood their ground, especially since the journalist had veered so far from her original set of questions. On top of the heartache, Ignis had been furious.

“That why you got me up at this ungodly hour?” Noctis complained as he began to eat.

“You were already up, I can tell you’ve showered. Besides, it’s time for your antibiotic, you know that,” Ignis said, noting that Noctis was more irritable than he’d been in the mornings prior.

Noctis nodded as he ate a bite of food, a hearty omelette. It was comforting, to see Noctis able to eat properly once more. “So…Ignis.”

“Yes?” Ignis sighed heavily. Noctis had taken to only calling him by his full name, and he still wasn’t accustomed to it.

“You seem to think that I’m asking you to take the day off. I’m not, it’s an order. You’re taking the day off. I don’t want to see you if you aren’t in loungewear, and doing a crossword puzzle, or whatever it is you choose to do in your off hours. Do I make myself clear?” he said, not even looking up at him.

Ignis clenched his teeth as he heard Noctis speak. The way Noctis had said it the day before, was almost bordering on sweet. Ignis hadn’t taken it seriously at all. “Yes, your highness…I would like to remind you before I leave that you are in no way obligated to speak with the press today,” he said.

“That’ll be all,” Noctis said before he took another bite.

Noctis wouldn’t look at him, but Ignis bowed anyway. He turned on his heel and walked out, feeling like a scolded child.

* * *

 

Ignis felt like an intruder as he stood in the middle of his apartment. He hadn’t been back to it since Noctis returned. He thought it best that he remain close should Noctis need him, day or night. It was more than responsibility. Having his own living quarters at the Citadel just made it easier. He didn’t know if Gladio felt the same when he’d made the decision to stay as well. Honestly, he would guess that it had more to do with duty, or maybe even repentance.

He sighed heavily and tried not to think about it. He didn’t really know what to do with himself. He’d sleep, if he thought he’d actually get any rest. Daylight hours were best for doing errands, so he started looking around his apartment for things he needed to get done.

Ignis was in the middle of gathering his laundry up when his phone rang. “Ignis Scientia, speaking,” he said, not checking to see who it was. The article was live, and he wouldn’t be surprised if it was somehow about that.

“Iggy, hey,” Prompto greeted him.

“Prompto. What can I do for you?” Ignis said, wedging the phone between his shoulder and ear. He thought that whatever this relationship had been would fade now that Noctis was back. Prompto still managed to call him every day, even if was only to chat for a couple of minutes.

“Nothing, just checking in I guess. Noct doing okay?” Prompto said. It was a familiar sentiment.

“I’ve only seen him briefly today. I’m not at the Citadel,” Ignis said as he picked up one of his undershirts from his bed.

“Really? Did Noct need you to get something for him?” Prompto asked, sounding shocked.

“Ah, not exactly. I have been given the day off. I decided to check in on my apartment. I’m just about finished and will be heading to check on Noct’s apartment next,” he said, not getting into the details of Noctis’ dismissal.

“I just got out of class. You want company?” Prompto asked.

“Are you going to help me tidy up?” Ignis said a little sarcastically.

“His place a mess?” Prompto asked. He sounded a little out of breath.

“Maybe a little,” Ignis admitted.

“Then I guess so! I’ll meet you there,” he said

Ignis placed all of the laundry he gathered into a basket, ready to take it to the dry cleaners. He was surprised that he wasn’t annoyed by Prompto essentially inviting himself along. “See you soon, I suppose.”

“See ya,” Prompto said before the call ended.

* * *

 

“You didn’t clean up after he went missing, did you? I remember you saying that you were going to.” Prompto said, as if it wasn’t obvious.

Ignis had been so caught up in the news reports and his anger at the marshal. He hadn’t bothered tidying up at all. “The guard did leave a bit of a mess.”

“It’s messier than they left it though, I remember,” Prompto said as he wandered through the apartment.

“Yes…when Noct was found, I was in a rush to gather his things and get them to the Citadel. I wasn’t too concerned with tidying up afterward,” he admitted. As relieved as he had been, it had been a terrible night.

“Well, I guess when you put it that way,” Prompto said as he started helping clean up by putting away items Ignis had left strewn across the living room while trying to find suitable books to entertain Noctis while recovering in hospital.

“Indeed,” Ignis said as he opened the fridge and began looking through it for expired products and produce.

“So you get a day off and you decide to clean up? That’s kind of weird,” Prompto said.

Ignis snorted a little. Their age difference wasn’t particularly vast, but Prompto definitely sounded young. Of course, Ignis had been groomed for responsibility. “I don’t know when I’ll get another chance. Noctis hasn’t indicated a time frame for when he wants to move back home, and I intend to stay at the Citadel until he decides to leave,” Ignis said.

Prompto paused in the middle of his task. “You think he will? Move back, that is. He told me he doesn’t even feel comfortable wandering around the Citadel, let alone living outside of it.”

“When did he say that?” he asked. In theory it made sense, but Noctis had wanted independence so desperately when he first moved out. It was difficult to see it clashing with the trauma he’d endured.

Prompto shrugged. “We were on the phone the other night. Anyway, can you blame him? All that shit he went through,” he said, his voice suddenly sad.

“No, I can’t…” Ignis said. He looked up at Prompto for a moment. He was having a hard time with his and Noct’s friendship. They’d always been close, but it was becoming very apparent that Noctis preferred Prompto’s company over his. It was difficult adapting to it, and to be frank, he didn’t want to.

“He ever tell you about any of that stuff? The things he said yesterday?” Prompto asked quietly.

Ignis shook his head, even though he wasn’t sure Prompto was even looking at him. “No, hardly anything in fact.”

“Yeah…” he sighed heavily.

“What is it?” Ignis asked, sensing something else was wrong.

“No…It’s just that,” Prompto rubbed at his face, leaving it redder than it was initially. “I reported that, Praesis asshole to you guys…and he went and hurt Noct more because of it…”

“Don’t do that,” Ignis stood up straight and stepped away from the open fridge.

“What?” Prompto frowned and sniffled a little.

“You’re not responsible for anything that monster chose to do,” Ignis said firmly.

“It wouldn’t have happened if I kept my mouth shut,” Prompto argued.

“Do you think you’re equipped to predict the behaviour of someone like that?” Ignis asked.

Prompto quieted down and looked at something in his hands. “No, not really…” he shrugged.

“It’s their fault, not yours, and not Noct’s” Ignis said.

“I’d never blame Noct like that,” Prompto said, his voice getting quieter.

“Then where’s the logic in blaming yourself?”

“Damn…okay,” Prompto sighed heavily and he walked over to the kitchen island to lean on it. Ignis still had a number of jarred products on top, ready to be tossed.

“There’s a container of laundry detergent above his washing unit that he wants. Do you mind bringing it here before helping me with these?” Ignis asked. He could distract, if nothing else.

Prompto was frowning as he sorted through his new revelation before he made his way down the hall to do as told. “Laundry detergent, really? There not enough of this stuff at the Citadel?” He asked when he returned.

“He said he likes the scent better than what’s on hand,” Ignis said, but didn’t look up from what he was doing.

“Well, okay then,” Prompto said, not understanding the weight of the request.

Ignis noticed something then, the item that Prompto had been hovering over before he’d come to the kitchen. “What are those?”

“What? Oh…yeah, it’s weird isn’t it? I found them when I was tidying up the living area,” Prompto said before he leaned over the counter and picked them back up. “They were under the couch,” he said and handed them over to Ignis.

Ignis dried his hands and he grabbed the blue ticket stubs and his heart sank a little. “Tickets for the opera,” he said softly. They were crumpled and ripped in half.

“Noct hates the opera though. He complains non-stop whenever he has to go,” Prompto said leaning over to look at them. He was practically leaning against Ignis’ shoulder.

“He bought them as a gift, so that we might go together,” Ignis admitted.

Prompto pulled away and looked at him. Realization dawned on his face. “Oh—Ignis, you didn’t,” he said.

“I might have told him I couldn’t accept them after…the discussion we had,” he admitted.

Prompto shook his head, “You know, for someone so smart, you’re kind of dumb,” he said.

“You wouldn’t be the first one to tell me that,” he said while he tried to figure out what to do with the information and how it might affect their relationship now.

“So what’s the deal anyway, did you not have feelings for him?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Ignis said. He didn’t know why he as letting the conversation go on. It maybe had something to do with guilt.

“Well I guess it doesn’t matter now. I’m betting dating is pretty low on his list of his priorities anyway. I’d still say you blew it though,” he shook his head.

“I don’t understand why you’re so upset about this, it was my mistake to make,” Ignis frowned.

“This isn’t about me or you though,” Prompto said in a frustrated tone.

Ignis shook his head, sensing that Prompto might be on the verge of spiraling into something that Ignis didn’t want to deal with. “Your concern is noted. You are correct in one thing, Noctis isn’t concerned with romance which renders this conversation pointless.”

Prompto snorted and went to grab bins so they could sort the trash from everything else. “Y’know, I was really rooting for you,” he said.

Ignis tried not to react. “As I remember it, you were intimidated by me a month ago,” he said. He’d never expect the outburst.

Prompto flushed in embarrassment. “A lot’s happened since then,” he said.

Ignis only hummed in agreement.

* * *

 

 They worked in silence for a while before Prompto suddenly decided to speak up again. “I quit my job.”

“Really? You quit your other one as well, if my memory serves me,” Ignis said while he washed out a nearly empty jar.

“Yeah. I mean, I guess the guy probably knows where I live, which sucks…but no sense in him knowing where I work too. It was just a job, I can get another one,” he said.

“It’s probably a wise choice,” Ignis agreed.

“It’s kind of nerve wracking too, y’know? I mean you’ve never had to see the guy...uh Praesis, yeah? Ugh,” Prompto shuddered dramatically. “He was friendly with Noct and whatever, but he gave me real bad vibes right from the start. Noct couldn’t see any of it, because the guy kind of looks like you, and—”

Ignis nearly dropped the jar he’d been washing. “I beg your pardon?” he interrupted before he placed the jar down properly. Ignis definitely heard him, but that couldn’t be what he had meant to say.

Prompto’s eyes went wide in panic when he realized what he’d said. “Uh...yeah. I guess uuuhhh. You didn’t know?”

“Know what?”

Prompto rubbed his hand down his face, from his forehead to his chin and groaned. “I mean...that was the whole reason Noct was kind of flirting with him. Noct doesn’t try to pick people up, ever. But then some tall guy with green eyes and light hair shows up and he’s suddenly interested? Unlikely story.”

Ignis sighed heavily and he reached up rub the corner of his eyes with his fingers. Prompto spoke so quickly, and it was a lot to process at the same time. Noctis had been attracted to the man that abducted him and made his life a living hell? Not only that, but if Prompto were to be believed he was attracted to that monster because he apparently looked like Ignis. Noctis’ recent behaviour toward him made much more sense now. He could understand Noctis being upset with him over their argument, but being completely averse to almost everything he did...? He shook his head.

“Iggy?”

Ignis cleared his throat, suddenly aware that he’d been lost in thought. “You were saying you’ve quit your job?” he said, trying to get Prompto back on track. He could deal with this information another time, preferably never.

“Oh...right. Yeah, so things are gonna be tight for a bit, but I don’t think my parents will kick me out while I look for something different,” he said.

“What kind of job are you looking for?”

“Dunno. I just know I don’t want to be getting people coffee anymore,” he said.

Ignis nodded as he thought about it. He didn’t think his quitting had anything to do with what his job entailed, more than what it represented now: the hunting ground for killers. “I’m sure you’re aware that having ties to the Crown can open a lot of doors,” Ignis said.

Prompto grew quiet. His lips were pulled thin and he seemed to be thinking something over. “See, that’s the thing,” he started.

Ignis finished the last of the kitchen cleanup as disposed of final bit of spoiled produce. He kept an eye on Prompto, and when the silence dragged on he spoke, “Yes?”

Prompto exhaled sharply and took a step back from the counter while fidgeting. He let out a little nervous laughter before he started, “So uh, let’s pretend I’m not super awkward maybe? Noct and I talked about it a really long time ago, but I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. I was just wondering, what exactly do I have to do to enlist?”

Ignis mulled over Prompto’s confession. He turned the faucet on and proceeded to wash his hands before he answered. “You’re aware of the amount of hard work that goes into Crownsguard training, correct?”

Prompto nodded, “Yeah. I mean, I hadn’t planned on applying so soon. I originally thought...two years from now, maybe?”

“I think we both know what changed your mind,” Ignis said. He dried his hands slowly before he placed the dishcloth down on the countertop.

“Gods, yeah, I don’t want to get into the whole ‘what if?’ thing, but it’s just about the only thing I think about. What would have happened if I went with him? Would they have left him alone? I don’t know, but maybe I could have done something. Maybe not...I just know that if anything bad ever happened again, I don’t want to feel helpless. I want to keep Noct safe,” he said, not properly breathing until he stopped talking.

Ignis took a moment to process everything Prompto had said. His intentions were admirable.  He had suspected Prompto’s eventual enlistment for some time. Noctis had been less than subtle when he’d started inviting Prompto over to spend time with Gladio and himself. “Two years, hm?” he said and looked him with his eyebrow raised.

“Something like that,” he said.

“That sounds a lot like the time frame it would take to complete a diploma,” Ignis speculated.

Prompto let out another nervous laugh, “That obvious?”

“Perhaps,” Ignis said before he adjusted his glasses. “Are you aware that the Crownsguard will help pay post secondary tuition fees for all recruits attending classes? You wouldn’t have to wait.”

“I am now,” he said sheepishly.

“I’m surprised Noctis hasn’t told you. Or maybe he’s not aware, which is quite possible. It might mean that training takes a little longer, but if you do decide to enlist sooner than you intended it wouldn’t mean having to choose between work and school,” Ignis said.

Prompto started to look a little more hopeful. “Don’t mess with me, Ignis,” Prompto said.

“I assure you, I’m not,” he said. He regarded Prompto contemplatively. “Have you looked into what’s required for civilian applications?"

Prompto shook his head.

“Well, you’ll have to undergo interviewing processes, criminal record checks, fitness reviews, and a host of other things. The first thing you’ll need, however, is a written recommendation,” he said.

“Oh, that sounds like a lot,” Prompto said, but didn’t sound discouraged.

“Noctis would have been a great place to start but seeing as he’s been through so much lately I will write one myself,” Ignis nodded as he thought it over.

“Seriously?” Prompto asked almost bouncing on his toes in anticipation.

Ignis nodded, now intent on getting started on cleaning a different room. “So long as we can discuss your ideal timeline. It might take a while because of everything going on, but once it’s through I’m certain the application would be streamlined,” he said.

“Iggy, you’re the best!” he said before wrapped his arms around Ignis in a tight hug before he could make an attempt at leaving the kitchen.

“I certainly do what I can,” Ignis mused. He couldn’t even really lift his arms to return the sudden embrace.

“Thanks Ignis. I just...it means a lot,” he said once he stepped back. He smoothed his hand down Ignis sleeve then patted his arm once the sleeve was straightened.

“You’re quite welcome, Prompto.”  

The remainder of their time spent cleaning Noctis’ apartment passed pleasantly. It didn’t take long and Ignis provided more details on the application process as they worked. He didn’t want to admit it, but a day away from the Citadel was greatly needed. They parted ways and Ignis returned to his living quarters feeling more relaxed than he had in nearly a month.

* * *

 

It was mid evening when Gladio decided to take a rest from the sets he was doing. He walked over to his things, grabbed his water bottle and sat down before he took a large gulp. The cold spread through his chest as he drank, and when he put the bottle down he sighed. He’d been there for a good hour. Gladio sniffed and wiped his face down with a towel when he heard footsteps approaching the training room. He was going to ignore it, but the familiar silhouette caught his attention. He looked up, and Noctis was leaning against the door frame. His brows shot up. He knew that Noctis had started venturing out from his room, but he’d never specifically come looking for him. “Noct.”

“I was betting myself that you’d either be here or down in the gym,” Noctis said as he entered the room.

“What made you come here first?” he asked. If anything, he spent more time in the gym and Noctis undeniably knew that.

He shrugged as he walked toward Gladio with a pronounced limp in his stride. It was healing, but still impeded his walking far more than normal. He awkwardly sat down on the floor beside Gladio and let his leg stretch out straight in front of him. “Uh…it’s closer I guess. I didn’t really want to go all the way to the gym.”

Gladio nodded and he hung the towel around the back of his neck. He was still just a little out of breath from the exercises he’d been going through. “Too crowded?” he guessed, even if it might make Noctis uncomfortable.

“Am I really that obvious?” he asked a little too quietly.

“Maybe to some,” Gladio shrugged. Noctis seemed more overwhelmed when too many things started going on around him, but he was getting better at dealing with it. The interview could have gone a lot worse in that regard.

Noctis sighed, “I guess my head hasn’t caught up yet.”

“Concussion?” he asked. It was a well known fact now, that Noctis had been suffering the after effects of potentially multiple head injuries.

“Maybe. I dunno, maybe it’s just shitty when I have to be around people I don’t know,” he said.

Gladio turned to take a look at Noctis. He sounded frustrated, but he looked distressed. He couldn’t really understand his insecurities, but it made sense. “Maybe it’s both,” he said.

Noctis pulled a device out of his pocket and held it in front of him. “Probably,” he said as he exhaled.

“Yeah.”

“So…when are we going to resume training?” Noctis asked.

Gladio snorted loudly, “When your doctors tell me personally that you’ve been cleared for light exercise,” he said. He knew Noctis, and wouldn’t put it past him to lie to get back to it.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” he could almost hear Noctis rolling his eyes.

“We can start with light exercise and some things to strengthen your knee. Once you start filling out again, we can get to building you back up,” Gladio said, ignoring Noctis’ irritation.

“Sounds boring,” he said.

“You don’t want to mess around with a concussion, Noct. Heal up, then we can make you even stronger than you already are.”

“Ugh, you sound like a motivational poster or something. Quit it,” he said nudging Gladio a little.

“Yes, your highness,” he said with a snort.

Noctis didn’t say anything, he just flipped Gladio off and he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“I heard you gave Iggy the boot,” Gladio said after a while had passed. He'd caught Ignis early that morning on his way out the building, looking dejected as ever. 'Time off, as it were,' he'd said.

Noctis snorted, “I wouldn’t have had to, but he wasn’t taking me seriously when I asked nicely.”

“Ah, probably doing him good. He’s been working himself into the ground,” Gladio said.

“Yeah. You’re both hopeless without me.  One of you on 5 Ebony a day, and the other at 5 trips to the gym a day,” he muttered.

“I’ll have you know, this is only my second workout today,” Gladio said, the phrase hit him a little hard. Noctis went through phases where he was meek and docile, then there were times like this where he didn't care if what he said was harsh or hurtful.

“Y’know, at least when I lie I put some effort into it,” Noctis said as he tapped his thumb against the screen of the player a few times.

“What is that anyway?” Gladio said, wanting to shift the conversation. He gestured to the outdated player that Noctis had been fawning over the last couple of weeks.

“This? Oh…Prompto gave it to me when I was in the hospital. My phone was confiscated, so he put some music together for me,” he said.

“You have a phone now though,” he pointed out.

Noctis shrugged, “I like the music on it.”

“Could you not just transfer it to your phone?” Gladio asked, trying to understand why Noct would need two devices when his phone could do everything.

“I guess…who has time for that though?” He mumbled as he scrolled through one of the apps.

Gladio snorted and refrained from telling Noctis that he had a lot of free time during his recovery period. He had an idea that it might not go so well. “Alright then,” he said. He didn’t get it, but if it made Noctis feel better then he was all for it.

They sat in silence for a bit. Gladio took a few sips of water in that time and Noctis continued to mess around on the device. “Ugh…”

“What is it?” Gladio asked. Noctis leaned against his shoulder then, and Gladio wondered if he realized he was doing it. He normally had his back up when it came to their friendship. He usually wanted to prove himself, or more accurately, outdo him.

“Do you think I made an idiot of myself yesterday?” he asked.

Gladio fixed Noctis with an incredulous expression. “No. Why would you think that?” he asked.

Noctis rubbed his eyes with his knuckles a little. “It’s just…this fuck’n thing,” he said sounding even more distressed than before. “I mean, people are just posting really shitty things about the article.”

“Why are you even looking at that garbage anyway?” Gladio frowned and he held out his hand to see what Noctis was worried over.

“I don’t know…couldn’t help it,” he muttered as he handed the player over like he was disposing of it. Once Gladio had it in his hand, Noctis wiped his face off on his sleeve and leaned against him more heavily.

Gladio was surprised when images popped up on the screen instead of an insidious comment section. There were photos of Noctis out in the city dressed in designer clothes with phrases like 'Getting kidnapped, checks wallet to make sure he’s still rich,' and other pitiful variations of it.

Gladio sighed and closed out of the site before he gave the device back to Noctis. “Don’t pay attention to that, what the fuck does anyone else know?” he said. It was hard not to feel angry on his behalf.

“Why did I have to say that though? I mean it wasn’t like it was an important detail,” he didn’t turn the screen back on, he just dropped it to the floor beside his bad leg.

“We all know they’d just find something else to dogpile onto, that sort of opinion isn’t important. Besides, it’s just how the memory works sometimes. You were probably looking for something to warp with,” Gladio said. He nudged Noct’s shoulder with his arm.

Noctis grew quiet again. He was frowning hard and looking down. “Maybe I was…” he said, considering the possibility.

“There was nothing wrong with what you chose to tell,” Gladio said.

Noctis wiped his face again and exhaled loudly, “Not like I had much choice in the matter.”

“How do you mean?” Gladio asked. He understood how Noctis’ life worked. Being in the public eye often wasn’t his preference, but it was his responsibility to do it; however, he’d been very clear that this specific interview was all his decision.

“You hear about all those missing men when you were working the case?” Noctis asked.

Gladio could feel his muscles tense, fully understanding where this was going. “It was a theory that your case and theirs could be related…”

Noctis snorted and began to pick at the pilings on his sweatpants. “Surprise,” he murmured.

“Noct…That’s really shitty,” he said. He debated saying sorry, he debated saying a lot of different condolences. He knew Noct though, and knew he'd get an earful if he tried.

It was wild…they were trained to perceive Noctis as being in perpetual danger. Shit like this was always possible, they’d been taught to anticipate it. Then, of all things, Noctis had the misfortune of being selected as a common citizen. The confession implied a lot.

He let out a weak laugh that ended in a small coughing fit. “Yeah…something like that. Anyway…Uh, Cor was saying the info was going to come out sooner or later, so it was better not to say they targeted me because of who I am…and that maybe if I said something, I could put an end to a few of the rumors before they could do any damage.”

“It was probably a smart decision, and I think that you handled yourself well on set,” he said. Noctis had been a stammering mess for the last two weeks, and maybe he still was, but he had taken control.

“Even though I ran off at the end?”

“Especially because you enforced your own limitations,” he said.

Noctis grew quiet again. He hadn’t picked his gaze up from the floor since they’d started talking about the situation. “Do you ever think we should talk about it?” Noctis asked.

“Talk about what?”

“Everything that happened when you came to get me?”

Gladio felt an odd sense of anxiety well up inside of him. He’d felt a good deal of it since Noctis turned up missing, but he still wasn’t used to it. “Is that what you want?”

“I’m asking what you want,” Noctis deflected.

Gladio shifted his weight and Noctis stayed where he was, leaning against him in spite of it. He’d thought about it a lot. It probably went on record as one of the worst experiences of his life. He could still picture Noctis in perfect clarity, exhausted, barely upright. He looked a few strides away from death with all the bruising and blood on his face making him nearly unrecognizable. There had been so much blood. Then as if it wasn’t enough…Noctis, someone who’d been so cocky and put on so much bravado when they were together, had been nearly hysterical. It was like something out of a nightmare.

“We could talk,” he said. He hadn’t said anything to anyone else for the sake of confidentiality. It had been hard trying to deal with it. Ignis had been pushing him to get some sort of help, he just wasn’t there yet.

“We could…” Noctis said, but there was no indication he was going to say anything at all.

“You called me instead of Cor,” Gladio said, still confused.

Noctis swallowed only noticeable by the breath he let out afterward. He nodded. “Yeah, I guess…it felt like the right thing to do. You’re my shield—there was no one better.”

Gladio sighed and shook his head, he didn’t really understand. “You think?”

Noctis nodded. “I do…thanks—for coming to get me,” he said. He rubbed his eyes again. Maybe he was crying, Gladio wasn't positive.

“Whenever you need me,” he said, swallowing thickly.

Noctis had been a little overwhelmed with emotion, but it eventually faded into silence. It was oddly a little comfortable. “You know…if you wanted to bring Iris by, I think I’d be okay with that,” he said.

Gladio nodded, Iris had been pressing him hard every day. He’d fend her off for as long as Noctis needed. But if he was ready, then good. “Yeah. Sure. I’ll do that.”

"So, speaking of Iris...I heard you have some sprained fingers," Noctis said. 

Gladio looked down at his hand, sore but not too bad off and snorted. "Shut up," he said. 

Noctis laughed. 

* * *

 

Noctis sat with Gladio for a couple hours before he decided to head back up to his room. He felt a little better, which was a foreign concept. Talking to Gladio seemed to level him out a bit and he couldn’t put a finger on why. It helped, and he didn’t really want to question it.

Noctis let the doors to his room fall closed behind him. He tossed some music on and started getting ready for bed. A shower, brushing his teeth, comfy clothes. He sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom. He scratched at his wrists, which were starting to itch.

He walked over to his bed side, a little anxious that he could wake up to another unfortunate situation. The thought was interrupted when he saw a small container with the antibiotic he hadn’t taken, since he’d forgotten to eat dinner. Surely it was Ignis’ doing. He plugged the player in before he downed the capsule with the provided glass of water, then he went to slip into bed and frowned when he noticed something. He sat down on the edge and reached for the small pillow that had appeared on his bed. It was from his apartment. He picked it up and ran his hand over it and a note fell out of the pillowcase.

It was on a torn square of paper and scribbled in the middle was ‘I thought you might want your fave pillow~ :)’.

Noctis couldn’t help a fond smile. Leave it to Prompto to remember the little things. He smoothed the pillow out onto his bed and got under the covers. He didn’t really catch onto the fact that Ignis and Prompto must have spent the day together.

* * *

 

“So I’m thinking we meet up for drinks around 7, usual place. It’s been a while,” Libertus said.

“If by a while you mean last week, sure,” Crowe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“I’m just saying, it’s less than normal,” he snorted.

Nyx laughed quietly, “Stop being so mean Crowe. I’m down for a night out,” he said before he moved to stretch out his shoulders. It had been a long day of drills and they were all in the rec room relaxing before the next round started.

“I prefer to call it honesty. Alright, I’ll go. Now I just have to keep you two out of trouble long enough that we can actually make it out of here,” Crowe said and shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

“Such faith,” Libertus elbowed Nyx and they laughed between themselves, but they weren’t met with a response.

The rumble that echoed throughout the room slowed down to almost nothing. It was Crowe that nudged him and gestured her chin toward the entrance. Nyx turned to look and imagined that he was just as surprised as anyone to see the young prince standing in the doorway. Hell if he didn’t look all of 50 kg soaking wet. It wasn’t that Nyx had never seen him before in person, it was that his presence had been worn down to almost nothing. He didn’t carry with him the mark of royalty that his majesty radiated. Now? He seemed even smaller, even farther from ever being able to replace the king.

This was their prince.

Nyx Bowed, just like the rest of the Glaive.

“Commander Drautos is in HQ, your highness,” someone said.

His highness tried to speak but was forced to clear his throat before he tried again. “Actually, I’m looking for Nyx Ulric,” he said in a firm rasp. It was a shock to hear his name fall from the Prince’s mouth. Even with his moniker, he was just a Glaive who for the most part, only garnered the attention of other Glaives.

Nyx looked at Libertus, who seemed as confused as he was. Crowe’s elegant brow hooked upward, amused. Nyx bowed a little deeper this time. “That would be me, your highness. How may I serve you?” he said.

The prince seemed to study the room for a moment before he backed out and disappeared into the hallway. Nyx frowned, looked around the room to see everyone sizing him up. He spared a look to Crowe and Libertus. “I guess I’ll be a minute,” he said, just as confused as everyone else. Nyx followed the prince out into the hallway. He looked even smaller framed by the giant empty hall. Nyx stopped in front of him and stood at ease.

“They say that you’re the best at wielding Lucian Magic,” he said instead of any sort of introduction. It only caused Nyx more confusion

“Ah…with all due respect, your highness. I think his majesty outclasses me by more than a little,” he said trying to figure out where this was going. Maybe he had an idea, but it made little sense.

“No one mentioned you were annoying though,” he said. Nyx tried not to falter in his stance. That he hadn’t been expecting.

“Your highness?” he said instead, wanting to give the prince the benefit of the doubt. He had been through an ordeal. Sometimes you came out worse for wear. It was hard to tell if this was the product of privilege. He had always heard good things.

“Are you, or are you not skilled at wielding Lucian magic? And are you or are you not better than your colleagues?” He said, sounding surer of himself now.

“Not in so many words, your highness,” he finally admitted. He was used to people throwing his skill in his face.

“I need you to train me,” he said.

Nyx knew it was coming. He just couldn’t figure out why. He frowned, ran his tongue over his lips and looked the prince in the eye for the first time. Training, any sort of bulking up really, the kid looked like he could use it. What could he possibly offer the Prince of Lucis in terms of training? The power he used was on loan, whereas the Prince’s was not. “I…thought you had your own mentors,” he said instead.

“I’m asking you, not them. If you’re worried about scheduling conflicts, I assure you I can talk to Drautos,” he said.

“Just like that?” Snap of the fingers, and all was official.

“Do you have a complaint you’d like to voice?” he asked in irritation.

“Complaints? No, your highness,” Nyx, fumbled. It was dumb, he just couldn’t imagine the Commander taking orders. Not from someone who looked and sounded so frail.

The prince began to fidget on the spot. There were people coming down the hall and his eyes kept darting behind Nyx, and then back to him. “It’s not an order…I’m asking. Will you help me?” he asked.

Nyx rubbed his lips together and looked off down the hall behind the prince and he considered it. He wasn’t sure if saying no was an actual option, but the thought was moot. Nyx always tried to help, it was just his nature. “What is it that you need?”

“I just need to be better. Warping, elemental, anything you can offer,” he said.

The kid felt vulnerable. His request made a little more sense. “Alright then. If we’re going to do this, you may as well call me Nyx,” he said, and he held out a hand in what was likely too bold a move for royalty.

The prince stared at his offered hand long enough that Nyx felt a little self conscious. He nearly withdrew it, but he felt the smaller hand take his. “Then call me Noctis,” he said with a nod.

Nyx studied Noctis’ face for a short moment before their hands shook.  

“Alright then, Noctis."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided it was finally time to throw on that AU tag. I'd say the game events still happen, but things are a wee bit different now. 
> 
> As always. Let me know what you think~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone but Nyx is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see. There are a few things that delayed this chapter, but I want to start off with the things you all need to know and leave the rest to the end of the chapter.
> 
> I started a slight revision of earlier chapters throughout July/August. Chapter one has been revised and the past/present tense battle has been fixed. Chapter five has a new intro as well, one that works much better with the rest of the story and gives us a little more Gladio POV. Those were the major changes. There have been others added in, but they might not be glaringly obvious to anyone.
> 
> Second. I didn't tag it because the moment passes so quickly. There is the smallest briefest reference to suicide in this chapter, just so you know.

Nights were difficult…

Of course, if Noctis was being honest with himself, mornings were hard too. Midday, and evenings too. He sat there every night, worrying himself to the point of nausea about what the next few hours were going to be. He never had any idea when he climbed into bed, whether or not he’d actually get any sleep.

It had been five days since the interview had gone live.

Five days of being told that the entire outside world wanted his input…or at least, what felt like the entire outside world.

Noctis swallowed as he looked over at his phone. He picked it up and started punching in numbers and held it to his ear.

“Noctis? Is something wrong?” Ignis’ sleep filled voice filtered through the speaker.

“Aside from everything?” he asked quietly. He felt a little guilty…he had never made it a habit to call Ignis at all hours of the day. Especially for something as stupid as this.

“Anything specific?” Ignis carefully chose his words, and somewhere in the background Noctis could hear him fumbling for his glasses.

He’d called Ignis once before in the middle of the night. Prompto had convinced him to go to a house party against his better judgement. He’d phoned Ignis to come save his ass when he felt like he no longer wanted to be there. Too many people vying for his attention, too many people thinking that he could give them something if they pretended to be nice to him…back when people were allowed to be nice to him.

Ignis had been so pissed. Glad that he’d called when he found himself in a situation that made him feel uneasy but pissed all the same.

Not like this.

“I can’t sleep…” he said softly. He never slept. It was nothing new. He was sure everyone could tell.

“Would you like me to make you some hot chocolate?” Ignis asked, skipping over the option of tea. He’d been like that for the past few days. Too accommodating.

Noctis couldn’t figure out how he felt about it. There was a brief moment before the Interview had taken place when Ignis had finally been slipping back into himself. He was performing his duties as perfect as ever but had stopped acting like Noctis was being reasonable even when everyone knew he wasn’t. He preferred that…maybe. Probably.

“I don’t know…” Noctis said honestly.

“Do you have something in mind?” Ignis asked. He could hear the bed shift on the other end of the phone and wondered if Ignis had simply rolled over on the bed, or if he was sitting up…ready to serve Noctis in whatever way he chose.

“It’s 2 AM,” Noctis said softly. Why was Ignis so willing to drop everything, even his own sleep just because Noctis couldn’t?

“It is,” Ignis confirmed.

Noctis suddenly felt horrible. He shouldn’t have called. It was so out of line. He was acting like a spoiled rich kid. “I…” he trailed off.

“I have some reports that I didn’t get finished. I’m up now. Do you want to come down to the rec room and watch some TV while I finish them off?” Ignis asked.

“I’m sorry…” Noctis said.

“You don’t need to apologize Noctis. Come spend some time with me. No pressure, of course,” Ignis said.

Noctis swallowed. He didn’t feel compelled to agree, he didn’t feel compelled to turn him down either. He bit at the inside of his lip and stared at the bathroom door before he made up his mind. “Meet me there in like…20 minutes?” Noctis said quietly.

“I’ll be there,” Ignis said before the line went dead.

Noctis felt something familiar as he heard the silence on the other end of the phone. The same thing he did when Gladio hung up on him. That was a first.

He shook his head before he grabbed the player. Short minutes later he locked in his bathroom, standing under the hot spray of the shower.

The days were hard. Nights were impossible…but the only place he felt like he could actually think was when he was there in the shower. He knew it was only him there. He wasn’t sitting on a mattress in pure silence, exhausting himself trying to get ready for his escape. He wasn’t sitting on a mattress waiting for footsteps outside the door. Waiting for unwanted hands to find him. Waiting to trade himself away under the guise of affection. Not waiting just to be completely alone for longer than he ever wanted to be.

Not waiting in his room, on a mattress to get better, and be what everyone else wanted him to be.

He could pretend he was still him here.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.  
Maybe.

It would have been easy to lose track of time and just stand under the spray. His mind truly blank for the few minutes every day that he could hide in his shower. He’d made a promise to himself that he’d go down and see Ignis.

Ignis, who was doing everything he asked. Ignis who wasn’t complaining even though Noctis had been nothing but awful, even when he was trying hard to be the opposite.

He avoided the mirror as he dried off and got dressed, fully used to the feeling of his clothes sticking to his damp body. It was easier afterward to step out of his room and make the seemingly long trek down to where Ignis was likely already waiting for him.

* * *

 

Noctis pushed the door open carefully and listened before he stepped inside. He could hear the TV playing. He was about to creep up to the edge of the wall that hid the doorway when he heard Ignis.

“I’m on the couch, Noct,” he said.

Noctis bit his lip and finally let go of some of the tension he’d been feeling a moment ago. He frowned when he saw Ignis though. Hair gelled back. “Why’s your hair done up?” he asked dumbly.

Ignis was sitting at the couch with a few reports scattered across the coffee table. Like he’d been sitting there for hours, not minutes. Ignis subconsciously reached up to run his fingers through his hair before he looked Noctis up and down. “Why is yours wet?” he asked.

Noctis frowned as he walked over and sat down heavily in the seat beside Ignis. “I asked you first, loser,” Noctis muttered. A familiar sentiment. He felt better still when Ignis cracked a bit of a smile.

“I didn’t want it in my face, it was simply easier,” Ignis said.

Noctis nodded as he looked down at the papers Ignis was dealing with. He expected them to be about him. Journalists or something, but they weren’t. “What are you even looking at?” Noctis asked.

“There was a council meeting the other day, I’m looking over some of the reports and getting a few of the smaller things out of the way,” he said.

Noctis watched Ignis’ face with a frown. He wanted so desperately for this to feel normal. “There’s usually someone else to do that,” Noctis said.

Ignis shrugged his shoulders, as much as Ignis ever would anyway. “She went on maternity leave. Besides, it’s not much.”

“On top of everything else though,” Noctis observed.

Ignis smile turned sad, but it remained on his face. “I offered.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Noctis rolled his eyes before silence fell between them. It was almost comfortable.

“His Majesty was wondering if you wanted to sit in on a council meeting. The next one has nothing pressing on the agenda. He made it clear that you could leave whenever you chose to, no pardon needed.”

Noctis thought about it, “Do I have to?”

“It was a soft request. He said if you’re ever feeling bored,” Ignis said. He hadn’t looked at Noctis, not really.

Noctis hadn’t been doing much of anything…at all. He was supposed to be in school and picking up more duties. He still had to choose what branch of government he wanted to focus on. “I can look some over if you want,” Noctis offered.

“Actually, you could look over and sign these. It’ll save me having to track down someone else,” Ignis said as he grabbed a small stack of documents and placed them in front of Noctis.

“I can do that,” Noctis agreed as he looked at the small pile. He slumped into the couch once he had them in his hand and he began reading through them. He was having a hard time concentrating on what they were for, but that wasn’t a new development. He was trying really hard regardless.

“Oh…permits,” he murmured as he read over everything. He’d seen them before, the year before. He hadn’t been old enough to sign for anything then. “The Shiva Festival is going to be happening soon,” he said. He’d totally forgotten about it.

“It crept up on us so quickly,” Ignis said as he flipped through his own pages. His glasses were slipping down his nose a little.

Noctis reached over and nudged Ignis’ glasses back up his face. “You’re welcome,” he said a little cheekily. Just a little.

Ignis blinked rapidly before he snorted. “Thanks for the assistance,” he said sarcastically.

Noctis couldn’t help the small smile. He’d done it plenty of times before, it shocked Ignis every time. “What can I say. I’m a gem,” he said as he reached for the pen, so he could approve use of public sectors of the Citadel for the event.

“Of course you are,” Ignis said, smiling himself.

Noctis stared at him for a long while, and Ignis either didn’t notice or was pretending he hadn’t. It felt like he hadn’t seen Ignis in months. While part of that was sort of true, the last month alone, Ignis had been by his side. He wished it had felt that way.

He missed Ignis so fucking much.

He wanted to apologize.

“I’m sorry for waking you up…I was calling before I realized what I was doing.”

Not only for that, but it was all that came out.

Ignis looked surprised and Noctis couldn’t figure out what he’d said that was so confusing. “Don’t worry about me Noct. I’m here for you whenever you need me, day or night,” he said.

Noctis bit his lip. He didn’t deserve Ignis and on some weird level, he wished that he’d just get angry with him.

“You have any meetings planned tomorrow?” he asked.

“In the afternoon. May I ask why?” Ignis asked.

“Nothing, just…” Noctis’ eyes were drawn to the door of the rec room as he tried to remember what he was just going to say. “Sleep in tomorrow, okay? You have the morning off,” he said.

“Kind of you,” Ignis said, instead of trying to make excuses.

Noctis swallowed and nodded as he settled farther into the couch. He didn’t like getting formal with Ignis. Never really had. He sat there hoping that it wouldn’t be a repeat of the last time he’d tried to give Ignis time off. “I was due,” he shrugged.

Ignis watched him for a moment before he turned back to his documents. They worked in silence for a while before Ignis decided to pick their conversation back up. “You mentioned you can’t sleep,” Ignis observed.

“Uh…yeah,” Noctis said, drawing his knee up to his chest.

“Nightmares?” he asked. He’d put his papers down this time but didn’t make any move to touch him. His arm, his hand…his face. Noctis had no idea if he was relieved or not.

He shook his head slowly. “Not really?” he murmured.

“You don’t dream often, you’ve mentioned,” Ignis said.

Noctis nodded. “Yeah, something like that,” he confirmed. It wasn’t that he didn’t. It wasn’t that it was impossible. He saw things sometimes, riddles that the Gods had constructed for him. Actual dreams were few and far between. Maybe now it was some sort of blessing. They owed him that much.

“Do you think it could be your antidepressants?” Ignis asked.

Noctis frowned and stared at Ignis for a moment. He was dumbfounded for a moment on how Ignis knew he had those before he remembered that Ignis had attended a very small handful of doctor’s appointments with him. Fetched his prescriptions for him even. “Probably not…” that would require actually taking them. They made him feel sick.

“Dr. Sosmes said that you could take them in the morning if they were keeping you up,” Ignis pointed out.

“It’s um…it’s not that,” Noctis said. Ignis’ body language changed immediately. He became less rigid and he moved to pick the papers back up, stopped looking at Noctis altogether.

“Do you have any idea what it might be?” Ignis asked.

He knew why Ignis was behaving the way he was. Asking questions like he was. Noctis was suddenly angry again. “Yeah, I was kidnapped, starved, and abused for a month,” he muttered. The normal hesitance that he usually experienced was nowhere to be found.

“Noct…” Ignis said. His expression was concerned, and something else. It was a small fraction of the expression his dad wore whenever he remembered what had happened to Noctis.

Ignis didn’t know…he couldn’t.

Noctis would rather die.

“I didn’t mean to press…” Ignis said and sounded like he wanted to say more. Maybe an apology.

“No one does,” Noctis said and covered his eyes with his hand. Ignis was trying to solve the problem. He was just trying to help. He wasn’t trying to interfere with Noctis’ baggage, and Noctis knew that. He still acted like an asshole about it.

“Right,” Ignis said. There was no follow up apology. At least there was that.

Noctis pressed himself into the corner of the couch and got back to reading the documents in his hand, and they fell into silence. He’d gone and ruined it again. There was a moment where it had been comfortable.

He ran his fingers through his hair before he forced himself to move onto the other document. He looked it over while debating whether or not he wanted to pretend the last couple of minutes didn’t happen. He found himself speaking before he’d decided on anything. “There are so many people here…” he admitted.

“How do you mean?” Ignis asked softly.

Noctis swallowed, unsure of how to explain it. “Just…I can hear them outside my room,” he explained. They were guards he didn’t know, and in his head, he knew that they were there for his protection. With them there, Praesis would never make it to him even if he wanted to. But who really said they could be trusted?

“I see…” Ignis said. He brought his pen up to his mouth and pressed it against his bottom lip as he thought.

“I dunno,” Noctis sighed. He’d tuck himself away in his father’s room if he could get over the guilt he knew his dad felt. He rested his hand against the back of his neck and started signing the documents like Ignis had asked him to.

“Thank you for sharing, Noct,” Ignis said honestly.

Noctis glanced over at him for a moment. Ignis was watching him, his expression soft. “Whatever,” Noctis said. He didn’t know that what he said revealed a whole lot, but if Ignis got something out of it, then fine.

* * *

 

They sat in relative silence for the next twenty or so minutes when Noctis noticed that Ignis was staring at him. “What?” he said with a frown.

Ignis looked almost a little embarrassed as he cleared his throat. “Your stomach growled quite loudly, actually,” he said.

Noctis blinked and he put his hand on his stomach. “Oh…I didn’t notice,” he admitted.

“Would you like me to prepare something for you?” Ignis asked.

Noctis shrugged. “I dunno. It’s not a big deal, I can wait until morning,” he said, then his stomach growled again. Noctis was tuned in enough to notice uncomfortable hunger pangs now.

Ignis’ eyes remained on him for a bit longer before he placed his papers down and stood. “Excuse me a moment,” he said and straightened out his clothes before he walked to the kitchen at the back of the rec room.

Noctis swallowed and he found himself shifting until he was on his knees, leaning against the back of the couch just to watch Ignis as he walked away. “What are you doing?” he asked as he folded his arms against the back of the couch and watched Ignis.

“Making us something to eat,” he said.

Us…

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Noctis said quietly. He wasn’t sure that Ignis would even be able to hear him from the kitchen.

“Don’t fret, Noctis,” Ignis said.

Noctis slumped against the back of the couch, “M’not…” he muttered against his folded arms. He watched a bit longer before he slid back down until he was seated on his folded legs and waited.

Ignis didn’t take long to prepare whatever it was he’d chosen to make. He rounded the couch and Noctis startled just a little when he fell into his line of vision. “Here you are,” Ignis said handing him a small plate with a sandwich on it.

“Jelly?” Noctis asked, even though he already knew exactly what it was.

“Of course,” Ignis smiled as he sat down with his own sandwich.

Noctis snorted. “Of course,” he lightly mocked. They hadn’t had this in years.

Ignis hummed in response before he opened his own sandwich up and held one half in his hand, with the peanut butter side up.

Noctis breathed through his nose in an almost laugh as he mirrored Ignis’ actions, taking his jelly sandwich apart before he laid his half on top of Ignis’, then repeated the steps with the other halves.

“There,” Ignis said as went to take a bite of their newly formed PB&J sandwiches.

“Tastes better that way,” Noct said as he did the same. A memory from childhood, insisting to whoever was questioning them why they didn’t just make separate PB & J. It was just better.

Ignis chewed and swallowed. “Tastes better,” he agreed with that same reserved smile.

Noctis returned it before he leaned back into the corner of the couch in some sort of comfortable co-existence.

* * *

 

Noctis woke hours later to a running TV and a bright room. When he registered that he wasn’t in his room he panicked and sat up and reached around like he could feel out where he was. Then he spotted Ignis, leaning against his corner of the couch, asleep.

Noctis frowned hard and looked around the room. Right, he hadn’t been able to sleep. He looked down to find a blanket resting in his lap, ruffled from his sudden movements. When had he fallen asleep? Noctis reached for his player.

“Nine,” he mumbled to himself before he turned back to Ignis who clearly hadn’t planned on falling asleep…not that Noctis had either. Key point and difference was that Ignis still had his glasses perched on his nose and Noctis had a blanket.

Noctis debated on whether he should wake Ignis up. He’d already messed up his entire night. Instead, he leaned forward and with a practiced hand lifted Ignis’ glasses from his face, folded them, and gently placed them on the coffee table. Once that was done he stood from the couch, careful not to wake Ignis who wasn’t a heavy sleeper to begin with.

He took the blanket that Ignis had obviously covered him with and returned the favour. He smiled sadly before he tip toed out of the room.

* * *

 

Gladio walked into the rec room, his hair still damp from the shower he’d had. His muscles were feeling the workout he’d just finished. He had his guard down enough as he walked over to the kitchen that he hadn’t noticed Ignis passed out on the chair. What he did notice, was that the coffee pot hadn’t been started. It was often the first thing Ignis did.

Gladio didn’t think too much of it as he pulled out the coffee cannister and started leveling out scoops to throw through the filter. He turned, ready to head for the TV when he noticed Ignis’ head at the edge of the couch, like it was against the arm rest.

He frowned and walked over. Sure enough, there were papers everywhere and Ignis was ruffled and tucked into the corner, breathing slowly.

Odd.

Gladio shrugged to himself and rubbed at the back of his neck as he decided what to do. He turned back to the kitchen and he started preparing boiled eggs, nothing fancy.

It didn’t take long to prepare. He got everything ready before he brought two cups of coffee over to the couch and nudged the arm hanging over the armrest with his leg. “Wake up Iggs,” he said.

He heard Ignis grumble as he stirred, and before he became completely aware Gladio bent over to grab his glasses off the coffee table and presented them to him.

“Gladio?” he said, squinting just a little until he realized his glasses were in front of his face. He took them and put them on.

“Did you not make it to bed last night? Your hair’s all done up,” Gladio said.

“No, I did,” he said as he sat up and took the coffee cup that Gladio presented to him after his glasses. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“Could have fooled me. Come on, I made you eggs,” Gladio said as he walked over to the table where their food was waiting.

Ignis was staring over at the other side of the couch like he hadn’t heard a thing that had been said, then down at his phone. “Pardon?” he said absentmindedly.

“Food. Table. Come on,” Gladio said as he sat down.

Ignis ran his fingers through his hair before he stood and looked at the table. He looked drowsy and a little confused. “You haven’t seen Noctis today, have you?” he asked before he sat down on the other side of the table.

“No, just finished my morning workout. I just stopped for a quick bite before I go and prep for training with some new recruits,” Gladio said, wondering why he’d be asking. He never saw Noctis in the morning.

Ignis frowned as he took a long sip from the coffee mug. “He couldn’t sleep last night, so he kept me company while I worked. He fell asleep before I did, I’m just wondering when he left,” Ignis explained.

“You said you went to sleep, not that you were up working,” Gladio pointed out.

Ignis shook his head before he took a bite of his breakfast. “He called me in the middle of the night…”

“Really?” Gladio said in disbelief.

Ignis nodded slowly. “I was shocked as well—thanks for this, by the way,” Ignis said lifting his fork to indicate he was speaking about his breakfast.

Gladio just shook his head at the gratitude. “Did he say something was wrong?” he asked, concerned.

“Just that he couldn’t sleep, so I did my best to distract him” Ignis said.

Gladio nodded as he thought that over. That wasn’t a new problem, it was easy to see that Noctis wasn’t getting enough rest. Not that he could blame him. He was asking for help. “That’s an improvement,” he said.

“I thought it went well. I didn’t mean to fall asleep though,” Ignis said rubbing at his face up and under his glasses.

“You need rest too, not just him,” Gladio said.

“Are you sleeping then?”

Gladio just frowned at him. “Fuck off,” he said, irritated.

“I thought not,” Ignis said offering an almost snotty half smile, finally attempting to play Gladio’s game by turning it around on him.

“We’re a mess,” Gladio admitted on a sigh.

“It’s only been a month,” Ignis rationalized.

Nothing had happened to them though, nothing that warranted the fitful dreams he experienced at night. He briefly wondered what was keeping Ignis up. Nightmares? Anxiety?

Probably guilt. Guilt was a powerful thing.

“Yeah…”

“Have you spoken with anyone yet?” Ignis asked for the millionth time.

“No,” he said.

“Are you going to?”

“Maybe,” Gladio said. For how insistent Ignis was, he didn’t seem like a model example. He was just as worn down as the rest of them even though he attended therapy regularly. “When there’s something to talk about,” he said.

Ignis rolled his eyes. “I’d wager there’s plenty; however, it’s up to you in the end.”

“Are you going to come by and evaluate the recruits?” Gladio asked, opting to just ignore his comment.

“It is that time again isn’t it?” Ignis said as he finally finished his eggs. He wiped his hands off on one of the cloth napkins that Gladio had tossed down prior to waking him up. “I shouldn’t, lest I get yelled at again. I’ve been given the morning off.”

“Wish I got time off,” Gladio said, not really meaning it.

Ignis just shook his head as he leaned back in his chair and sipped at his coffee. He swallowed before he spoke again. “He only really does it when he thinks he’s upset or wronged me somehow—which he hasn’t.”

“How do you figure?” Gladio asked.

“He’s done it in the past, especially as a young teenager. It only takes a few times to notice a pattern,” Ignis said.

“He never gives me the day off,” Gladio muttered sarcastically.

Ignis looked up from the table and smiled sadly at him.

Gladio mirrored the expression and they sipped at their coffee in silence.

* * *

 

It was a few days later around 4 in the evening when Gladio reached the front gates of Iris’ school. He leaned against one of the posts with his arms crossed and waited for Iris to exit through the main doors. He’d spent weeks trying to convince her that Noctis needed some time to himself. Her constant reasoning was that he needed to be surrounded by people who cared about him. It wasn’t bad logic at its base but being crowded was the last thing Noctis had needed. He wasn’t entirely sure he was ready now, even two weeks later, but Noctis had insisted and Gladio wanted to have hope.

She stepped out of the front doors with a group of other girls her age, talking and laughing. Care-free in a way Gladio had never been allowed to be.

Iris’ eyes widened when she finally noticed Gladio. She propped herself up on her tip toes and waved wide and big. Gladio could barely make out the cheerful “Gladdy!” she called out to him.

He lifted a hand from where it was folded in his crossed arms to wave at her, a small smile on his face. She said a few quick parting words to her friends before she ran over to him.

“Hey kiddo,” Gladio said.

“You’re here,” she said in disbelief, but there was a large grin on her face. “Feels like it’s been forever,” she said.

“It’s only been a few weeks,” Gladio said. It had been part of his job, helping their mother out while their father was tending to His Majesty during Noctis’ disappearance.

“Yeah, but before that it was almost never,” she said as she started walking to the parking lot where Gladio usually parked

“We all gotta make a living someday, the job’s important,” Gladio said, nudging her with his elbow just enough to fumble her steps a little.

She let out a squeak. “I could have dropped my things!” she said, frustrated.

“You keeping your grades up?” he asked.

She sighed, “Yes, mom,” she mumbled.

“Good. So hey, how you feel about seeing Noctis right about now?” he asked. He’d given Noctis the heads up already, that he might be bringing Iris by.

“Really?” She asked, visibly hopeful as she grabbed onto Gladio’s arm and held on tightly. “You’re not joking right?”

“Hey, listen for a sec,” he said slowing to a stop

“Hm?” She said, stopping with him before she looked around. There were some people heading their way, but they were far enough that Gladio felt comfortable talking.

“Noct’s been through a lot okay. I need you to be calm when we go to see him okay? He wants to see you, but there’s a good chance it’ll only be a short visit,” he said, firmly.

Iris bit at her lip before she nodded in understanding. “I’ll be good,” she said quietly. She lost some of her confidence and shuffled around a bit before she finally spoke up again when they were just by his car. “Can I get him flowers or something before we get there?”

“How about some sweets or something? He’s gotten a bunch of gifts already. He might enjoy food a bit more,” Gladio suggested.

Iris considered her options, “Oh I have the perfect idea!” she said as she climbed into he passenger side of Gladio’s car.

“Point me in the right direction then,” Gladio said as he settled behind the steering wheel and waited for her to tell him where to go.

* * *

 

They arrived at the citadel a half hour later. Iris had spent the entire car ride talking about what was going on at the school, including gossip about Noctis that Gladio was absolutely okay with not hearing. When they arrived at the Citadel, they made their way for Noctis who was sitting in one of the rec rooms. He’d made some attempt to make himself look a little presentable, but without a lot of clothes that fit him, he ended up just in black on black stretch knit clothing.

Things started out well enough. Gladio sat off to the side in an armchair, working on evaluations for the handful of recruits he’d been given to train, but he kept his ear on their conversation.

Noctis had been tucked onto the couch watching the television when they’d arrived. When Iris sat down on the other side of the couch and started chatting with him, the TV had only been turned down, not off. Their conversation went well, for a time. Iris spoke about nothing, and everything. For as quiet as Noctis had been, he humoured her and kept up with her antics just as well as he would have on a normal visit.

Then she started getting bold.

Gladio had been expecting it, even if he’d been hoping she’d know better. Curiosity was a powerful thing, and Iris couldn’t resist.

“Were you scared, when those guys had you?” she asked quietly.

Gladio could feel his own shoulders lock up, and he tried not to make it obvious that he had been all but eavesdropping the entire time.

“Oh…” Noctis said before he habitually reached for his neck. Silence fell over the room, nothing but the hardly audible TV playing in the background.

“Maybe a little,” he said, taking on something new in his voice that Gladio hadn’t heard in the last month. Noctis had always been good with kids, even though he was barely an adult himself.

“Only a little? Really?” Iris said. She’d leaned forward on the couch, and Gladio could practically see her eyes wide in disbelief. “How?”

Noctis held his hands out to her. Long abandoned were the wrist bands seeing as the bruising had all faded away. Iris hesitantly placed her hands in his, her neck flushing pink. “Because I knew there were people working hard to rescue me,” he said softly.

Gladio nearly dropped his pen.  
That wasn’t how things went at all.

“Like Gladio?” Iris asked.

Noctis’ face scrunched a little. “Nah, like Ignis,” he said, keeping his interview smile in place.

Iris let out a surprised laugh. “Oh, he got you good, Gladdy,” she said looking over at him.

Gladio rolled his eyes in response.

“Yeah, like Gladio,” Noctis said softly a moment later. His hands were still holding Iris’ tightly.

“He was trying really hard to find you. Day and night, he never stopped. He hardly slept,” she said, too honest.

The periods of silence were getting longer and longer in their conversation. Noctis cleared his throat and he sat back. It looked like he might have been trying to pull his hands away, but Iris wouldn’t let go. “I guess I’ve got myself a great Shield,” he said.

“The best one,” Iris said with a nod, looking at Gladio with a smile.

He wished that she wouldn’t.

“The best…” Noctis said. Gladio couldn’t tell if it was in agreement—or hesitance…

“You’re so strong Noctis,” she said, really meaning it.

Silence again. Iris tried to ask a few more questions, but Noctis started simply nodding and humming in response. When it went on for long enough, Gladio picked his head up out of his reports and saw Noctis sitting there, shut down.

“Hey, Iris. Listen here, alright?” Gladio said as he stood.

She blinked wide brown eyes up at him. “Yeah?” she said.

“Can you hang out on your phone in the hall for a sec, I’ve gotta talk to Noct,” Gladio said. He glanced back toward Noctis. He was completely lost in his own head again.

“Why?” she asked. She was challenging Gladio’s authority. She thought he’d give in and let her stay, but this was Noctis, not Iris pleading to stay up an hour later to finish watching her favourite tv show. The fire in her eyes died down when she turned back to Noctis, finally comprehending how serious his mood was.

Gladio would have sighed in irritation, but he knew it would just fuel Iris’ stubborn streak. “Royal business, okay?” he said, trying to remain firm. He was caught between being a brother and being Noctis’ shield—a familiar line.

Iris instantly relaxed and nodded. She leaned forward hesitantly, and Gladio had to fight to keep still and not tell her to just go. She said and finally took her hands back. “Noctis?”

Noctis blinked and his eyes refocused. “Oh, sorry,” he said quietly, his face flushing pink. A rarity.

Iris smiled sweetly, “I got something for you,” she said as she reached for her school bag to take out the box of pastries she picked up at a patisserie on the way to the Citadel.

Noctis took the box in his hands and stared down at it for a moment too long. “Thank you. That’s kind of you,” he said. When he picked his head back up to look at her, that hollow interview smile was back.

She nodded and boldly rested her hand on Noctis’ arm. “Take good care of yourself Noctis. We’ll talk more okay?”

Noctis nodded. “Deal,” he said, sounding a little more together.

Iris nodded and squeezed Noctis’ arm before she turned to head into the hall. “See you out there, Gladdy,” she said, conducting herself in a more mature manner than she had a moment ago.

Noctis was immediately distant again. “What’s up?” he asked, his eyes elsewhere.

“Noct, look at me,” he requested.

Noctis’ brows drew together as he did as he was told. There was something about it that Gladio didn’t like. He just couldn’t figure out what. “You gonna be okay?” he asked, hoping Noctis would know it was okay to say no.

Noctis processed the question for a moment before he smiled again. “Don’t worry about me, Gladio. Give Iris my number and tell her she can say hi any time,” he said…putting on.

“Right,” Gladio said with a heavy sigh. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll be around in the evening, but call if you need me sooner,” he offered.

“Sure thing, boss,” Noct said, with a two fingered salute. A joke from the car the day that this mess all began. He didn’t like it, not like he had then.

Gladio nodded before he exited into the hall, leaving Noctis to himself.

* * *

 

“Hey,” he said when he caught sight of Iris again.

“Oh…hey. Is he okay?” Iris asked, much more visibly concerned now.

Gladio didn’t like lying. In his own mind, lies were for keeping Noctis safe and not much else. “He’ll be fine,” he said, wanting to believe that it was the truth.

“Oh, good,” Iris said, the tension in her shoulders immediately dissipated. She believed him.

Gladio swallowed. “Let’s go, maybe we’ll swing by the shopping center on the way home,” he said. It had been a long time since he’d let Iris boss him around.

“Yes!” she said cheerily as she headed toward the elevator, familiar enough to know where it was.

Gladio took one look over his shoulder at the closed door before he followed after her.

* * *

 

Noctis sat in the room for a long time after Gladio and Iris had left. He curled up on the couch and stared out the window with the tv playing quietly, just thinking to himself. He didn’t know how long had passed before he looked down and saw the small box of pastries that Iris had brought along for him.

Noctis tipped his head and opened the box to stare down at the partially full contents and smiled before he gathered his things and headed back up to his room.

* * *

 

“Noct, hey. What’s up bro?” Prompto answered Noct’s phone call.

Noctis was curled up on his side on his bed and he shrugged to himself. “Nothing. Weird day,” he mumbled as he stared at the TV. It was stuck on the starting menu to one of his many video games and had been for hours. Noctis held the controller loosely in his hands and had his phone pinned between his shoulder and his ear.

“How do you mean?” Prompto asked, sounding a little out of breath.

“Dunno, can’t tell if it was a good day or a bad day,” he said.

“How does that even work?”

Noctis rubbed his hand over his face and groaned. “I’m just telling you how it feels, man,” he said.

“Weird is right,” Prompto said and then audibly swallowed.

“Were you out for a run or something?” Noctis asked, trying to pick apart what he was hearing.

“Working out a little. Wanna build up these toothpick arms I’ve got,” Prompto said energetically.

“Are you flexing right now?”

There was silence on the other end. “No…” Prompto said disingenuously.

Noctis snorted. “Want me to leave you to your beefing up then?”

“Nah, it’s cool. What are you doing though? Do you need me for something?”

“Can’t we just, I dunno, talk?” Noctis said, suddenly feeling guilty for phoning. Prompto didn’t need to hear his problems…Noctis had already put him in danger. He really needed to apologize one of these days. He just didn’t know how to do that without tipping Prompto off to something more. He didn’t even know how to start that conversation. Visiting you at work was supposed to be safety, but instead they used you as a bargaining chip, so I’d let them fuck me. My bad. No, that’d be a disaster.

“Totally. What are you up to then?”

“Playing Hero’s Crest,” Noctis said when he finally registered the question, feeling a little guilty at how long it took him to answer. Technically, it wasn’t a lie regardless of the fact that he hadn’t actually started the game. It was still on the start screen even though he couldn’t convince himself to play it. Some weird part of his brain was telling him that he didn’t have time to play. Why should he reward himself?

“You get by that dragon boss yet, or are you still cussing out the screen?”

“I don’t curse. Ever,” Noctis said sarcastically.

“On paper,” Prompto said with a laugh.

“Fuck’n rights,” Noctis said, unable to help the smile that tugged at his lips, momentarily forgetting his train of thought. “Actually I just finished playing,” he said as he navigated the menu to turn everything off. He’d been sitting there for three hours…just staring at the screen while slowly eating all 12 macarons that Iris had brought him yesterday. Gods he was gross.

“So, dumb question…” Prompto started.

“I’m involved in politics. I’m sure I’ve heard dumber. Shoot,” Noctis said.

“Uuuuh, so like. Is it okay to phone you and stuff?” Prompto asked nervously, the joke not alleviating any of the trepidation Prompto had clearly been feeling.

“Uh…yeah? Why wouldn’t you be able to?” Noctis asked.

“I just y’know. I, uh…”

“Dude, it’s just me,” Noctis said quietly.

“I mean, you haven’t texted me back or anything. I just don’t want to bother you if you want to be left alone,” he said quietly.

“Oh…” the fucking texts again. “Sorry, my head’s not all here,” Noctis said quietly.

“Dude I mean. It’s fine. You can tell me no if you want, I’ll understand,” Prompto backtracked, frantically.

“Call me whenever you want,” Noctis said.

“Yeah…yeah okay,” Prompto said.

“I mean it,” Noctis said softly. He liked talking to Prompto, he didn’t know how to articulate that without it sounding weird. They were friends…Prompto knew that. “So…you’re trying to bulk up, why?” Noctis said, changing the subject.

“Yeah. I’m going to be so buff, dude. I’ll be able to take Gladio on for you, even,” Prompto said in a way that made Noctis believe he was flexing again. He hadn’t even noticed that Prompto sidestepped his question.

“Man idk. I know he looks weak and all,” Noctis said with a fond smile as he trailed off.

Prompto laughed on the other end, “I mean that’s the goal anyway. I dunno if I’m cut out for it, but it just felt like time for more than just running.”

“Gotcha,” Noctis said as he rolled onto his back. He looked up at the ceiling, then down to his leg. It wasn’t hurting nearly as bad as it used to. He straightened it out and met a little resistance, no more than normal. “Maybe I will too,” he said.

“When you’re healed up,” Prompto said.

“Yeah,” Noctis said, like he wasn’t considering squats, raises and other things.

“Dude, you should play me in King’s Knight. There’re some limited quests on right now. We’ll level up.”

“Huh?” Noctis said, confused. He had been lost in thought that he’d missed what Prompto had said.

“Kings Knight?”

“Oh,” Noctis pulled his phone away from his ear to look at it for a minute. It should be fine if Prompto wanted to. “Uh, sure,” he agreed after putting the phone back to his ear.

“Score, talk soon,” Prompto said before hanging up.

Noctis ended the call and brought up the app he’d downloaded when the phone was initially set up. He still hadn’t opened it…Prompto wanted to play.

Noctis rested his leg back down on the bed before he opened the app.

It’d make Prompto happy.

* * *

 

It was late in the evening when Noctis scheduled his first training session with Nyx. He breathed in deeply, trying to center himself before he walked into one of the lower training rooms. It wasn’t as nice as the one he and Gladio used, but he didn’t want Gladio or Ignis to interfere either, so it was the only real option he had.

“I have to say, Your Highness, I was surprised when you arranged this meeting. It’s been a while,” Nyx said with a bow, sounding sincerer than most people these days. He had been walking around the open room, and when he caught sight of Noctis he’d walked out into the middle to meet him.

“Oh…sorry,” he said. It had been a couple of weeks since he’d originally spoken with him.

“I thought maybe you’d changed your mind, or maybe you decided to focus on bulking up again before you called me,” Nyx admitted.

Noctis bit his lip and he looked down his front. That would have been a good reason, but that wasn’t it. “I put on almost two kilos," Noctis said, though none of it was the muscle he’d lost. He dropped his bag on the side of the room, it was filled with his normal things. Knee brace, water, a change of clothes, a towel. He didn’t have any plans to use the showers, it was mostly habit creeping up on him.

“Really?” Nyx looked him up and down, skeptically.

“It’s Noctis, remember,” he said, finally addressing Nyx using his title. “Unless you want me to call you glaive the whole time.”

“Hard habit to break…Noctis,” he said as his only apology.

Noctis nodded and he looked around the room. He’d seen the rooms before, never really spent any time in them. There was a door to the outside and Noctis didn’t know how he felt about going out there in the cold winter air. “I uh…my knee was still pretty messed up when I came to talk to you the first time. I should have mentioned, but I guess it slipped my mind,” he said. He was reckless, but not completely stupid. He wanted to believe he knew his body’s own limits.

“You’re actually still limping a little. You sure you’re fine?” Nyx asked.

Noctis frowned and stared at Nyx, trying to figure out whether or not he was serious. “You don’t know?”

“Know what?” Nyx asked, genuinely sounding confused.

“I sustained a knee injury as a kid. This is as good as it gets,” Noctis explained. It had been weeks since the interview. “I’ve spoken with my doctor, she says it’s healed,” he said. It actually wasn’t a lie.

“Right, I know about the attack, not about the details. 20-year-old me was dealing with other things. That’s good to know, though. You sure you’re ready for this?” Nyx asked, and appeared to be fighting his militant reflexes to stand and act a certain way.

Right…Glaive, from Ghalad. Likely entered as a refugee. Glaive from Ghalad that was quite a bit older than him. It made sense. “My knee’s fine.”

“Not exactly talking about your knee. That was some pretty rough stuff that you went through,” Nyx said.

Noctis felt tense and he found himself glancing over his shoulder, only enough to see the door, not enough that Nyx ever fell out of his periphery. Glaive from Ghalad that he didn’t know. “Did you read the interview?” Noctis asked, he tried not to think of that dumb thing; however, he felt himself needing to know. How much of him did he already give away to Insomnia, and how much of it did Nyx know.

“Not a magazine type of person, I only know what we were briefed on,” Nyx said. He sounded honest.

Noctis had been fooled before.

Noctis ran his tongue over his lips. “Right…okay,” He nodded, processing what that meant.

“Maybe knowing a bit about me will help?” Nyx offered.

Noctis didn’t know that he wanted to know Nyx but found himself agreeing anyway. “Sure.”

“My name’s Nyx Ulric. I’m 30 years old. I’ve been living in Insomnia for the last ten years. I care for a whopping two whole people on this planet, personally, and I’m good at what I do here. Take all that as you will, but I’m here because I feel like it’s the right thing to do,” he said.

Noctis looked him up and down. It was a nice speech, maybe. “Most people think they’re doing the right thing,” Noctis said, it didn’t really factor into his perception.

Nyx’ eyes widened, but he kept the rest of himself schooled and calm. “What do you need me to do to make this run as smooth as it can? Even if it’s you, backing out right now,” Nyx asked him.

Noctis fidgeted as he thought about it. This was his only option. He knew that already. “Are you gonna kill me, Nyx Ulric?” he asked. The words seemed both distant, and like he’d spoken them only hours ago.

“Never,” Nyx said. He didn’t wait to answer. He didn’t stare at him like Mica did, knowing full well that one day he was going to. He didn’t hesitate, even though Noctis had asked, trying to throw him off guard to see what he’d do.

Noctis swallowed, his throat dry. He didn’t realize how tense he’d become, waiting only seconds for Nyx’ answer. “Then we should be fine, right?”

Nyx didn’t look convinced, but he nodded. “Anything you need me absolutely not to do before we get started?”

“Don’t strangle me, I guess,” Noctis said. He didn’t really know why he was being an ass about it, but Nyx took it in stride. He didn’t even sigh, or roll his eyes, or look at him all sad. Maybe things would be fine.

“Right. Give me an idea of what you already know, and we can take it from there,” Nyx said as he turned toward the training area.

* * *

 

Noctis nodded, took a breath and stepped. He told Nyx about his history. How the attack had affected more than just his knee and back, and in fact inhibited his ability to wield the Crystal’s power. He could learn, it simply took more trial and error and more time.

Noctis shifted his weight from leg to leg, “I can warp fine, but I’ve only ever done it with regular things…uh, like,” he glanced toward the door.

“Like?” Nyx asked, when Noctis took too much time to finish his thought.

“Um…normally I use my keys, or whatever I have on me. Never really in combat, which probably sounds dumb,” he said, finally looking back at Nyx. Gladio wasn’t exactly an authority on Lucian magic.

“No, it’s not dumb. Shit takes time,” Nyx said.

“Right…” Noctis murmured. Nyx seemed so understanding and non-judgemental about it. With everyone questioning his abilities, it tugged at a strong emotion inside his chest. He struggled not to show the relief. He didn’t know Nyx or need his approval…but he didn’t know detective Marinus either. It made him think.

“Hey,” Nyx ducked a little, like he was trying to place himself in Noctis’ line of sight, which had gravitated back toward the doors.

“What?” Noctis asked with a frown.

“You’re safe here, you know that right?” he asked.

Noctis bit at the inside of his lip a little and swallowed. Was he? “Yeah…”

Nyx didn’t seem convinced. “I have the room signed out, and my mates know where I am. No one’s going to interrupt us, barring official business,” he said.

“Oh,” Noctis swallowed before he nodded in understanding. That was all fine. There were windows, multiple exits, if no one was going to bother them, then all that meant was he was going to have to trust that Nyx was safe too. Did he?

“You want to call it for today?” he asked.

Noctis looked for a clock in the room, it had only been about a half hour since he’d arrived. “Um, no. I’m fine,” he said.

Nyx stared at him for a moment, before he nodded thoughtfully. “Okay.”

“So, I don’t know a ton about elemental magic. I know a lot of the theory, but the last time I tried I set something on fire, a few times actually—so we put it on hold. I also managed to open my arsenal, and it doesn’t feel like it’s locked again, but I haven’t tried to put anything in it either,” he explained.

Nyx nodded as he listened, “Maybe we start with ice then. Right time of year, it’ll make it a little easier to access rather than relying on containers. But we can worry about that when you’re settled better, the snow’s not going anywhere,” he said.

“I guess not.”

“Have you ever thrown a knife before?” he asked.

“Not really, wooden weapons, sure” Noctis admitted.

“Okay, we’ll start there. Get you used to throwing. We won’t worry about warping today, does that sound fine to you?” Nyx asked.

“Probably like a good idea. It’s been a bit,” a few months wasn’t really a long time. A few months after what his body had been put through, however?

“Do you have a weapon you like? Most glaives use daggers, because they’re easy to throw, but anything will work if you have the strength to throw it,” he said.

“Uh, I have this,” Noctis held out his hand and the familiar tingling sensation spread through his chest outward until the dagger appeared in his hand.

Nyx held his hand out for it. “Let’s see.”

Noctis stared at the outstretched palm. He already knew what Nyx’ hand looked like. They’d shaken hands a few weeks ago, but his eyes were drawn to it all the same. “Sure…” he said as he handed over his only means of protection to a Glaive that was more practiced than he was, had years more experience, and was in better physical condition than Noctis currently was. He didn’t like it, but he didn’t feel like he had any other option either.

“No good,” Nyx said as he flipped it, so he could return the handle to Noctis.

“What’s wrong with it?” he asked.

“It isn’t balanced right, not for starting out. Once you get a feel for a proper blade you can make adjustments. We’ll just start with one of our practice blades, they’re purposefully blade heavy. I signed some out just in case,” Nyx explained.

“Oh…okay, sounds good,” he said while he took the blade back. He felt a little better having it back in his possession. He tried to breathe out the tension from his bones as he dropped it back inside and it disappeared into blue light.

* * *

 

They trained for an hour after that. Nyx had him throwing blades repeatedly the entire time, all while explaining different theories to him on the actual warping process. Noctis flexed his dominant arm after throwing a blade with a high arc just to get it to seat itself into the wooden target.

“Good, eventually you’ll be able to do it without throwing it so high, but this is a great start Your—uh, Noctis,” Nyx said, fumbling over his name.

“How long does the process usually take?” Noctis asked instead of latching onto the praise.

“Don’t focus on other people’s success. You’ll get there, I’ll make sure of it,” Nyx said.

Noctis bit his lip. He didn’t think he liked the answer, but he nodded anyway. “Sure.”

Nyx looked over his shoulder at one of the clocks before he took a few steps over to stand in front of him with his hand outstretched. “We’ve been here over an hour. I think we should call it for the day, we can get back to things another time. Good job,” he said.

Noctis cautiously shook Nyx’ hand and frowned. “It hasn’t been that long,” Noctis observed, feeling more nervous than he needed to be pointing it out. He and Gladio could train for hours.

“Baby steps. Don’t fuss over it, I’m not a drill sergeant,” Nyx said.

That was for sure. “Okay—next time then. Uh…I don’t know what my schedule’s like, but I guess I’ll be in contact,” he said.

“I’ll be waiting,” Nyx said with a nod and a hint of cheeriness. It was different from Prompto, not as childish, or forced.

“You don’t have to drop everything for me, this isn’t official business or anything,” Noctis said.

“It was just an expression, take it easy, Noctis,” Nyx said with a nod as he headed to grab his things.

“Right…” Noctis shook his head as he headed to grab his bag of things as well. Their goodbye was awkward, but Noctis headed back to his room, took a shower, and crawled on top of his bed. He thought he’d feel accomplished afterward.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Noctis found himself sitting with his dad in his office. When he’d been confined to his bedroom, his dad had made a habit of checking in and sitting down to eat with him. Now, whenever his dad didn’t show up, Noctis took the liberty of seeking him out. It was almost a guarantee that he’d be sitting in his office, still working on something.

That was the exact scenario that had Noctis sitting cross-legged in a luxurious wooden chair, upholstered in expensive fabrics across from his dad, with a desk between them.

“Have you spoken with anyone yet?” his dad asked just before he took a bite of his food.

Noctis sighed heavily and looked down at his own meal. “I talked to Prom all afternoon,” he said. Their initial conversation had been so pleasant too.

“Noctis, you know that’s not what I meant,” he said.

Noctis pushed the potatoes around on his plate. “We played Kings Knight for like two hours. We haven’t done that in months,” he said, not willing to back down. It was the same thing every night, and the only reason why Noctis didn’t shy away from these dinners was because he’d never get them otherwise.

“How did you fare?” his dad said, giving up with a very gentle sigh.

“Rusty as all shit,” Noctis said, wondering how far he could push.

No reaction.

“He wiped the floor with me,” Noctis slumped in his chair, watching his dad’s face.

“Well, my son, I’m sure that if you simply—"

“Dad—If you tell me to walk tall, I’m leaving. I mean it.”

They both stared at one another for a moment, and it wasn’t long before their mouths were twitching in their attempt to keep from smiling.

Noctis broke first. He smiled, shook his head and took another forkful of food.

“We wouldn’t want that,” his dad chuckled.

“Well, it seems we’ve discovered who truly runs this kingdom, and it’s not His Majesty,” Cor said from behind him.

Noctis turned rapidly to look at him, startled.

He was dressed in his Crownsguard attire and held in his hands several files.

“Cor, my friend. To what do we owe this visit?”

“He’s the bringer of bad news. He hasn’t asked me to leave, so obviously it’s about me,” Noctis mumbled as he turned back around in his seat. His eyes were drawn back to his meal and he was suddenly not hungry.

“Noctis, that’s enough.”

Cor sighed. “My apologies for interrupting your meal, I wasn’t sure this news could wait,” he said, confirming Noctis’ suspicions.

“Let’s hear it then,” his dad said, shifting in his chair as well to lean back.

He hated having his dad here for this.

“I’ve been speaking with Detective Marinus, and he agrees that we are at a standstill. There have been no developments in past weeks. There have been no indications that they will make a move on Prompto Argentum, and there have been no relevant missing persons reports filed. We’ve discussed strategies on how to create traction, and we agree that it’s time to release the connection between His Highness, and the victims.” He said.

Victims. Not even names.

“Your reasoning?” His dad said, not sounding impressed. At least they were on the same page there.

“We fear that the urgency to apprehend the criminals isn’t felt by the public because there are no personal stakes. His Highness is safe within the Citadel walls. The truth is that their safety is of concern as well. If they are made aware, someone may come forward with relevant information that could lead to their capture.”

“There has been overwhelming support shown for Noctis in the passing weeks. Do you really believe the urgency isn’t felt?” his dad said.

Noctis pushed his plate away from him.

“There’s no question in the public’s support,” Cor said.

That was news to Noctis.

“but that doesn’t mean it can’t be bolstered in our favour,” Cor finished.

“What do you think, Noctis?”

Noctis didn’t look up at either of them. He just kept staring at his dinner plate. “Does it actually matter what I think?” he muttered.

“Of course it does.”

“It sounds adequate,” he sighed.

“We’ll hold a press conference within the next two weeks. Detective Marinus will speak, as this was his case originally. His Majesty, a selection of Crownsguard, and myself will be there. I think it would be a positive thing for you to attend as well Your Highness.”

“Pass,” he said. There was a part of him that wanted to do it because Cor was there, because his dad was staring at him, hopeful.

“Noctis,” his dad said, disapprovingly.

“You wanted to know what I thought, and I think I won’t be doing that. I haven’t spoken to the public yet, and I’m not going to do it under these circumstances,” he said.

“Very well,” he reluctantly agreed.

Noctis stood and headed for the door.

“You’re leaving?” his dad asked in a way that told Noctis he shouldn’t.

“It sounds like you all have things planned. Don’t let me get in the way,” he said as he pushed the door open and exited into the hall. He didn’t hear any response, even as he walked away back to his room.

* * *

 

Prompto nearly dropped his camera when he heard his phone ring. “Shit!”

He fumbled with putting it down carefully, along with the cylinder he had been outfitting. “Hello?”

“I figured it out. It’s a bad day,” Noctis mumbled quietly.

“Oh…Noct. That sucks,” Prompto said with a frown as he tried to process just what was going on. It didn’t take long to link it back to the conversation they’d had just after lunch, when Prompto had made himself sound like a clingy needy dumbass. “What happened?”

Noctis was quiet on the other end and Prompto fidgeted. He began to organize all his cheap tools on his room’s desk as he waited for an answer. “Just got some news. Nothing urgent or anything, just…”

“Are you allowed to talk about it?” Prompto asked.

“Probably not,” Noctis said.

“Do you want me to come over? I’m sure Ignis can swing something even though it’s late,” Prompto suggested, a little more familiar with how visiting worked now.

“Yeah, but don’t you have class tomorrow?”

“I mean…so?” Prompto said. School could wait, Noctis was more important.

“What are you doing now?” Noctis asked, clearly wanting to talk about something else.

“Uuhhh modding a camera,” he said as he picked up IR filter he’d just removed from the cheapo lens he’d gotten.

“Not the one I just got you I hope?”

“No way, that thing is my baby. Are you kidding? I picked up a 30-dollar camera forever ago and I’m just screwing around with it,” Prompto said with a half laugh.

Noctis laughed, low and exhausted sounding. “What are you tinkering with then?”

Prompto looked from the lens mount he had waiting to be resin-ed into place and shrugged to himself. “Dunno, refitting this thing for different lenses. I’m just trying to see what cool shots I can get without a fancy post processing program…mostly out of boredom,” Prompto said.

“That sounds neat and all, but don’t you have homework or something you should be doing instead?”

“You can’t see me right now, but I’m flipping you off,” Prompto said.

Noctis laughed again, sounding livelier than before. Prompto had been missing that sound.

Bad day or not, the talk was nice, and Prompto could only hope that somewhere over the next hour he’d lifted Noctis’ spirits a bit.

* * *

 

It was a few days later when Noctis walked into the training room for their fourth session. Nyx was sitting on one of the benches to the side eating. “You brought food?” Noctis asked as he walked over and sat down next to him, something he wouldn’t have done when they’d first started.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, I didn’t get a chance to eat before I got out the door. Hope you don’t mind,” Nyx said as he picked some meat off of the skewer in his hand.

“Nah,” Noctis said as he leaned back and brought his knee up to his chest, wrapping his arm around it. He felt a little calmer now that he was actually in the room. He’d been on edge ever since Cor had given him the news. There wasn’t a ton that made him feel okay, but the prospect of just…being better, less vulnerable, was one of them.

“I know they say you shouldn’t eat before training, especially warping. It doesn’t usually bother me though,” Nyx said with a shrug.

“Right, I guess it feels kind of weird,” Noctis said. They’d moved onto warping a couple of days before. He’d felt a little nauseated at first, but it passed after a couple of tries. Nyx would toss a ball, and Noctis would warp to catch it. Accuracy was they key, it wouldn’t do him any good if he caught a weapon by the blade.

“For most people, yeah. Not used to having your insides twisted all around,” Nyx said.

“Well, aren’t you special,” Noctis snorted.

“They don’t call me the hero for nothing,” Nyx said. It probably should have sounded arrogant, but it didn’t.

Noctis looked up at the ceiling as he thought about that. He knew that a lot of people did call him that, but he also knew that people often used it to antagonize Nyx, by his own admission. “Yeah, I bet,” Noctis said.

“Want one?” Nyx asked as he held up the food container to him.

Noctis stared at it for a long time with a frown on his face. He felt a sudden numbness spread through his chest. He could reach out and take one on his own if he wanted. He could leave it if he wanted. It wasn’t up to anyone whether or not he ate, and It wasn’t like Nyx was going to hand feed him. “Uh…y’gonna poison me Nyx?”

Nyx laughed, “Y’caught me young prince. I waited 30 years on this planet just for you to randomly notice me, so I could feed you poisoned garula meat. They call that the dumb luck play,” he said.

Noctis frowned, “Gross, do you have to call me that?” he muttered in distaste.

Nyx’ smile just widened as Noctis took the skewer and took slid a cube off with his fingers and ate it. “Not at all, but I kind of like seeing your face scrunch up when I do,” he admitted.

Noctis couldn’t help the scrunching of his nose a second time at hearing that. He swallowed the bite and slid his thumb into his mouth to clean it off. “Are you flirting with me, Nyx Ulric?” he asked. “Because I’m not sure I like that.” 

Nyx seemed a little caught off guard. “Ah, sorry. Crowe says I flirt with everyone, I don’t mean anything by it though. Honest,” Nyx said as he sat up a little straighter, maybe even shifted away from Noctis, flustered.

Noctis turned to actually look at Nyx. He was attractive as far as people went, Noctis supposed. He wasn’t really comfortable thinking about it though, not that he ever really thought about it, even before. Now…he was supposed to hate anything vaguely romantic now, wasn’t he? “I guess I believe you,” he said.

“Not into men, I take it?” he asked.

“I’m not into anyone,” Noctis said. His thoughts turned to Ignis for a moment, sadness creeping up on him. Ignis had been so good to him lately, and Noctis had been anything but.

Nyx nodded as he put his meal away, wiping his hands off on a napkin he’d brought with him. “Yeah, I guess that tracks. I can’t imagine meeting new people feels spectacular right now,” he said, not really shying away from talking about Noctis and what he’d been through, but he didn’t really focus on it either. He figured that’s what he liked about Nyx though, he kind of just talked. Their conversations weren’t some carefully constructed thing designed to keep Noctis as stable as possible.

“Guess not,” he agreed.

“Ah, well. You’ll get there, I’m sure. How about we get started. You can show this old man what you’ve got on the training ground, young prince,” he said as he stood.

“You’re the actual worst,” Noctis and found himself laughing as he wiped his hands off on his pants, having finished the skewer he’d been given.

“You bet your ass I’m the worst,” he said with a smile. “Let’s see what kind of things you can catch in mid air while you warp today.”

Noctis stood and sighed. “Yeah, alright, let’s go,” he said, ready for another lengthy session.

* * *

 

Noctis sat at his desk the next day staring down at his note book. He didn’t know when Luna had sent it back to him. Was it before, was it during? Was it when Umbra had come to guide him? She’d obviously known. He swallowed thickly as he ran his hand over the cover before he leaned back. Their communication was never an immediate thing…but he was home. He should say something, shouldn’t he?

Noctis’ eyes were drawn to the clutter he had strewn across his desk and he sighed heavily. He picked up the photos he’d printed out. The faces of the men that Cor had shown him.

Emil  
Sylas  
Adrian  
Eras

It wasn’t the first the first time that he’d sat staring down at their faces. They had all been older than him. Some by a few years, but Adrian? The report stated he’d gone missing on his way home from a social gathering at a bar just a week after his 18th birthday.

Noctis had already outlived him.

He didn’t know how to deal with that.

There was a knock on his door a moment later and Noctis physically jumped. He frowned, and he sat up straight to stare at the door. “Come in,” he said, thinking it might be his dad. They ate together 4-5 times a week since he’d returned. Their discussions often went nowhere, because neither of them were willing to bring anything serious up, especially since the day Cor had interrupted them.

The door opened and instead of his father, like he expected, it was Ignis. “Your Highness,” he said. He was holding a tray of food in his hand, which meant his dad was busy.

“Oh. Hey Ignis,” he said before he grabbed the notebook to slide over top of the photos. “What’s up?” he asked.

“Your lunch,” he said while on his way toward Noctis’ desk to place the tray down.

“That time already?” he said, just for something to say.

“Same time as yesterday,” Ignis said before he stood straight after placing the tray of food down.

“Gross,” Noctis muttered as he removed the tomato from his sandwich. If Ignis had any protests to his eating habits, he didn’t share them.

“I was trying to locate you last night,” Ignis said.

Noctis didn’t look up from his food, he simply started picking at it. He could see Ignis hands by his sides, fidgeting. “Sorry,” he said. He meant it on some level, but he was probably with Nyx and there was no way he was going to tell Ignis that.

“Noctis, this is happening more and more frequently. I think we’re at a point where you need to start answering your phone,” Ignis suggested.

Noctis snorted. “Why? It’s not like I’ve left the Citadel,” he muttered. Just saying it out loud caused his stomach to turn.

“We need a way of being able to contact you. What if there was an emergency?” Ignis asked, a little more forceful. With Ignis, that wasn’t saying much.

“There are alarms all around the Citadel. I’m sure that would have alerted me,” he said with a shrug.

“Noctis, this is important,” Ignis said.

Noctis sighed and looked up at him. “What then? What was so important that you needed to see me so urgently?”

“That’s not the point I’m trying to make, and you know it,” Ignis argued with him.

“So it was basically nothing then?” Noctis challenged.

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “Noctis…we just want to make sure you’re safe and accounted for. Your absence was felt so strongly,” he tried, his voice reverting back to calm.

“It’s none of your business what I want to do on my own time. You should count yourself lucky. You didn’t want me around anyway, remember? You got a whole prince-less month. What the fuck do you want from me Ignis? I’m already trying to stay out of your hair,” Noctis said loudly and so defensively that he hadn’t realized that his argument had bled into something it wasn’t supposed to be.

“Noct…that’s not t—”

“Get out of my room Ignis,” Noctis said firmly, his hand slapping down on the table.

Ignis didn’t jump, he simply closed his mouth. It was only for a second before he tried again, “Please, Noc—”

“Get. Out.” Noctis said again.

“Your Highness,” Ignis slipped back into his professional mindset. He bowed and left.

When the door closed Noctis’ breathing grew erratic. He felt the guilt immediately and so strongly. He should apologize, right now, but he couldn’t make himself go after Ignis. He turned to look back at the desk where the photos were. Where his notebook was, now shifted so they were staring up at him again.

He realized he was shaking as he stared down at men just like him…nothing like him. He grabbed his desk and shoved it over. His papers scattered across his bedroom floor.

There were guards in his room a second later. None of them were Ignis. “Your Highness,” the first one through the door said as she assessed the situation. She paused when it appeared to be only Noctis, standing in the middle of his room fresh off of one of his tantrums.

“I’m fine…you’re dismissed,” he mumbled as he reached up to rub at his eyes.

“Your Highness…should we call someone to clean up?”

“I said you’re dismissed,” Noctis said without lifting his head.

“Yes, Your Highness,” she said militantly, then bowed.

Noctis waited for everyone to filter out. When the doors closed he fell to his knees and started gathering up the mess he’d literally just made. His hands stopped on his notebook. He had no idea what to say, not to anyone.

* * *

 

Ignis didn’t hide often. He’d become quite skilled at avoiding things when he chose to, but this was different. Whatever he’d needed Noctis for the night before seemed so distant, a simple request from His Majesty. Then Noctis was nowhere to be found.

Gladio called it peace of mind, knowing where Noctis was. Ignis called it terror when they didn’t. He could rationalize, he could heed as many professional opinions as he wanted, it didn’t stop the fear.

He had thought things were getting better.

How foolish.

It had only been a month, but Noctis had been able to fall asleep in his presence. They might have been on opposite sides of the sofa as opposed to huddled together, but it was enough. Ignis rubbed his hand over his mouth and stared down at the coffee pot in the rec room.

It had been an hour since he’d been all but tossed from Noctis’ room. He’d tried desperately to busy himself with the mountains of paperwork and correspondence he needed to deal with, but in the end, he hadn’t been able to concentrate. He grabbed the coffee pot by the handle when it indicated it was finished and poured himself a generous cup.

He cradled his mug in both hands and pressed it to his mouth. It was hot enough to harm some, but it was only mild discomfort against his lips.

His phone rang before he could take a sip. He’d recognize the ringtone amidst the haziest of fevers. He’d never felt dread upon answering Noctis’ calls before. He did then, and even it wasn’t enough to keep him from putting the phone to his ear. “Your Highness,” he murmured with a dry throat.

The sound of Noctis’ music played in the background. Likely from the player that Ignis was quickly growing resentful of amidst dozens and dozens of unanswered text messages. Noctis didn’t speak.

Ignis felt his heart soften. “Noctis?”

The silence stretched for longer than Ignis would normally wait for, but his patience paid off. “I’m sorry…I don’t…” Noctis sucked in a sharp breath, clearly distressed. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Noctis…there’s no need to apologize,” he said softly.

“Yeah, there sort of is,” Noctis disagreed before he cleared his throat.

They were silent again, and all Ignis could hear was Noctis’ voice telling him what he already knew to be true. He had full intentions of avoiding Noctis after their argument. Never at the cost of what had transpired, but that didn’t change his initial plans to busy himself with work and let Noctis get over his infatuation. He wished desperately that he could tell Noctis that his insecurities were irrational.

He’d spend every moment of the rest of his life with Noctis.

But, he couldn’t say that.

“Noctis…there’s nothing more that I wanted than your safe return. There aren’t words to express the relief I felt when the alert that you were safe was sent out,” he said feeling a lump in his throat.

Ignis could hear Noctis’ music as another long silence grew between them. Then a beep.

Then nothing. 

Ignis put his phone down on the countertop and he let out a long steady exhale. He didn’t know what he’d expected from Noctis. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything at all. He just couldn’t let him keep thinking that Ignis wanted nothing to do with him, because that wasn’t the truth.

His hands were shaking, and his breathing was becoming irregular. He witnessed his mug shattered on the floor of the kitchenette before he realized he was the one who had forcibly smashed it. His hands hurt with the heat that spilled over his hands, and the tops of his shoes were soaked.

“Six…” he whispered to himself like a filthy curse.

He stared down at the mess and made the immediate decision to clean up the shards of his mug first. He knelt down, careful not to dip his knee to the floor as he picked up the large fragments first.

Noctis was home, and Ignis was still lost at sea.

He didn’t realize that there were tears rolling down his face until he stood. He nudged at his eyes with his wrist because his hands were holding ceramic and were covered in coffee. He was careful not to dislodge his glasses. He breathed in deeply before he turned to dispose of the ceramic when he was brought to a complete stand still as he spotted Gladio standing at the opening to the kitchenette, observing, always observing.

“Oh…Gladio. Apologies, I seemed to have scalded myself,” he said as he wiped at his eyes again, hoping to explain away the tears and his spilled feelings of helplessness.

“Sure,” Gladio said in a familiar deep rumble that told him that Gladio had been standing there long enough to know that wasn’t the full story…yet he didn’t attempt to expose Ignis’ half truths.

Ignis might have been grateful if he wasn’t consumed with everything else. “I’ll clean it up,” he said. Composure, he could do that.

Gladio stepped forward and without saying anything carefully took the broken glass from his hand and dumped them in the bin. The second they were disposed of, he took Ignis’ forearm and for all his brute strength, gently guided him toward the sink and helped him run his hands under cold water.

“There are new rules,” Gladio said calmly and low, revealing that he likely heard Ignis’ entire side of the conversation.

“I might have gathered that,” he said. More for Ignis, maybe in light of his resemblance to Noctis’ abuser…would be killer.

“Do I want to know?” Gladio asked.

“I may have ignited his temper,” Ignis admitted.

“Are you sure you weren’t simply in his presence when he was angry? I find it hard to believe you’d do something to upset him,” Gladio said.

Ignis snorted as he finally took his hands back from Gladio’s and reached for a cloth to dry his hands. He felt like he was quickly running out of options. “Things…are not easy,” Ignis admitted.

“It’s not supposed to be,” Gladio said and took the towel from Ignis to dry his own hands. His eyes were downcast, and he hadn’t looked at Ignis since they’d started talking.

Ignis swallowed before he spoke again. “I just need to find a better approach…I’m a problem solver,” he could do this.

“He doesn’t need to be fixed, Ignis. There’s nothing wrong with him. Just let him feel his emotions. He’ll start figuring things out, be there for him while he does…within reason,” Gladio said.

“I am here,” Ignis said.

“And he’ll realize what that’s worth in time,” he said.

“How are you dealing with this so well?” Ignis asked. He’d asked before, but time had passed and Gladio had yet to show any signs of distress that he could discern.

Gladio snorted and shoved his hands into the pockets of one of his hoodies. “It’s not like it’s that cut and dry,” he said.

“If you insist,” Ignis said, unconvinced.

Gladio shook his head and looked off to the side. “I’m focused, I guess. Kid doesn’t need my baggage, so I’m keeping on task as best I can,” he said.

“Of course…” he supposed that made sense.

“It’s not easy,” Gladio repeated.

Ignis rubbed his hand down his face, no longer feeling the effects of spilling hot coffee all over himself. “Right,” he agreed softly.

Gladio finally looked at him and he nodded slowly. They were silent for a moment before he stepped forward and rested his hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “Go hit the gym or something. Clear your head, I’ve got this,” he said.

“Gladio, that’s not necessary,” Ignis said, feeling something akin to guilt at making a mess.

“Go on,” Gladio said, using the hand on Ignis’ shoulder to nudge him toward the exit.

Ignis hesitated before he nodded. With one last look over his shoulder at the puddle, he sighed and headed back to his personal quarters. He had some decisions to make.

* * *

 

Noctis had been training with Nyx on and off for a week. Things were going as well as Noctis could have expected. It was a lot of repetitive work trying to get hand eye coordination on point.

He kind of liked it. It was a hint of something familiar without having to stare down someone he knew and face what had happened to him. He could simply exist without worrying about what Nyx thought of him, what he believed from him, what he expected from him. All Nyx needed him to do was to run through practice drills.

Noctis wiped the sweat from his brow as he walked to one of the exits of the Citadel. There were a few people around, staff members, and guard. He ignored them all as he walked into the middle of giant entryway, threw his gym bag down before he gingerly sat down, sore from the last few hours of hard work.

In front of him was a wall full of windows, stairs, statues, and then the street. He watched as strangers walked by, drove by, and had no idea that he was sitting here, seconds away from them.

He was seconds away from outside.

It wasn’t the first time he’d sat there. He’d made it a habit following his training with Nyx to come here and sit.

He was there for an indeterminate amount of time before he heard the first set of footsteps coming toward him. Most of the general staff had learned to ignore his presence, but the falter in the person’s steps told him that this wasn’t a regular passerby.

“Noctis?”

Nyx.

Noctis turned to look up at him and he could feel his face flush with heat. “Oh…hey,” he said and lifted his hand to hesitantly wave.

Nyx had slowed to a stop, and after looking out at the street in front of them he casually sat down beside Noctis. “What are you doing sitting here like this?”

“Uh…” Noctis turned to look back out at the road. “Nothing, really.”

“That right? An awful weird place for nothing to be going on,” he said.

“Were you heading home?” Noctis asked, trying to dodge the question.

Nyx leaned back on both his hands and stretched on leg out. “Nah,” he said scrunching his nose a little. “I’m going to grab a late dinner with my mates,” he said.

“Oh,” Noctis nodded slowly.

“Do you…want to join us maybe? Three glaives,” he said, pitching it like it was a great idea.

Noctis snorted and turned to look at Nyx face to face. “I think that’s the first time a glaive has ever invited me out to dinner,” he said.

“Just being polite, on my honour,” he said.

He almost rolled his eyes but settled for turning back to the exit. “I haven’t even left the Citadel yet,” he said.

“That’s a no, I’m taking it. Probably for the best, there are better places for a young prince to be than lower Insomnia anyway,” he said.

“You’re weird,” Noctis observed.

“Probably. So, all this lovely talk has me thinking that you sitting here is a lot more than nothing. What’s going on, Noctis?”

Noctis wanted to draw his knees up to his chest and hide away at Nyx’ speculation. “I’m going to have to go out there some day soon. Just hoping to…I dunno, be okay when I do?” he admitted.

“Hm…you know,” Nyx started before he sat up straighter. “I know it doesn’t seem like it. But it’s the exact same place it used to be out there.”

“You really think so?” Noctis didn’t believe that.

“Every bit of it,” he said as he moved to stand.

“I guess I’ll have to take your word for it,” he said.

“You’ll get there. I’m going to be late though if I stay much longer. The dinner offer stands though, whenever you want to get out of this place. I’ll see you next time,” he said with a nod before he headed toward the doors.

“See ya…” Noctis mumbled.

Maybe the city wasn’t what changed.

* * *

 

“Just like that? You’re moving out?” Gladio asked. He was leaning up against one of the dressers in Ignis’ quarters, drinking a hot cup of coffee. The way he was looking at Ignis didn’t convey any surprise. Nothing of the sort actually.

“We’ve been staying here for weeks, Gladio,” Ignis reminded him as he pushed his glasses back up his face. He was hovering over his duffle bag, and they kept sliding down.

“Real fuck’n awful of you not to tell me that sooner. I had no idea,” Gladio said sarcastically.

Ignis stood straight and stared at Gladio, unimpressed. He was fairly certain at this point, that was a mutual feeling. “I’m sure,” he said before getting back to packing. He didn’t have much with him in the first place.

“I’m pretty sure out of both of us, everyone would have expected me to leave first,” Gladio said.

Ignis’ lip twisted as he thought about that. It was true. They’d do a lot for Noctis, almost anything. Everyone was positive that Ignis would do more than that. It was hard to articulate his emotions. “I’m not doing well, staying here,” he admitted.

“Obvious,” Gladio said.

“Am I?” Ignis wasn’t really asking. Gladio, to date, had witnessed him in several low points.

“It’s like you’re overcompensating for something. Ain’t really my business, but maybe you should stop punishing yourself for an argument that wasn’t completely anyone’s fault, certainly not just yours,” he said.

A fair point. Maybe more so a couple of weeks ago. “That’s not it,” he said, wishing that he could leave it at that. He knew better.

“I bet. You both talk about it yet?” Gladio asked.

“No, I really don’t think that’d be a good idea,” Ignis said before he walked into the bathroom to collect his toiletries.

“Again, obvious that you feel that way. You’re famously bad at dealing with your own shit,” Gladio said.

Ignis walked out with an arm full, ready to tuck away. “Yes. How many times are you going to mention that?”

“Until you deal with it or tell me to shut up, but we both know you won’t do either,” Gladio said.

“You’re an ass, has anyone ever told you?”

“Noctis tells me all the time,” Gladio said.

“Lately?”

“Believe it or not, yeah,” Gladio took another sip of his drink before he put it down on a table top and crossed his arms.

“Well…” Ignis trailed off as he zipped up another part of his bag. He stared down at it as he tried to think of what to say.

“I think it’s good though. If you feel like you’ll be better off back at your place, at least you’re prioritizing yourself for once. He’s obviously dealing with some complicated shit with you, but you don’t have to sacrifice all of yourself just because he’s hurting,” Gladio said. He’d mentioned moderation last time they’d had this discussion. Letting Noctis feel out his emotions to a degree or something.

Hurting seemed like a bit of an understatement.

“It’s not so easy,” he’d said it before, he’d said it a million times. “It’s not just the argument he’s upset about.”

They were silent for a time. Gladio just stood there, staring at him with a thick brow arched. “Care to share?” he said when the silence carried on too long.

Ignis stood straighter before he dared to really look at Gladio. “I look like Praesis Infra, and I fear that Noctis subconsciously knows that.”

Both of Gladio’s brows lifted before he hummed. “Maybe. Less than you think,” he said, like he’d known all along.

“It’s enough of a resemblance at any rate,” Ignis said.

“What makes you think you look like him in the first place?”

“Prompto may have said something,” Ignis walked over to his work area and began to clear out the cans of ebony that were laying around. Far less than in recent weeks, but still a good number.

“Okay, so…all you actually know for sure is that Prompto thinks you resemble Infra,” Gladio said.

“Well when you put it that way; I’d have to say yes wouldn’t I?” Ignis muttered as he placed the cans in a recycling bin for eventual collection.

“All I’m saying is that you’re a little close to this,” Gladio said, not moving from his spot. Not moving to lift a finger, not rising to Noctis’ defense. It was very different than Prompto. Maybe that was a good thing, he hadn’t decided yet.

“It does make sense. Noctis has been angry at me, but for what? Have you ever known him to throw tantrums this long lasting? He might be immature on occasion, but I don’t think for a moment he’d actually be mad at someone rejecting him…” Ignis speculated.

“You think we actually have enough info to make that assumption? He’s never had a romantic partner before, nor shown much interest in anyone other than you,” Gladio said.

Ignis could feel a headache coming on, and he could feel his heart palpitate. “That we know of. I think there were two of us that thought he and Prompto were an item, even though we ended up being wrong,” Ignis said.

“You really think he could hide something like that?” Gladio asked blowing past Ignis’ point.

“I’m not going to pretend to know. Infra is someone he has shown interest though, based on both Prompto’s and your own account. I think he’s confused about it, and anger’s the only way he knows how to respond right now,” Ignis said.

“This is sounding less and less like it’s about your own health that you’re leaving, you know? But yeah, I can see why you’d think that,” Gladio conceded.

“I think my not being here could help. All of this aside, I still do need time away,” Ignis said. Everything in the room appeared to be taken care of. All that was left was to move it back to his apartment. He wasn’t sleeping much. He spent far too much time working and worrying about Noctis. He didn’t know that any of it would change if he was back at his own apartment, but there was only one way to find out.

Gladio nodded and he stepped away from the dressers and closer to Ignis. “I think that at some point, you and Noct need to actually unpack what happened between you. I’m definitely not saying now, but I’m not saying a year from now either.”

“Do you ever get tired of being right?” Ignis asked, irritated.

Gladio sighed heavily and an odd expression graced his face, one that Ignis wasn’t familiar with. “There are a lot of things I’d love to be wrong about,” he admitted.

“That seems rather ominous,” Ignis said.

Gladio reached up to scratch at his scalp and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.” Need help bringing anything down?”

“What chord did I strike? You’ve been standing there watching me do all the work for an hour, now you’d like to help?” Ignis asked with a frown. Whatever it was, it seemed serious. He didn’t believe for a moment that Gladio would actually share what was bothering him.

“Want help or not?” Gladio said.

“I have a box of reports there. That’ll make it one or two trips to my car and we won’t have to bother the staff, at the very least.”

“Right,” Gladio said as he walked to where Ignis had pointed to pick up the box in question.

“Actually, wait just a moment” Ignis said as he spotted something in his duffle bag that he’d blindly packed away.

“What is it?” Gladio asked before he lifted the box up.

“Noctis had me send this off for cleaning. It looks like it was mixed in with my things.  Here you are,” he said as he extracted the carefully folded sweater from his bag and presented it to Gladio. “This is too big to be anyone else’s,” he said.

Gladio stared at the hoodie before he sighed, and he reached out to take it. “Great. I forgot it was even missing,” he said.

“Is there a problem?” Ignis asked.

“I just hate this thing,” he said before he placed it on top of the box and lifted it up.

“You could donate it,” Ignis said, confused.

“I might. Come on, let’s go,” he said and headed for the door, waiting for Ignis to open it for him.

“Right,” he said as he held the door open. Once Gladio was off down the hall, Ignis took a look over his shoulder before they left his quarters. He certainly hoped it was the right decision.

* * *

 

It was a few days later when Noctis was cautiously walking through the halls, on his way to the rec room. He’d found Ignis there on a few occasions prior. He didn’t appear to be in his room, so he was hoping he’d get lucky.

He slowly pushed the door to the room open and took a quick look inside before he entered. He could see Gladio sitting on the couch, craning his neck to see who was coming in.

“Noct, what’s up?” he asked, his posture already straightening.

“Uh…have you seen Ignis around?” he asked.

“I’m guessing he’s probably at his place. It’s getting late,” Gladio said, looking at his phone for the time.

Noctis frowned and he looked around the room. He had been seeing less of Ignis around, now that he actually thought about it. “Oh…”

“Did he not tell you he was moving out?” Gladio asked, sounding just as shocked as Noctis felt inside.

“When did that happen?” Noctis asked, suddenly feeling very strange. He walked closer to the couch until he was in front of it. He could see the doorway clearly. There was another behind him, but closer to Gladio felt better.

“Four days ago. I helped him take his stuff out myself,” Gladio said, gesturing for Noctis to take a seat.

Noctis slowly shook his head. He hadn’t really gone there to sit with Ignis. He had some business to talk about but was now having trouble remembering exactly what that was. “Oh…” he repeated.

“What are you thinking?” Gladio asked, prodding, trying to figure out what was wrong. At least he was asking now, not that Noctis knew what to say to him, to anyone really.

“Nothing. Um…I guess I’ll text him or something,” he said softly, knowing full well he wouldn’t. Maybe he’d call, he wouldn’t have to look at the messages then.

“Seems easy enough,” Gladio said.

Noctis started fidgeting as he tried to decide what he was going to do. “I guess…”

“What’s hard about it?” he asked.

Noctis sighed. It was only a matter of time before someone actually confronted him about it. Ignis had tried weeks ago, but Noctis had been too upset to actually say anything to him. “I don’t know.”

“That right?”

Noctis moved to sit down on the coffee table of all places. He kind of regretted it but didn’t move once he was seated. His eyes stayed on the door. Ignis didn’t tell him. Why did it make him feel like this? “I guess…I’m just having a hard time with it because…because…”

They were silent. The television kept going behind him, but he was so lost in his own head that he couldn’t even tell what was playing. “Yeah?” Gladio gently prodded again.

Noctis finally looked away from the door to look at Gladio, his hair was getting longer, and he hadn’t opted to shave it down yet. Noctis reached up to scratch at his neck, the bruising and the itching was gone, but he still had the compulsion. “I guess I just…it stresses me when I think about what kind of messages I was um…that I received…uh,” he felt tears trying to form. He didn’t want that either. He wasn’t supposed to sit there and be crying over stupid decisions he made. He just didn’t want to open them up and read messages from his friends calling him a brat, or ask him if he was pouting, or whatever else they might have been saying while he was being introduced to the hell he’d made for himself.

“Oh…” Gladio leaned forward to rest his elbows on top of his knees as he hunched over.

Noctis leaned back a little and looked down Gladio’s arms and the lines of the tattoo he still needed to filled in. “So I just haven’t been touching my phone at all,” he confessed, his voice breaking just a little. Maybe Gladio didn’t notice.

“Do you want me to delete your messages for you?” Gladio asked after some time had passed.

“Uh, sure…” he hadn’t actually processed what Gladio said. He just knew he’d asked a question. Noctis started to chew on his lip and suddenly his eyes were back on the door. Did that ‘oh’ mean that Gladio had said something in his messages that he didn’t want Noctis to see? He swallowed thickly. “When did you all notice I was gone?” he asked quietly.

“Fuck, Noct…” Gladio said sounding…Noctis couldn’t actually place it. Gladio held out his hand, palm wide and facing upward.

Noctis turned to look at it.

_No scars._

No scars, no scars, no scars.

He completely missed the point of the outstretched hand and he reached out to grasp it tightly in his own. He suddenly heard Praesis’ voice in his head, taunting him, trying to regain control over him…

_“If you mattered that much to anyone, don’t you think someone would have found you by now?”_

He wasn’t going to fucking cry here in front of Gladio. There was no fucking way.

Gladio was looking at him with a confused expression and Noctis had no idea why. “How long?

“Ignis called me just after nine at night,” Gladio said weakly.

Night time…it had been hours. It had been hours, and no one had noticed. Gladio squeezed his hand and Noctis suddenly wanted to take it back. “You were mad at me too…” he said. Gladio hadn’t denied sending him texts that night. He’d already known Ignis was mad at him.

Prompto was the only person he hadn’t managed to piss off even though he was the one Noctis had put in danger.

“No one’s mad at you Noctis,” Gladio said, firmly this time having recovered from whatever confusion he’d felt a moment ago.

“I…uh…” he trailed off. Gods, none of them understood. “I have to call Ignis,” he said absent mindedly as he stood. Gladio didn’t let go of his hand, not until Noctis pulled away and headed for the door. Gladio didn’t try to stop him.

* * *

 

Noctis was immediately back in his room. He had his phone clutched to his chest and he was very aware of how quiet it was. He wanted to throw something on, but he should phone Ignis. He needed to speak with him about…

Noctis took out his phone and brought up Ignis’ number. After walking to his desk in front of the windows he sat down, hit dial, and waited as it rang. His heart was beating out of his chest.

“Your Highness, what can I do for you?” Ignis asked. He didn’t sound surprised. He didn’t sound shocked, he sounded normal. Meanwhile, Noctis had almost startled at the sound of Ignis’ voice alone.

Noctis was quiet, he didn’t know what to say. There was a reason he was calling.

“Noctis?” Ignis asked gently.

“You moved out…” Noctis murmured. That wasn’t what he was going to say…

There was silence on the other end, for an uncomfortably long time. “I did,” he confirmed.

Noctis ran his tongue over his lips as he fought off the panic he was feeling. “You didn’t tell me…”

More silence. “I apologize, Noctis. It was an oversight,” he said.

Noctis didn’t believe him. Ignis hid things from him, he never lied…until now. He’d pushed Ignis away. Ignis didn’t want to spend time with him. He had made that clear when he’d returned the tickets. “Maybe you should take some time off,” Noctis said. His head was screaming at him, because that meant bringing in Ignis’ stand-in. Someone he knew, but not someone he trusted.

“I’m still at the Citadel every day. That’s not necessary,” Ignis said.

Noctis rubbed at his eyes. He was acting like a child. “You could, if you want,” he offered. “I wouldn’t be mad,” he said trying to ward off the tears he’d been fighting since he’d found out. Maybe it’d make things easier, better. Maybe they would be normal when he got back. Maybe Ignis would forgive him for all the dumb things he’d said and done. 

“Noctis, what’s wrong?”

So many things.

He’d ruined everything. Now he couldn’t even talk to Ignis, his confidant when things seemed impossible. He’d let his own feelings get in the way, and now he felt like he needed Ignis more than ever. He was so fucking stupid.

“You said there were numbers that Dr. Sosmes left for me?” Noctis asked quietly.

“For counselling?” Ignis sounded surprised.

“Um…yeah. Maybe…” Noctis trailed off. That’s what he’d originally been looking for Ignis about. There had been a constant gentle prompting from his father to just talk to someone, anyone. Not Ignis…

“I’ve done my own research on her recommendations, I have a few suggestions on who I’d select if you’d like?”

“Yeah…whatever, whoever. I don’t really care,” Noctis said, not really focused on what he was saying.

They were quiet again for a time.

“Noctis…would you like for me to move back?” Ignis asked.

Noctis shook his head. “Don’t…” things were about to get so much more impossible, but he didn’t want Ignis making his life about him. If Ignis didn’t want to be there he wasn’t going to make him.

“You’re sure?” he asked.

“Stay at your place. Set me up an appointment, then take the weekend off,” he said, even though it was only Thursday.

“Noctis…”

“That’s an order,” he said and hung up the phone. He might have cried afterward, hunched over his desk. He cried a lot these days.

* * *

 

Prompto was silent as Ignis hung up the phone and slowly put it back down. He didn’t look up from the point where he was staring. Not immediately anyway. “Dude…” Prompto said quietly.

Ignis didn’t acknowledge him. He just straightened out his posture and adjusted his clothing until they were laying neatly over his frame.

“What was that about? Noctis wants you to move back? But you just moved out,” Prompto asked completely confused at the half of the conversation he’d awkwardly overheard. He’d tried to distract himself with an app so he wouldn’t eavesdrop, but it didn’t help at all.

“Ah…no. Not that,” Ignis said before running his fingers through his styled hair. He looked suddenly lost, not together. Kind of like how he’d been when Noctis was still missing. It wasn’t that he looked happy these days, but he definitely didn’t look like this.

“I don’t get it,” Prompto said with a frown. He guessed it wasn’t really his business, but things sounded bad and he was worried.

“I may have made a mistake,” Ignis said as he got up and started putting their dishes away. Prompto hadn’t really come over for a meal. He’d just come over to check on Ignis when he’d found out he moved home. Dinner just sort of happened, plus it gave them time to go over enlistment expectations and other things.

“Uh, you’ve apparently made lots of them…and?” he asked, wondering how far Ignis would let him push before he completely shut him out.  

Ignis shot him a firm glare, something that probably would have sent Prompto running a couple of months ago. He was beyond convinced that Ignis wasn’t going to do anything to him at this point though. Blackball his name in the city or whatever, maybe if he hurt Noctis (which would _never_ happen), but not for poking at Ignis’ own pride.

“Well?” Prompto pressed.

Ignis’ face softened and he sighed as he walked over to the kettle and flicked it on in a practiced motion. “I never cleared my moving out with Noctis,” he admitted.

Prompto’s eyes widened and he stood up to go lean on the kitchen counter, so he could get a better look at Ignis’ face, because he had to be fucking joking. “You didn’t tell him?

Ignis didn’t speak right away. He just grabbed a mug and placed a tea bag inside to prepare it for hot water once it was ready. “I…did not,” he admitted.

“Bro…are you sure you don’t need an advisor? I mean, I’d offer to help if I wasn’t fucking hopeless, but it really sounds like you might need one,” Prompto said. His mind was reeling, and seriously wondering how Noctis was handling the news.

Ignis finally looked at him with eyes half mast and an expression that looked completely defeated. “No one thinks your hopeless, Prompto,” he said.

He was taken off guard by the comment. He stared wide-eyed at Ignis, who just looked at him with a certain kind of sadness. “Wow. Keep saying nice things to me and maybe I’ll spill all of Noct’s secrets,” he said, maybe deflecting a little, because that comment was getting locked away in a box in his head and he wasn’t going to think about it.

Ignis gave him a confused look at that. Shit, he’d said something stupid again. “Does he have many secrets?”

Prompto sighed as he heard what he’d actually said and how it came off. “Uh…not a lot, really. Probably a lot more than I’ll ever know now though,” Prompto shrugged. He wanted to believe that Noctis didn’t lie to him. The interview had suggested otherwise, but he got it. How could he not? Noct’s secrets were probably the last thing he felt he had left.

Ignis sighed. “You’re probably right in that assumption. I think that I’d like some time to myself, apologies to cut this short,” he said.

Prompto bit his lips together and he nodded, feeling that ugly helpless feeling again. “Yeah…yeah, okay,” he said as he turned to get his things. He didn’t try to push his luck. Ignis seemed a little beyond his reach anyway.

He slipped his coat on and dug his phone out. “I’ll uh, see ya around Ignis,” he said softly with a wave.

Ignis just nodded, turned to deal with the kettle that indicated it was done heating up.

Prompto let himself out and looked down at his phone. He debated calling Noctis to see how he was doing. He stopped himself before he could. Adding insult to injury probably wasn’t a smart idea, he knew Noctis felt some complicated sense of jealousy over his and Ignis’ friendship. No sense in making things worse.

He sighed and pocketed his phone before he headed down to the car.

* * *

 

_Noctis was at the Citadel, clad in dress clothes and sitting at the long council room tables surrounded by the higher up officials. His father was there, his council members, Gladio. Everyone was accounted for. Noctis’ eyes were drawn down to the agenda in front of him, each bulleted point was blank. He frowned and looked up. Ignis had put this together for him, same as he always did. It wasn’t like him to slip up, not like this. When Noctis’ looked up to Ignis’ face, something was wrong._

_Instead of Ignis, sitting there, perfectly done up, cleanly shaven, well dressed Ignis—Praesis stared back at him. Noctis swallowed thickly, sat up straight and looked around the table in desperation…no one seemed to notice or care that the man who had put him through hell was sitting right across from him._

_He looked to his father, but he wasn’t paying attention. Neither was Gladio, and Praesis…he wouldn’t stop staring._

_“Your Majesty…” he interjected, trying to sound confident. Everyone turned to look at him, but no one fucking noticed. “I apologize, but I must excuse myself,” he said, bowing formally and retreated without approval._

_He was instantly in the hallway, looking over his shoulder as he briskly walked down the carpeted marble in an unrecognizable hallway._

_He turned to look and there Praesis was again, walking quickly toward him. He picked up his pace in panic. He kept going until he reached an elevator, closed the doors and selected the lobby. When the doors closed on Praesis, he could breathe again. Why didn’t anyone care? It wasn’t supposed to be like this._

_The door opened when he reached the main floor, and when the doors opened they revealed Praesis again, simply staring._

_Then something happened…and it happened, but he couldn’t quite grasp onto what it was…_

Noctis’ eyes opened suddenly. His brow was furrowed as he registered the morning light shining through the window. He frowned as he tried to process what he’d just experienced. It took him a minute to realize he’d had a nightmare, and a few more minutes for the details to become clear to him. He wasn’t used to dreaming, not without divine interference. He was sweating, and unsettled, but he didn’t startle the way he thought he would.

“The fuck…” he mumbled to himself as he lifted his hands to rub his eyes, and as he thought more about it, the more uneasy he began to feel.

It didn’t make sense.

Noctis laid there until he felt too uncomfortable to stay. He sat up slowly and picked up his phone to look at the time. Just after 7 AM.

He climbed out of bed and started getting ready for his day. He showered, brushed his teeth and made sure the staff knew he’d be eating in the dining room. He’d be alone, but he wasn’t going to stay in his room. He could likely avoid Ignis by not following the routine he’d established.

His breakfast was served to him within 20 minutes and he sat there eating, and casually scrolling through the internet on his player with music softly playing in the background. His thoughts kept drawing back to the night before and his reaction to Ignis moving out. He still didn’t feel great, but he’d reacted like a child. Cried, like a child, fell asleep in exhaustion afterward. He was so fucking embarrassing.

Then there was Gladio, just watching him carefully, not saying anything to stir the pot, trying not to set him off. “Oh six,” he whispered like a curse and he covered his face in his hand as he remembered grabbing Gladio’s hand.

They didn’t hold hands. There was no way that’s what happened.

He felt his face flush at the thought of it and he stared down at his phone hard, briefly distracted from how shitty Ignis moving out made him feel, especially on a day like today.

* * *

 

Gladio was finishing up a page in a book he’d picked up from the Citadel archives, not really paying attention when his phone rang. Noctis’ ringtone.

He frowned, and he answered it. “What’s up Noctis?” he asked.

The line was quiet for a moment. Always enough to make him nervous. “Did we hold hands yesterday?” he asked. He wasn’t quite in a panic, but there was an oddity about his voice.

“ _We_ didn’t, _you_ held my hand. I was going to delete the messages on your phone for you,” Gladio said. He wasn’t as surprised about it as he thought he’d be, Noctis grasping his hand tightly. It was in line with the way Noctis had been acting lately.

“Oh…I was distracted,” he said.

“I figured,” Gladio said.

“Okay…I’m going to go now,” he said slowly.

“Right,” Gladio said, frowning again.

“See you around,” Noctis hung up.

Gladio stared down at his phone before he grumbled something to himself. Noctis had been acting in that same frantic manner yesterday when he’d found out about Ignis leaving as he had when he’d been recovered. He was somehow in the middle and was starting to feel like flattening Ignis out in the training room for not telling Noctis he was moving back to his place. Never in a million years would he have expected for Ignis to keep information like that to himself, not when Noctis was still trying to remember what safety felt like.

He definitely didn’t want to be caught in between. But for everything that Ignis needed to sort out, Gladio would rather deal with him then to ever see Noctis behaving like that again. Scared and small when he had always been anything but.

His phone rang again. Noctis’ ringtone, again.

“Is something wrong Noct?” Gladio asked and he put his book down.

“At least say bye to me, asshole,” Noctis muttered.

Gladio blinked, “Uh, bye?” he said.

“Better,” Noctis hung up again.

Gladio blinked a few times before he pulled his phone away from his ear. The screen was blinking ‘call ended,’ on it. He shook his head to himself in amusement as he picked up his book again, distracted from the darker thoughts for the time being.

* * *

 

The peace that Gladio felt after his talk with Noctis didn’t last long. He wondered how many people knew, and why he and Ignis hadn’t even been briefed. They were his Crownsguard, and right now he had no idea what that meant.

Gladio stood down in the barracks with his arms folded over his chest. There were other guard gathered, one of which had run to get him from his morning workout with the claim that ‘you’re probably going to want to see this.’

He couldn’t tell if he was angry or shocked as the news ran the story.

**[My name is Detective Harper Marinus…]**

Gladio had met with him during the investigation. He knew immediately what was about to follow as the detective introduced those who stood behind him, Cor being one of them, His Majesty being another.

**[As many of you are aware, the city of Insomnia was informed of Prince Noctis’ disappearance on October 3 rd. Over the passing month, the Royal Crownsguard worked relentlessly to ensure His Highness’ safe return. **

**On October 23 rd, we could breathe a sigh of relief as we were told that Prince Noctis had been found alive and safe. I am sure you are all familiar with our fugitives’ names, Praesis Infra and his accomplice, Mica. **

**These men targeted Prince Noctis, and meticulously planned his abduction unaware of his true identity with the evillest of intentions. Neither have been brought into custody, and it is with my deepest regret that I have to inform you, citizens of Insomnia, that this was not their first abduction.**

**DNA has linked Infra to the disappearance and murder of, Adrian Lapis, Emil Otus, Eras Cessim, and Sylas Rami, and as a result, officially linked their cases with Prince Noctis’. We have been and will continue to work in collaboration with the Crown to apprehend these men swiftly.**

**Before we open the floor, I would like to note that there are ethical restrictions to the kinds of questions I can answer. Furthermore; to answer the burning question on everyone’s mind: Prince Noctis will not be joining us. Our department respects His Highness’ request for privacy, and we encourage the citizens of Insomnia to do the same…]**

Ignis entered the room as the detective’s official statement came to a close. He looked positively ill.

“Noctis isn’t in his room,” he said as he ran his fingers through his hair, the colour drained from his face.

“Don’t panic just yet, Ignis. He clearly knew this was going to happen,” he said.

“So you didn’t know,” a statement, not a question. Ignis’ might look physically off, but his glare would have been enough to stop Gladio in his tracks had he been moving.

“Not a clue,” he said honestly.

Ignis continued to stare him down before he nodded and looked down at his work phone. It was already starting to light up with calls.

They settled into silence as the press conference carried on for the next half hour. It felt like so much longer. It ended with His Majesty standing with his hands on the podium, a vision of deadly composure.

**[We will not rest until Insomnia is safe from within our own walls.]**

“Perhaps you could try contacting him? I doubt he’ll respond to any of my messages,” Ignis said in defeat as he closed his personal phone where he’d initially been watching the release.

Gladio exhaled, long and slow before he nodded. “I can try,” he said as he dug out his phone, trying to ignore the rest of the guard gossiping between themselves.

* * *

 

Noctis nearly dropped his phone when it started ringing after the conference ended. His heart was racing. He knew it was going to happen. He’d known someone was going to call him, especially since he wasn’t in his room.

“What?” Noctis said when he answered. He hadn’t actually looked at the caller ID. Probably stupid, but it wasn’t like anyone knew his new number.

“Hey,” it was Gladio.

Noctis breathed through his nose and he leaned his head against the window pane looking out at insomnia. It was bright out and the city was tinged with snow as far as he could see. “You saw?” he asked.

“Yeah,” his voice was low.

“You already knew though,” Noctis said as he sniffled a little and rubbed at his eyes, feeling exhausted even though the day had only started. Crying the night before hadn’t helped him any, it was strangely more tiring than a full day of drills with Gladio had ever been.

“I guess so. Can you do me a favour, and just tell me that you’re in the Citadel right now?” He asked. Noctis couldn’t quite decipher the emotion he heard in Gladio’s voice.

Noctis swallowed and looked toward the closed door. Every once in a while, someone’s footsteps would sound outside, making him uneasy, but no one had come in. “Where else would I be?” he asked.

“Can you just humor me?” Gladio asked.

Noctis frowned and pulled the blanket around him a bit tighter. “Yeah, I’m in the Citadel,” he said.

“Good. Okay…Ignis is in a panic. You’re not in your room,” he said.

“I didn’t want to see anyone,” he said. People would be dropping in to bother him and make sure he was okay. It was so fucking dumb, because how could he ever be okay as the entirety of his city learned that he’d been plucked off the streets as a random prize to someone sadistic and cruel?

“I get that,” Gladio said.

Noctis ran his tongue across his lips. “Right…”

“Ignis is a mess, you know? He wants to talk to you,” Gladio said even lower.

“I don’t want to talk to Ignis right now,” Noctis muttered and he raised his knuckle and gently tapped on the window, just to hear it make noise.

“Right,” Gladio said.

“I mean it…” he said weakly.

Gladio sighed and Noctis could hear a shuffle like he was moving. “Don’t stay hidden too long alright?”

Noctis rested his forehead against the cold window as he thought about that. “Yeah…” he agreed.

The line went dead and Noctis slowly pulled his phone away from his ear to look down at the screen. He that familiar uneasiness in his gut, but he turned the screen off and proceeded to settle into his hiding spot.

His phone rang again a few minutes later. He didn’t startle, and this time he looked at his caller ID. Prompto…

“Yeah?” he answered quietly.

“Do you want to talk?” Prompto asked quietly.

“Not really…”

“Do you want me to come over or anything?” he offered next.

Did he?

Probably.

“No…you have class today,” he said softly.

“Who cares,” Prompto said, breathily, like he couldn’t believe anyone would bring that up.

“I do,” Noctis said. Prompto had been so excited to get accepted. He wasn’t willing to be the reason Prompto failed his classes.

“I can blow it off,” Prompto persisted.

“I’m going to go…” Noctis murmured before he hung up.

* * *

 

Two hours had passed by since Gladio had talked to Noctis. He and Ignis were both sitting down in the rec room. Ignis was answering phone calls while Gladio was busy helping him fill out paper work.

“I don’t know why you’re asking me to help with this, you know I’m terrible at it,” Gladio said. He read a lot, he wasn’t stupid, he just had a terrible way around writing composition.

“Even if you’re filling them out badly, it still accomplishes at least 60 percent of the work. Editing the last 40 is a lot quicker than doing the whole thing myself. Besides, I’m being interrupted by the phone almost constantly,” he said as he reached for his can of ebony to take a drink.

“If you say so,” Gladio said as he began to fill out another section and a ring tone sounded. They both stopped what they were doing and looked at one another.

“That’s your ring tone for Noctis,” Ignis observed correctly.

Gladio sighed, “Yeah, it is,” he said quickly before he answered the call. “Hey.”

“I’m in study 5104…if you want,” Noctis said, and immediately hung up.

 “So it is only me he’s avoiding then,” Ignis said.

He watched Ignis’ face with a frown, “He still keeps to himself for the most part, it’s not like we’re planning a week-long getaway together,” Gladio said. It wasn’t like he could blame Noctis for not wanting to talk to Ignis after he purposefully neglected to tell him he was moving out. With things as they were, he decided it was best not to say out loud—especially since he didn’t want to be wedged between them any more than he already was.

“I was just hoping that maybe Prompto was the only one he was comfortable speaking with—that’s all,” Ignis said before his business phone rang. More than likely the press. “How do you think he’s doing?” Ignis asked after he finished with his phone call.

“As well as he can be I guess. He’s known about the news for a while. It sounds like he was prepared for it to drop, he just didn’t want people bothering him,” Gladio said.

“He’s known? For how long?” Ignis asked in disbelief.

“Did you think he wouldn’t realize that they were practiced at what they were doing?” Gladio asked.

“It’s not that. It’s simply that he’s been shouldering all of that by himself,” Ignis said, looking distressed.

“He has His Majesty,” Gladio pointed out. Whether or not Ignis felt that they were all being left in the dark, and Noctis was suffering in silence, his father had been there for him as far as Gladio had observed.

“Right,” Ignis sighed as he adjusted his glasses. “Did you know the cases were connected?” Ignis asked.

Gladio shook his head before he even answered. Noctis had been asking him one difficult question after another, and now Ignis was too. He didn’t know why he’d expect it to be any different. “I had my suspicions beforehand based on what I already knew about the casefile. He confirmed my suspicions the day after the magazine interview,” Gladio admitted.

“I see,” Ignis looked down and brought his hand up to stroke around his mouth and down his chin.

“Look, don’t go beating yourself up too hard about it. Our relationship is different than yours, and he knew that I was assigned to his case until he’d been recovered. He already thought I knew about the other victims, so he brought it up,” Gladio said.

Ignis simply shook his head. “I know that, I’m just—trying to cope,” Ignis admitted quietly.

“Yeah,” Gladio nodded. He had a feeling that wasn’t what Ignis was going to say, but he couldn’t begin to guess where else his mind was going. He reached out and rested his hand on Ignis’ shoulder and squeezed lightly.

Ignis’ eyes didn’t move from the paperwork they were aimlessly staring at. He simply covered Gladio’s hand with his own. They sat there like that for a while. Gladio could tell that Ignis was trying to keep his composure by the way his breathing changed. Then his phone rang, he sighed, and looked at the call display. “Duty calls. If Noctis needs you, don’t feel obligated to stay,” Ignis said, wiping despair from his voice before answering the phone.

Gladio pulled his hand back and he watched as Ignis spoke to yet another publication wanting info. A new unforeseen facet to his job, but he refused to let anyone else handle Noctis’ representation. If he couldn’t offer comfort or protection, he could at least maintain this front for Noct.

Gladio sighed sadly as he stood and waved a missed farewell to Ignis before he headed on his way to the upper levels of the Citadel where Noctis had chosen to hide out.

* * *

 

Gladio knocked on the door gently when he arrived. It took a moment for him to gather the nerve, but Noctis’ voice brought him a sense of ease. It was confirmation that he was in the Citadel, safe.

“Come in,” Noctis said, his voice muffled by the door.

Gladio pushed the door open. The room was less decadent than the studies in the uppermost levels, and smaller as well. He figured that it had to be part of Noct’s plan to remain hidden. Who would look in an unassigned study meant for the staff? “Hey,” he said once the door closed behind him.

Noctis sat curled up on the wide window ledge, staring out with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His profile was dark, backlit by a bright overcast sky and reflection of the snow far below them. “Hey,” Noctis said.

It wasn’t until Gladio got closer that he realized that Noctis’ disinterest in his arrival was a ruse. He was in fact, watching him from the corner of his eyes. “Can I sit?” he asked when he drew closer.

Noctis shrugged, “If you want,” he said. He’d said that when he phoned as well.

Gladio didn’t know if Noctis was acting or not, but he sat on the windowsill regardless. He watched Noct’s face for as long as he thought he could get away with. He knew he wasn’t the best person to go for comfort, he just wanted to know what Noctis thought he was getting out of inviting him here. Not Ignis, not Prompto, not even his own father. He turned to the city instead, covered with powdery snow and filled with millions of people too many of which wanted to pry their way into the Prince’s life. “How are you feeling?” he asked, even though he knew he shouldn’t.

Noctis’ shoulders raised in a long drawn out shrug. He sighed heavily when they finally fell again. “I don’t know…”

“That’s okay, you know?” As he understood, feeling numb was relatively common.

Noctis didn’t acknowledge him, not that he expected him to. Noctis pulled the covers up and around his shoulders. “Everyone knows now,” he said sadly.

“Yeah…” Gladio agreed. The photos that were showcased on the screen following the release crossed through his memory, clean, young…alive, so much different than the photos in the casefile he had access to previously. All strangled, but no other contusions. Not like Noctis who had returned to them battered and bruised. Gladio had a strong stomach, but he still felt unequivocally ill at the thought of Noctis being either.

There was nothing he wanted to do more than drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness, but Noctis didn’t want that.

“Everyone knows…” he repeated softly.

It seemed to click then, what Noctis was saying. He had nowhere to go where he could pretend he was fine, because everyone knew he wasn’t. The kid had no privacy, and never had a chance to decompress on his own terms. “How did you deal with it the first time?” Gladio asked.

Noctis frowned before he turned to look at Gladio. “You mean the attack?” he asked.

Gladio simply nodded.

Noctis thought about it for a moment. “I did what I was told—I didn’t really understand a lot of what was going on,” he said thoughtfully.

“I wouldn’t think so,” Gladio admitted. He’d only been 11 at the time. As much as he knew the attack inside and out now, all he understood at that age, was that his father was spending all his time at the Citadel instead of home where he should have been. He definitely understood now, his father’s need to stand by His Majesty’s side.

“It’s a lot of the same…sort of. Not really,” he said, backtracking immediately as he tried to quantify his experience. “I mean…it’s a lot of having to talk to people I don’t want to talk to. It’s a lot of hearing people tell me how strong I am, how happy they are that I’m safe. How fortunate it is that I’m alive…how I must be blessed by the gods,” he said, fumbling over the last bit.

The blessing of the Six never sounded less desirable. “Hmm,” Gladio nodded. He was doing his best to let Noctis say what was on his mind and wasn’t trying to derail it if it meant Noctis figuring something out.

“It’s such a load of shit…” he muttered.

“Agreed.”

“I just…sometimes I think I could handle parts of it, but when it’s all just there,” he used his hand to gesture a circle in front of his face, “staring me down all at once…they don’t teach you how to handle that.”

“I don’t think anyone could,” Gladio said. It was unfortunate, but Noctis had little choice in how the cards fell. It would be his duty one day to make sense of it without pause. For now he could hide away. Gladio secretly dreaded the day he couldn’t.

Noctis snorted derisively before silence fell over them.

They both stared out the window and Gladio tried to piece together the information Noctis had given him, but he was interrupted before he could come to any sort of conclusion. “Luna did a lot, taught me things, kept my mind off of it. It helped…while it lasted,” he said. He rarely spoke about her, always keeping whatever their discussions or his memories of her to himself.

“I remember that I spent a lot of time with Ignis back then too. He used to wheel me out to the gardens and stuff when I got sick of being in my room…or just somewhere quiet because that felt better back then. I don’t really remember all of it though,” he said.

Gladio listened but didn’t look at Noctis. “He knows he fucked up, you know,” he said.

“He’s not obligated to live here. It’s not my business where he parks his shit,” Noctis said.  

“Noct…” Gladio wasn’t surprised at the response in the least. It would be easy to reprimand him for being so harsh, but he kept his mouth shut.

“I don’t know what the big fucking deal is. He didn’t want to spend time with me anyway. I’ll talk to him when I need him, and he has my number if he needs me,” he said regardless of the fact that he hadn’t answered Ignis’ texts in weeks, or his calls since that morning.

“You can’t honestly think that’s how he really feels,” Gladio said, abandoning the low voice he’d been using up until that point.

“He didn’t want anything to do with me before. The only reason he wants to spend time with me now is because of what happened. That’s not a good enough fucking reason for me,” Noctis said angrily.

It was enough to shut Gladio up. He didn’t know the full details of what happened, just what they both alluded to. If Noctis was feeling that way…Gladio shook his head. “He wasn’t going anywhere before Noct. I know that deep down, you know that,” Gladio said.

“Whatever. Not that it’s any of your business, but I don’t care.”

“Right,” Gladio said, knowing neither of them believed him.

* * *

 

Ignis wasn’t able to see Noctis until well into the evening. He already knew that he was being avoided, and maybe Noctis was avoiding just about everyone, but he had extra reason not to see Ignis. He deeply regretted the decision he had made.

He kept thinking back on what his possible rationale could have been. Out of everything, he was afraid that Noctis would talk him into staying when he personally didn’t think he could handle living in the Citadel. He’d felt that he could be on his own terms if he stayed at his apartment. A place where he could have some solace from having to face everything that Noctis’ abduction had meant.

He would take it all back now, in a heartbeat. He would gladly spend a lifetime in the Citadel.

“Noctis?” he said softly as he knocked on his bedroom door and gently pushed it open before getting confirmation. A violation of Noctis’ privacy, he’d always thought. He had never entered without permission before, he wasn’t exactly thinking clearly.

Noctis was sitting at his desk, his elbow on the table, forehead rested against his hand as he hunched over something. Ignis could see him glancing at him from the corners of his eyes. “What?” he asked, no emotion in his voice.

Ignis swallowed, “May I come in?”

“You already are, aren’t you?” Noctis said, turning back to whatever it was he was looking at.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he stepped inside and formally bowed. He wasn’t positive how he needed to approach the subject. Formally, personally—either could earn him Noctis’ anger. He would deserve it, but it wasn’t his goal to upset him further.

“Whatever. What’s up?” he asked as he leaned back in his chair, taking a small piece of paper with him. It looked like a photograph he realized as he stepped closer.

“I’d like to discuss my actions,” he said carefully. Not about the press release early that morning. Noctis wanted his comfort less than he wanted anyone else’s at the moment. Any attempt to comfort him in the past month had been met with nothing but vitriol.

“Have you violated the Crown’s code of conduct?” Noctis asked, not looking at him.

“Ah, no,” he said.

“Then there’s nothing to talk about, is there?” Noctis observed.

Ignis was standing beside Noctis a moment later. His stomach dropped when he realized that the photos Noctis was looking at were that of the victims revealed that morning. He felt immediately nauseous. The body that had been found, the one he thought might be Noctis was staring up at him. It could have been Noctis.

“What do you want, Ignis?” Noctis asked, irritated.  

Ignis wished there was a chair for him to sit in. “Noct, I would like to speak with you as a friend,” he said.

Noctis’ expression changed from disinterested to almost concerned. “Really?” he said, sounding skeptical. He slowly put the photo down, and Ignis tried his best not to look at it.

Ignis swallowed, not knowing how to start. He wished that they had been on the same physical level. Both sitting, or both standing. He didn’t know how to articulate that to Noctis, or if he even should. He wasn’t used to this level of uncertainty, usually opting to ignore things. He couldn’t in good conscious let his poor decisions continue to build until it was an insurmountable problem that Noctis, nor himself could broach.

He carefully reached his hand out. He kept his eyes on Noctis’ face for any signs of distress before his hand rested gently on top of Noctis’. “I want to apologize for my poor judgement,” he started.

Noctis’ brow drew together in a frown. “Ignis…” he murmured, like he was ready to tell him to stop.

“Please,” Ignis said, stopping Noctis’ protest in its tracks. “I misjudged how I should have handled my moving out. I should have told you before I began the transition, and I most certainly should have told you afterward. I let my own insecurities get in the way. You are my dearest friend. I should have treated you better. You didn’t need to hear it from a second party, especially on top of the press conference this morning,” he said.

Noctis gently wiggled his hand out of Ignis’ grasp and he pulled his good leg up to his chest. His eyes returned back to the photos on the table that Ignis didn’t want to acknowledge. “I’m not your keeper Ignis. Do what you want,” he said.

“Regardless, my apology stands. I’ve made a lot of mistakes in the past few months. When you’re ready to discuss them, I’ll be here. If you don’t want to speak of them at all, I’ll still be here,” Ignis said, taking his hand back.

“You’re horribly formal. This was supposed to be a talk between friends,” Noctis said.

“Right…” Ignis nodded. “Noctis?”

“Yeah?” It took a moment for Noctis to look back up at him.

“I’m trying,” he said softly.

Noctis wore a far away expression for a moment before a small smile graced his face. “It’s after hours. You have the weekend off, right?”

Ignis’ stomach dropped a little. All of that, and Noctis was going to brush it all off. He supposed it could be worse. “Yes.”

“I’ll see you around Ignis,” Noctis said quietly.

“Farewell, Noct,” he said softly. He stared down at Noctis for another moment, but he refused to meet his gaze. So Ignis turned and headed for the door, feeling just as defeated as when he’d walked in.

* * *

 

Two days passed. It was the middle of the night when Gladio’s phone ripped him from his sleep. His eyes snapped open and he reached for his phone that was glowing softly in his dark room. Even freshly awake, heart beating against his chest, he knew that was Noctis.

It took him a moment to realize that he wasn’t being called. It was a text alert.

Gladio rolled so he was sitting on the edge of his bed and opened the message…Noctis told him explicitly that he didn’t want to look at his text chains. All of Gladio’s attempts to help him circumvent it had been unsuccessful, so it was a shock to see his name on the screen again.

 **Noctis:** Can’t sleep  
**Noctis:** [Image_10034]

He rubbed his eyes as the light from his phone screen flooded his vision. It took a moment to realize what he was looking at. It was Insomnia, lit up with a hazy sky.

 **Gladio:** Are you on the roof

 **Noctis:** yea

The uneasiness was back. A million scenarios went through his head as to what the messages meant. He didn’t stop to dwell on them. Instead he grabbed the closest shirt he could find and his winter coat and headed straight for the elevator. It wouldn’t take him all the way up, but his clearance level would get him through the stairs.

 **Gladio:** Ignis Standby

Gladio’s leg was shaking as he waited for the elevator to arrive on the correct floor to get to the staircase. Noctis didn’t clarify where on the roof he was, but it wasn’t hard to determine based on the shot he gave. He wouldn’t venture to the other tower.

 **Ignis:** Standing by.

The chime from his phone was almost enough to make him jump, but Ignis’ response had him feeling less alone.

He took the stairs two at a time until he reached the top, knowing he had the right one level when he saw a door propped open with a water bottle. He pushed the door open, sure not to lock them at the top of the Citadel.

Noctis was just around the curvature of the tower, leaning against the railing. He had a thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His hair gently moved with the wind. It was too dark to tell whether or not Noctis was keeping a watchful eye on him, so he announced himself. “What are you looking at?”

Noctis shrugged before he leaned farther over the railing. “It’s such a long way down,” he mumbled, ignoring the question.

Gladio shifted his jaw until it popped, and he walked up beside Noctis, “Yeah, maybe don’t lean so far forward.”

Noctis finally turned to look at him. As Gladio’s eyes adjusted to the dim light, he could see him frowning. “The railing is super wide,” he said.

“Humor me?” he asked, the protective part of him was yelling.

Noctis straightened his posture and he wet his mouth. “I’m not going to jump…” he said quietly, almost defeated.

“That’s not what I meant,” Gladio said, ignoring another wave of relief that spread through his chest.

“Sure,” he said before he turned to look out at the city lights.

“You texted me,” Gladio said after some time had passed. The cold air was sharp, and he still didn’t know why Noctis had called him up here.

“Guess I did,” Noctis said.

“Noct…” he started. He didn’t have any idea what to say as he walked forward, crossing his arms in a way to combat the winter air.

Noctis exhaled. “You thought I was pouting…” he said.

Guilt wasn’t something that Gladio was familiar with feeling. He lived his life unapologetically, and if he could right wrongs he’d made, he rarely did it with words. He didn’t know how to do that here and didn’t know if he ever would. He wished that Noctis had been pouting. Teenage heartache was so much more preferable, but he couldn’t tell Noctis that. “Yeah…” he had no excuses.

He wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen Noctis cry, not even as he clung to Gladio in the middle of the road, like the world would fall away if he let go. He didn’t cry as he desperately pleaded to see his father. Noct’s face scrunched a little as he nodded. His brows were drawn together in a harsh scowl. It was obvious that he was holding tears back now. Gladio didn’t think it would hurt as much as it did, to see Noctis desperately trying to stay together. 

“Right…” Noctis nodded slowly before he finally turned to look at Gladio.

He had failed Noctis.

“I shouldn’t have,” Gladio said.

“Don’t,” Noctis said. He held his hand up and shook his head and Gladio immediately shut his mouth. “It’s fine,” he said.

Right.

“So I guess everyone just knows what happened between me and Ignis then…” Noctis said as he shuffled his feet, clearly dwelling on that more than anything. Why wasn’t Gladio surprised?

“Vaguely,” Gladio tried to tidy the mess. It wasn’t to try and save Ignis or himself. It was more about trying to give Noctis anything he could hang onto while the structure of his life tried to collapse around him.

Noctis just snorted, “Are you lying to me too?”

“Not today.”

Noctis ran his tongue across his lips, still cracked and irritated in the cold dry weather. “And everyone knows what happened to me...” he trailed off, bringing them right back to the conversation they’d had the day the news dropped for the public.

“What you’ve told them,” he clarified.

Noctis stared at him again, eyes glassy with unshed tears.  

“Your choice, in your words. Ain’t no one know anything else, and they don’t need to,” Gladio said as he reached over to prod Noctis’ shoulder with his finger to drive his point home. Fuck his own assumptions, and anyone else’s.

Noctis nodded and wrapped his blanket around himself tighter. “Why me?” Noctis asked then.

Gladio had been waiting for it. A pattern had formed. Like Noctis thought he had answers regardless of the fact that he had yet to answer any of his questions.

“Noct…it’s not your fault they made the decision they did,” he said.

Noctis reacted immediately. The scowl was back and his hand was covering his mouth, holding his face tightly as he shook his head. “No…you don’t…” he breathed out heavily and dropped his hand back to clutch at his blanket. He was still trying to keep his tears in check. The reaction was so much more visceral. “You don’t understand…”

“You’re right. I don’t. I don’t have a fucking clue,” he admitted.

Noctis reached up to wipe at his eyes with his knuckles and didn’t speak. Still no tears, but it made little difference.

“But I’m not going anywhere,” he said.

Noctis leaned on the railing then. It was the perfect height for him. He exhaled, his breath visible in the cold night air. He looked back down the side of the building. “Neither am I…”

Gladio placed his hands on the railing. It was too low for him to mirror Noct’s stance, but he just tried to be present. “So you can’t sleep huh?”

Noctis shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, I’m sure it’s pretty obvious,” he said.

“Any reason why, aside from the obvious?”

He started fussing with the edge of the blanket as he thought about what his answer was going to be. He didn’t sass back at him, so maybe that was an improvement. Gladio couldn’t tell. “I just…don’t,” he said, that defeated voice was back again.

“That’s it?” he said calmly.

“There’s just…nothing in there but me. I can hear the guard outside my room and it’s not like I can ask them to leave…I just. I’m not…I…” he sighed and hung his head, completely abandoning his explanation.

Gladio rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to zero in on what Noct was actually trying to get at. He wanted to tell Noctis he was going to get through this, because he knew he would. It wasn’t the right time. “You must be freezing up here. How about we head back inside. I’ll walk you back to your room,” he said, with an idea.

Noctis stood straight again and shook his head. “Yeah, sure. Let’s get me back to tossing and turning all night,” he muttered. He stepped away from the railing and without looking at Gladio, turned and headed back inside.

Gladio breathed deeply through his nose before he looked up at the sky, nothing visible in the winter haze. It was only a brief moment before he was on Noctis’ heels. He could only hope it worked, even just a little.

 **Gladio:** Clear

 **Ignis:** Understood.  
**Ignis:** I want details, tomorrow.

 **Gladio** : good luck w that

* * *

 

It didn’t take them long to arrive back at Noctis’ room. Noctis pushed the large door open and paused, likely ready to say an awkward goodnight. Gladio decided to interrupt him before he could. “Go get ready for bed. I’m going to go grab something and then I’m going to be right back up, okay? I want to test out a theory,” he said.

Noctis stared at him, “Uh, what theory?”

“Do you trust me?” it was long past due for Gladio to ask a heavy question of his own. He could explain, but he had an underlying worry that Noctis might refuse outright. Sometimes it was just better to barrel on ahead, and he was hoping his instincts were right.

“Yeah,” he said with no real hesitance. Why did that unnerve him?

“Good, I’ll be back in a minute,” he said as he turned to head back down to his room.

* * *

 

He knocked on Noctis’ door when he’d grabbed what he’d wanted and waited for the go ahead to enter. When he received it, he pushed the door open. Noctis was sitting at his desk, looking mildly uncomfortable as he tried to busy himself with the papers on his desk.

“Go on Noct, get to bed,” he said trying not to sound too commanding.

“Uh…what are you doing?” Noctis said.

“I’m going to sit there and read, and you’re going to try and get some sleep,” he said.

Noctis skin flushed in embarrassment. “What? No! Why?”

“Maybe it’s being by yourself that’s the problem,” he said. He’d fallen asleep while working along side Ignis…Gladio wasn’t Ignis by any means, but maybe he didn’t have to be.

Noctis grew quiet again. He fidgeted with the pilings on his sweatpants but didn’t reach up to scratch at his neck which was a bigger indicator of how uncomfortable he was. He didn’t agree, he didn’t say anything, he simply stood and quietly walked over to his bed to climb on. “This is dumb,” he muttered.

“Let’s just try it, and if it doesn’t work, we won’t bring it up again,” he said.

“Ever,” Noctis mumbled.

He did roll his eyes that time but didn’t further verbalize his thoughts. He simply traded spots with Noctis, sitting down in his study chair, firmly ignoring the face down photos on the desk. He had a good guess as to what they were. He opened the book he grabbed and almost ignored Noctis, definitely ignored the music playing in the background as he started to read.

Noctis laid on his side with his covers tucked up around his shoulders. He was staring and silent for a while before he worked up the courage to talk again. “You gonna read me a story, big guy?”

“Shut up and sleep, Noct,” Gladio grumbled before he looked back down to the book he’d grabbed and tried to pick up where he’d left off.

He quieted down again. Gladio didn’t look up, but he could tell that Noctis hadn’t settled in yet. “This is weird,” he said.

“Not really,” he said. He wondered whether or not this was linked to Noctis’ prior inability to be vulnerable in front of him. He couldn’t decide if it was a step forward or a step backward.

Noctis snorted. “Right,” he mumbled before he started shifting around on the bed again. He didn’t voice his protests any longer, but it was clear by the way he tossed and turned that he was still having a hard time getting to sleep.

Gladio didn’t say anything though. He continued to read and did his best not to put any unnecessary attention on Noctis. The less self conscious the kid felt, the better their chances of this actually working.

It took some time, but Noctis’ breathing eventually evened out. He let out a sigh of relief as he kept reading an old biography of a knight under King Mors’ command.

It turned out…Noctis twitched and whimpered quietly as he slept.

* * *

 

Noctis woke up later into the morning than he normally did. He hummed, only vaguely aware that he was awake. He sleepily sat up and looked around. He frowned hard at his desk when it came back to him. Gladio wasn’t sitting there anymore, in fact, he wasn’t in the room anymore.

Noctis felt his cheeks heat up as embarrassment filled his chest. “Shit,” he mumbled as he rubbed his face with both his hands.

He’d slept, all the way through the night.

He breathed in deeply before he laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. The skylight that lit his room during the day was filled with blue skies. He felt around his night stand before he felt his notebook. 

He stared at the blank page for what seemed like ages. He didn't notice the hunger pains in his stomach, the footsteps shuffling outside his door, or his phone's notifications. Probably Iris. 

She'd told him that flower arrangements had begun to pop up on the steps of the Citadel again. He hadn't been to see Nyx, nor sit by the exits of the Citadel since the press conference. He'd found out since then that they weren't addressed to only him, but all five of them and their families. 

His heart broke a little more as he thought of it. 

He was aware the moment Umbra appeared in his room, walking out from around his bed like he'd been there the whole time. Noctis looked at him, ran his tongue across his lips and began to write with the pen he'd grabbed. 

'Why me?' 

He stood and when he was back at his desk he carefully taped the photos of Emil, Adrian, Eras, and Sylas to the page. He fastened the notebook to Umbra's collar, gave him an affectionate pet along the top of his head and sent him off. 

Maybe someone had answers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to apologize for the delay of this chapter. A lot of things have happened in the last few months. I'm finally mentally well enough to hold a job again, which takes a lot of my energy. On top of that, I've been handling a family crisis, which I'm happy to say looks like it's on the way up. 
> 
> I would like to thank you all for your support. This chapter was hard to organize, and so much of what I originally written down has been moved to chapter 8 (which as a result now has 8k of material written for it! Head start, heck yes). My motivation levels have been up and down, but reading/rereading old and new comments has really kept me going. 
> 
> Thanks to R3zuri for reading this chapter over for me. 
> 
> I look forward to writing the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis makes his first public appearance, but not in the fashion he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to R3zuri for being my beta this chapter, and dealing with editing first draft material.

Gladio entered the rec room early the next morning feeling more exhausted than usual. He could smell the aroma of strong coffee wafting through the air that told him Ignis had already made his way through, always making enough for two cups.

“Morning,” Ignis said when Gladio rounded the corner. It didn’t startle him exactly, but Ignis’ presence was unusual. Normally he’d be in and out by now. Though he probably could have predicted it if he hadn’t been so tired. His lack of awareness immediately made him uneasy.

Gladio simply raised both his eyebrows in response as he headed toward the kitchen to find his mug already on the counter top, filled. He fought the urge to shake his head before he grabbed it and something simple to eat before sitting down at the table across from Ignis.

“So,” Ignis said.

“It was a false alarm, there’s not much to tell,” Gladio said before Ignis could get started.

“Do you recall the number of times you’ve had me standby in the last two years?” Ignis asked.

“I imagine you might,” Gladio said as he dug into his cottage cheese and fruit. He already knew the number, but he wasn’t going to play.

“A grand total of three times. It takes a lot to raise the alarm in your head,” he said as he held both hands around his mug.

“Does it?” Gladio took another bite.

“I could request you file a report on it,” Ignis said. He wasn’t wearing a dangerous expression, but Gladio had a feeling it wasn’t far under the surface.

“Then do it,” Gladio said, calling his bluff.

Silence.

Gladio took another bite and stared at Ignis. “I misjudged the situation, it was nothing. If you really want to know, the kid couldn’t sleep, and you weren’t around,” he said. Noctis deserved what privacy he could get. After everything that had transpired, Gladio would protect that with everything he had.

He could see Ignis’ jaw shift, not missing the jab. “That hardly seems enough to warrant a standby,” Ignis said.

“It was the way it was framed. If you really want to know more, ask Noct,” he said.

Ignis stood and walked away without saying a word.

* * *

 

“You’re on fire today,” Nyx said as he caught the practice weapon that Noctis gently tossed back at him. “What’s different? You’ve caught almost all of them.”

Noctis tried not to roll his eyes, not because of Nyx’s question, but because of his answer. “Good night’s sleep I guess,” he said, hating to admit it.

“Get many more of those, and we’ll be ready to move on to the real deal in no time. Heads up!” he said as he threw another one.

Noctis had his legs bent, ready for it. He watched as the wooden weapon released from Nyx hand. Immediately he could feel that familiar tingle inside him as he readied himself to warp and catch it. He sprung forward a second later, and through Crystal’s power, he was able manipulate the space around him until he grasped firmly onto the handle. He hit the wooden floor and immediately tucked himself into a roll. When he came to a stop, the weapon was firmly gripped in his hand. “Did it,” he said, panting heavily before he decided to sit on the floor, desperately needing to catch his breath. His heart was beating in near excitement.

“Great idea. A breather sounds good,” Nyx said as he held his hand out and Noctis tossed the weapon back at him. He walked over and sat down beside Noctis. “You’re doing great—”

“Call me young prince again and I’ll convince Drautos to sit you on border patrol,” Noctis muttered.

Nyx threw his head back and laughed. “If you say so, Your Highness,” he said.

Noctis snorted and shook his head. “Hey Nyx?”

“Hm?”

Noctis wiped the sweat from his brow and followed by massaging at his knee and lower thigh. “Do you think we could spar some time?”

“I dunno Noct, I’m pretty good. Wasn’t raised in a cushy noble home, maybe I fight dirty,” he said.

“Maybe that’s what I need to experience,” Noctis huffed.

“You think you’re ready for that?” Nyx asked, with his eyes casually fixed on the royal banners hanging even down here in the training rooms.

“I mean, it’s more about practicing warping while I fight than anything,” he said with a shrug.

“I think we’d need to be outside for that, and I know you’re not stoked on going outside,” he said.

“I’ve been out on the roof, and it’s not like just anyone has access to the training grounds here,” he muttered, trying to fight off the shame he felt over the night before. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking of shit like that here. Nyx wasn’t Gladio. Nyx was…not anyone else.

“You got me there,” he said, finally turning to look at Noctis as he leaned back on his arms.

“Small spaces might not be the worst idea though,” Noctis said as he thought about what he was trying to accomplish. It wasn’t really about fighting and warping between buildings, or out in ruins or anything of that sort.

Nyx was quiet following the statement as he thought. “Okay…” he said before shifting all of his weight from his left arm to his right. “You mean you’re saying you could be attacked anywhere, not just out on the battlefield like we’re used to,” we, being the Glaives he imagined.

Noctis swallowed as he heard Nyx put into words what he was feeling. He didn’t think he liked it. “There’s gotta be a shorter distance to warp, don’t you think?”

“I dunno. Things get pretty erratic the shorter the distance. I’d hate to have to tell a medic that I let the Prince warp himself into a wall and give himself a concussion,” Nyx said.

“I’m not clumsy if that’s what you’re trying to say. Maybe let me worry about that,” he said.

“Slow down a bit. I’m sure we can figure something out, it doesn’t have to be today does it? You’ve gotta be worn out from doing all this for the last couple hours,” he said.

“Next time maybe?” he asked, unsure if he should.

“Yeah we can try,” Nyx said with a non-committal ease that made Noctis think that maybe he wasn’t trying to accommodate him like anyone else would.

“Yeah okay,” Noctis nodded.

“I think we’re coming up on the end of our sign out time. Wanna call it early? I don’t know about you, but I’m dying for a shower,” Nyx asked.

A shower sounded great. “Yeah, I’ll see you on Thursday, same time?”

“Sounds good. Don’t forget to eat a big dinner, you’re looking scrawny again,” Nyx said as he picked himself up off the ground.

Noctis stared at Nyx before his hand instinctively moved to his ribs and down his stomach. He immediately felt upset. “Man, keep that shit to yourself,” Noctis muttered hotly.

“Just calling it like it is, Your Highness,” Nyx said holding a peace sign over his shoulder as he grabbed his bag and took a long drink from his water bottle.

“It’s not your business,” Noctis said.

Nyx swallowed his drink and let out a refreshed sigh, like Noctis wasn’t upset with him. All of his former reverence seemed to have been lost over the last few weeks. He could spout as many Your Highnesses as the collective population of Insomnia, but it didn’t mean any of it came from propriety. “So long as we’re training, yes it is. Eat right, keep gaining the weight back or we stop,” he said.

Nyx wasn’t scared of his title. He wondered how long since he’d decided that.

Noctis stood and stared at Nyx, who was looking back at him intently. “Yeah, whatever,” he muttered as he went for his bag.

“You still good for Thursday?” Nyx asked as he watched Noctis gather his things.

“Yeah, and stop fuck’n staring at me, would you?” Noctis said waving his hand like he was shooing Nyx away.

“Sure thing, young prince. I’ll see you Thursday,” Nyx said.

Noctis sighed and rubbed at his face a bit. Nyx was almost infuriating, but somehow the response made him feel better, even as he grabbed his things and swiftly exited without saying anything else.

* * *

 

Noctis was sitting in his room when Ignis knocked and entered. It was after dinner. It felt like Noctis hadn’t seen Ignis in a while. He saw him every day, but the last time they spent any leisure time together was before he’d moved out.

“Your Highness.”

“What’s up Ignis?” Noctis asked. He was sitting at his study with his legs folded underneath him. He had in front of him a few small reports that his father had reluctantly allowed him to take the night before.

“I just wanted to check in. Make sure you were well,” he said almost sounding worried.

“M’fine,” he said as he turned back to what he was doing. He could see Ignis cautiously walking toward and around his desk. He kept a couple chairs on that side, often because back when he lived here, Ignis was the one to help him with his school work.

“I received a standby message in the early hours of the morning,” he said carefully as he sat down.

Noctis snapped his head up to look at him. “What?”

“From Gladiolus,” he finished.

“Ugh,” Noctis groaned. He could already feel his face warming up at how sad he must seem. He stared down at the report for a minute and tried to ignore Ignis, who was staring at him. It didn’t take long for him to break down. “What did he say?”

“Nothing, rather infuriating actually. I wanted to make sure everything was in fact alright.”

Noctis scratched the back of his neck and he turned to the window. The drapes were open, even though it was dark outside. Just a hint of the stars in the night sky. He swallowed, “I just needed fresh air.”

Ignis remained quiet, remained staring at him. “Oh, Noctis,” he said and he reached forward to cover his hand with his own.

He debated pulling away. “Guess I wasn’t clear enough when I told him that,” he said. He’d never admit to the fear in his gut before he sent the text the night before. Ignis’ hand clasped his tightly and Noctis wanted to grasp his hand right back, but he was too afraid that it was all some cruel trick, intentional or not.

“Is there anything you need?” Ignis asked.

Noctis finally turned back to look at Ignis and shook his head. “I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Ignis nodded. He looked like he was gearing up to do something, to say something else when Noctis changed his mind.

“Have I lost weight again?” Noctis asked.

“Pardon?”

“I put on a bit. Someone told me I was looking thin again,” he said. It was a hard question to ask. He dreaded the answer.

Ignis stared at him calmly and adjusted his glasses. “I can’t tell,” he said.

Nyx seemed to think he had lost some. If anyone seemed honest, it was Nyx. “Oh…”

“You could weigh yourself,” Ignis suggested.

“Right…” he said as he thought about it. He’d rather not. The only reason he knew he’d put anything on was because Ignis kept him updated on how he looked, and Dr. Sosmes consistently weighed him.

“Noctis?”

“I’m fine…” he said, trailing off. It was a good standard answer.

“Of course…” Ignis finally removed his hand before he looked down to his phone. “I have booked you a few appointments for counselling over the next couple of weeks so we can find you the right fit. The first one is this Thursday morning with a Clayton Amnis. He comes highly recommended, and was on Dr. Sosmes’ list.”

“Thursday?” Noctis frowned. He had training with Nyx on Thursday. Late in the day though, maybe it would be okay. “Fine.”

“Would you like someone in attendance?”

“You’re smart Ignis, what do you think?” Noctis said, trying not to be too terrible.

“Of course,” he said as he made a note of something in his phone.

Noctis glanced back out the window and he breathed in deeply, “Do you think Prompto’s busy?”

“For Thursday?”

“No.” That wasn’t an option.

“I’m afraid I couldn’t say,” Ignis said.

“Really? I thought you two were all chummy,” Noctis said before he leaned back in his chair.

“Noctis, I’m not going to apologize for something like that,” Ignis said, suddenly firm.

Noctis stared at him, he didn’t even flinch.

Ignis’ expression was laboured, like he didn’t know how to respond. “I’m afraid I don’t know what his schedule is like,” Ignis said.

He wasn’t sure he believed him. “Feel free to go, Ignis,” Noctis murmured quietly. He picked up the report on a comprehensive community plan for the lower quarter and tried to read it, tried not to look back up at Ignis.

“Your Highness,” Ignis said. He stood and as far as Noctis could tell, he bowed. He had no idea if Ignis looked back at him, or simply exited in anger.

* * *

 

“Hello?”

“You busy?” Noctis asked once Prompto picked up the phone. He was lying down on his side on his bed. The lamp was on and the sky was dark outside his room. It had been a couple of hours since he’d seen Ignis.

“Uuuuh, maybe?”

Noctis felt his heart sink a little and remained silent.

“I was gonna head to the corner store to pick up some stuff I need. I don’t have anything to do but study for exams and believe me, I would rather grate a cheese grater across my forehead for an entire day than look at another text book,” he mumbled.

“Oh.”

“Did you need something? I mean, the store’s not going to take forever or anything,” Prompto said.

“Oh. No. Just feeling, I don’t know…” he trailed off.

“Is something wrong, Noct?” he asked.

Noctis blinked away a few tears and breathed in through his nose. It wasn’t like his apartment here. He couldn’t just ask Prompto to come over without it being a big deal. He couldn’t go there. Not like before.

He just wanted to see Prompto, but he couldn’t make himself ask. “Nah…Ignis is just getting on my nerves. Nothing out of the ordinary,” he said.

“Why though?”

“Something Gladio said to him,” he muttered.

“Like?”

“Gladio put him on standby because I asked to talk to him past his bedtime,” Noctis said and brushed his hair from his face.

“Uhhh, I dunno what that means,” Prompto said.

Noctis frowned and blinked, forgetting for a moment that his life wasn’t like Prompto’s. Wasn’t like anyone else’s really. “Oh…just means that something put him on alert, and he wanted Ignis to be able to respond if everything went to shit…which is dumb because I didn’t say anything weird,” Noctis said.

“Oh…”

“Yeah, so that was a fun conversation,” he sighed.

“Gladio was probably just on edge like everyone else,” Prompto said.

Noctis swallowed as he thought about it. Gladio, nervous. Gladio, scared. Absolutely impossible. He saw personally how often Gladio had accessed the training room with his key card, but he still had a hard time wrapping his head around the idea of him being anything less than his Shield. Fearless. “Does that mean you’re on edge then?”

Silence, shuffling, a sigh. “Aren’t you?”

The guilt was overwhelming. “I’m sorry…”

“The fuck for?” Prompto sounded both exasperated and sad. “Has no one told you that it’s not your fault or something?” Prompto said in a weak attempt at humor.

Prompto didn’t realize. Noctis had caused it. He caused it, he caused it, he caused it. There was no getting away from that. He rubbed at the tears that gently slid down across his nose. He never should have stepped into Prompto’s work. “Right…” Noctis said.

“Anyway, it happened and it fuck’n sucks, but it’s not even about me. So don’t worry about me. Deal?”

“No deal. Of course I’m going to worry about you,” Noctis said.

“You know what I mean,” Prompto said.

“Yeah…”

“You know, Ignis is on edge too right? It’s probably why he went to talk to you,” Prompto added.

“I don’t want to talk about Ignis,” Noctis said.

“You’re going to have to at some point…Noc—”

“Are you going to the Festival?” Noctis asked before Prompto could add more to that. It was easy to shut down Ignis by changing subjects. With Prompto, it was a bit of a gamble.

“Dunno. Maybe. I mean, I’ve got no one to go with except my mom. She just wants to look at clothes. She’ll probably try to wrangle me into getting a puffy vest, and what do I look like? A prince with no fashion sense?” he said after a moment of hesitation.

“Listen here asshole,” Noctis said with foreign laughter in his chest. It was gone as soon as it came, because he hadn’t really considered that, for the last two years, it was Prompto and him together who went to fairs, and festivals, and everything in-between. He found he needed to try and convince Prompto to go. There was no point in holding Prompto back too. “There’s always food. They always do the best desserts this time of year.”

“Yeah I guess,” he said.

Familiar silence, only growing in frequency with everyone Noctis knew. No one knew what to say.

“I like your laugh,” Prompto said suddenly.

“Huh?”

“I mean…miss. I—you know. It’s just been so…uh. I missed your laugh. I gotta go. I’m going to, just go…” Prompto fumbled.

“Prompto wai—”

Noctis pulled his phone away from his ear when the call terminated.

* * *

 

Prompto was actively avoiding his calls and Noctis was only able to fret over the phone call for a good 30 minutes when he heard the door to his room click open. He twisted just enough to look over his shoulder and saw Gladio coming through the door. His eyes widened and he yanked the covers over his head and let out a groan.

“Don’t act like you’re happy to see me or anything,” Gladio said a moment later, amused.

“Are we really doing this?” Noctis muttered. He was under the covers, but it was more to hide the fact that he’d been involuntarily crying. Again.

“It worked didn’t it?”

“Maybe it was a fluke,” he said. He sniffled a little as he rolled onto his other side, away from where he knew Gladio was going to sit. It was so dumb.

“Guess we’ll find out, won’t we?” he said, then the noise of the chair creaking under his weight.

Noctis groaned again and finally pulled the covers down. He was facing the door now. Closed. “I guess.”

“You feeling any better today?” Gladio asked.

He had to think about it. Was better the right word? “Different,” he said.

“Good or bad?”

“I don’t know,” he mumbled as he tipped his hand back and forth before he looked at his phone. 11 PM, normally Gladio would be showered and snoring by now. Another thing he’d disrupted.

Gladio hummed in acknowledgement.

Noctis was silent as he processed. He could hear the shuffle of pages as Gladio opened his book. He chewed at his lips and he put his phone down. “I can’t believe you put Ignis on standby,” he said after a brief moment of courage that he regretted instantly.

“That what the hiding act is about?” he asked. Noctis wondered if he’d even looked up from his book.

“Sure.” It wasn’t.

“I can’t believe he actually said something. He’s been too chickenshit to say anything lately,” Gladio said.

“I guess,” Noctis mumbled. He hadn’t told him he was moving out. What made it worse was that he didn’t notice for four whole days and he didn’t know what to make of that. “Still, you fuck’n ratted me out,” he said, trying to feign anger at the conclusion Gladio had come to when he saw him up on the roof.

“What were you even doing on the roof anyway?” Gladio said. He didn’t know if he was imagining the change in tone. No longer his Shield, just Gladio.

Noctis stared at the door before he pressed himself further into the pillow Prompto had brought from his apartment and he shrugged.

“There’s gotta be a reason,” Gladio pressed.

“Not the one you thought,” he said quietly.

“Then what was it?”

Noctis wondered if Gladio would give up if he just stayed quiet. He wasn’t sure he wanted to invite anyone else into that part of him. He felt tears rise to the surface again and swallowed in an effort to ward them off. “I just…wanted to watch the stars,” he said.

“That’s it?” It didn’t sound judgemental at least.

Noctis sighed heavily and he rolled onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling, frustrated. “It didn’t feel right though.”

“You want company next time?”

“You offering?” Noctis turned to look at Gladio, finally. He still hadn’t shaved his hair down.

“Yeah,” he said. He was looking at him now.

On edge…

“No, it’s fine…” he said. Gladio wasn’t Ignis and…he didn’t even know if stargazing with Ignis was ever going to be an option again. He tried not to feel upset about it, which seemed impossible.

“Suit yourself,” Gladio said with a shrug, seemingly unfazed.

Noctis snorted and he slowly swiped through his player looking for a song he wanted to play when his phone buzzed. He looked at the message and couldn’t help but snort in amusement.

“What’s so funny?” Gladio asked.

Noctis froze before he twisted to look at Gladio. He was peering out at him over the top of his book looking puzzled. He immediately turned back over to look at the text. “Uh…nothing. It’s just that, uh—Iris sends me funny gifs sometimes,” he admitted.

“You chat with Iris? I thought you were just being polite when you said to give her your number,” Gladio said, sounding surprised.

Noctis swallowed and shrugged. “I dunno, she’s a lot cooler than you are,” he said.

Gladio snorted this time but didn’t say anything else.

“It’s just a cat playing and accidentally falling off the bed…” he explained before he closed it and went back to the player to press play.

Gladio hummed and the sound of a page flipping could be heard.

Noctis moved the phone to his nightstand and put the player up by his head and tried to settle down. “I must seem pretty pathetic, huh?” he asked quietly…this wasn’t how he and Gladio spent time together.

“Nope,” Gladio said casually. Noctis didn’t get it.

“Sure…”

“Noct, stop worrying about what other people think.”

Easy for Gladio to say. He didn’t have a combination of the media and civilians gossiping about him all the time. How sad. A prince who couldn’t even protect himself. How was he supposed to protect anyone else, let alone his Lucis? He couldn’t even sleep without someone there to hold his hand. Couldn’t even step outside because of the monsters beyond the Citadel’s walls.

Noctis buried himself deeper into his pillow, and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

It was Thursday. He’d somehow let everyone convince him to speak to Dr. Amnis. The session started like any other first session that Noctis had experienced, which was only a handful. He told him about himself, as much as he was willing to.

In the end, there he was and he didn’t know that he felt any different.

Noctis stepped out into the hall afterwards and was met with Ignis, waiting for him.

“Oh...hey,” he said as he looked both ways down the hall. But aside from Ignis and himself, it was empty.

“Your Highness,” he said, nodding his head. He shuffled a few things in his arms, including a notebook and his phone.

“I guess the elevator’s this way,” Noctis said as he started walking. He just felt like he hadn’t had enough time to decompress afterward. It had been a lot of summation and not a lot of depth, followed by a long discussion about why he wasn’t taking his antidepressants.

“Would you like to keep your second appointment?” Ignis asked as he fell in line with him.

“Well he didn’t act inappropriately or anything, so sure,” Noctis shrugged. Barring extreme behaviour, it wasn’t like he could tell immediately.

“Good,” Ignis said.

“So...uh. No dad, huh?” he mumbled quietly.

He wasn’t angry.

“His Majesty sends his apologies, Noctis. He—”

Disappointed on the other hand.

“I don’t want his excuses Ignis. Here,” he said as he handed a prescription over to Ignis for pickup.

Ignis looked down at it and frowned. “Your other prescription isn’t working?”

“They make me sick,” he said.

“The symptoms never went away? The care sheet said they should subside within a month,” Ignis said.

“No, they didn’t.” It was an inaccurate answer. If nothing else, he and Dr. Amnis had at least explored the issue enough to realize that Noctis had an overwhelming fear of throwing up. The change in prescription was given without a hassle. He could only hope these ones would work.

“That’s unfortunate,” Ignis said before he started talking about official Citadel business.

Noctis did his best to listen, but he couldn’t help the empty feeling he had at his father’s absence.

* * *

 

“There’s a good chance that once Noctis catches wind of all this, some things might change. I think that it would be a far better experience if you tackle this the old-fashioned way. Favouritism isn’t going to help you hone your skills, or really learn what it means to uphold Insomnia and the Royal Family,” Ignis said. He had a notebook with him and he was writing things down as he took Prompto through the facilities.

“Uuuh…yeah. Right. Favouritism,” Prompto muttered as he took a look around one of the training areas. He liked to think he knew Noctis, and he was betting every dollar he had that Ignis was right. “That makes sense though. I don’t want this to be a cake walk or anything.”

“Right,” Ignis nodded.

“You said it wouldn’t be easy, yeah? There a high fail rate?” He probably shouldn’t ask. He probably didn’t want to know. It would just be another thing adding onto the immense sense of pressure he felt. He was literally betting on this working out, because he’d quit everything else. He was just lucky his parents were able and willing to support him financially.

“In some ways, yes. We have new recruits all the time. Those who are successful in the program are often inducted into the royal guard. Making Glaive or Crownsguard requires more. The ability to master Lucian magic is easy to quantify, loyalty on the other hand…”

“Yeah…yeah I guess so,” Prompto nodded his head slowly in understanding as he fidgeted with the band around his wrist.

“Noctis can nominate whoever he wishes for his own personal guard, which currently consists of Gladio and myself. For you, Prompto, it’s simply a matter of making it through standard training. Everything else will follow, without a doubt,” Ignis said.

Prompto ran his fingers through his hair. This was absolutely what he wanted. He just wished it didn’t feel so unreal. “You said the application has made it through?”

“Unofficially, yes. It’s currently under review, but I’ve been told that there shouldn’t be any real obstacles other than time. All that aside, I thought it might be a good idea to familiarize you with the facilities before your training begins,” Ignis said as he finally put the notebook, or planner, or whatever it was away and looked at him.

“Uh…why?” Prompto asked. They definitely didn’t give private tours to everyone, he could guess that much.

Ignis adjusted his glasses before he started walking toward a door at the back of the room that lead outside. Prompto hesitated before he followed after. “Times are hard right now, for most of us. You’re currently living with a lack of privacy in form of the guard outside your door. I simply thought that it might ease some of your nerves if we familiarize you with the layout and our procedures before your training begins.”

Prompto stopped and stared at Ignis’ back as he continued forward, explaining the purpose of the outside training grounds. It took a moment for him to realize that Prompto was no longer behind him, but when he did he turned to look at him. “Wow,” he said.

“What is it?” Ignis asked. He didn’t walk back to meet him like Noctis might have. He simply stayed where he was, watching Prompto carefully.

“Uh…I dunno. If someone told me you were this nice a few months ago, I wouldn’t have believed them,” Prompto said it and immediately backtracked. “Ah, shit. I mean…sorry. It’s just that you were so strict and whatever when I first met Noctis. You definitely wanted me gone, it’s just different is all. You didn’t have to do all this for me,” he said quietly, meaning more than just the tour.

Ignis brow raised as Prompto spoke. “Ah, yes…well,” he turned and kept walking. Prompto made sure to follow. “As you’ve said, things have changed. Welcoming you now is different than welcoming an unknown civilian. I’m sure you can understand my caution, especially now.”

Prompto winced. “Yeah…” That was the whole reason he was here after all.

“I’ll see what I can do to get you into a smaller cohort size. It may take a little more time, but I’m sure I can manage something,” Ignis said, nose back in his book.

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around, “I mean, whatever’s fine. I’m not all that fussy,” he said. It’d be nice, but it wasn’t a requirement.

“It’s not any trouble,” Ignis said, looking back at him as he led them back into the indoor training rooms and away from the outdoor weapon grounds.

“Nah, it’s fine,” he said. He wouldn’t want anyone to think he was getting any more preferential treatment than he already was.

“If you’re certain.”

Prompto only nodded.

“Don’t be afraid to contact either Gladio or myself if you do get in some trouble with Royal guard or recruits alike,” Ignis said.

“Got it,” he nodded as he followed after Ignis.

“I think that’s all, do you have any more questions?” Ignis said as he adjusted his glasses.

Prompto shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. “How long do you think approval could take?”

“A large portion of our resources are being put towards Noctis and His Majesty at the moment. When things are on schedule it takes a week for the recommendation and application to be reviewed. You’ll be contacted to come in for medical exams, interviews, fitness tests. I would like to say it’ll be a month, perhaps two depending on how eventful the next few months are.”

“Wow, okay. Cool,” Prompto said.

“You seem less keen on the idea, Prompto,” Ignis said as he opened the door to the hall now that the tour was over.

“Nah I’m still dedicated. It’s just been a tough week,” he said. He’d completely fucked up talking to Noctis. To top it off, he hadn’t seen Ignis in what felt like forever. Being left to his own devices wasn’t really his favourite thing.

“I see,” Ignis said.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about my dumb face. I’m good,” he said.

“You know, Prompto. I think Noctis is longing to see you,” Ignis said.

Yeah, he missed Noctis too. “You think?”

“You haven’t visited since the Interview. He was asking about your schedule the other day. Has he not contacted you?”

“He usually gets you to do that, doesn’t he?” Prompto said scuffing his shoes on the hall a little bit. He may have been avoiding looking at Ignis. They had talked on the phone a bunch before Prompto said something stupid, but yeah, it had been a while. He hadn’t worked up the nerve to talk to Noctis yet since he started avoiding his calls.

“Perhaps we can fill out a request whilst your here, and post date it once I run things by Noctis?” Ignis asked.

“Why?” Prompto asked. Ignis had never tried to pre-plan their hangouts before. He knew things were all weird, but he didn’t get the plan behind it.

Ignis breathed out through his nose and worked to straighten out his clothing. “I simply wish for him to be happy, even if...well yes, I suppose that’s it,” he backtracked immediately.

Prompto watched his face and wondered if he should press the issue. The last time he’d seen Ignis, he’d shut him down completely. “Yeah, I get that. I guess we could,” he said.

“Perfect. I’ll send for the documents and once they’re prepared we can send you on your way,” Ignis said.

“Sure thing Iggy,” Prompto said as he followed him toward the lobby.

* * *

 

Prompto let out a heavy sigh as he closed the door to the halls behind him. He tried to shake the stress out through his hands as he turned around and took the turn down the hall into the open lobby. It was weird, thinking that just a couple of months ago, none of this had been in his line of sight. Barely on his radar.

He’d already texted his driver that he’d be down to the parking garage in a few when he looked up and saw Noctis of all people, sitting cross-legged at the mouth of the lobby, looking out the massive windows.

“Uh…” Prompto looked behind him and around, no one was there. Well it looked like he couldn’t avoid talking to him any longer. “Noct? Bud, what are you doing down here?” he asked as he walked forward cautiously. The front doors of the Citadel was one of the last places Prompto thought he’d find him.

Noctis jumped when Prompto spoke, and it immediately made him feel guilty. “What?” Noctis turned to look over his shoulder and the expression on his face was all shock and confusion. “Prompto?”

No bruises. Completely gone. Thank the gods. Prompto awkwardly lifted his hand to wave before he slowly walked forward and sat down beside Noctis. “Hey…”

Noctis didn’t take his eyes off Prompto even for a second. He just kept staring at him. “What are you doing here?”

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I asked you first,” he said.

Noctis frowned, apparently not liking that answer. “I live here,” he said.

Prompto deflated a little bit and he glanced back down to his phone, “Hold on,” he said as he amended his last text to let his guard know he’d be a little longer. “I uh…I was with Ignis,” he said.

Noctis visibly liked that less. “Right…Ignis doesn’t live here anymore, so that doesn’t really answer my question,” he said.

Prompto winced, already knowing how that had turned out, he’d been there when Noctis let Ignis know he’d found out. Then the news dropped the next day and made everything ten times worse. He and Ignis hadn’t actually spent a ton of time together after that. “Um…I uh. He was just, y’know, showing me around a bit. Thought since I might be here more often that maybe I’d uh…like to know where things are,” he said.

“Stop lying to my face, Prompto,” Noctis muttered and he braced himself to stand up.

“Noct—wait…” Prompto reached out to grab his arm.

Noctis’ response was immediate, his hand around Prompto’s wrist. “Don’t touch me, man,” he said. He didn’t sound panicked, or angry, Prompto wasn’t sure what he’d call it.

“Fuck, sorry…I didn’t mean to,” Prompto flustered. Noctis had already been on edge when Prompto had stumbled upon him, he should have known better. He had a hard time adjusting, because he hadn’t actually realized just how often they used to touch. Punched arms, hands on shoulders, hugs. Now? Who knew. He took his hands back. “Just…don’t leave,” he pleaded.

Noctis slowly sank back down until he was seated and stared at Prompto. “What’s going on?”

“I didn’t want to stress you out, or whatever, but uh…I asked Ignis about enlisting, and my application went through and he was just showing me how things worked. It wasn’t like we were just hanging out here at the Citadel for shits and giggles,” Prompto said.

Noctis’ demeanour didn’t improve. “You said you weren’t going to apply for another couple of years,” he said.

“Things change,” Prompto said quietly.

“Don’t I fucking know it,” Noctis breathed out.

Prompto looked down and sighed. “I’m not the only one keeping secrets man,” he said, and instantly regretted it. That’s not how he’d meant for that to come out.

“I never expected you to be one of those people that wanted me to drag out my baggage,” Noctis said.

“Noct, I’m not. That’s not…” Prompto sighed and he pulled at one of his wrist bands and looked out the window at the people walking by. Much less than during the day, but still a decent number. “I just mean that…maybe I wasn’t ready to say anything either. For me—not because of you,” Prompto said.

“But you can tell Ignis,” Noctis sighed shook his head. The anger had subsided, now he just sounded down.

“Why does that bother you so much?” Prompto asked.

Noctis looked at him and just shook his head before turning back to the giant windows. “You wouldn’t understand,” he said.

“I won’t know unless you tell me,” Prompto said.

Noctis was quiet and he leaned back on his hands and sighed. “Forget it, it’s fine.”

“It’s not though,” Prompto said, not if Noctis was this upset. He thought it’d blow over, and maybe it had only been a handful of weeks, but it kept cropping back up.

“Why now? Why not before I went missing?” Noctis asked, fumbling around the word.

He’d thought it had been about jealousy. Not that.  “Noct…”

Noctis breathed in deeply, but he didn’t fidget or any of the other behaviours he’d been exhibiting lately. He just sat, staring out. “It feels kind of shitty, man,” he said after a long while had passed.

“Do you not want us to be friends?” Prompto asked, unsure and unable to shake the guilt.

“What do you guys talk about anyway?” Noct asked.

Prompto winced and found himself not wanting to answer. Maybe this was all one big stupid fucking idea, enlisting now, not telling Noctis, all this other stuff. He swallowed, and he looked down to his lap where his fingers were awkwardly massaging his other fingers, nervous. “You, mostly,” he confessed.

“If there’s something you want to know, you can fucking ask me about it,” Noctis said as he slapped his hand on his own chest twice, emphasizing himself.

The thing was, Prompto didn’t want to know. He definitely wasn’t strong enough. “You don’t want that though,” he guessed.

“Then maybe you don’t need to know…” Noctis said, sounding unsure.

Prompto swallowed and reached up to wipe at his eyes a little, not crying, not yet at least. “You know, Ignis called me when…you weren’t at your apartment. I’ve been kind of super fucking terrified ever since,” he admitted, hoping that Noctis wouldn’t take off. “I don’t understand what you went through, like…I know the shit that you said during the interview. I just can’t even imagine how shitty it was, or how you’re even keeping it together.”

“What other option do I have?” Noctis asked, almost desperate sounding.

“I was just so fucking devastated, and I just kept thinking that I didn’t want us walking home together to be the last thing we ever did,” he said, feeling the tears resting on the waterline of his eyes. He remembered that Noctis’ day had been so shitty, and he’d wanted to fix that even if it meant standing up to Ignis.

“It’s not the last thing we did,” Noctis said. He wasn’t looking at Prompto, of course Prompto wasn’t looking at him either. They both just kind of stared out the front doors.

“I just want to help keep you safe, and I can’t sit around and do nothing about it…and I just didn’t want to add onto everything you’re dealing with, so I asked Ignis,” he said softly.

Noctis didn’t say anything immediately. He reached his hand up to wipe at his eyes and he sighed a shuddering breath. “It’s never been about keeping me safe,” he muttered.

Did Prompto want to know? Did he really want to know? Did he? “What could possibly be more important than that?” Prompto asked, despite his better judgement. He snuck a glance at Noctis.

Noctis shook his head, small and fast. “Lots of things…”

“Oh…” He didn’t want to know.

“Yeah.”

“What do you want Noct? I’ll withdraw my application,” he offered. He didn’t like the idea of remaining useless, but if that’s what it took.

“Just talk to me. I’ve already got a million people lying and hiding things from me. I don’t need to see that from you too,” he said.

“Right…yeah. Okay,” he nodded. He wanted to reach out and put his hand on Noctis. Some form of comfort, but with the way he reacted when Prompto showed up, he didn’t know if that was a good idea. “So, what are you doing down here anyway?” he asked, trying to shift the conversation.

Noctis wet his lips and nodded slowly. “Getting ready,” he said.

“Oh, uh…aren’t you worried someone will notice? Windows are pretty big,” he said. Prompto didn’t really get it, but he decided to let it go.

Noctis shook his head. “They can’t see in here, I wouldn’t be here if they could,” he explained.

“Right,” Prompto acknowledged before he looked down at his phone. “I should probably get back home for dinner,” he said.

“Yeah, I have somewhere I’ve gotta be actually,” Noctis said as he sat up straight.

He considered everything Ignis had said. He never imagined that he’d have to work up the courage just to talk to Noctis. “Hey Noct?”

Noctis turned to look at him properly after spending a good chunk of their conversation with his eyes on the windows. “Yeah?”

“We should hang out sometime,” he said. Noctis hadn’t brought up the phone call, maybe he’d forgotten.

“Don’t you have exams?” Noctis asked.

“It’s in two weeks, I’ve got time. You busy after your thing, because I could drop by later?” Prompto said.

Noctis looked a little stunned as he tipped his head and appeared to think about it. “Uh, yeah. Maybe after dinner or something?”

“Score, deal. I’ll see you later?” he grinned.

Prompto was about to lift himself up when he felt Noct’s arm around his shoulder. His eyes widened as their bodies slotted together when Prompto reached out to return it. Noct’s own terms…right. He breathed out deeply and relaxed as he returned the hug, and Noctis squeezed him tighter. He wasn’t going to cry, that would be dumb, but he felt so fucking relieved all the same. “Later,” Noctis said when he finally pulled away.

“Later,” he nodded as he stood. He held a hand out to help Noctis up.

Noctis looked up at him before he reached out to take his hand and carefully lifted himself to his feet. “Thanks,” he said.

Prompto simply smiled as he headed toward the underground parking garage, he paused once to take a look at Noctis heading toward the elevators, looking incredibly small in the halls of the Citadel.

* * *

 

“You're late,” Nyx said when Noctis walked into the barracks a short while after Prompto left. He had his knee brace on and he was ready to get started.

“Yeah, life sucks. Nothing new, something came up,” Noctis muttered. Nyx didn’t respond to him right away. Noctis almost felt bad for putting that on him. He used to say it so casually before everything happened. It held a lot more weight now.

“Well, hopefully we can improve that. You still good for sparring?” Nyx asked.

“More than you know,” Noctis sighed heavily as he tossed his bag off to the side with a little more force than he meant to.

“Is something wrong?” Nyx asked.

“Nothing…I don’t know. I guess—I got news that upset me,” he admitted. He should be over it. It shouldn’t even be a problem, really. Prompto had every right to apply for whatever he wanted, to spend time with whoever he wanted to. Noctis was acting like an entitled brat.

“Anything you can share?”

Noctis sighed, “My friend decided to enlist and didn’t tell me. We’d talked about it, but it wasn’t supposed to happen for a couple of years. I’m just…frustrated I guess that I had to find out by accident,” he shrugged.

Nyx was quiet, watching his face. He reached up to scratch at his ear and nodded slowly. “Maybe they didn’t know what to say,” he said.

Noctis swallowed thickly. “Yeah…”

“It took you off guard,” Nyx observed.

“Yeah,” he repeated with a nod as he reached down to adjust his knee brace. Anything so he didn’t have to look at Nyx, who was weirdly insightful for someone he didn’t know all that well.

“Change in routine can be hard to deal with when you’re recovering. They probably don’t know that. I’m sure they didn’t mean to hurt you,” Nyx said.

“I’m not hurt,” he said a little angrily and he lifted his head up to glare at Nyx.

He looked unconvinced. Of course he looked unconvinced, because yeah, it hurt like hell. “We’re going to take it easy today, maybe if you’re feeling better by the end we can squeeze in a few practice rounds,” Nyx said.

Noctis wanted to argue, but maybe Nyx was right.

* * *

 

Noctis patiently waited for the elevator ride up to his floor to end. He and Nyx had ended up sparring a little. It felt good, but the majority of the session wasn’t dedicated to sparring at all. He felt for Nyx, because it had to be boring watching Noctis fail to freeze a glass of water over and over again.

He could feel the crystal’s power working inside him, but he had such an issue directing it where he wanted. Years and years of practice had him warping comfortably. He just wished everything else would follow suit. Maybe he should practice on his own. What was the worst that could happen?

The elevator chimed. He adjusted his gym bag on his shoulder and stepped forward when the door opened, and nearly walked right into Ignis.

His eyes widened, his stomach dropped. “Ignis, for fuck sake you scared the life out of me!” he gasped and clutched at his chest, his heart racing at the familiar imagery similar to his nightmare. Ignis was absolutely the more favourable option.

“I’m sorry Noctis, that wasn’t my intention,” Ignis said. He tried to rest his hand on his arm, but Noctis turned sideways to avoid him.

“Why are you hanging out in front of my elevator?” he asked.

“Apparently this is the most effective way to track you down. The only other option would have been to sound a Citadel-wide alert, and I thought that might not go over well,” Ignis said as he fell in line with Noctis on his way down to his room.

“Gross Ignis, don’t just stand around waiting for me to show up,” he said, irritated.

“Mr. Argentum has been in your room for the past hour, waiting for you,” Ignis said in a disapproving tone.

He felt his gut drop again. He hadn’t forgotten, but he hadn’t even run it by Ignis yet. “If my plans keep getting made without me, I feel like we’re going to have a problem Ignis,” he said, cautiously glancing at the guard on rotation in the hall.

“I apologize,” Ignis said.

“Yeah, right,” Noctis said shaking his head as he reached the door. He placed his hand on it when he caught Ignis’ confused expression. “What?”

“Correct me if I’m mistaken, but is that not your gym bag?” Ignis asked, not taking his eyes off of it.

Fuck. Noctis pushed it behind him. “What, am I not allowed to walk on a treadmill now? Gotta move my knee somehow,” he muttered.

“You’re sure that’s all?”

“Yup,” he said.

Ignis’ teeth clicked as he closed his mouth. “Very well. I’ll leave you to your visit. Prompto’s cleared for the night if you wish for him to stay,” he said before he turned to leave.

Noctis watched as he walked down the hall and swallowed, wondering how careful he’d have to be going forward. He turned to look at his bedroom door, breathed in, and opened it.

* * *

 

“Whoa, dude. When we said after dinner, I thought you meant after dinner,” Prompto said.

“Sorry, I lost track of time,” he said as he walked over to meet Prompto.

“Whatever, I brought my textbooks to study anyway,” Prompto said with a smile as he held one up.

Noctis had no idea how he had the energy to do all this and still remain so happy. “Do you mind if I grab a shower first?”

“Go for it. I’ll study, you shower. When you’re done, we can throw on an AC game, or nap. I’m down for whatever,” Prompto said as he flopped back onto the bed.

“Cool,” Noctis said and headed into his bathroom.

It wasn’t until he was under the spray that he felt like he could breathe properly. The hot water pattered down on his skin. He’d thought that he’d at least get a little time to himself. It was kind of his own fault, he’d agreed to Prompto coming over after dinner. His head was still reeling from his discovery at the time, making for a spotty recollection.

He was mindful of how long he stayed under the spray. He got out, got dressed, and before he forgot he pulled out his phone to text Gladio.

 **Noctis:** By Royal Decree, I hereby banish you back to your own room.

 **Gladio:**?

 **Noctis:** Prompto’s here.

Gladio responded with a simple thumbs up.

* * *

 

When Noctis was done they settled down to play the game. It was the same marathon they had planned just before Noctis went missing. He sat against the headboard and watched as Prompto played, sprawled at the foot of his bed.

“No way, talk about a plot twist!” Prompto said and rolled onto his side to look back at Noctis, probably to gauge his reaction.

It was only then that Noctis realized he wasn’t really paying attention. He blinked as he refocused on the game. “Shit, I spaced out, sorry.”

Prompto struggled to sit up. “You alright?” he asked, concern clear on his face.

“Yeah, it was just the last few minutes. Can you reload?” he asked, waving Prompto off.

“Sure thing, bud,” Prompto said as he rolled back onto his stomach and jumped through the menu.

Noctis rubbed at his eyes and tried to ignore his own thoughts.

He was just so grateful that Prompto was still safe.

“Here, let me play for a bit,” Noctis said, reaching out for the controller.

“Go for it,” Prompto said, handing it back.

At least this way, he’d have to pay attention. Not worrying Prompto was a hefty bonus.

* * *

 

Sleeping in the same room as Prompto didn’t exactly go the same way it had when Gladio was there. For someone that was normally so obnoxious, Gladio was pretty easy to Ignore. Prompto? Not so much.

Noctis laid in his bed restless without a clue as to why. Prompto was sleeping on the other side of the king sized bed. He’d fallen asleep without any comment about the light Noctis had kept on every single night since he’d stopped seeking solace with his father.

Prompto had crashed at his apartment routinely. Other than the fact that they were at the Citadel, there was no real difference.

He was safe, Prompto was safe, yet he had slept more in captivity.

He couldn’t be sure how much time passed since Prompto had fallen asleep. Noctis couldn’t be sure how many times he’d tossed, turned, gotten up, and paced all before he found himself back on his side of the bed on top of the sheets, staring at Prompto again.

Prompto slept through it all, mumbled in his sleep, snored from time to time. He had his face squished up against the pillow with the sheets clutched tightly in one hand, his other arm was slung out toward Noctis.

Noctis reached out with fear suspended in his chest. He wasn’t sure what he was doing until he held Prompto’s hand in his. His fingers traced along his knuckle before he reached farther until he gipped his forearm with his thumb pressed against his wrist.

Funny.

He hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath until he could feel Prompto’s pulse beating.

He was overwhelmed with emotion a moment later. He let his eyes flutter closed and relaxed to the gentle rhythm.

They were safe.

* * *

 

The following day passed relatively uneventfully. Noctis did his best to ignore the night before, and Prompto appeared to have completely slept through it.

It was evening again and they were both sitting on Noctis’ bed. He was sitting up against the headboard and Prompto was resting against his arm as they both tapped away at their phones, playing a game.

“Ah shit,” Prompto muttered as he lost his game and groaned. “Yeah, so anyway. It has been an actual nightmare. Everyone is stupid good looking. I was not prepared,” Prompto said as he continued telling Noctis about his time in school.

“Mmhmm,” Noctis nodded along as he tried to keep track of the tasks the mobile game required of him.

“I was put into a group for themed presentations around midterms. I swear, I thought I was gonna die,” Prompto whined.

“You would, too,” Noctis snorted. He was at ease enough that he didn’t notice Prompto’s terminology.

“Rude. I know you don’t care, but try to feel for me—damn,” Prompto said as he smacked Noctis’ shoulder.

“Uh, request denied. You ready yet?”

“Gimme a couple. I’ve got like seven minutes until my next life regens,” Prompto mumbled.

Noctis sighed dramatically, “Fine, but I’m doing a round without you.”

“That’s cold, Noct.”

“Mmhmm, I know,” he said as the game started its countdown. The television was on in the background. They’d had it on some made for TV movie ages ago. When it finished, they were both too absorbed in their games that they let it run.

“Wait, what was that?” Prompto snapped to attention. He was looking at the TV when he scrambled for the remote to turn it up.

“What are you doing?” Noctis asked.

“Shh!”

**[Yes, you heard correctly. Noctis is dead…]**

Noctis sat up straight and stared wide eyed at the TV. He immediately felt sick to his stomach as the caption at the bottom of the screen read ‘Prince Noctis, dead?’

**[But not all is what it seems. Our story brings us to Lestallum where a couple is mourning their teenage son after returning home to a gruesome scene…]**

Noctis blindly felt around the bed until he felt Prompto’s arm. Their hands met and Noctis held on. Prompto squeezed back just as tightly.

“What the fuck?” Prompto said, looking between the TV and Noctis.

Noctis physically jumped when his phone began to ring and he squeezed Prompto’s hand harder. “Turn it off…” he whispered.

“But—”

“Turn it off!” he begged. This wasn’t happening. How was this happening? He didn’t understand.

Prompto fumbled single-handedly with the remote to turn it off.

Noctis was sure that once the TV stopped playing that he’d be able to regain composure. His breathing was erratic, and his eyes were locked on the blank screen. He could feel the cold bite of winter seeping into his bones.

_‘I’m just trying to make this a little easier.'_

Prompto’s mouth was moving. Noctis blinked and stared at him. His brow furrowed in concentration. “Huh?”

“Just breathe okay? You’re fine Noct, it’s just me and you okay?” Prompto said. Both of his hands were on Noctis now.

He swallowed, his throat pulling tight and he sucked in a deep breath.

“That’s it. In and out, like me,” Prompto said.

_‘Are you going to kill me?’_

Noctis tried to focus on Prompto’s hands. They were warm and firmly holding his. He squeezed tightly. Prompto squeezed back. “I’ve gotta find Ignis,” he said as he pulled away.

Prompto let him.

Noctis stood and headed for the door. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Prompto get up to follow after him.

With both hands on the door handles, Noctis pulled them open. His eyes widened as he saw Ignis, looking just as distressed as he felt, on the other side. “They’re saying that I’m dead.”

“No, they aren’t,” Ignis said calmly. His hands moved to rest on Noctis’ elbows. Gentle. “You share the same first name, Noctis.”

“Oh fuck,” he said. It was him, he told him it was a popular name.

“Shh, you’ll be alright,” Ignis murmured calmly.

“Where’s Cor?”

“On his way to headquarters. Gladio’s on his way to meet us. We’re to escort you to the Marshal,” Ignis explained.

He was only able to catch a brief glimpse of Prompto who was waiting just inside his room, watching everything unfold with a look of worry on his face.

_'I don't want to'_

* * *

 

Noctis didn’t remember much of the over walk to meet Cor. Gladio met them at the top floor and they made their way through the Citadel. Gladio and Ignis talked a lot on the way, but Noctis didn’t hear any of it. He wasn’t even sure if they were speaking to him, or simply amongst themselves.

He thought he remembered Ignis and Prompto whispering at each other in anger?

He had no idea.

When they arrived, Noctis didn’t take stock of what was going on. He just knew that he saw Cor, and the fact that he was on the phone surrounded by other guard meant nothing to him.

Noctis broke away from Ignis’ reassuring hand on the middle of his back. “Was it him?” he asked, desperate to know.

Cor looked up, and hung up without so much as a farewell. “It looks like it might be. We won’t be sure until our convoy reaches Lestallum to assess the situation. Detective Marinus is with them. I will meet them there if we receive sufficient proof that it could be. As of right now, I can’t say with certainty, Your Highness,” he said, and bowed.

it was familiar. The numbness. For all of his panic, for all of his weak, pathetic, awful crying, he was no longer feeling anything. Blank, unquantifiable tightness in his chest.

Noctis blinked as he looked around the room. “How did he get out of the city?”

“We have someone going through border footage now. There’s nearly two months worth of footage, Your Highness. It will take some time,” Cor said.

Was it incompetence?

“I can’t believe he did this…” he said.

“Perhaps you should sit down, Your Highness,” Ignis said.

Noctis jumped and turned to look at him, both Gladio and Ignis were standing at his side. He swallowed. “You’re dismissed,” he said before he reached for a nearby chair to sit in.

They bowed as he slowly lowered himself into the seat. He didn’t respond as they left.

“I would like to remind you, Your Highness, that there are two perpetrators in these crimes,” Cor said calmly.  

Noctis’ limbs grew tight and stiff as he stared at Cor. The uneasy feeling in his gut was the first stirring of emotion that began to peek through. “I know that,” he stammered. His mouth was dry.

Cor nodded before he turned his head to look at the guard left in the room. “Excuse us,” he said. Everyone began to clear out from the room.

Noctis shrunk into his chair and stared at the table. There were several files lined up in a row. He could guess that his was in there, he could guess what the other four were. “How long have you known about this?” he asked quietly.

Cor stood over the table, his hands flat on the surface as he looked down at the folders. His mouth was pulled into a tight line and he sighed. “Lestallum officials contacted us at noon when they discovered the name of the victim. We’ve informed His Majesty, but we were going to hold off alerting you until we had more information. But someone in the media got a hold of the story. I’m sure they think this will make their career. I apologize that you had to find out this way, Your Highness.”

Noctis breathed in slowly and raked a hand through his hair as he tried to process everything he’d been told. “It’s not like it’s your fault,” he said.

He thought he heard Cor begin to speak again when the opening door interrupted him and his dad walked through.

Noctis stared at his dad’s hand holding tightly onto his cane. He didn’t seem panicked though. He didn’t rush to his side. Instead he walked calmly over and, after sitting down in another vacant chair, took Noctis’ hand in his own. “How are you faring, Noctis?” he asked as his thumb caressed the back of his hand.

He finally looked up. “I’m fine…” he said.

“Are you certain?”

Noctis felt his dad’s hand on his cheek next. He reached up and gently pulled the hand away. “Don’t worry about me,” he said.

“You know better than to make unreasonable requests of me, Noctis.”

Noctis almost cracked a smile. “So sorry, Your Majesty,” he said weakly.

He squeezed Noctis’ hand before turning to Cor. “Report.”

“Right now we’re trying to determine whether or not there’s a connection between Infra and Lestallum that we can exploit,” Cor explained.

Noctis reached up to rub at his eyes. “It wouldn’t be him,” he said.

“Why is that?” Cor asked.

Every muscle in his body tightened as he realized he’d spoken out loud. He lifted his head to look at the both of them, their expressions expectant of his answer. “Oh...uh…”

Silence.

“Noctis?” his father asked, brow drawing together in concern.

He swallowed. “I don’t know…”

When he didn’t elaborate, Cor eventually walked over and crouched in front of him. “Noctis, do you know something?” he asked.

Noctis looked between Cor and his Father several times before he shrugged. “Uh…” he struggled to find the right words.

“It’s okay Your Highness, take your time,” Cor said.

Two.

But he hadn’t hurt him...

His dad was looking at him with that same sad expression he wore every time he remembered what had happened.

Noctis felt cold again. Suddenly he could feel Mica’s scarred hands petting his hair back as he wept, trying to make conversation to comfort him, thinking it would make things better. “Mica said he was raised in Lestallum…”

Cor nodded slowly as he took in the information. “Why didn’t you mention this earlier?” he asked. Noctis didn’t know how he managed to ask that and not sound accusatory.

_“You know why.”_

His stomach was in knots and he turned to look back at the door, anything to avoid either of their faces, and he shook his head. “I don’t know,” he repeated.

“Is there anything else that you would like to share?” Cor asked.

“I’m sorry,” he said, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly guilty and sad.

“Don’t apologize,” Cor said.

Cor waited for Noctis to say something else, but he found he couldn't. He didn’t know what to say. There was something wrong with him.

“Noctis?”

He looked up to Cor’s face. “Yeah?”

“Thank you for sharing,” he said.

He stopped paying attention after that. He sat in the chair he’d chosen as Cor and his father began to talk about what had transpired. Any concerned glances they sent his way went completely unnoticed.

* * *

 

“Until further developments are made, I don’t think Noctis or myself need to be here, do we?” his dad asked.

It was the mention of his name that drew his attention. He blinked and lifted his head from where it was resting on his hand. They had to have been there for an hour by that point. “Huh?”

Both Cor and his dad turned to look at him before looking back at one another, leaving Noctis feeling like he’d interrupted something he wasn't supposed to. “Sorry…”

“Stop apologizing, Noctis,” his dad said.

“If you wish to retire, Your Majesty, everything else can wait. His Highness may leave as well if he wishes,” Cor said with a half bow.

“Thank you for all of your efforts. I have complete faith in you, my friend,” he with a nod before he stood and looked back at Noctis.

“Yeah?” Noctis said.

“Would you like to join me for a late dinner?” he asked.

“Oh...no. I already ate, and Prompto’s here. I should probably get back to him,” he said.

“Very well,” he said with a nod.

Noctis stood and looked at Cor who was back to making phone calls. He decided to leave rather than disturb him, so he grasped his dad’s elbow and helped him out the door.

* * *

 

“Your Highness,” Ignis said once his dad had left and the elevator door slid closed. “Shall we return to your room?”

Noctis turned and looked around the hallway. Ignis. Gladio. “Where’s Prompto?” he asked, feeling a little dumb about it.

Ignis and Gladio shared a look, a mirror of Cor and his dad almost. He was too exhausted to get angry.

“We thought it best he head home, Noct,” Gladio said.

“What, why?” That wasn’t how he wanted to say that. But he didn’t want to go back to his room by himself.

“We thought that the severity of the situation warranted his dismissal. His involvement in the case is minimal, and we expect that in the coming days you’ll be occupied.”

“Oh…”

“Come on Noct, let’s get you out of here,” Gladio said. He lifted his hand to place it on his shoulder, carefully gauging his reaction before making contact.

Noctis let him. “Fine, let’s go,” he said.

* * *

 

“Is there anything that you require Noctis?” Ignis asked once they were back to his room.

“Uh...maybe?” he said, unsure.

He couldn’t think. He felt like was being pulled in multiple directions.

“Noctis?” Ignis asked gently.

“Huh?” He looked up wondering why they were staring at him so hard.

“What do you need?” Gladio asked.

He could feel the anger beneath his skin, bubbling until it burst. He pushed his fingers up into his hair and let out a frustrated noise. “For Praesis to be flattened into a stain in the dirt!” he barked.

“Noctis…” Ignis sounded lost.

“Why do people keep saying my name like that?” he said. He was so fucking tired.

“It’s late Ignis. You better get home. Don’t worry, I’ve got him,” Gladio said.

Right. Ignis didn’t live here anymore.

Noctis looked around his room in frustration and tried to tune them both out. Prompto was gone. Any evidence that he’d managed to be normal for a day was gone. He stalked into his closet and began to yank out the clothes he needed.

Noctis walked back out into his room and saw that Ignis was gone already. Gladio stood in the space between his bed and the door, watching him. He shook his head to himself and headed for the bathroom when Gladio reached an arm out, intending to catch his forearm.

“Hey…”

“What?”

“C’mere,” he said.

He hesitated a moment before Gladio gently tugged at the sleeve of his shirt. He stepped forward and was wrapped up in a hug a moment later. He tensed. Breathed, then closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Gladio’s chest.

It was so dumb…

He couldn’t cry in front of Gladio.

Gladio’s hands squeezed his shoulders. “None of this is your fault. You know that, right?”

He stayed silent and just let his arms hang by his sides. Neither of them moved for a long time.

“I’m tired…” he whispered.

“I know.”

* * *

 

It had been a little over 12 hours since the news of the murder had dropped. Noctis had sent a message to Ignis stating he didn’t want to be disturbed for any reason, so he hadn’t seen anyone since. He hadn’t turned on the TV. He hadn’t looked at his phone, or the internet, or otherwise engaged with anyone. He just laid in his bed.

Gladio had stayed with him for an hour the night before. He sat in the chair and when even that failed to ease Noctis to sleep, he pretended until Gladio thought it was safe to leave.

He couldn’t shake the guilt he felt. He lived. He’d lived and now another poor kid was dead when the only crime he’d committed was being named after Noctis.

He could have stopped him.

He’d had him cornered in the room with no weapons. He could have ended everything there.

He wiped furiously at his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was surprised to see Umbra staring back at him, muzzle resting contently on the edge of his bed.

He swallowed and reached out to pet the top of his head, giving himself a moment of peace before he reached for the notebook.

He sat up, taking the blankets with him around his shoulder. He sat cross-legged with the notebook in his lap. Noctis wasn’t sure how long he sat staring at it before he dared to open it.

He sucked in a deep breath as he opened the book to the correct page. There were no embellishments like last time. Just neat cursive.

_‘You deserve to live just as much as they did’_

He sniffled as he read the text over and over again. Umbra whined and when Noctis looked up, his tail was wagging.

Noctis wet his lips and turned the page over. Their faces were staring back up at him. They didn’t deserve this…

He closed the book, grabbed his phone, and when he looked back up, Umbra was gone.

He dialed Ignis and put the phone to his ear.

“Your Highness, how may I be of service?” Ignis said a moment later.

“I need you to set up a press conference for me. Make sure Gladio doesn’t wear a leather jacket,” he said.

“Noctis...for what date?” he said after a moment of hesitation.

“Tomorrow. We’ll pick out an outfit then as well,” Noctis said.

“I’ll run the request by the Marshal immediately.”

Noctis paused. Ignis was always willing to help him in spite of how Noctis acted. It made his heart soft.

“Ignis?”

“Yes?”

He should apologize…

“I only want you and Gladio there.”

“Of course.”

No hesitation, even now.

* * *

 

Noctis tucked the notebook safely away before he picked his phone back up again and called Prompto next.

“Hey Noct,” Prompto said when he picked up.

“Hey. Sorry about yesterday,” he said quietly.

“Yeah. It was kind of wild, and not in a good way. You doing okay?” he asked.

“Not really, but y’know. Sorry the guys made you leave,” he said. He could see the logic behind it now, but that didn’t change the fact that their plans had been completely disrupted.

“Whatever Noct. It’s fine. You need anything? I can bring you something from out here,” Prompto offered.

Noctis hummed in thought before he slowly laid down on his side. The anxiety was balled up in his gut and had been growing since he and Ignis said goodbye. “We should run away and become beekeepers,” Noctis said.

“Uhh, what?”

“Beekeepers. You know, bees and honey?” Noctis said.

Prompto snorted, “Yeah, totally. I’ll just smuggle the crown prince of Lucis across the city border unrecognized, then we’ll buy a plot of land with my absolutely no money.”

“See, that’s the spirit,” Noctis said. If murderers could slip past security, he didn’t see why he couldn’t.

“Right? Here’s another thing, we know nothing about beekeeping,” Prompto said.

“Ha, joke’s on you. I’ve been exclusively watching beekeeping videos for the past two months,” Noctis said.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re kind of weird?” Prompto asked.

“Just you.”

“So, why are we running away?” Prompto asked, no longer joking around.

Noctis was quiet for a moment. “I’m gonna step out of the Citadel tomorrow. I kind of don’t want to,” he admitted.

“So...your plan to avoid leaving the Citadel, is to leave the Citadel and flee the city?” Prompto asked.

“I never said it was a good plan,” Noctis said. He was unable to stop the smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Do you even like bees?”

“Ew, no. Bugs are gross,” Noctis said with a soft laugh as his fake plans crumbled around him.

They talked for a couple of hours after that. Noctis didn’t think he’d ever be ready to go outside, but he did hang up feeling a little better.

* * *

 

“I don’t want to wear that,” Noctis murmured quietly as Ignis held out a neat crisp suit in front of him. He hadn’t worn something formal since the interview. He couldn’t imagine a worse scenario to force him back into one.

“What would you like to wear then?” Ignis asked plainly. He’d gotten good at that, pretending he wasn’t all soft hearted around Noctis.

“My joggers,” he mumbled as he curled into the large arm of the couch he was sitting on. He rested his cheek against the arm and continued to stare at the options. Wildly different outfits, Ignis would say. All just fucking black suits, Noctis would argue.

“I don’t understand the sudden aversion,” Ignis said as he held up another suit. Of course he wouldn’t.

Noctis exhaled loudly. “I just want to feel comfortable, and suits aren’t comfortable,” he mumbled, even though it was only half of the truth.

“It’s only for a moment…” Ignis said, letting his formal mask slip with a terribly sad expression on his face.

Noctis stared down the suit in front of him. “Maybe without the jacket then?” he asked.

“It will highlight the weight you’ve lost,” Ignis pointed out.

“You said I hadn’t lost any…” he argued.

Ignis removed the suit jacket and left Noctis to consider the black dress pants and white dress shirt, but he didn’t respond.

“I have gained,” Noctis reiterated.

“I apologize, my silence wasn’t disagreement,” Ignis said.

“But?”

“It’s apparent to you, the one staring down at the scale, and It’s apparent to me, someone who has been by your side since your return…”

“You want the public to think I’m getting better faster than I am, is that the thing?”

“There is no ‘thing,’ as you say. Is this a no then?” Ignis said gesturing with the set of clothes in his hand.

Noctis shrugged, “Maybe try the black on black one without the jacket,” he said pointing to one Ignis had shown him previously.

“Very well,” he said as he shuffled everything around. His phone chimed, but he ignored it as he took the jacket off and carefully set it aside.

“Do you think I’m getting better?” Noctis asked quietly, afraid to hear the answer.

“Does my opinion really matter, Your Highness?”

Noctis chewed at his lip, because that was a complicated question with no real answer. “Are you asking, or are you trying to avoid telling me that I’m not?”

“I can see the weight in your face,” Ignis said.

Noctis stared him down a moment, wondering if Ignis was telling the truth. “I like the white one better,” Noctis said, not wanting to admit just how much Ignis’ approval meant to him.

“Of course, Your Highness,” he said with the bow of his head before he sets the clothing aside. Ignis almost dusted his hands off before he turned back to look at Noctis.

The silence that spanned between them caused Noctis to screw his face up in a frown, “What?”

“We need to do something about your hair,” he said.

“There’s nothing wrong with my hair,” Noctis snorted, never mind that he hadn’t looked in a mirror in ages.

Ignis scoffed and took the moment of incredulity to shove his sleeves up to his elbows. “Let’s not leave the judgement of fashion up to you alone.”

“You say that, but I’m pretty sure if I walk out there like this, I’ll probably start some sort of fashion trend,” Noctis mumbled.

“That would be a crime, surely,” Ignis mumbled, obviously not hearing the words he’d just used.

“It’s just hair…” It was clean. That was all that mattered to Noctis.

“At least allow me to trim it, Noct.”

He used his nickname…

Noctis was quiet for a moment before he finally looked at Ignis. “Fine,” he conceded before he moved to sit up straight.

“Perfect,” Ignis said more to himself than Noctis as he gathered a few things from the side of the room, scissors included.

“This was your plan all along,” Noctis muttered as he watched Ignis set up a chair by the large vanity in the dressing room they were located in.

“Yes…well, it has been on my mind for a week or so now,” Ignis admitted, and flushed in embarrassment.

Noctis twisted his mouth before he shook his head. “Whatever, let’s get it over with,” he said as he sat down.

Ignis nodded before draping a towel over top of Noctis’ shoulders. The silence spread between them again as Ignis got to work. He wore an expression of concentration as he started to trim and style Noctis’ hair.

Noctis’ eyes fluttered as Ignis’ knuckles brushed against his face and he tried to think of anything to distract himself. He looked for some spot to stare other than the bridge of Ignis’ nose where his glasses were neatly perched. Anything at all as Ignis fussed over his hair until it was to his liking.

“Just this last bit,” Ignis said softly as he continued to add texture to the strand he was working on.

Noctis could feel that familiar overwhelming heaviness pressing down on him as Ignis worked. He could smell his cologne, hear the pattern of his breathing as he concentrated so intently on what he was doing…tending to Noctis, like he always did…what he did best. Noctis felt cold.

“Why haven’t you gotten mad at me yet?” Noctis asked quietly, unable to stop himself.

Ignis froze immediately, paused, then pulled back. “Noctis, why in the world would I be mad at you?”

Noctis wasn’t sure he wanted an actual answer, but he also didn’t want to be waiting in dread like he had this past few months. “I walked home alone and all that other shit you told me not to do…and y’know, how I’ve acted since I came back…” he murmured. Like the yelling at him. All of the yelling at him.

“Noctis…” Ignis seemed stunned.

The door opened and Ignis stepped back suddenly. They both turned to see who it was. “Everything’s ready to go. They want to talk to you Ignis,” Gladio said upon entering.

“It’ll have to wait. As you can see, we aren’t ready yet,” Ignis said gesturing to Noctis. His movements were stiff, and his expression was stark and serious.

“What, Noct need you to tie his tie for him or something?” Gladio asked sarcastically.

“Hardly,” Noctis said with a frown. He turned to look back at Ignis and sighed. “Go on.”

“Noctis, we need to finish this discussion,” Ignis said.

“Just go Ignis, it’s fine,” he said as he stood from the chair he was in. He didn’t want to lose his nerve, and he feared that whatever Ignis had to say could make him want to back out.

“We’ll talk after then,” Ignis said, not moving from his spot.

“Sure, whatever,” Noctis said as he grabbed the slacks and dress shirt and headed for the curtain.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” he said before he could be heard walking out.

“Do I want to know?” Gladio asked.

“Like you don’t know enough,” Noctis muttered as he drew the curtain and began to get dressed.

“I hear that,” he agreed. Then by the sounds of it, he sat down on the couch to wait.

“There a lot of people out there?” Noctis asked, trying to push the Ignis thing to the back of his head and focus on what was important now. He begrudgingly took his shirt off over his head

“More than normal. There are a lot of civilians lining up behind the gates,” Gladio said.

Noctis glared at the slacks in his hands before he began changing into those two. “Great,” he muttered as he finished getting ready.

* * *

 

He didn’t see Ignis again until just before he was to step out. Ignis straightened out Noctis’ shirt, fixed his hair, and made sure he was presentable for the cameras. “Are you sure about this?”

“Little late for that, isn’t it?” Noctis said. He was just trying to keep his breath even, and warm the tips of his fingers.

“I’ll tell them all to leave right now if that’s what you want,” Ignis said.

It tugged at something inside him. How even with the discussion looming above them, he was ready to do almost anything for Noctis. “I’m going to do this.”

They stared at each other until Ignis nodded. “Okay…”

“Right,” he was about to turn away when Ignis spoke again.

“I’m not angry with you Noctis. I don’t bear any ill feelings toward you. I need you to know that,” Ignis said.

“Ignis, not now…” he pleaded. He didn’t want to be caught up in what was fact or fiction, especially right before he was to face Insomnia.

“After,” Ignis said. His expression was almost begging for confirmation.

“After,” Noctis agreed.

* * *

 

He stood in front of the crowd with his hands tightly gripping the podium like he was afraid he’d collapse if he let go. He swallowed as he took in the sight of the city from the entrance he’d chosen. It was cold, the snowfall old, but deep. But the set lights and the overhang he stood under were keeping the winter temperatures at bay. There was a line in the distance that blocked the crowd that had amassed as Gladio had told him. Just like the journalists, even they were snapping pictures of him with their phones.

The rumble of their voices was almost deafening. He could hear his name, the occasional call out, but staff and guard were doing their best to keep everyone calm. Noctis did his best to ignore his own thoughts on wondering who these people were, what their motives were, and how many of them had secrets of their own, like his...like theirs. They all looked so normal.

He was given a countdown for the cameras.

He was terrified.

But he was there, and he was going to go through with it, because acknowledging the families was more important to him than his own fear.

Noctis lifted his head once they were live. He opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it as the reality of so many people gathered to listen to him sank in. He swallowed and stared at the crowd. Everyone had grown silent, surely desperate to see him after so long, let alone hear his comments on the matter. He gripped the podium tighter, sucked in a shaky breath and spoke into the mic

“It is with a heavy heart that I stand before you. I don’t believe anyone thought the events of a seemingly normal day in September would reveal the tragedy we know today.”

The sky was so bright…

There were so many sounds off in the distance. He’d experienced it all from atop the Citadel, but to be down here in the middle of everything? This wasn’t how he imagined it. Addressing what had happened, and trying to bring light to the four names he’d spent so much time with.

“I wanted to say that I’m sorry to those who have been affected. To the families of Eras Cessim, Adrian Lapis, Sylas Rami, and Emil Otus, I am sorry for the loss you’ve suffered. And I’m sorry that it took my disappearance to draw attention to the hardships your families have faced.

I also want to say I’m sorry to the family in Lestallum that was affected after the fact. No one deserves this.

The Crownsguard are working tirelessly to make sure that they will have justice, and that the people of Lucis will be able to walk the streets without fear.”

He took a deep, slow breath, exhaled, and continued.

“Thank you for your tremendous support, for myself and more importantly for the families of those we’ve lost.”

Gladio and Ignis who stood in formation behind him both stepped forward. Gladio’s hand rested on his upper arm and gently guided him away from the podium. He was shaking, and cold, and felt weak enough to crumple under his own weight. “I’ve got you, Your Highness,” Gladio said with a respect that he rarely reserved when it was just the two of them.

Noctis swallowed and glanced over his shoulder to see Ignis addressing the crowd, most of whom were calling out questions on his disappearance, and the perpetrators’ escape.

“His Highness will not be accepting questions at this time. Thank you for your attendance,” he spoke eloquently to the crowd.

Noctis stopped listening after that as he and Gladio walked through the doors of the Citadel.

* * *

 

Noctis felt a little numb as they stepped back inside, but all of the fear and stress was forgotten when they were met with his father. Sir Amicitia and Cor were both in the background having their own discussion.

“Dad…” he said, needing to clear his throat after.

“Your Majesty,” Gladio said with a formal bow.

“Noctis. Walk with me,” his dad said.

“Of course,” he said. He looked at Gladio and was about to follow when Clarus’ voice cut through the silence.

“Gladiolus, stay.”

“Yes, Sir,” he said without hesitation.

Without thinking, Noctis clutched Gladio’s hand in his own. Everyone paused to stare at him.

“You’re okay,” Gladio said, low enough for just them to hear and he squeezed his hand.

The embarrassment seated itself in his gut and he felt his face heat up as he looked up at Gladio. “Of course I’m okay,” he said with a little too much bite as he took his hand back.

“Come now,” his dad said and began to walk again.

Noctis swallowed and followed after him. It was with a great deal of effort that he didn’t look back over his shoulder.

They walked in silence through the halls of the Citadel before they reached an elevator, though surprisingly not one that would lead to his room. He didn’t question any of it though. In fact, neither of them said anything, leaving Noctis to wonder if there was something he had said or done wrong.

They arrived at the floor his father had selected. He’d been so caught up in his head that he didn’t realize where they were heading until he saw the garden with a small table set up in the middle with two places set.

“What’s going on?” Noctis asked.

“We’re having lunch, I thought that would be obvious,” he said.

He frowned in confusion as his father gestured for him to sit. He’d always been so hard to read. Noctis walked to the table and lowered himself into his seat. White fish fillets were steaming on the plate in front of him.

Once his dad was seated as well he extended his hand onto the table top, palm upwards. Noctis placed his hand over top and his dad gave his hand a brief squeeze.

“I’m proud of you, Noctis.”

He swallowed and stared at their hands, unable to meet his eyes. “Thanks…” he said, wishing he felt more reassured. His dad nodded and started eating. Noctis sat for a moment and let it all sink in. A private meal with his dad, who was always so busy, in one of the most peaceful locations in the Citadel. It all should have helped him feel better...but none of it eased the anxiety tangled up inside him. It didn’t make his limbs feel any less weak for stepping out into public for the first time. It didn’t make him any less worried for what was going to be said about him.

He wished it had.

* * *

 

Noctis was laying at the foot of his bed watching the TV broadcast his press conference over and over again. He had the TV on mute as he watched himself talk to the citizens of Lucis. The only saving grace seemed to be that he had managed to sort of hold himself together, and no one could see how hard he was gripping the podium.

‘Prince Noctis speaks for the first time,’ was plastered at the bottom of the screen and the details about the murder in Lestallum scrolled beneath it, because of course it would.

Noctis had Prompto on the phone a minute later.

“Dude, it’s so late,” Prompto whined when he picked up.

“Do I really look like that?” he asked.

“Like what?”

“I look like a bobble head. Like my body is too small for my head,” he said as he watched the conference cut just before Gladio escorted him away without answering any questions.

“Don’t say that,” Prompto said.

“What? It’s the truth,” he mumbled. His eyes remained on the television as they started reporting on the Lestallum incident. He hadn’t actually seen anything regarding it yet. All he knew was that the evidence was pointing to Praesis and Mica by Cor’s account, though he wouldn’t reveal how.

“Noct, you know where your health’s at, and you know where you want it to be. Focus on the end goal. It’s harder because it’s you, but cut yourself the slack you’d give someone else,” he said.

“Wow. Insightful,” he murmured.

“I know a little about what I’m talking about. Just a little though,” Prompto said.

“Ah, shit,” he said with the intention to apologize.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s really not a big deal Noct. How about you. That was pretty big, you doing okay?”

Noctis rolled away from the TV and sighed. “Keep asking, maybe someday I’ll have another answer.”

“That’s the hope, isn’t it?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah, I guess,” he mumbled before he was distracted by a knock on the door. “I gotta go, I’ll call you sometime.”

“See ya,” Prompto said before Noctis hung up.

He sat up cross legged and turned off the TV. “Come in.”

Ignis pushed his door open. He wasn’t carrying anything that suggested he was on working hours. Of course, Noctis hadn’t expected him to be. They hadn’t actually gotten a chance to speak. Noctis had been whisked away by his father while Ignis was closing out the conference.

“May I come in?”

He could say no. He’d promised that they’d talk, but he was no more ready for it now than he was then. “Yeah,” he said as he inched his way to the edge of the bed to stand.

“You were very well spoken today, Noctis,” he said as pushed the door closed behind him.

“Oh...it was nothing,” he said. He began to fidget with the cuff of his sleeve. He’d been thinking about what he might want to say for months now, and to finally have it said and done felt surreal.

“I’d like to finish our discussion, if you’re up for it.” It was odd, seeing Ignis so hesitant, especially when he had been so insistent earlier.

Noctis wondered how much of a choice he really had in the matter. “Yeah, sure.”

“I wish I’d known of the doubt you’ve been harbouring all this time. I would have put it to rest long ago,” he said.

“You’re making it seem like a bigger deal than it is,” he said, feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

“I assure you I’m not,” he said. “What you’ve been through—”

Noctis frowned and he could feel a familiar heat simmer inside. “I know exactly what I’ve been through, Ignis. I really don’t need anyone to speculate on that,” he said.

Ignis held up his hand. “Don’t misunderstand me Noctis, that is not my intention. What you choose to share is for you to decide and you alone. But the argument we had the night before you went missing, and how it’s affected you, is my concern,” he said.

Ignis breathed in deeply and he stepped closer, watching Noctis closely before he reached forward to take his hands. Noctis debated stepping back. He didn’t like where this was going. “I’d rather just forget about it,” he said as Ignis took Noctis’ hands in his. He couldn’t deal with the constant confusion.

“I know you would. I’ve done my fair share of avoidance as well, but I can’t let you go on thinking I blame you,” Ignis said firmly. “I know that in the past, I continually brought up my concerns about your methods of transportation. But regardless of all my criticisms, and regardless of any action you chose, you bare no fault in your abduction.”

People kept saying things like that…

“And I’m sorry for anything I’ve said that has made you believe otherwise,” Ignis said.

“That’s a lot of apologizing,” Noctis murmured.  

“It needed to be said.” Ignis hands squeezed his briefly before he let go and moved to gently cup his face.

He didn’t feel fear. In fact, Noctis found himself leaning into the familiar touch. Ignis used to do it all the time when they spoke. An action that once felt endearing. But Ignis had made it clear that anything more than that wasn’t in the cards. “I guess as long as we’re talking about it...you should probably stop doing that,” he said softly.

It felt nice…

But his emotions were so much more complicated now, and he couldn’t sort through it all.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to overstep,” Ignis said as he withdrew.

It wasn’t about overstepping his boundaries though. Ignis was the one that said they wouldn’t work. He shook his head. “I’m really tired Ignis, of this...whatever it is,” he admitted.

“I don’t understand,” Ignis said.

“You’re not mad at me, fine.” He sucked in a deep breath. “But I can’t deal with all of these mixed signals your sending me. You said you didn’t want me, so can we just leave it at that?” he said. He’d never admit to the anxiety that the tenderness and gentle touches caused, the fear that he felt in the past few months from something that used to bring him comfort. It came and went, and it was exhausting.

“Noct…”

“It’s fine, and I’m sorry too. Y’know for being—" It was all he managed to say.

Ignis’ hands caught his face again before he could react. It wasn’t how he’d ever imagined a first kiss with Ignis would be. Tender, yet desperate.

Noctis felt a little dizzy as he relaxed into the gentle press of Ignis’ lips and the warmth of his hands. Resisting the urge to follow him as he pulled back was almost impossible.

“I have always wanted you,” Ignis said softly.

Noctis opened his eyes in a bit of a daze before the words sank in. “Okay...I, uh,” he started to stammer. He slowly removed Ignis’ hands from his face and he stepped back. “I should go,” he said as he turned, paused midstep, then continued on his path to the bathroom.

“Noctis, wait,” Ignis pleaded.

Noctis closed the door behind him just as the storm of emotion inside him began to wreak havoc. He couldn’t decipher whether what he was feeling was relief, or hurt. He stopped again, turned and opened the door to glare at Ignis, who had followed after him. “How dare you,” he said, trying to organize his thoughts enough to get a point across.

“Please, let me explain,” Ignis said.

“No. You had your chance to talk,” Noctis snapped. “I feel like you led me on, and then basically told me that it was never going to happen. Then I go missing and suddenly I’m worth pursuing? And yet, I’ve been back for months and all you’ve done is lie to me and avoid me, all while somehow leading me on again when I’m trying to make my peace with your rejection on top of every-fucking-thing else? Are you serious?” Noctis was breathing heavily when he finally finished. He stared at Ignis who had remained silent for the duration of his rant, and was now looking guilty.

“I’m sorry, Noctis,” he began.

“Fuck you, Ignis,” he said and slammed the door in Ignis’ face. His emotions crashed as soon as the door was closed and he leaned back against it and willed himself not to cry. It wasn’t worth it.

He wasn’t going to say anything else, and honestly, he believed that Ignis would just walk away. He was good at that. But suddenly his voice came from right on the other side of the door. “I shouldn’t have acted on impulse...I’ve never been particularly skilled at explaining myself when it comes to emotional situations. I’m sorry I’ve made you feel this way,” Ignis said.

Noctis swallowed thickly and when he looked up he was faced with his own reflection. Thin, dark circles under his eyes, with his hair neatly trimmed and styled. He didn’t recognize himself. “Do you know how long it took for you to notice I was missing?” Noctis asked, hoarsely.

“Noct…”

“Gladio said that you called him after 9 that night…and you wanna know the best part? I checked my phone. You didn’t even try to call or text me all day.” He’d been terrified to check his messages. The anger in the texts that Gladio had sent him was nothing in the face of Ignis’ complete absence.

“Eight hours…” Ignis said.

Eight hell-filled hours before anyone even started looking for him. “I’m tired of being angry with you. I’m just so fucking exhausted all the time Ignis. I miss you so fucking much, but I don’t think I’m ready to be your friend right now, let alone anything else…”

Ignis was quiet for long enough that Noctis thought he might have left. “I respect your wishes…”

“I think that maybe...we need to spend less time together,” Noctis said as he finally stepped away from the door. “I’m sure there are other things that need your attention. I’ll call you if I need you.”

“Of course. I want to say something before—”

“Go home Ignis,” he said before he turned on the shower to drown him out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ton for all the support. I hope you all know I have full intentions of finishing this fic, even if the chapters take a bit to get out. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
